Satsuki Shinden: punto de no retorno
by Angron11
Summary: Satsuki uchiha (fem Sasuke) acaba de asistir a la muerte de todos sus seres queridos a manos de la persona que más quiere. Desea vengarse, pero un niño de ojos azules le ofrecerá otro camino. ¿Lo aceptará, o habrá llegado al punto de no retorno? TRIÁNGULO AMOROSO. Rated MA por violencia, sexo explícito, lemmon, FEM Sasuke, NaruSatsuki NaruSaku.
1. Contrastes

Cap1: Contrastes

 **Buenas! Ya que tengo Asqueroso baka hentai a dos capitulos de terminar y Fjaka a tres/cuatro, creo que puedo permitirme empezar un proyecto más. El Satsuki Shinden.**

 **Confesaré por aquí que, en ciertos momentos de la serie, veía posible que acabasen haciendo un yaoi con Naruto y Sasuke (y de paso, haciendo historia en el mundo del anime... oportunidad perdida kishimoto...). En serio, ¿no os parecía que a veces esa persecución de Naruto y esa obsesión de Sasuke excedían de la razón de todo que se nos había dado, una amistad y una promesa al amor de tu vida? Así que he pensado en desarrollar esa idea. Por desgracia, soy incapaz de plantear una relación yaoi de manera realista (hay mil detalles y formas de interactuar que a mí, como heterosexual, se me escapan), así que me decidí por un gender bender. Primero, un NaruSatsuki. Después haré un SasuNaruko para contrastar. Y ambos centrados en el/la pelinegro, de Naruto como protagonista principal ya hemos leído mucho no os parece?**

 **El personaje de Satsuki siempre me ha llamado la atención en fanfiction: tiene mil posibilidades, para mi gusto es la única que puede competir con Sakura por el amor del rubio. El problema está en el enfoque: siempre se la plantea a Satsuki como buena. En serio, como si la razón de la traicion de Sasuke fuese ser un hombre, y no todo lo que vivió por culpa de su hermano y por ser la reencarnación de indra. Así que aquí intentare solucionar ese problema planteando a Satsuki con una forma de actuar muy cercana al Sasuke canónico, con las obvias modificaciones por ser mujer.**

 **PAIRING: Naruto y FEM Sasuke contrastando con un narusaku. Si, enfrentaré a esas dos por el corazón del rubio, pero el rubio no va a hacerse un harem. No estará al mismo tiempo con las dos: en un momento estará con una, en otro con otra... todo depende del momento de la obra.**

 **En fin, espero que os guste, preveo unas 80000 palabras y unos 15 capitulos más epílogo. Sin más que adelantar, nos leemos!**

* * *

-aaaaaaaaaaaa- personaje hablando

- _aaaaaaaaaaaa_ \- personaje pensando

- **aaaaaaaaaaaa** \- ser sobrenatural hablando

- ** _aaaaaaaaaaaa_** \- ser sobrenatural pensando

RENUNCIA DE DERECHOS: Algunas veces me pregunto, ¿y si nosotros somos un fic de un grupo de escritores aficionados? Si es así, no nos quieren nada si nos tienen leyendo esto XD sea como sea, obviamente el mundo Naruto pertenece a masashi kishimoto, mientras que Satsuki es una creación del fandom. Yo solo aportó esta historia.

* * *

La humanidad vive en un mundo nuevo, un mundo de oportunidades, un mundo de poder... la era del chakra. El continente shinobi, tras recibir el legado de la mágica energía del legendario hagoromo ototsuki, se convirtió en un lugar de contrastes, un terreno donde el rey pasaba a mendigar en el arroyo y el vagabundo mostraba el poder de un dios. Y, ahondando dentro de estos contrastes, destacaba una aldea sobre el resto: konohagakure no sato, la aldea oculta de la hoja. Fundada por dos shinobi contrapuestos: hashirama senju, el shinobi no kami (Dios shinobi), un hombre de corazón generoso y gran poder que creía en unir lazos, fiel a la idea de que "dos personas unidas siempre harán más que dos separadas"; y Uchiha madara, lord del susanoo perfecto, un guerrero de mente de hielo y oscura esencia que creía en el poder como único medio de gobernar al ser humano, siguiendo la lógica de "el poder dará unidad, la unidad traerá progreso". Ambos encontraron un objetivo común, y de esa union nació la aldea más poderosa del mundo shinobi, un baluarte de poder y unidad durante más de un siglo.

Pero esa unidad no eliminó los grandes defectos del ser humano: ni eliminó las guerras, que continuaron asolando el continente; ni impidió que el negro corazón del uchiha le hiciese traicionar a su amigo, marcando a sus descendientes como sospechosos de rebelión para el resto de los ninja; ni por supuesto eliminó la maldad que vive en cada ser humano. Una maldad que se cebó cruelmente en el último gran contraste de la hoja: un niño hecho de luz que portaba la oscuridad en su interior, y una niña hecha de oscuridad que todavía conservaba un poso de luz en lo mas profundo de su ser. Naruto uzumaki, un niño de cabello rubio y ojos azules, huérfano antes de alcanzar la hora de vida y jinchuriki sin saberlo del terrorífico kiuby; y Satsuki uchiha, una niña de cabello y ojos negros, princesa uchiha y última portadora del legendario sharingan dentro de konoha.

Satsuki atravesó los árboles del bosque de konoha entre lágrimas, a la carrera, sin importarle a donde iba o lo que dejaba atrás. Su pelo negro y sus lágrimas contrastaban con la blanca nieve que cubría el paisaje, como si un borrón oscuro huyese de un terrible depredador pero fuese incapaz de esconderse de él. Satsuki huía, y lo hacía tanto en el espacio, como en el tiempo. Huía de las miradas de lastima, de las condolencias vacías, de los aduladores oportunistas y de los juicios de valor. Y huía de sus recuerdos sobre todo. Su hermano mayor, su ídolo, su ejemplo a seguir, aquella persona que significaba para ella todo lo bueno del mundo, había cometido un pecado imperdonable. Itachi uchiha, el anbu mas joven del mundo, el shinobi mas prometedor de la aldea, futuro hokage para muchos incluso, había exterminado a todo su clan en una noche de locura y espanto. Y a sangre fría... hombres, mujeres... niños. Uno a uno, sin piedad. Incluso a sus propios padres.

Pero había dejado a un único superviviente... su hermana menor. A satsuki la había dejado con vida... y a su pesar. La supervivencia no quitaba el sufrimiento, y satsuki estaba experimentándolo en su máximo nivel. Su hermano le había obligado a experimentar en un cruel tsukuyomi la muerte de cada uno de sus conocidos, todo al máximo detalle, sin omitir nada. Toda la sangre, las vísceras, los gritos suplicando piedad… la muerte del niño con el que jugaba en el parque, del vendedor de pan de la esquina… de sus propios padres, degollados por la espalda… Una visión tan espeluznante que la joven había tardado días en poder tan siquiera reaccionar a los estímulos de los médicos. Una herida incurable en su psique, una cicatriz imborrable en su alma. Una y otra vez se repetía en su mente las ultimas palabras de su hermano, como un mantra.

-¿Quieres vengarte? Pues ódiame... no dejes nunca de odiarme. Céntrate en ese odio, máscalo, duerme con él, haz que te mantenga con vida. Haz lo que sea necesario para ello, que el poder sea tu meta. Y, cuando tengas mis mismos ojos... búscame. Y te daré la oportunidad de acabar con todo.- anunció itachi uchiha a su hermana pequeña, de tan solo seis años, que lloraba y gimoteaba en el suelo mientras miraba el cuerpo degollado de su madre. Y en los ojos del primogénito uchiha se dibujo la señal maldita del clan de los tres tomoes. El **mangekyo sharingan**.

Desde ese instante, en la mente de satsuki solo había sitio para esos terroríficos ojos rojos y esas palabras envenenadas. Se había convertido en el leitmotiv de su vida, su razón de ser y de existir. Porque fuera de ellas solo quedaba lastima y soledad. Nada más. Recordando esas palabras, sentía a su hermano cerca, aunque la doliese el pecho al hacerlo. Recordando esas palabras, el inmenso abismo en que se convirtió su vida tras esa fatídica noche presentaba un camino a seguir. Recordando esas palabras otorgaba sentido a algo que incluso su mente infantil sabía que no tenía. La permitía seguir respirando... aunque fuese un aire denso y tóxico, el aire del odio. Y, durante el sepelio de sus padres, estando sola con su vestido negro, recibiendo esas miradas que solo la recordaban lo que había perdido y no la ofrecían nada más, sintió ese veneno aferrarse a su garganta con tal potencia que no podía ni respirar. Huyó de allí, dejándolo todo atrás. Porque deseaba estar sola... y a la vez no lo deseaba.

En su carrera, la uchiha pisó mal, y cayó al suelo. Y, entre la fría nieve, gritó. Gritó con todas sus fuerzas, deseando que todo acabase. Deseaba que sus padres apareciesen con vida y la volviesen a abrazar. Deseaba que su hermano mayor la dijese que no ocurría nada y que todo fue una pesadilla. Lo que fuese. Solo quería tener un respiro. Y de pronto, sintió unas pisadas frente a ella. Levantó su mirada y vio a alguien delante suyo. Se trataba de un niño de su edad, un niño que le resultaba... llamativo. Primero por sus ropas, harapos consistentes en unos pantalones blancos sucios, una camiseta amarilla roída y una bufanda naranja hecha jirones. Y luego por su apariencia, con esas marcas extrañas en las mejillas, ese pelo del color del sol que nunca había visto, y esos ojos como dos océanos, oscuros pero a la vez brillantes... aunque no fue nada de eso lo que más la llamó la atención.

-¿estás bien?- preguntó el niño, tendiéndole la mano. Y satsuki dejó de llorar por un momento, observando esos ojos. Porque esos zafiros no la ofrecían lastima. La ofrecían una sincera preocupación y calidez. Lo que ella tenía cuando su familia vivía. La niña asintió en silencio, todavía hipnotizada, mientras el ojiazul le tendía la mano.- ¿te ayudo a levantarte?- la joven volvió a asentir mientras esa mano cálida, con ese calor que contrastaba en el frío invernal del ambiente, la ayudaba a volver a ponerse en pie.

-Gra... gracias...- contestó la joven, intentando decir algo, lo que fuese. Volver a tener voz para hablar con ese niño tan raro. Sobre todo tras ver su reacción de sorpresa al recibir el agradecimiento de la fémina.

-No... no es molestia, dattebayo...- satsuki incluso dibujó una mueca de mas sorpresa ante esa coletilla, sonriendo ligeramente. Y, sorprendiéndola de nuevo, el niño se sonrojó. Aunque su expresión volvió a ese agradable interés cuando reparó en su mejilla.- te has hecho daño, déjame ayudarte.- se ofreció, palpándose instintivamente la fémina la mejilla con su mano derecha. Sintió el cálido tacto de la sangre de inmediato. Al parecer, en su carrera, alguna rama la había cortado la mejilla. El rubio se arrancó un jirón de su camiseta, y con el trozo de tela comenzó a limpiarla la herida. Satsuki se sorprendió más, incluso notó una calidez invadir sus mejillas: no sabía nada de ese niño, pero no tenía pinta de tener muchas cosas. Apostaría a que sólo tenía esa ropa. Y no le había importado romper su camiseta para ayudarla. La voz del niño volvió a despertarla de sus pensamientos.- Me... me llamo Naruto uzumaki... dattebayo...

-Yo... yo... Satsuki...- la pelinegra omitió su apellido, deseosa de seguir hablando con esos ojos azules que no la compadecían. Que solo la miraban.

-Y dime Satsuki... ¿por qué corrías?- preguntó inocentemente el rubio, tensándose de inmediato la uchiha. No quería hablar de eso, quería hablar de cualquier otra cosa. No sentirse sola, pero no volver a lo mismo. Miró al suelo con tristeza, y el chico de inmediato volvió a hablar.- ¿Te persiguen unos matones o algo?

-N... no...- repuso la ojinegra, captando un nuevo detalle del uzumaki que llamó su atención: la piel ligeramente bronceada del niño presentaba muchos cortes y moretones. Satsuki ya los había visto en su hermano mayor alguna vez cuando volvía de misiones, y sabía su origen. Y, sin apartar la vista de esas heridas, se aventuró a hacer algo que no solía hacer... preguntar y mostrar interés. El interés que la provocaba.- ¿y a ti?

-¿Lo... lo dices por esto?- pregunto un, por primera vez, incómodo ojiazul, pero el asentimiento de la ojinegra le dio valor para continuar.- Me... me lo hicieron un grupo de aldeanos esta mañana...

-¿qué pasó?- continuó la niña, agradeciendo el momento. No estaba pensando en más que en ese niño.

-No lo sé dattebayo... yo estaba sin hacer nada y vinieron a golpearme...- reveló con frustración el uzumaki, mientras Satsuki arqueaba una ceja.- En serio... nunca sé por qué me golpean...- esto último le reveló otro detalle: no era su primera paliza.

-Y tus papás... ¿no hacen nada?- cuestionó con un toque de indignación la niña. Todavía recordaba cuando un niño se había atrevido a pegarla en el parque... su madre casi lo mata... pero el gesto de profunda tristeza del niño la hizo maldecir internamente su falta de tacto.

-No... no tengo a nadie...- confesó el uzumaki, mientras satsuki dibujaba una mueca de asombro. Ese niño... estaba como ella. Estaba solo.

-¿qué... qué les pasó?

-No lo sé... nunca he tenido padres... según la encargada del orfanato, me abandonaron en un cubo de basura al nacer porque es a donde pertenecía… no creo esto último, pero… siempre he estado sólo.- dijo el rubio, mientras la niña se sorprendía aún más. Nunca... ¿nunca había estado con una familia? ¿Nunca una madre como la suya le había arropado, un padre como el suyo protegido? ¿Era posible estar toda la infancia como ella estaba ahora y sobrevivir? Llevada por la curiosidad, por la imperiosa necesidad de respuestas, continuó su interrogatorio.

-Y... y... ¿los odias?- cuestionó, refiriéndose a esa aldea que lo golpeaba e insultaba. Quizás ese niño la explicase lo que le había querido decir su hermano, le mostrase el siguiente paso a dar... pero, como si hubiese preguntado una auténtica tontería, esos ojos azules se clavaron en los suyos.

-No.- repuso con una suave sonrisa Naruto.

-¿cómo?- contraatacó Satsuki, totalmente sorprendida.- Te... te han hecho daño, son malos... ¿por qué no les odias?

-No lo sé...- contestó el uzumaki, mientras se tomaba la barbilla para pensar.- Supongo... supongo que, si lo hiciese, seria estúpido... si yo también les odiase, ¿qué me diferenciaría de ellos?- preguntó de vuelta el rubio, y la uchiha pensó con detenimiento. ¿Había una opción a parte de la que le dio su hermano itachi? Podía... ¿no odiar? Se imaginó desprendiéndose de esas palabras de su hermano, abandonando esa vía. ¿Significaría que su hermano no tenía razón? Parecía tan simple... pero a la vez la aterraba. ¿Podría vivir en el mismo mundo que el asesino de sus padres? Sentía que, optase por lo que optase, no sería feliz, y pudo ver su cruda realidad. El fracaso conllevaba el abismo oscuro de la soledad. Su mayor terror. No quería acabar cayendo allí...

-Ti... tienes suerte...- se quejó amargamente la ojinegra, mientras Naruto la miraba con una ceja arqueada. Era la primera persona en toda su vida que le decía eso, junto con ese extraño zorro que se le quería comer cuando dormía… no quería pensar en ese zorro, le daba escalofríos con esos gigantescos ojos rojos de pupila rasgada observándole desde el interior de una alcantarilla.- tú tienes elección... nunca has tenido nada... ni papá ni mamá... si no te lo han quitado, no lo entiendes... Sin odiar... no... no me queda nada...

-Satsuki chan...- la interrumpió el rubio, sonrojándose ligeramente la ojinegra por el sufijo... solo su hermano la llamaba así. Aunque el ceño fruncido del rubio la hizo centrar toda su atención en esos zafiros azules, como si fuese atraída por la misma gravedad. Bajo esos ojos sentía algo raro, algo... diferente.- Todo lo que has dicho es una tontería, dattebayo.- Acuso Naruto. La joven iba a intervenir, pero el rubio volvió a la carga, incluso tomándola ambas manos.- Siempre tendrás algo mejor que el odio. Siempre podrás ser mejor que aquellos que te hacen daño.- la niña miró al suelo, sin dejarse convencer, y entonces el ojiazul continuó su ataque.- ¿Dices que si no odias no te queda nada? Pues toma esto, dattebayo. Lo hice yo, siempre me ha hecho compañía... jiji sarutobi me dice que es el símbolo de mi clan, de mis raíces, así que con él nunca me siento solo... creo que tú lo agradecerás más que yo- ofreció el niño, quitándose un colgante que llevaba y tendiéndoselo a Satsuki.

-Co... ¿como? Pero... si es... lo único que tienes...- contestó una impactada satsuki, observando ese colgante con los ojos totalmente abiertos. ¿Como algo tan irrisorio podía significar tanto? Para él parecía importante... ¿Sería mágico? ¿A ella también la ayudaría?

-No me hará falta si quieres ser mi amiga...- dejó caer Naruto, mirando al suelo con vergüenza.

Ese gesto arrancó un potente sonrojo en Satsuki. Era un gesto tierno que significaba mucho, muchísimo para ella. Un... amigo. ¿Tenía alguno realmente? Antes de la masacre tenía decenas, era una niña bastante abierta, y su posición en el clan la hizo conocer a la práctica totalidad del clan uchiha. Prefería pasar el tiempo con su adorado hermano mayor, pero Itachi solía tener trabajo y misiones, así que era común verla jugando con otros niños en el parque uchiha. Pero ahora, tras matar itachi a todo el clan, no sólo había perdido a su familia... también a sus amigos. Observó el colgante: se trataba de un trozo circular de madera blanca tallada, una especie de remolino. No era una obra de especial artesanía, se notaba que lo había hecho él, pero debía de ser su única pertenencia preciada. Y se la estaba ofreciendo sin reservas, sin problemas... ¿por qué lo hacía? ¿Sería consciente de que ella, como heredera de un gran clan, podría conseguir mil colgantes mejores?

Pero contempló ese trozo de madera con una fina cuerda, ese regalo que acababa de recibir, y, sin saber por qué, ese abismo oscuro que sentía se fue alejando cada vez un poco más. Ese presente era un regalo de luz blanca contrastando en el negro futuro que parecía acecharla. Un hilo de esperanza. La demostración de que había algo más. Con el colgante todavía en la mano, miró a Naruto. Y este la regalo algo mas: una sonrisa inmensa, sincera. Pudo ver esas divertidas marcas de sus mejillas estirarse, esa dentadura blanca perfecta brillar... no era una de esas sonrisas que la regalaban los últimos días, falsas y cargadas de segundas intenciones. Era una sonrisa cálida, sincera, como las que la regalaban su madre y su hermano…. Su hermano. La imagen de itachi volvió a su mente: primero la del pelinegro sonriendo. Veía su sonrisa natural, sus ojos cerrados con amabilidad mientras hablaban de cómo le había ido el día a la pequeña uchiha… Luego esa imagen se deformó en otra terrorífica. Su rostro bañado en la sangre de sus padres. Su gesto serio, y esos ojos con el **mangekyo sharingan** activado. Ese niño también la sonreía, y la última vez que confió en una sonrisa amable pasó la peor noche de su vida. No, frente a ella tenía a otro itachi, una falsa amabilidad disfrazada. Y lo iba a cortar de raíz.

-Escúchame…- cortó a Naruto, mientras este abandonaba su sonrisa y dibujaba un gesto asustado. De pronto, esa niña tan guapa había cambiado de ese sonrojo tan adorable a una expresión fría, gélida… aterradora.- No creo que te encontrasen en un vertedero, pero ahí vas a acabar si sigues siendo tan… dobe (tonto). No eres igual a los que te golpean, pero no eres mejor por ello. Te golpean porque eres débil, y mientras lo sigas siendo seguirán golpeándote. Estas estupideces sobre perdonar díselas a otro.- dijo Satsuki con todo el veneno de su voz. Naruto frunció el ceño con rabia, asimilando esas palabras. Otra vez le intentaban hacer daño sin merecerlo. Pero esta vez era distinto, si lo analizaba bien: no veía ese odio con el que le miraban las personas que querían hacerle la vida imposible… no, en ella veía dolor. En esos ojos oscuros, casi negros, no veía mandad. Veía dolor. Veía miedo. Y eso le empujaba aún más a actuar.

-No son estupideces… es la verdad. Me lo dice mi jiji: los medios violentos tienen fines violentos…- contestó secamente el uzumaki. Si ella quería atacar, él no se iba a achantar. Le pasaba siempre, no rendirse era su camino ninja, pero con esta chica sintió un inmenso fuego al recibir ese desafío. No sabía por qué, pero no podía quedarse callado.

-…- Satsuki usó todo su esfuerzo para no mostrar sorpresa. Ese niño, ese don nadie… ¿retándola? Recordaba perfectamente a los niños como el, esos niños civiles que se creían que podían rebatirla algo. Bastaba una mirada para hacerlos callarse. Pero este chico no retrocedía, todo lo contrario… contraatacaba. Y eso la encendía. Se descubrió cerrando los puños, apretando los dientes.- ya, por eso te golpean y tú no te defiendes…

-Cuando sea hokage me defenderé… y a ellos también, dattebayo.- repuso Naruto con un gesto de enfado.

-¿tú hokage? Con lo pequeño que eres no llegaras ni a ninja…- continuó despreciando Satsuki.

-cuando te defienda a ti también no dirás lo mismo…

-E… eres patético, con razón te pegan…- Podría parecer que ambos estaban teniendo un momento desagradable, pero con un poco de observación se vería que ocurría lo contrario. Naruto mostraba algo de enojo, pero tenía que reconocer que se estaba divirtiendo. Si no no hubiese hablado más y se habría ido. Y en cuanto a Satsuki… un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas indicaba que ese detalle de que Naruto la fuese a defender la había pillado a contra pie. Como lo que vino después.

-si soy tan patético, ¿por qué sigues hablando conmigo?- preguntó con acidez. Y Satsuki tuvo que contener las ganas de golpearle.

-Te odio…

-Yo a ti no…- golpeó con elegancia el ojiazul. Y Satsuki se vio al limite de su aguante. Y avergonzada, ¿Por qué estaban sus mejillas tan calientes? Por suerte, o por desgracia, Satsuki se lo preguntó más tarde, unas voces se oyeron de fondo...

-¡Uchiha sama!- exclamaron un grupo de jounin entre la vegetación.

Seguramente habían sido enviados a buscarla. Satsuki dibujó una mueca de frustración al ver que tendría que irse, dejando a ese rubio impertinente con la última palabra. Naruto también dibujó una mueca seria, le habían interrumpido en el mejor momento… esa niña volvía a tener ese color rojo tan bonito en sus mejillas. Satsuki se imaginaba que no podía quedarse allí, si los aldeanos le golpeaban sin motivo, seguramente los jounin lo harían con más ganas si le veían molestándola. El uzumaki hizo el amago de darse la vuelta, pero la niña le agarró la mano antes de que se fuese. Con un rápido movimiento, Satsuki le dio un beso en la mejilla a Naruto, y se fue con rapidez rumbo hacia sus "rescatadores". Naruto se palpó la mejilla mientras tanto, confuso… ¿no se suponía que le odiaba? Entonces… ¿Por qué el beso? No lo sabía, pero tampoco se iba a quejar… le… le había gustado. Mientras su escolta la acompañaba hacia la civilización, Satsuki volvió a mirar ese colgante. Su primer regalo sincero desde fuera de su familia... y su primer amigo no uchiha. Se sonrojó mientras pensaba en esos ojos azules, contrastando esas mejillas con la blanca nieve. Naruto uzumaki... le parecía un dobe… y a la vez, muy interesante.

* * *

 **Y fin por ahora, un pequeño capítulo de introducción para ver cómo van a ir las cosas.**

 **Trabajaré mucho la personalidad de Satsuki, aquí habéis podido ver un adelanto. Una chica que sería normal y feliz si no fuese por lo que hizo su hermano. El acto de itachi la ha traumatizado profundamente (como para no) y ha creado en ella una necesidad de seguir esas palabras sobre el poder, una especie de síndrome de Estocolmo. Lo odia, con toda su alma, y lo quiere con toda su alma. Como el Sasuke canónico si lo pensáis bien. Que todos sabemos la razón real de esas palabras pero... Satsuki no. Es como si hubiese dos Satsuki: la inocente niña y la vengadora**

 **Y, en medio de todo ello, ha aparecido Naruto: un niño que le ha parecido guapo a Satsuki, y con un discurso radicalmente contrario al de su hermano. No te vengues, sigue adelante y sé feliz. Con mil razones para odiar tanto o más que Satsuki, y que no odia. Y eso encaja a la perfección con la Satsuki pre matanza uchiha... pero con la vengadora no. Es más, a una parte la enamora eso y quiere seguirla, a la otra la espanta y le hace tener ganas de matarlo. Hay una palabra casi perfecta para definir como se relacionarán estos dos: YANDERE. Más que tsundere incluso. Esta será la tónica de la relación, Naruto influyendo en ella siendo solamente Naruto, ella luchando contra ese influjo para vengarse... y todavía no ha entrado la pelirrosa en juego...**

 **en fin, espero que os haya gustado, tardaré un par de semanas en seguir, primero quiero avanzar en Fjaka y acabar Asqueroso baka hentai, pero en cuanto lo haga será común ver dos/tres episodios por mes de esto. Hasta entonces me despido, un saludo!**


	2. Rosa tono hokage

Cap2: rosa tono hokage

-aaaaaaaaaaaa- personaje hablando

- _aaaaaaaaaaaa_ \- personaje pensando

- **aaaaaaaaaaaa** \- ser sobrenatural hablando

- ** _aaaaaaaaaaaa_** \- ser sobrenatural pensando

RENUNCIA DE DERECHOS: Algunas veces me pregunto, ¿y si nosotros somos un fic de un grupo de escritores aficionados? Si es así, no nos quieren nada si nos tienen leyendo esto XD sea como sea, obviamente el mundo Naruto pertenece a masashi kishimoto, mientras que Satsuki es una creación del fandom. Yo solo aporto esta historia.

* * *

Otra vez se estaban peleando… ya es la tónica habitual. Pasa cada vez que Iruka sensei anuncia duelos para probar cualquier habilidad, la que sea. Luchas uno contra uno, lanzamiento de kunai, carreras... En la academia shinobi se fomentan dos características supuestamente contrapuestas: por un lado, la competitividad; por otro; el compañerismo. Con respecto a la primera, es común que se reparta un número limitado de aprobados, siendo imposible que apruebes con solo estudiar… incluso es habitual que no se cubran todos las plazas si los aspirantes no lo merecen. No, se sigue el sistema de una oposición, y por lo tanto tu aprobado depende de ser mejor que el resto. Puedes ser sabio, fuerte, listo… que, si el resto lo son más, no serás ninja salvo milagro. Eso fomenta la filosofía del máximo esfuerzo, nadie se siente seguro simplemente estudiando, no… es común que se examine a los rivales en los momentos libres, que se buscasen tretas para facilitar ese aprobado tan difícil… En el mundo ninja no hay lugar para contemplaciones ni cantos de amor, solo para la fortaleza… al fin y al cabo, una cadena es tan fuerte como su eslabón más débil.

Pero, frente a esta competitividad, se fomenta también crear lazos. Es extraño, como si el sistema hubiese sido ideado por la mezcla de ideas de dos personas contrapuestas: alguien obsesionado con el poder, y alguien obsesionado con la mutua camaradería. Se dispone a niños a luchar casi a muerte, hasta que uno se rinda o el instructor considere que es el fin, y después se les obliga a darse la mano y comentar lo que el otro había hecho bien y mal. Una técnica que tiene unos buenos resultados… salvo en el caso de estos dos. Cómo no, en cuanto Iruka anunció duelos de combate uno contra uno, Satsuki y ese baka rubio se miraron y se desafiaron. No fallaba: lloviese, nevase o tronase; fuesen duelos de lanzamiento de kunai, combates… incluso en ninjutsu, a pesar de que Naruto no sabe ni una técnica y satsuki ya domina la bola de fuego. Antes de que iruka pudiese decir nada, satsuki acudía al dojo con fingida indiferencia (puede que engañe a todos, pero no a mi… me he fijado en que ella siempre espera el reto de Naruto y rechaza con una mirada severa al resto) y ese baka ruidoso volvía a montar su espectáculo.

-¡RECORDAD ESTE DÍA! Yo, Naruto uzumaki, voy a vencerte Teme…- todos los allí presentes negamos con la cabeza… no solo porque ya debe de llevar desafiándola cien veces con exactamente el mismo resultado, ni por ese discursito previo tan poco acertado… no, todos tenemos miedo a satsuki. Es fuerte y extremadamente fría, ya podría ser gennin si no fuese por la edad… y es una sádica. Ya lo demostró cuando kiba intentó invitarla a una cita: le devolvió un desprecio tan hiriente que el inuzuka intentó golpearla… y el castaño acabó en el hospital con un brazo enyesado. Todos la tenemos miedo… salvo el baka, que incluso la llama con ese mote. Y después aguanta cada golpe sin pedir disculpas para luego volver a insultarla…- ¡Yo nunca perderé!- grita, y se lanza como un poseso a la carga… sin meditar una estrategia ni nada, como siempre…

Pero esa última frase me hace recordar. No me hace falta ver el combate, sé perfectamente cómo va a acabar, así que me dejo llevar… Vuelvo a estar en la aldea de konoha, solo que con solo seis años. Era mi primer día en la academia, mis padres habían conseguido que me aceptasen allí tras someterme a un examen de chakra y descubrir que llegaba justo al mínimo para poder entrar. Tuvieron que hacer muchos sacrificios para pagar la matrícula, mi familia es humilde y solo tenemos el sueldo de artesano de mi padre para mantenernos, pero lo consiguieron. Sabían que la mejor forma de que yo tuviese todo lo que ellos no tenían era a través de la carrera kunoichi: un shinobi de konoha tiene un buen sueldo, sanidad gratis, muchas opciones profesionales lejos del campo de batalla, facilidad para trabar amistades con gente importante… el sueño de todos los padres civiles es que sus hijos sean shinobi. Quizás podría cumplir mi sueño de volverme doctora... Así que, con toda la ilusión del mundo, entré en la academia ninja… y no todo me fue bien.

Era cierto que, a nivel de clases, lo entendía todo más o menos bien. Me gustaba leer, y comprender lo que leía además, así que me adapté rápido a nivel académico. Todavía recuerdo mi sonrisa orgullosa cuando respondí bien a la definición de shinobi, había estado estudiando el día anterior para que no me pillasen por sorpresa. Creía que eso me ayudaría a hacer amigos… todo estamos aquí para aprender y yo estaba dispuesta a ayudar, el que un compañero sepa la lección es algo bueno, ¿no? Pues resultó que no. Ya con esta primera respuesta noté algunos gestos de enfado, pero me dije a mí misma que eran imaginaciones mías. Y respondí otra pregunta, y después otra mientras el profesor me halagaba… Con el tiempo descubrí que no era inteligente esperar admiración en una academia que fomenta la competitividad de esa manera. Quizás por eso prefiero la discreción ahora, porque sé que el clavo que sobresale recibe más golpes. En el recreo, en lugar de venir a hablar o jugar conmigo, mis compañeros vinieron a burlarse de mí.

Se metieron con mi frente, con mis ojos, con mis orígenes… y me afectó muchísimo. No estaba acostumbrada a eso, ni por asomo. Toda mi infancia mis padres me habían protegido, se habían preocupado por mi, y cuando jugaba con otros niños en el parque todo era mucho más inocente, no había esa competitividad por medio. Mi padre solía decirme que era la niña más guapa del continente, así que el toparme con la triste realidad fue terrible. Y lo que más me dolió fue que se metiesen con mi pelo. Mi padre era extranjero, vino a konoha y se integró en el clan haruno tras casarse con mi madre, y por eso su pelo tenía un extraño color morado oscuro. Y yo nací con un pelo de color rosa vivo, para su orgullo. Todavía me sigue llamando "mi cerezo", a pesar de que ya tengo una edad… De pequeña me encantaba ese pelo pero, en ese momento, lo odiaba. Atraía a los abusones. Se rieron de mí todo lo que quisieron, y luego me dejaron llorando en una esquina del patio. Ya tenía mil motes… por mi pelo, mi frente, mi voz… No volvería a hablar en la vida, e iba a cortarme el pelo nada más llegar a casa, o a pedirle a mi madre que me lo tiñese…

-¿Estás bien?- me preguntó una voz mientras yo miraba al suelo.

Por culpa de mis ojos llorosos no pude distinguirlo hasta pasados unos segundos, pero lo pude reconocer. Era ese chico tan raro, Naruto me sonaba que se llamaba. Su aspecto fue lo primero que me llamó la atención en clase: su pelo rubio y sus ojos azules me llamaron mucho la atención, no son comunes aquí en konoha. Me parecieron bonitos, pero el resto deslucía. Me fijé en que llevaba la ropa sucia, y olía un poco mal… sus padres deberían de ser más atentos con esas cosas, estaba claro que debía de bañarse más y lavar la ropa… Quizás por eso el resto de niños le ignoraban. Se sentaba sólo, en una esquina de la clase. A veces levantaba la mano para responder, incluso un par de veces gritó impaciente la respuesta, correcta para mi sorpresa. Pero incluso el profesor le ignoraba. O, peor aún, le insultaba y menospreciaba y todos se reían de él. Al principio del curso, aún con las burlas, intentaba intervenir en clase, pero con el tiempo dejó de hacerlo. Pero, volviendo a ese momento, Naruto había venido a interesarse por mi.

-N… no…- respondí entre lágrimas. Realmente no le conocía de nada, pero era el primer niño de la academia que no venía a insultarme ese día. Me extrañó que lo hiciese, era como si no viese todos esos fallos que me habían visto el resto…- No estoy bien…- murmuré, mientras esos zafiros azules me observaban con atención.

-¿Por qué?- me preguntó, cómo si no entendiese lo que me pasaba. ¿No veía mi pelo? ¿Mi frente?

-Porque todos me odian… y tienen razón, mírame…- me sigue mirando confuso… ¿este chico es idiota? Veía que tendría que explicárselo…- Tengo… tengo una voz demasiado aguda…

-¿Cómo?- respondió, frunciendo el ceño como si hubiese dicho una barbaridad.- A mí me gusta, siempre te oigo responder a las preguntas de Mizu sensei… eres muy lista.- Me halagó, y yo respondí apretando los dientes con rabia.

-Para lo que me sirve…- me quejé amargamente, pero Naruto sonrió en respuesta… tiene una sonrisa bonita.

-Jiji sarutobi es muy listo, y es hokage, tiene que ser algo bueno dattebayo…- declaró, y yo arqueé una ceja… tenía razón, pero… ¿acababa de llamar abuelo al tercer hokage?- Así que ser listo es algo chulo, ¿Qué más te han dicho?- cuestionó, y yo me enfurruñé ligeramente. Comenzaba a tener la sensación de que lloraba por nada…

-Se han metido con mi frente… y tienen razón, es enorme…- dije, bajando la mirada al suelo para ocultarla. Pero Naruto volvió a reírse.

-A mí me parece muy bonita… realmente, ellos tiene frentes demasiado pequeñas dattebayo.- comentó. Realmente, Naruto era muy maduro en ese sentido… sabía que la belleza está en el punto de vista del que mira. Pero en ese momento fruncí el ceño y me lo empecé a tomar como algo personal, como si fuese una competición en la que él quería defenderme y yo atacarme a mí misma. Ridículo, lo sé… pero es que ese niño me estaba haciendo quedar como una estúpida…

-¿y me dirás que mi pelo es también bonito?- dije, ofendida, como si bonito significase algo ofensivo. A día de hoy, pienso en esa conversación y me pregunto una cosa… ¿Por qué Naruto parecía tener el poder de convertir en ridícula cualquier cosa, incluida una preocupación? Porque en ese momento ese baka se puso la mano en su mentón y habló con seriedad, como si estuviese pensando algo importante.

-A mí me parece guay, me gustan los colores brillantes, como el rosa o el naranja…- de pronto sonrió, y me miró con un gesto travieso. Con el tiempo entendí que esa es la cara que pone antes de hacer una de sus grandes trastadas.- Además, todos los hokage han tenido el pelo rosa, todos lo saben…- afirmó, y yo arqueé una ceja.

-Eso es mentira… shodaime tenía el pelo castaño, nidaime gris claro…- comencé a recitar. Lo cierto es que no debería de saberlo, no se estudiaban los hokage hasta dentro de dos años; y encima los libros de texto de la academia no solían poner imágenes en color para ahorrar costes. Yo sabía su aspecto porque había profundizado sobre ello y había leído sus descripciones físicas en la biblioteca… ¿Qué? Me gusta estudiar y asegurarme de que no me harán una pregunta sobre lo que he estudiado que no pueda responder…

-No, todos con el pelo rosa… también el yondaime, incluso jiji sarutobi.- añadió, y yo fruncí el ceño.

-Pero, ¿Cómo que Hiruzen sarutobi tenía el pelo como yo? ¡Si he visto una foto de él y tenía el pelo castaño antes de quedarse canoso!- contesté, o más bien chillé, casi fuera de mis cabales. ¿Este niño era estúpido? Podría pensar que estaba riéndose de mí, pero no me ofrecía esa sensación. En serio parecía interesado por hacerme sentir mejor… aunque me empezaban a entrar ganas de darle un capón, por gracioso…

-No, lo tenía rosa, solo que ahora está calvo y lleno de verrugas como un sapo, y no se nota…- explicó, y lo vi por un segundo reírse. Y yo, por supuesto, estallé.

-¡MIRA QUE ERES BAKA, QUE NO ES ASÍ!- le grité, roja de indignación mientras él se reía.

-¡Mañana te lo demuestro, dattebayo!- me contestó con un tono divertido. Iba a seguir esa conversación, demostrarle que se equivocaba, cuando nos llamaron para volver a clase.- Venga, te perdono por no saber esto si vienes a tomar ramen conmigo… mira que no estudiar…- me pinchó, y yo me puse aún más roja, ¡CON MIS ESTUDIOS NO SE PUEDE METER NADIE!

-NI EN UN TRILLÓN DE AÑOS BAKA.- Me alejé, negando y enfurruñada, mientras Naruto me preguntaba qué era un trillón y si tenía que ver con esas salamandras-sapos tan chulas… eso son tritones, no trillones… y este baka me había intentado corregir…

Lo cierto es que, a pesar del final, la conversación había sido agradable. Con el tiempo descubrí que ciertas cosas que daba por sentadas con respecto a ese baka estaban equivocadas: para empezar, no tenía padres. Al parecer era huérfano, y yo me sentí muy mal por haber pensado que debía de lavarse más. No dejaba de necesitarlo, pero estaba mal insultarle con ello. Procuré dejárselo caer a partir de entonces, a ver si así... También descubrí que es particularmente ruidoso y gritón, lo que me saca de quicio. Me gusta ser discreta, pero Naruto es como un terremoto. No os imagináis la vergüenza que me da cuando grita "SAKURA CHAN" a todo volumen en medio de la clase y me pide una cita… todo el mundo se gira a mirarme, y luego cuchichean y se burlan… quizás por eso le golpeo tanto, porque no para hasta que le hago caso… También descubrí que no le gusta que se metan con la gente, se ha llevado bastantes golpes por defender personas indefensas… me gusta eso de él… pero en los estudios se ha dado por vencido, y ahora se dedica a vaguear continuamente. Odio eso de él. Solo iruka sensei consigue atraer su atención… Como veis, una de cal, otra de arena…

Y otra cosa que aprendí de él es que siempre cumple sus promesas… aunque lo haga muchas veces a su manera. Al día siguiente de nuestra conversación la aldea se despertó agitada, en un estado de caos. No entendí la causa hasta que salí hacia la academia: alguien había pintado el pelo de cada rostro del monte hokage DE COLOR ROSA. Hashirama, tobirama, hiruzen y Minato, todos con su pelo pintado en un color rosa vivo, un auténtico insulto a la aldea. No tardé en relacionarlo con mi conversación del día anterior. Llegué aterrada a clase, pensando que me dirían algo los anbu… ridículo, yo no había hecho nada realmente. Pero, en lugar de encontrarme a los anbu de konoha esperándome, encontré a Mizu sensei sacando de la oreja a Naruto. Le gritaba, furioso, incluso le insultaba, pero Naruto no contestaba, solo le seguía y lo soportaba todo en silencio. Y, cuando pasó a mi lado, sonrió con disimulo y me guiñó un ojo. Yo casi tiemblo del terror pensando que me iban a expulsar o cosas peores… pero nadie me relacionó con ello, ya tenían al culpable. Y, a partir de ese día, se corrió la voz de que el pelo rosa era algo habitual entre los hokage, y no se desmintió hasta pasados muchos años. No volvieron a meterse conmigo, me dejaron tranquila y pude hacer nuevos amigos, como la cerda de Ino, que entró en la academia al año siguiente con los herederos de los grandes clanes. En cierta manera, todo mejoró gracias a ese baka…

-Vencedora Satsuki…- anunció iruka sensei, y yo vuelvo a la actualidad. Como ya dije, el resultado de esta pelea estaba cantado, como los cien anteriores. Naruto está en el suelo, boca arriba y derrotado, con satsuki sentada sobre él. Todos lo celebran y se ríen de él, pero yo no digo nada… me estoy fijando en algo. Satsuki normalmente es un témpano de hielo… no negaré que admiro esa faceta de ella, yo no puedo evitar estallar de vez en cuando… pero, cuando vence a Naruto, esa imagen se rompe. Es casi imperceptible, yo solo me doy cuenta porque estoy bastante atenta a esos gestos… como aprieta sus muslos contra el vientre de Naruto, como no pierde detalle de sus ojos… incluso como sonríe ligeramente, con arrogancia. La misma que muestra cuando iruka les obliga a hacer el sello de la paz tras levantarse.

-Te haré caso dobe… recordaré este día para siempre…- se burla, para luego sonreír un poco más y adoptar de nuevo esa pose fría de la que se marchaba, con todo su séquito detrás adulándola. Naruto va a gritarla algo, furioso, apretando los puños con rabia, pero yo le freno poniéndole mi mano en el hombro.

-Déjame que te cure…- le digo con serenidad, mientras saco unas vendas de mi neceser. Tiene el puño derecho sangrando, y algunos rasguños en el rostro. El rubio se gira, y va a decirme algo con una inmensa sonrisa…- No te hagas ilusiones… solo quiero ensayar mis primeros auxilios para los exámenes finales, y tú estás siempre sangrando…- le recrimino mientras desinfecto y vendo su mano. No he visto jamás un niño que sangre tantas veces como ese baka… lo curioso es que he leído que esos cortes deberían de dejarle cicatrices, pero no tiene ninguna. Salvo que sea una herida más grave, al día siguiente aparece perfecto, sin las vendas… es raro. Hago un nudo tras terminar de envolverle la mano, mientras él me sonríe.

-Muchas gracias, Sakura chan…- me agradece con una gran sonrisa. Yo mantengo mi pose seria, aunque tengo que admitir que sigue teniendo una sonrisa bonita… le parten la cara una y otra vez, pero no pierde la sonrisa nunca. Me lo ha dicho con tranquilidad, sin chillarlo ni nada por el estilo para mi satisfacción. Quizás esté madurando, le hace mucha falta… seguro que me pedirá otra cita el muy baka…- Podríamos quedar después de clase y…- ¿veis? Lo cierto es que cuando está así de tranquilo casi me dan ganas de…- ¡ATCHUS!

-…- Si… ha estornudado antes de completar la frase… y no ha puesto la mano delante. Eso requeriría educación e inteligencia, atributos de los que carece. Cierro los ojos y noto como me ha empapado la puta cara y el vestido con, como mínimo, sus repugnantes babas. Seguramente algo peor. Mi vestido rojo nuevo, me he pasado toda la noche tejiendo el símbolo haruno a su espalda. Tardo unos segundos en asimilar lo que acaba de ocurrir, y eso es fatal para Naruto… porque oigo más risas de los que lo han visto todo, incluido las de Ino cerda, que me vacilará toda la mañana… noto mis músculos tensarse, mi mandíbula apretarse… solo hay una salida, solo una…

\- Sa… Sakura chan, pe… perdón…

-¡SHANNARO, NARUTO, MIRA QUE ERES BAKAAAAAAAAAA!- le grito, y le doy tal golpe que le mando a volar hacia el tejado de la academia. Las risas cesan de inmediato, por supuesto, a todos les da miedo mi fuerza… pero no cesa mi cabreo. Ese baka, ¿Por qué cojones se ha tenido que fijar en mí?


	3. Rivalidad

Cap3: rivalidad

-aaaaaaaaaaaa- personaje hablando

- _aaaaaaaaaaaa_ \- personaje pensando

- **aaaaaaaaaaaa** \- ser sobrenatural hablando

- ** _aaaaaaaaaaaa_** \- ser sobrenatural pensando

RENUNCIA DE DERECHOS: Algunas veces me pregunto, ¿y si nosotros somos un fic de un grupo de escritores aficionados? Si es así, no nos quieren nada si nos tienen leyendo esto XD sea como sea, obviamente el mundo Naruto pertenece a masashi kishimoto, mientras que Satsuki es una creación del fandom. Yo solo aporto esta historia.

* * *

Konohagakure no sato tenia cientos de fortalezas: shinobi poderosos, un territorio amplio y lleno de recursos naturales, un intrincado sistema de alianzas...pero ha basado su poder tradicionalmente en una cosa: su programa de formación shinobi. En konoha confluían cientos de historias, desde descendientes de grandes líderes de clanes con un legado que mantener a hijos de granjeros con un cierto talento para usar el chakra, todas con sus aristas y particularidades que pulir en el edificio central de la aldea, la academia ninja. Sin la academia, todos esos afluentes generarían una corriente descontrolada que arrasaría con la hoja sin frenarse, pero gracias a ese viejo edificio cada piedra preciosa era moldeada hasta formar un diamante, un shinobi letal capaz de combatir a cualquier enemigo. Aunque no cada joven niño que ingresaba en la academia lo lograba: sus pruebas eran difíciles, su programa metódico no entiende de sueños o aspiraciones. Solo de esfuerzo y talento. Y, dentro de este historial, destacaba una persona… ejemplo para unos, borrón para otros… y su nombre era…

-Venga, no te lo crees ni tú Naruto.- exclamó un ruidoso joven de pelo castaño, vestido con una chaqueta gris con capucha, unos pantalones negros y con un pequeño perro blanco sobre su cabeza.- Admite de una vez que le rogaste a iruka que te aprobase… todos sabemos que eres su preferido…

-¡No es verdad dattebayo!- exclamó otro aún más ruidoso joven de pelo rubio y ojos azules, con su característico chandal naranja. Aunque normalmente gritaba y chillaba sin motivo, esta vez tenía razones, ¡nadie le creía! No lo entendía, solo estaba diciendo la verdad: robó el pergamino de las técnicas secretas hokage, aprendió la más alucinante de todas y venció en combate a un chunnin, ¡Era cierto!- Os juro por el ramen que lo hice, preguntarle a Iruka sensei si no me creéis…

-Entiende Naruto que es algo difícil de creer…- intervino un joven más calmado, con su característico pelo negro con forma de piña.

-Si… jumm jumm…- añadió otro alumno más grande, con su pelo castaño tapado con un gorro, mientras comía su bolsa de patatas.- Ayer… jummm… no eras capaz ni de hacer un bunshin…- no le faltaba razón a chouji. Hace menos de veinticuatro horas, el Uzumaki había hecho el ridículo como nunca al fracasar en el examen final de la academia.

-¡Pues lo he logrado! ¡Y todo porque soy alucinante tebbayo! Comienza una nueva era, ya veréis, de gennin pasaré a hokage en unos meses como mucho… y encima lograré una cita con.. ¡Ah, ahí está!- exclamó el joven con los ojos encendidos, mientras observaba la entrada del aula. Acompañada de una joven rubia de ojos azules, entraba el principal objetivo amoroso del ojiazul: Sakura haruno. Esos ojos verdes claros con ligeras motas ámbar en los bordes, esa piel blanca con algunas pecas en los pómulos y nariz, ese pelo rosado que tanto adoraba… si, los ángeles existen, y tienen esa apariencia. Naruto solo se había planteado dos objetivos en su vida: ser hokage para que todos lo respetasen, y que su Sakura chan le aceptase una cita. Y, tras lo acontecido el día anterior, se encontraba con muchas más fuerzas para seguir luchando por ambas metas. En cuanto Sakura chan viese lo impresionante que era, sería su novia, solo tenía que contarla todo lo que había hecho.- ¡SAAAAKURAAAA CHAAAAAAN!- gritó el joven a todo pulmón, tan alto que toda la clase dio un bote del susto. La aludida, después de recuperarse de la impresión, observó con molestia al rubio, y se dirigió ignorándole completamente al otro extremo del aula, donde estaba su asiento.

-Otro gran logro del hokage Uzumaki…- se burló kiba.

-No lo entiendo dattebayo, si solo la he saludado…

-Si no lo hicieses gritando como un mandril quizás tendrías alguna oportunidad…- sugirió Shikamaru, cansado de tener esta conversación por duodécima vez ese mes… Nadie puede gustarle a una chica si grita como un gorrino a la mínima… y menos a Sakura, que era una chica discreta… bueno, salvo cuando se pegaba con su mejor amiga yamanaka…

-Y ya puestos, si te duchases y te lavases los dientes más a menudo… Akamaru y yo te olemos desde que sales de tu casa prácticamente…- aportó kiba, haciendo referencia a la pésima higiene del rubio. Naruto no entendía ese punto, ¡una ducha al mes era más que suficiente! Y se lavaba los dientes… cuando se acordaba al menos… Ayame le había comprado un cepillo naranja y todo…

-Y… jummm… lo de vestir de naranja…- comentó Chouji, obteniendo una carcajada de sus amigos y enfureciendo al Uzumaki, que no veía qué problema tenía la gente con el naranja, ¡era su color favorito! Recordaba que, cuando estaba todavía en el orfanato, vio en un sueño a un inmenso zorro de muchas colas durmiendo, con un pelaje naranja vivo, y desde entonces ese era su color fetiche. ¡Era un color perfecto dattebayo! Con un aspaviento se separó de ellos y se dirigió a su sitio en la clase… justo el de al lado de Sakura.

Iba a intentar trabar conversación con ella, pero la haruno simplemente miró hacia otro lado tras decirle que le olía el aliento, aún molesta por el grito de hace unos segundos, por lo que su plan se fue al garete. Demonios, ¿por qué era todo tan difícil? Él era alucinante, podía copiarse treinta veces dattebayo… Lo cierto es que no entendía nada, ni lo de la falta de higiene, ni lo de vestirse mal, ni lo de gritar… en el orfanato no solían bañarle nunca, tenía que escabullirse él hacia el baño por la noche para lograrlo, y lo hacía muchísimas menos veces que esa vez mensual que dedicaba en la actualidad… y las encargadas del local nunca le dieron un cepillo de dientes, o le recomendaron ropa… bastante con que le diesen de comer… cuando se acordaban. Lo cierto es que todos estos recuerdos acabaron por enfurruñar al rubio, que se dedicó a pensar en sus cosas, deseando que le tocase en el mismo equipo que su gran amor… y en uno diferente al de cierta chica, ya puestos… Y, como invocada del puto makai, apareció su objeto de odio. Una joven de pelo negro largo, recogido en una coleta larga, de fina figura, piel blanca, vestida con una camiseta azul marino con un abanico blanco y rojo a la espalda y unos pantalones holgados blancos… Satsuki uchiha.

Satsuki uchiha, la chica más popular de la academia. Guapa, talentosa, única heredera de un clan legendario, y fría como el hielo, una combinación que hacía que estuviesen a sus pies todos sus compañeros y compañeras… salvo el uzumaki. Para el uzumaki era preferible renunciar al ramen a reconocer que esa chica le ganaba en algo. Satsuki uchiha, su gran rival… y ni tan siquiera se podía explicar cómo había empezado todo. Cuando hablaron en la nieve, hacía ya años, el ojiazul sintió algo, una conexión, un vínculo… No podía explicarlo, pero no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuese en ella. Esa chica de pelo negro que se sonrojaba de forma tan bonita le ayudaba a evadirse de su pésima realidad. Pero de golpe todo había cambiado… un buen día, cuando Naruto fue a verla al complejo uchiha para jugar con ella, la joven simplemente le ignoró, como si no le conociese de nada. Al principio el uzumaki se entristeció, pensando que ella era como los demás, que le odiaba. Pero no, esos ojos le solían observar cuando ella creía que él no se daba cuenta, y en ellos no había odio ni miedo… no, había algo diferente, pero no sabía qué era… como para saberlo, no podía ni tan siquiera comprender por qué siempre soñaba con un inmenso zorro de fuego durmiendo en una alcantarilla, como para saber qué pasaba por la cabeza de "miss hielo glacial".

Y, como no lo entendía, la tristeza se tornó en algo parecido… en ira. ¿Quería ignorarle? Pues se lo iba a poner imposible, vaya que si lo iba a hacer… En cada examen de lanzamiento de kunai, en cada combate, el rubio siempre se emparejaba con la uchiha. Y todos sus compañeros reaccionaban igual: con burlas. Burlas porque nadie era capaz de igualar a la estudiante más talentosa de la academia desde itachi uchiha: Naruto siempre mordía el polvo. Y si a eso le añadías que al ojiazul le encantaba entrar anunciando a voz en grito que nunca le iban a vencer porque sería hokage de konoha… digamos que era el payaso de la clase. Pero esas las bromas cada vez eran menores… no porque sus duelos con la joven acabasen de manera diferente, todos sus duelos acababan con Satsuki sobre Naruto, victoriosa, sino porque el ojiazul no daba nunca un paso atrás. Otros habrían desistido, otros muchos se buscarían un rival más asequible… él no. Él seguía luchando, y puede que fuese una sensación suya, pero sentía que, cuanto más combatía contra ella, más la entendía. Que cada vez estaba más cerca de descifrar esa mirada. Aunque esa atención y competitividad también le trajo una consecuencia indeseada…

-Estás en mi sitio, uzuratoncachi…- anunció la joven con ese gesto de desinterés, casi de desprecio. Si, porque la uchiha, a pesar de que al principio le regalaba solo silencio ante cada reto, hacia unos años había comenzado a mostrar una faceta nueva, una que solo mostraba con él… la crueldad en los motes. Un buen día, justo el día que le pidió a Sakura chan su primera cita, la pelinegra había comenzado a cambiar esos silencios por insultos y desprecios… aliento de ramen, dobe, inútil… la lista era muy amplia.

-Más quisieras dattebayo… siempre me siento aquí…- se defendió el rubio, que no tenía ganas de cederla ese sitio estratégico al lado de su Sakura chan.

-Eso era antes de que suspendieses, ahora no tienes derecho a sentarte. Ni tan siquiera sé qué haces aquí, debe de ser por alguna chorrada de la integración o algo así…- dejó caer la pelinegra, obteniendo una carcajada de la decena de aduladores que la seguían, mientras Naruto cerraba los puños con rabia. No sabía qué odiaba más: esos insultos, esa mirada de superioridad, o ese coro de risas vacías que solo querían adular a la uchiha.

-Si quieres sacarme de aquí vas a tener que hacerlo a la fuerza…- la retó el rubio, encarándose con la uchiha, que en ningún momento dio un paso atrás. Sus miradas se cruzaron con pura rivalidad, sin hacer caso a nada más, hasta que alguien interrumpió.

-Baka, déjala sentarse ahí y no molestes, que estás llamando la atención…- se quejó la pelirrosada con molestia, atrayendo de inmediato la atención del ojiazul.

-Pero, Sakura chaaaaan… aquí estoy contigo, y así podemos hablar y quizás un día quedar y…- se empezó a explicar el rubio, iniciando un nuevo asalto a la haruno y dándole la espalda a la uchiha, que apretó los puños con rabia a espaldas del rubio. Con un gesto de enfado se dispuso a darle la vuelta a ese energúmeno que se atrevía a ignorarla, con tan mala suerte que Naruto, en cuanto sintió el contacto, se dio la vuelta con brusquedad, creyendo que la pelinegra quería agredirle. Y, nadie supo cómo, ocurrió lo impensable. Un gran silencio reinó en la sala cuando los labios de ambos gennin contactaron. Ino lanzó un grito de sorpresa. Sakura arqueó una ceja con un gesto indescifrable. Y Satsuki y Naruto se quedaron mirándose fijamente con los labios aún unidos, primero con un gesto de sorpresa, luego con uno de enfado, para separarse con rapidez.

-PUAGGGGHH, ¿SE PUEDE SABER QUÉ HACES DOBE?- preguntó con furia Satsuki, totalmente roja por culpa de la ira y vergüenza acumuladas… y quizás con algo de ofensa, puesto que ese desgraciado de pelo rubio estaba escupiendo al suelo con puro asco.

-¿YO? ¿QUE QUÉ HAGO YO?- repuso con un gesto ofendido el ojiazul, para luego señalarla.- ¡SI ERES TÚ LA QUE ME HA BESADO! Joder, que asco…

-¿CÓMO? ¡Yo no te he besado!- exclamó la pelinegra con un potente sonrojo.- Yo solo te he dado la vuelta y tú te me has lanzado como un puto mandril…

-¡MENTIRA! Como si quisiese un beso de alguien como tú…

-¿Qué puto problema habría?- preguntó completamente ofendida la ojinegra. Naruto iba a contestar con una mezcla de sorpresa y enfado, incluso ligeramente sonrojado, cuando entró al evento la que faltaba.

-¡BAKA! ¿QUIERES DEJAR DE GRITAR Y DE LLAMAR LA ATENCIÓN?- exclamó Sakura con un gesto furioso para después darle un fuerte capón al ojiazul, uno que le dejó en el suelo con un chichón mientras Satsuki la miraba con un gesto indiferente.

-Sakura chaaaan, ¿Por qué te enfadas conmigo dattebayo?

La haruno simplemente enrojeció con fuerza y se sentó en su asiento sin dirigirle más palabras… al igual que Satsuki, que no le dirigió ni una mirada mientras se dirigía al asiento al otro lado de la pelirrosada. Completamente confuso, el rubio se dirigió a su asiento bien defendido, el único beneficio que había sacado de esa surrealista situación, sobándose el chichón y con unos cómicos lagrimones en los ojos, de la que entraba Iruka a anunciar los nuevos equipos. El uzumaki dirigió una mirada de refilón a Satsuki, que miraba hacia el otro lado con un gesto indiferente, completamente neutro. Le provoca problemas con su Sakura chan y luego se hace la loca… definitivamente, el rubio rezaba a cada deidad conocida para que la teme no acabase en su equipo. Lástima que el destino sea tan caprichoso: Naruto lanzó un grito de felicidad por tener en su equipo a su Sakura chan, ligeramente ensombrecido por el gesto molesto de ella… y un lamento por tocarle también a Satsuki. Joder, no se iba a librar de ella ni con cola… Así que ahí estaban, describiéndose en la azotea de la academia tras esperar horas a su sensei extraño de pelo gris y máscara que no paraba de leer uno de esos libros que jiji escondía en sus cajones…

-Bueno Sakura, ¿puedes empezar describiéndote tú?

-Esto… me llamo Sakura haruno…- Naruto centró toda su atención en la pelirrosada. Le encantaba oírla hablar, algunos decían que tenía una voz muy aguda, pero a él le parecía perfecta, como todo en ella. Y además, cuando se describiese, quizás le diese la clave para lograr una cita con ella…- Me gusta el café, leer libros, estudiar… ganarle a Ino cerda… y quiero… quiero ser una gran kunoichi para que un gran shinobi se enamore de mi…- confesó con un cierto sonrojo, pensando en uno de esos jóvenes talentosos de la academia cayendo a sus pies… quizás ese genio hyuuga, quién sabe… era tan misterioso… y muy guapo… Aunque Naruto se creyó que ese comentario iba por él y cometió el error de siempre… con el resultado de siempre.

-Sakura chan, yo soy impresionante, ¿qué te parece si vamos juntos a…- el rubio no pudo completar la propuesta, ya que recibió un potente capón de la pelirrosada, uno que incluso le hizo caer de su asiento…- Auch… Sakura chaaaan, eso duele dattebayo…

-Por última vez baka… NI EN MIL AÑOS SALDRÉ CONTIGO.- exclamó la ojijade con una vena palpitando en su frente. Pero el uzumaki solo se quedó con una cosa.

-Bien, estoy mejorando… la ultima vez dijo que ni en un millón de años… mil es menos que un millón… o eso creo…

-Vaya imagen…- murmuró para si el sensei, de nombre kakashi, para luego dirigirse a su principal foco de atención, esa chica uchiha con ese expediente tan prometedor.- Satsuki, háblanos de ti…- la joven apartó la mirada de molestia que le estaba regalando a sus dos nuevos compañeros para luego dirigirla a su nuevo maestro. Esos ojos reflejaban en su mayoría frío, indiferencia… salvo por una ligera muestra de ira de la que el hatake no era capaz de descifrar su origen.

-Me llamo Satsuki uchiha… no tengo gustos en particular, solo me interesa entrenar y ganar poder… y tengo dos objetivos en mi vida: rehacer mi clan…- el gesto de la uchiha cambió de repente de forma radical a uno totalmente frío, glacial, con un odio capaz de congelar a quien se cruzase saliendo de sus ojos. Apretó los puños ante si mientras miraba al suelo y apretaba los dientes, para luego continuar.-… y matar a una persona…- esa revelación dejó al grupo en silencio.. una niña de doce años hablando de esa manera ya era inquietante, pero todos los allí presentes sabían a quien se refería… la masacre del clan uchiha seguía presente para cada habitante de la hoja.

-Vaya, mejor pasemos a Naruto… a peor no creo que vayamos…- intentó romper el hielo kakashi, dirigiéndose a su último alumno, ese chico rubio que, no sabía por qué, le recordaba a alguien que no era capaz de identificar. Y le llamó la atención que ese chico no despegase sus ojos de Satsuki… ni la intensidad con la que la miraba. Era… extraño. Su nuevo equipo gennin era extraño.

-Esto… soy Naruto uzumaki, dattebayo…- comenzó a explicar el ojiazul, llamando la atención del hatake de nuevo. Esa coletilla era extraña… y muy familiar, aunque fuese ligeramente diferente a la que había oído hace años…- Me encanta el ramen de ichiraku, el color naranja, y hacer cosas alucinantes. ¡Algún día seré hokage, ya lo veréis dattebayo!- exclamó con puro entusiasmo, para luego frenarse de golpe y mirar de refilón a su compañera uchiha.- Y cuando lo sea, me encargaré de proteger a todo el mundo…

Y puede que para un ojo menos entrenado los mil detalles que ocurrieron en ese momento hubiesen pasado desapercibidos, pero no para el ojo clínico del jounin de pelo gris. Ese mensaje velado claramente dirigido a su compañera. Ese cruce de miradas entre ambos jóvenes. Ese bien disimulado, aunque no lo suficiente, sonrojo de ella. Y ese gesto que la uchiha esperó un tiempo para hacer, justo lo que tardó Naruto en mirar hacia otro lado. La joven se llevó la mano izquierda al cuello, palpando algo debajo de su camiseta… debía de ser un colgante, o algo por el estilo, y debía de ser muy preciado para ella viendo cómo lo tocaba. Con cuidado, incluso ternura. Kakashi no se molestó en analizar más ese gesto… por lo que veía, tendría muchísimo trabajo por delante con su nuevo equipo gennin, como para intentar ahondar más en esas cosas…


	4. Tres veces

Cap4: tres veces

 **Buenas de nuevo! Si, ha pasado tiempo, habeis sido fieles ante mi reestructuracion general de este fic, asi que... AQUI VOLVEMOS. Y lo hago con dos capitulos nuevos, un premio por ser tan fieles (en serio, me alegra que esta historia siga teniendo mas de cincuenta follows tras dos meses sin actualizar, veo que habeis captado como yo su potencial)**

 **Bien, como veis, el capitulo 1 y el 3 son sustancialmente identicos a los que ya leísteis. Los cambios están en el segundo y en este. Como dije, no estaba satisfecho con el antiguo esquema, y todo porque no estaba aprovechando muchos momentos, y porque no estaba presentando bien el triángulo amorso protagonista. Así que os presento un triángulo: si os fijais el segundo es para sakura, y este para Sakura. Espero que os gusten ambos, nos leemos!**

* * *

-aaaaaaaaaaaa- personaje hablando

- _aaaaaaaaaaaa_ \- personaje pensando

- **aaaaaaaaaaaa** \- ser sobrenatural hablando

- ** _aaaaaaaaaaaa_** \- ser sobrenatural pensando

RENUNCIA DE DERECHOS: Algunas veces me pregunto, ¿y si nosotros somos un fic de un grupo de escritores aficionados? Si es así, no nos quieren nada si nos tienen leyendo esto XD sea como sea, obviamente el mundo Naruto pertenece a masashi kishimoto, mientras que Satsuki es una creación del fandom. Yo solo aportó esta historia.

* * *

Satsuki sonrió con algo de burla, a pesar de su enfado. Por un lado, su entrenamiento para subir los árboles estaba siendo arduo, y poco productivo, lo que la tenía enfadada. Kakashi sensei había decidido aprovechar el tiempo de la que se recuperaba de usar el sharingan contra zabuza, y les había programado un entrenamiento especial. La uchiha se confió, imaginándose algún entrenamiento en ninjutsu (que buena falta le hacía a sus dos compañeros… Sakura tenía que aprovechar ese control perfecto de chakra de alguna manera, y en cuanto al dobe… al dobe todo le hacía falta…), pero la realidad fue desagradable. Entrenamiento para subir paredes y árboles. El objetivo era simple: subir un árbol hasta la rama más cercana y sentarse en ella. Simple y una auténtica pesadilla, porque no se había elevado ni dos metros tras dos horas intentándolo…

Realmente, la uchiha debería de sentirse contenta en cierto modo por su fracaso. Este entrenamiento era esencialmente control de chakra: mandar chakra a las plantas de los pies, usar ese chakra para "pegarte" al árbol y andar. Y el fracaso de satsuki se debía a que la pelinegra tenía muchísimo chakra, y era muy difícil controlarlo a ese nivel. Sakura, en cambio, lo había conseguido al segundo intento, todo gracias a sus exiguas reservas de chakra. Es muchísimo más fácil controlar una bañera de agua que una piscina… y muchísimo más que controlar un puñetero mar, como era el caso de Naruto. Por eso, dentro de su enfado, sonreía en ese instante. Contempló su marca… casi dos metros… y la de Naruto, metro y medio apenas. Porque hasta en este aspecto competían, el fracaso sabía mejor si tu gran rival fracasaba más. Y, en esos árboles, la marca de satsuki siempre estaba más alta que la de Naruto.

-Auch…- se quejó Naruto, al caerse del árbol de nuevo. Esta vez había intentado hacer trampas y dar un salto… craso error, eso requeriría no solo moldear muy bien el chakra, si no también hacerlo muy rápido, era mucho más difícil. El uzumaki pisó la corteza del árbol y resbaló de inmediato, cayendo de cabeza y dándose un buen coscorrón. Satsuki dejó escapar una ligera risa burlesca y se dispuso a continuar, cuando algo la hizo arquear una ceja.

-Anda baka… déjame ayudarte a levantarte…- Se ofreció Sakura, que había bajado del árbol en cuanto vio a Naruto impulsarse para saltar, oliéndose lo que iba a pasar.

Satsuki arqueó una ceja y apretó ligeramente los dientes dentro de un fingido gesto de indiferencia mientras observaba como la mano de la fémina contactaba con la de Naruto, y como este literalmente cambiaba su gesto de dolor y rabia por uno de alegría. Era conveniente aclarar algo: Satsuki no odiaba a Naruto. Es más, le apreciaba por encima del resto. Era torpe, ruidoso, desorganizado… pero Satsuki no dejaba de ver algo más en él. Talento. No solo por ese inmenso mar de chakra que percibía cuando lo examinaba disimuladamente para entrenar. Joder, era alucinante, una masa insondable de chakra. Superaba el de Kakashi sensei… quizás incluso estaba cerca del del hokage… ¿Por qué ningún jounin se había dado cuenta de ello? Estaba claro que era algo a investigar... Pero no solo era por su chakra… era también por su cultura del esfuerzo. Satsuki había tomado hace años la decisión de dejar de lado todo para entrenar, incluida su amistad con Naruto. Trabajaba como una condenada, entrenaba hasta el anochecer, bajo lluvia, nieve… era su vida: entrenar, ganar poder y algún día, vengarse de itachi. Una vida solitaria… si no llega a ser por Naruto.

Porque siempre se lo encontraba entrenando, ya incluso se la hacía raro entrenar sin él cerca. Parecía ser su vida también entrenar, aunque lo hiciese por motivos radicalmente diferentes. Ella entrenaba para ganar poder, él para ganar respeto. Pero entrenaban igual de duro. Se solían cruzar en los campos de entrenamiento, siempre la tarde entera o la noche. Naruto al principio intentaba entablar conversación, pero Satsuki lo ignoraba y seguía a lo suyo, así que con el tiempo esos encuentros se volvieron silenciosos. Silenciosos, pero no por ello faltos de comunicación. Satsuki veía a Naruto entrenar como nunca, subir cada vez más el ritmo. Satsuki tenía talento y una buena base gracias a su difunta familia, Naruto unas cantidades inagotables de energía y una adicción por el esfuerzo que se acercaba al fanatismo religioso. Y claro… se retroalimentaban. Cada vez que Naruto dudaba sobre cómo entrenar, veía a Satsuki haciendo un ejercicio y lo copiaba. Y, cuando Satsuki desfallecía, veía a Naruto hacer su ejercicio y acercarse cada vez más a su nivel y eso la empujaba a esforzarse más.

Era rivalidad llevada al extremo, rivalidad que no tardó en trasladarse a la academia. Satsuki no aceptaba más rival que Naruto, el resto de compañeros de la academia eran de usar y tirar. Llegaban, se intentaban poner a su altura y mordían el polvo para no volver, como kiba inuzuka o Ino yamanaka. El único que aguantaba su ritmo y no se rendía a pesar de ser derrotado una y otra vez era Naruto. Por eso le apreciaba, y esa sonrisa burlesca, esos comentarios hirientes, buscaban enfadarlo para que se esforzase más. Porque, cuanto más mejoraba Naruto, más lo hacía Satsuki. Pero había algo que Satsuki no podía explicar en esta forma de competir con Naruto. A veces le miraba y tenía sentimientos extraños. Cuando le llamaban demonio o le insultaban, Satsuki apretaba los dientes dentro de su pose indiferente. Se enfadaba. Y cuando otra chica se le acercaba… los apretaba aún más. Como ahora Sakura haruno. No iba a negar que, ahora que empezaba a conocerla, la ojijade le resultaba más soportable que antes. Incluso admitía que apreciaba que cuidase tanto de Naruto. Pero esos gestos hacia el rubio, y del rubio hacia ella… la enfadaban, como ocurrió el día de asignación de equipos. Rompían su pose fría.

-Gracias Sakura chan…- agradeció el rubio, sobándose cómicamente un chichón. El ojiazul estaba poco a poco aprendiendo a relacionarse con su compañera de equipo, toda vez que ahora pasaban juntos todos los días. Chillaba menos su nombre, y procuraba mostrarse educado, sin contar que había mejorado bastante en higiene tras una charla con Kakashi sensei. No quería decir que ya no la pidiese citas para que la pelirrosada las rechazase, seguía a razón de tres veces por día mínimo, pero ya sabía entablar conversación con ella sin molestaría demasiado. Ahora mismo, por ejemplo, daba un agradecimiento sin gritar. Y Sakura sonrió ligeramente ante ese gesto tan gracioso del uzumaki al sobarse el chichón en respuesta.- Esto es muy difícil dattebayo… si estuviésemos hechos para andar por los árboles seriamos como esos monos que puede convocar jiji y tendríamos manos en los pies…

-No es tan difícil…- comentó Sakura con un gesto divertido, mientras sacudía un poco la tierra del horrible traje naranja de Naruto.- …es solo controlar el flujo de chakra y listo.

-Para ti es fácil, que eres muy lista…- halagó el rubio, sonriendo más Sakura. La haruno había descubierto hace unos meses que esos halagos no eran otro intento más de ligar del uzumaki, sobre todo por cómo los decía. Naruto era un mentiroso terrible, cuando tenía intenciones ocultas se le veía venir… Sakura sabía con solo mirarle si la iba a pedir una cita. Pero, con estos halagos, no ofrecía más que una sensación de naturalidad, como si hablase del clima. Realmente no se daba cuenta de que podía usar esos comentarios para ganarse su favor, los decía con sinceridad, y eso agradaba mucho a la ojijade. Se sentía algo inferior al estar en el mismo equipo que Satsuki, y eso empeoraba aún más su inseguridad personal, pero Naruto la elevada el ánimo con esos comentarios. Quizás por eso se preocupase por su bienestar. Quizás…- …para mí, en cambio, es peor que el examen de bunshin de la academia…- se quejó el jinchuriki, riendo ligeramente la haruno al recordar ese examen. El pobre, se merecía algo de ayuda…

-Te puedo contar un truco si quieres…- ofreció la kunoichi, y Naruto asintió, emocionado. Joder, lo que fuese con tal de dejar de revolcarse por el suelo.

Sakura iba a darle el consejo en voz alta, pero recordó esa sonrisa soberbia de satsuki cuando ocurrió ese incidente al salir de konoha, durante el ataque de los hermanos demonio. Satsuki fue extremadamente cruel con Naruto, incluso le hizo herirse en un juramento de sangre… ridículo, ella misma también se había quedado paralizada, era algo normal, su primera situación de combate real. Pero ese baka no se había fijado, estaba demasiado enfadado consigo mismo, y el comentario de satsuki fue la puntilla. No la gustaba nada esa competitividad de Satsuki con Naruto, una continua comparación que hacía al uzumaki esforzarse aún más para responder a esos gestos burlescos y le hacía acabar siempre agotado y herido. A Sakura no la gustaba verlo así, puede que fuese un gritón, un molesto, un hortera y un baka, pero Naruto era una buena persona. Y estos meses además estaba conociendo una faceta de él más cercana que estaba compensando las malas experiencias previas. Seguía temiendo que la estornudase en la cara, o que la salpicase con comida al hablarla con la boca llena en los almuerzos de equipo, pero no iba a negar que cada vez hablaba más con él.

Así que decidió que, por esta vez, ayudaría a Naruto a ganar a Satsuki, en lugar de ayudarlos a ambos. Se acercó al oído del rubio y le susurró su secreto para subir a esos árboles, y las reacciones fueron muy dispares. Para empezar, Naruto tuvo que concentrarse muchísimo para no poner una expresión demasiado estúpida cuando la chica de sus sueños se acercó a su oído y le comenzó a susurrar. Captaba su aroma a cerezo, podía sentir su aliento… Gracias a kami pudo atender y solo se sonrojó en lugar de pedirla una cita ahí mismo. Ese sonrojo fue captado por ambas féminas. Para Sakura, a pesar de que la sorprendió ligeramente que tuviese ese poder sobre Naruto, fue un halago, y uno mejor que el anterior. Para su sorpresa, tuvo que reprimir una sonrisa feliz. En cambio, Satsuki reaccionó apretando los puños y la mandíbula mientras trataba de fingir que no hacía caso. Ingenuamente, Sakura relacionó ese mal disimulado gesto con enfado por no decirla a ella ese truco, por ayudar a su rival. Pero la razón era muy diferente. Lo que no le hizo ninguna gracia a Satsuki fue que Sakura se acercase tanto, y que Naruto estuviese cerca del nirvana por ello.

Tras acabar de decirle el truco, Sakura animó a Naruto a probar de nuevo. El rubio tragó hondo y asintió, esforzándose por camuflar ese sonrojo, y se preparó para intentarlo. Corrió hacia el tronco y, para sorpresa de la uchiha, avanzó hasta llegar a los dos metros y medio. Cierto es que su caída fue muy poco elegante y acabó manchado de barro de nuevo, pero en un intento con el truco de Sakura había avanzado más que en las decenas anteriores. Y más que Satsuki… El rubio lo celebró desde el suelo con júbilo, mientras Sakura se reía. Luego intentó abrazar a la haruno y pedirla una cita, y se llevó un coscorrón por mancharla de barro su vestido… ya era el tercero esta semana, su madre estaba cultivando aún más odio por el pobre Naruto por estos incidentes. Naruto estaría mejorando, pero aún le quedaba mucho camino… Sakura tuvo que volverse al hogar de tazuna a cambiarse y atender a Kakashi sensei, dejando a ambos compañeros en el claro del bosque para completar sus ejercicios. Y, para mayor enfado de Satsuki, por mucho que se esforzase no alcanzaba a Naruto, que no tardó ni media hora en llegar a su rama. Frustrada, se dirigió a él en cuanto regresó al césped.

-¿Qué consejo te dio Sakura?- inquirió, mirando fijamente al ojiazul. Su gesto de enfado se lo autojustificaba con que estaba mal tener secretos entre miembros del mismo equipo, pero la razón iba más bien por perder con Naruto por primera vez en algo… y en la imagen de Sakura susurrándole al oído ya puestos…

-Nada, es secreto…- respondió Naruto con una sonrisa burlesca. Por primera vez se la podía devolver joder, era un gran día para el rubio.- Seguro que lo consigues sola… algún día…- comentó con una sonrisa maliciosa, arqueando una ceja Satsuki. Porque, como solía pasar, si ella no buscaba el enfrentamiento, lo hacía Naruto. Y Satsuki no le negaba nunca la oportunidad de fregar el suelo con su cara, como iba a pasar ahora. Conocía muy bien al rubio y sabía con qué pincharle.

-Tienes razón, y me alegro por ti…- Satsuki dibujó su sonrisa más sádica y maliciosa, una faceta que, irónicamente, solo mostraba a Naruto. El resto solo habían visto fugazmente esa faceta de la uchiha, Naruto en cambio ya era un asiduo a ella. Se podría decir que era el ser humano de la tierra que más adentro de Satsuki uchiha había visto.- … así, cuando vuelvan a atacarnos por sorpresa, podrás subirte a un árbol y esconderte… gatito asustado…

El insulto era como los ataques de satsuki: quirúrgico, doloroso, letal si su receptor no fuese alguien tan duro como el ojiazul. Así estaba pensado, y buscaba provocar al rubio. Satsuki, a pesar de que raramente tenía una conversación larga con Naruto desde que se conocieron ese día bajo la nieve, lo conocía bien. Lo observaba, lo analizaba… ese chico seguía teniendo algo que captaba su atención. Esa forma de ver el mundo, esa tenacidad… y ese extraño océano de chakra encerrado en su interior… a satsuki le parecía lo único interesante de konoha. Pero, aún con esos misterios, había algo que satsuki conocía perfectamente de Naruto: Naruto era profundamente orgulloso. Cualquiera pensaría que no viendo como no daba respuesta a cada insulto y menosprecio, pero la uchiha había comprendido esa faceta del uzumaki casi al instante. Naruto no respondía, pero tampoco olvidaba, e iba a devolver cada afrenta demostrándole al mundo que se equivocaba con él. Eso era orgullo, y Satsuki, como la mujer más orgullosa del continente, lo sabía percibir.

Y, como Naruto era tan orgulloso, el incidente al salir de nami le había herido como nada en el mundo. El uzumaki se había quedado congelado cuando les emboscaron los hermanos demonio, atenazado por el miedo. Era la primera vez que se encontraba en combate real desde que le ascendieron a gennin… quizás el tiempo le había vuelto acomodado. El Naruto de siete años habría reaccionado al instante, acostumbrado a intentos de agresión o asesinato diarios. Pero el actual ya había encontrado la manera de convivir en konoha sin sufrir esos ataques. Había facilitado mucho las cosas su ingreso en la academia: atacar a un alumno de la academia era, o bien causa de régimen disciplinario en el caso de los ninja, o causa directa de ejecución si eras civil. Ya solo recibía menosprecios e insultos. Quizás podría parecer algo pésimo, pero, en comparación con su vida anterior, era una vida cómoda. Y quizás se había acostumbrado por ello, y olvidado que su vida estaba íntimamente ligada con la muerte.

Por eso no se pudo mover y tuvo que salvarle Satsuki… La uchiha estaba preparada para esa situación, no en vano rememoraba cada día la masacre familiar… Satsuki vivía en un estado total de guerra y estaba permanentemente alerta, así que pudo reaccionar y combatir. Y, cuando la pelinegra tuvo a ambos enemigos inconscientes, contempló el gesto de Naruto. Ese gesto atemorizado, incapaz de entender nada… nunca le había parecido tan vulgar y plano. Por poco muere, y todo por no estar alerta. Eso no la gustaba a Satsuki, Satsuki le quería fuerte e interesante, cuanto más lo fuese más lo sería ella. Así que se encargó de que no volviese a quedarse paralizado nunca más. Con su sonrisa más soberbia y su tono más cruel, le preguntó si estaba bien… para luego llamarle gatito asustado. Sabía que el orgullo de Naruto le haría hervir, y, después de que se clavase un kunai en la mano para sellar con sangre un juramento de no volver a tener miedo jamás, lo miró disimuladamente de nuevo, esta vez con una media sonrisa. Ahora volvía a ser interesante.

Y ese orgullo le hizo hervir de nuevo esta vez. Naruto gruñó y se lanzó de nuevo a pelear con ella, reaccionando Satsuki con rapidez. El golpe de Naruto fue rápido, pero no lo suficiente, y la uchiha lo esquivó mientras se reía ligeramente con burla. Naruto volvió a intentar golpearla, fallando de nuevo, y entonces la uchiha decidió poner fin a la pelea. Lo inmovilizó con una llave y lo tiró al suelo, quedando sentada sobre su pelvis, con una mano en su cuello y la otra apoyada en el césped. Ya había pensado antes en que Naruto a veces la provocaba unos sentimientos extraños, y en estos momentos volvía a ocurrir. En cada pelea acababan en esa postura… y siempre porque ella la forzaba. Podría simplemente hacerlo morder el polvo, pero no, se disponía sobre él. Porque, cada vez que estaba así, sobre Naruto, controlándolo, sentía algo extraño en el estómago. Apretaba con sus muslos el costado del rubio para maximizar el contacto, apoyaba su pelvis sobre la suya, y era literalmente incapaz de apartar sus ónices de los zafiros de su compañero de equipo. Incluso su respiración se agitaba. Y sentía que Naruto también se agitaba… no entendía qué pasaba, pero la gustaba… y cada vez más…

-Siempre acabas así… dobe…- afirmó con un tono soberbio, acercando su rostro al del rubio para captar más detalles. La gustaban esos zafiros, sobre todo cuando la sostenían la mirada así, con furia. El resto la temían, Naruto en cambio no. Quizás por pensar en esto Naruto pudo cambiar las tornas. Usó el peso de la uchiha para rodar y ponerla tumbada boca arriba en el suelo, inmovilizando sus manos con las suyas. Satsuki abrió ligeramente los labios, sorprendida, mientras Naruto fruncía el ceño sobre ella. El uzumaki tampoco entendía bien lo que ocurría. Sentía furia contra Satsuki por ese comentario, pero en ese momento estaba paralizado. Veía ese pelo largo y negro como la noche disperso sobre la hierba, contrastando con esa piel de porcelana. Veía esos ojos negros mirarle fijamente, sin apartarse, desafiando. Veía esos labios entreabiertos, sentía los muslos de la fémina todavía en contacto con sus caderas. Y en serio, se había quedado sin ganas de golpearla… no, sentía algo muy diferente, pero no sabía qué era exactamente, aunque el zorro parásito de su interior solía soltar una carcajada cada vez que ambos acababan así.

-No siempre…- contestó el jinchuriki, mientras sus dedos se entrelazaban con los de satsuki… y ella se dejaba hacer. Se quedaron así, mirándose fijamente… ninguno llevó la cuenta de cuánto tiempo. Pero el sonido de alguien andando cerca por el bosque, seguramente tazuna volviendo con su nieto, acabó despertándolos del hechizo. Apartaron ambos la mirada a la vez, aunque no separaron las manos, mientras un marcado sonrojo surgía en Naruto.- Si… si retiras lo que has dicho, te digo el truco para escalar los árboles.- pudo decir, intentando encontrar la manera de salir de ahí, como le pedía a gritos una parte de sí mismo… aunque lo cierto es que otra parte de él estaba muy cómoda en esa postura…

-Lo… lo retiro…- Satsuki pudo disimular el sonrojo gracias a su extraordinaria sangre fría, pero no esa ligera vacilación. Naruto la ayudó a levantarse, mientras la uchiha se sacudía algo el polvo y se preparaba para seguir su entrenamiento.

Aunque algo rondaba en la mente de la fémina. Esa sensación en el estómago se había multiplicado por diez tras responder así Naruto, y ahora la era difícil concentrarse en otra cosa. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, no tenía una parte de su mente pensando en su entrenamiento y venganza… no, en ese momento, solo pensaba que estaba cómoda así, con Naruto cerca… incluso sobre ella, inmovilizándola. Era… raro. Tan raro como que no la molestase que Naruto cargase con ella tras quedarse agotada por el entrenamiento. El rubio la ofreció llevarla en su espalda, pero la uchiha se negó en redondo… no, su orgullo la obligaba a volver al hogar de tazuna por su propio pie. Pero ese mismo orgullo no dijo nada cuando el uzumaki envolvió su cintura con un brazo para facilitarla el apoyarse en él. Lo dicho, era raro… aunque el gesto de Sakura al verles llegar así, un enojo bien disimulado para todos salvo para el ojo clínico de satsuki, valió la pena.

Y quizás esa misma sensación la empujó unos días después a cometer una estupidez. Tres veces en su vida había dejado de lado su prioridad de entrenar y vengarse para pensar diferente… la primera, cuando tenía cinco años y lloraba en medio de la nieve. En ese momento, un niño rubio la ofreció una alternativa a su proyecto de vida, y la hizo dudar. La hizo pensar en algo diferente a su hermano matando a su familia. Al día siguiente se sintió tan culpable que decidió cortar de raíz sus conversaciones con el uzumaki, y centrarse en su destino. Aunque ese imbécil no paró de intentar volver a distraerla ni un solo día… y lo consiguió una segunda vez en ese claro del bosque. Callar esa voz de su hermano ordenándola ser más fuerte. Y lo logró inconscientemente una tercera… cuando Satsuki lo vio en peligro en el puente de nami, con esas agujas de hielo dirigiéndose a su corazón. No se lo pensó dos veces y se interpuso para salvarlo, a costa de caer inconsciente. Lo último que sintió antes de que todo se volviese negro fue el chakra más oscuro y brutal que había sentido en su vida.. y ese chakra provenía de Naruto…

* * *

 **Y fin por ahora, como veis doble momento. Hablare aqui de los dos:**

 **Con respecto al capitulo "rosa tono hokage", puro narusaku. Llevaba mucho tiempo queriendo desarrollar un narusaku con ambos de niños, y pude hacerlo aquí. Como veis, Naruto es un heroe desde pequeño. Pero dejadme resaltar lo desastre que es: he leido muchisimas criticas a sakura, tildándola de jodido monstruo por el inicio de maruto. No niego que ese pj tenia lo suyo (joder, yo lo achaco a que sasuke es un pj toxico para su desarrollo. Pensadlo: cuando esta sasuke por medio el pj se viene abajo, cuando estan lejos, sakura evoluciona), pero naruto tampoco iba sobrado. Pensadlo: un niño que ha crecido solo (por lo tanto, sin apenas nociones de buena alimentacion O HIGIENE) y muy torpe al relacionarse con el genero femenino. Es canonico, no lo negueis xD con eso de gritar como un poseso, y lanzarse sobre sakura continuamente. Quiero dejarlo aqui claro.**

 **Y con respecto a este, la relacion narusatsuki es MUY complicada. Competitividad y atraccion, muy muy mala combinacion. Ademas únele que ambos estan muy verdes en lo que les ocurre... El final del capitulo es vital porque marca el problema de satsuki: dualidad. Satsuki uchiha por un lado. Satsuki vengadora por otro. Quien ganara? ya veremos...**

 **Nos vemos en el siguiente, probablemente el del bosque de la muerte. Un saludo.**


	5. Gatita asustada

Cap5: Gatita asustada.

 **Buenas! este capitulo me ha resultado facil escribirlo, quizas porque es mucho mas cómodo escribir capitulos de 5000 palabras en lugar de 10000 como en Eres mia... o quizas por lo complejo, en eres mia tengo que manejar bastantes hilos de guion a la vez, aqui es mas facil. Bueno, el caso es qye antes de lo que me esperaba teneis un capitulo nuevo del satsuki shinden. Para romper la dinamica que llevamos ultimanente, no sera narusaku, sera SatsuNaru... no os preocupeis, luego continuo con el otro vértice del triangulo amoroso, aqui hay para todos! Un saludo, paso a los review!**

 **Alonso Rincon Reyna:** hola buenas! gracias, intentare mantener el nivel, un saludo!

 **Shoseiki chan:** hola! Que gusto verte, ahira que he actualizado me lanzo a por tu sakuharem. Lo has CALCADO, quiero representar un triangulo amoroso en toda regla, quiero conflicto sobre la preferencia en cuestiones de pareja, presentar dos historias de amor incompletas por la existencia de la otra, una especie de circulo vicioso. He visto muchos fics intentandolo sin exito, quiero probar!

Si, ya tenia ganas de hacer un narusaku, mis raices me pueden xD sobre todo queria crear un inicio donde se viese que aporta el uno al otro, una carta de presentacion de la pareja, un paralelismo con el primer capitulo. Digamos que al acabar la obra podras hacer dos lineas, una para cada pareja, y comparar momentos. Una relacion tsundere (SakuNaru) y otra Yandere (SatsuNaru). Habra mas con ese estilo en primera persona, todos los capitulos de sakura seran asi seguramente. Quiero ver si eso genera mas empatia por ella.

Con respecto al narusatsuki, lo clavaste. Ahi esta la clave de esta pareja aqui, que no es lo que se dice sana, y todo por culpa de ella. Ahora esta en modo light, pero a medida de que avance la obra veras que empeorara MUCHISIMO. El problema esta en algo obvio... ambos se atraen brutalmente, es casi natural se podria decir, pero no saben enfocarlo, mientras que lo de sakura es algo maduro y elaborado. Ahi la clave del triángulo, tu que papel preferirias?

Hoy tienes Satsunaru, pero porque toca desarrollar un momento esencial para el pj de la uchiha, pero no te preocupes, los dos siguientes son Sakunaru y Narusaku concretamente. Y si, todos opinamos Sasunaru fue ultra yaoi, es imposible negarlo xD

Un abrazo a ti tb, espero que te guste, un saludo!

PD: justo tenias que suferir ese fic que tanto llevo esperando... te iba a decir de completar pero, joder, ese fic tiene MUY buena pinta. Como no lo uses tu lo uso yo ;P

 **Carlos Juan Ad** : Buenas! muchas gracias, espero que te siga gustando, un saludo y disfruta!

* * *

-aaaaaaaaaaaa- personaje hablando

- _aaaaaaaaaaaa_ \- personaje pensando

- **aaaaaaaaaaaa** \- ser sobrenatural hablando

- ** _aaaaaaaaaaaa_** \- ser sobrenatural pensando

RENUNCIA DE DERECHOS: Algunas veces me pregunto, ¿y si nosotros somos un fic de un grupo de escritores aficionados? Si es así, no nos quieren nada si nos tienen leyendo esto XD sea como sea, obviamente el mundo Naruto pertenece a masashi kishimoto, mientras que Satsuki es una creación del fandom. Yo solo aportó esta historia.

* * *

Maldita sea… ¿Por qué tenían tan mala suerte? Justo ahora que levantaban la cabeza tras vencer a un equipo de kiri, justo ahora que ya se habían adaptado a la nueva prueba impuesta en los exámenes chunnin, a la supervivencia en ese infernal bosque… justo ahora que parecían prosperar, se cruzan con… eso. Satsuki había examinado el chakra de sus enemigos antes de la prueba, mientras esa sensei pelimorada de los pechos enormes asustaba al dobe y Sakura le gritaba que dejase de hacer el ridículo completamente roja. La mayoría no eran de temer, ni por asomo, sobre todo los de konoha. Los repetidores lo eran por una razón muy sencilla, y los novatos eran eso, novatos. Ino, chouji, Hinata… no estaban preparados ni para hacer daño, menos para matar a alguien. Quizás el equipo de gai sensei podría ponerles las cosas difíciles, y Shikamaru siempre era alguien a tener en cuenta por su inteligencia, pero por lo demás los equipos rivales tenían un nivel paupérrimo.

El único consuelo para konoha era que el resto de naciones no habían enviado mucho mejores shinobi. Solo eran niños, muchos de ellos apenas se diferenciaban de los civiles en nivel de chakra. Las naciones intermedias estaban desesperadas por aumentar su elenco ninja, de ahí que rebajasen mucho los niveles de exigencia, aunque fuese contraproducente. Incluso había tenido que salvar a una kunoichi de kusa en uno de sus rastreos de la zona que habían escogido para establecer su campamento, una chica un poco más joven que ella, pelirroja con lentes y ojos color marrón rojizo. Un oso había atacado a su equipo, se había comido a sus compañeros e iba a por ella. La pobre mujer se arrastraba entre sollozos, buscando sus gafas, cuando satsuki apareció al rescate. No era muy fuerte, debía de dar gracias por tratarse el animal de un lento oso… llega a ser un tigre y Satsuki no habría llegado a tiempo.

En un principio la salvó solo para quedarse con su pergamino, pero descubrió que era del mismo tipo que el suyo, ergo no le era de utilidad. La lógica dictaba dejarla allí a su suerte para que acabase como sus dos compañeros de equipo, cuyas entrañas asomaban entre los colmillos del gigantesco oso que acababa de dejar inconsciente a patadas, no ayudarla a salir de allí, pero… no sabía por qué, la había ayudado. Era extraño, pero su presencia le era familiar, familiar por su relación con su compañero de equipo. Olía parecido a Naruto, ese olor lo captaba a kilómetros a pesar del tufillo a ramen que siempre lo perseguía; y emitía un chakra parecido, uno cálido y potente… esa niña tranquilamente podía rivalizar en chakra con un chunnin promedio, su problema era que no tenía ni idea de usarlo… como Naruto, cuya piscina de chakra era más bien un mar. Quizás por esa semejanza con su compañero la sugirió abrir su pergamino y ser rescatada por su jounin sensei, a pesar de que ese pergamino podría haberle sido útil como repuesto del suyo, o para tender una trampa a otro equipo.

Del resto de extranjeros, solo dos equipos la preocupaban. El equipo gennin de oto, a pesar de que parecía ligeramente mejor que la media y que no conocía nada de sus técnicas, no era uno de ellos. Su chakra no era muy potente, y no daban la impresión de ser fuertes, más bien de ser traicioneros y con pocos escrúpulos. Nada preocupante si los tenías vigilados. No, sus preocupaciones estaban más centradas en el equipo de Suna… y en una integrante del otro de kusa. Con respecto a Suna, la chica parecía muy profesional, una auténtica kunoichi; y el titiritero parecía algo mayor para estar todavía como gennin… parecían estar allí acompañando realmente. El que más la preocupaba era ese chico pelirrojo… Gaara. Lo había examinado cuatro veces por si se había equivocado… joder, sus niveles de chakra eran monstruosos. No llegaban a los de Naruto, pero lo compensaba con esa aura de ferocidad, ese salvajismo mal disimulado. Estaba claro que era prioritario evitarlo en el bosque de la muerte, y en eso se había esmerado… pero no era su único temor.

Estaba esa mujer del otro equipo de kusa. Los dos hombres que la acompañaban no aparentaban un nivel espectacular, y esa mujer tampoco, a primera vista… pero satsuki era de naturaleza desconfiada. Ya sabía distinguir por sus entrenamientos con su hermano itachi cuando era niña cuando alguien ocultaba su nivel. Itachi podía parecer un civil si lo deseaba, como anbu de élite que era podía ocultar su chakra hasta el nivel que desease. Y el examen que hizo de esa mujer de la lengua viperina que daba escalofríos a todos la hizo sospechar… estaba ocultándose. Sus niveles eran demasiado… normales… Y tenía que reconocerlo… odiaba tener razón. En una de las excursiones del uzuratoncachi a hacer de vientre, había vuelto ella en su lugar… y mostrado un nivel impresionante. Esquivaba sus técnicas como si nada, no estaba ni tan siquiera a una décima parte de su nivel… y las había inducido a ella y a Sakura al genjutsu más escalofriante que había sentido en su vida, con permiso del tsukuyomi de su hermano. Ese ser era… invencible. Debía de ser inteligente…

-Está bien…- anunció, en lo alto de una de las ramas del bosque, mientras esa temible mujer de kusa la miraba con una expresión burlesca tras su lacio pelo negro, con su cuerpo enrollado alrededor del árbol de forma grotesca. No sabía que kekkei genkai era ese, pero daba asco. Sacó de su bolsillo su pergamino de la prueba, lo que suponía que buscaba ese rival. Debía de ser inteligente, no solo por el bien de la prueba… también por ciertas palabras que se habían repetido en su mente desde que inició el combate. Debía de sobrevivir si quería algún día luchar contra… él.- No queremos problemas. Eres demasiado fuerte para nosotros, así que toma el pergamino y déjanos en paz…- ofreció.

Si, se estaba rindiendo. Ella, satsuki uchiha, la orgullosa heredera del clan de los tres tomoes. Por dentro se daba asco a sí misma, pero no tenía otra opción. Esa mujer podría matarla, lo había dejado muy claro sin tan siquiera necesitar mencionarlo, y ella debía de sobrevivir. Debía de sobrevivir para, algún día, vencerlo a él… a itachi… Morir allí la impediría alcanzar su venganza, la razón que tenía para vivir y no suicidarse tras el asesinato de su familia… bueno, una de las dos, como la corrigió su subconsciente para su confusión. ¿Cuál era la otra? Al menos no parecía la única en opinar que la batalla estaba perdida: Sakura, aún con su kunai en la mano, no hizo movimiento alguno para impedir esa rendición. La dirigió una mirada desaprobadora, pero no se inmiscuyó… si satsuki temía su muerte, ¿ella, que no la llegaba ni a la suela del zapato, qué debería de sentir? Pero, para desgracia de satsuki, don oportunidad decidió aparecer…

-¿Me echabais de menos?- preguntó desde lo alto de un árbol el que faltaba.

-¡Naruto!- exclamó con alivio Sakura, mientras satsuki apretaba los labios con tensión. De todos los inútiles que podían aparecer por allí, apareció el que menos quería ver en ese momento. No solo porque odiaba mostrarse débil ante él… no, también porque en el diccionario de Naruto, compuesto por doce palabras siendo generosos, no estaba la palabra rendición…

-Sakura chan…- saludó con una sonrisa animada, que contrastaba con su apariencia. Claramente venía de una batalla, estaba completamente lleno de fango, cortes y moretones, incluso parecía cubierto de… ¿saliva? Era una imagen nada esperanzadora para un rescatador… bueno, salvo para la haruno… esa sonrisa le resultó MUY reveladora a Satsuki, y la puso furiosa aunque lo ocultase bien. Y ese inútil, como siempre, no se enteró de nada, ya que de inmediato se dirigió a Satsuki.- Lo siento, pero no me acuerdo de la contraseña…

-Vaya…- intervino la escalofriante mujer de kusa, sonriendo de forma siniestra al recién llegado.- Veo que mi serpiente no logró su objetivo, kukuku…- declaró, frunciendo el ceño Naruto.

-¡Así que tú fuiste quien me envió a ese bicho! Ya decía yo que las serpientes no podían medir diez putos metros de altura dattebayo…- se quejó, mientras a las féminas de su equipo les aparecía una gota de sudor en la nuca. ¿En serio había dudado sobre que eso era un animal de invocación?- Tu animalito me confundió con un cuenco de ramen e intentó tragarme, y se le fue por mal sitio… pero bueno, ahora tengo más razones para patearte el trasero…- amenazó, apretando los dientes satsuki por culpa de la tensión.

-Naruto, ¡no te metas, debemos retirarnos!- ordenó, mientras seguía con el pergamino extendido, atrayendo la atención del rubio hacia ese detalle.

-¿Se puede saber qué estás haciendo, teme?- preguntó con un tono de reproche.

El explicarle la situación pormenorizadamente sería una pérdida de tiempo, se trataba de Naruto y su capacidad de análisis del entorno, y no tenían tiempo para eso. Quería a esa mujer lejos, y cuanto antes. Así que la lanzó el pergamino, esperando a que lo recogiese y se fuese. Pero el uzumaki se la adelantó. Se movió rápido, como una exhalación, tanto que apenas pudieron verlo sus compañeras recoger en el aire el pergamino. Aunque la mujer de kusa ni se inmutó, incluso sonrió de lado con satisfacción. Lo había seguido perfectamente Luego volvió a la rama de satsuki tras impulsarse en el tronco de un árbol cercano, y, aprovechándose del empuje, la golpeó con fuerza. No se lo esperaba la uchiha, nadie se lo esperaba, por eso fue tan impactante. La uchiha cayó al suelo, el golpe no había sido fuerte, pero aún así la había lanzado a una rama cercana, y hecho sangrar por el labio. Era la primera vez que Naruto la hacía daño, y por su expresión de furia, no se arrepentía lo más mínimo.

-Tú no eres satsuki…- acusó con ira, mientras Sakura y la acusada mostraban un gesto confuso.

-¡Naruto, no seas baka, es satsuki!- intentó mediar la ojijade, que sabía que lo que menos les convenía teniendo a esa mujer allí cerca era una nueva pelea entre esos dos, pero el uzumaki no la hizo caso.

-Eres una impostora. La satsuki que yo conozco jamás entregaría el pergamino, ella pelearía… nunca ha sido una cobarde…- repuso, frunciendo el ceño la uchiha.

-No lo entiendes…- contestó, intentando ocultar la auténtica razón de su empeño en sobrevivir. Que lo hacía por las palabras de su hermano, y no por el temor a esa mujer realmente.

-No quiero excusas…- espetó con desprecio, para luego apretar los dientes y adoptar una pose de combate.- Haz lo que te de la gana, pero este pergamino se queda conmigo. Sakura chan y yo queremos ganar este torneo, así que lucha con nosotros contra esta tía… o apártate de mi camino…- esas palabras dejaron impactada a la uchiha. ¿Acaso ese inconsciente no tenía miedo? Esa mujer exhumaba un intenso instinto asesino, ¡tenía que percibirlo! Debería de estar temblando, como ella o Sakura, pero en lugar de ello quería luchar. ¿Era un inconsciente o realmente creía que podía vencerla? Sakura pensaba seguramente lo primero, pero satsuki no lo tenía tan claro… Naruto comenzaba a desprender un intenso instinto asesino también. Y su mar de chakra comenzaba a agitarse, turbulento… y haciéndose más grande. Desprendía una sensación de frialdad, de furia homicida. Una que ya había sentido una vez… en nami, antes de caer inconsciente.

-Interesante, chiquillo…- comentó la tétrica mujer, para acto seguido morderse los pulgares y convocar de nuevo una gigantesca serpiente, una que hizo retroceder de terror a las féminas del equipo 7, pero no a Naruto, que apretó aún más sus dientes con furia. Satsuki frunció el ceño ligeramente… ¿se lo parecía a ella, o los incisivos de Naruto habían crecido hasta el tamaño de los de kiba?- Veamos que haces contra esta serpiente…

-¡Naruto!- gritaron ambas con preocupación tras recibir un potente golpe de la serpiente el uzumaki. Salió volando hacia arriba, hasta chocar contra una rama demasiado dura como para partirse, y luego cayó sin control, aparentemente inerte. Ese golpe fue muy fuerte, debería de haberle dejado inconsciente. La serpiente le esperaba, deseosa de saborear un bocado fácil. Pero, en medio de la caída, Naruto abrió los ojos. Y ya no eran esos zafiros… para confusión de Satsuki, eran de un profundo rojo, más profundo que el de su sharingan, con una pupila rasgada que la recordaba a la de un animal, a la de un depredador hambriento. ¿Qué demonios?

- **GROAAAAR** \- rugió el rubio, para rearmarse en el aire de una voltereta y dar un puñetazo al hocico del gigantesco animal. Y los ojos de las féminas se agrandaron aún más cuando el gigantesco animal gritó de dolor y retrocedió. ¿Tan fuerte le había golpeado? Y luego dio un zarpazo, y luego otro, e incluso un mordisco que la arrancó una escama entre un torrente de sangre. Como un animal fiero, rabioso, estaba frenético. Ambas féminas sintieron su piel erizarse, y una sensación de angustia acariciar sus cuerpos… era como si el aire se estuviese enfriando lentamente, de forma sobrenatural. Y todo a medida de que ese mar de chakra que siempre percibía en el rubio se agitaba y expandía. Satsuki tenía clara una cosa… a ese nivel, Naruto sería un problema en un combate contra ella. Incluso podría serlo para su rival de ahora. Pero, curiosamente, su enemiga no parecía preocupada. No, parecía más bien interesada: miraba al uzumaki con una ceja arqueada, pensando, sin preocuparla la integridad de su invocación. La serpiente, ya por autodefensa, golpeó con su cabeza al rubio, buscando alejarlo. Pero Naruto no pareció inmutarse, simplemente se dejó empujar y se volvió a propulsar contra el animal gracias a una rama para seguir atacando.- **¡TE VOY A ARRANCAR LA PIEL, HIJA DE LA GRAN PUTA!** \- amenazó, desatado, con tal tono de histeria que la piel de Sakura se puso de gallina. Nunca se habría imaginado a su Naruto, ese chico tan jovial y tranquilo, tan… violento.

-No lo creo...- repuso la mujer de kusa, dibujando a una velocidad abismal sellos con sus manos. Inhaló aire y, cuando lo expulsó, una brillante bola de fuego impactó contra el rubio, ante el grito de horror de Sakura y el gesto de terror de satsuki. Había sido un impacto directo, veía su piel arder… eso era malo. Esa bola de fuego fue muy potente, seguramente tendría quemaduras de tercer grado… Se entretuvo mirando el cuerpo de Naruto caer en llamas en una rama cercana, intentando levantarse, y ese momento fue fatal para ella.- ¡No me he olvidado de ti, Satsuki chan!- exclamó la tétrica kunoichi, azuzando a su serpiente para atacar a la uchiha. La gigantesca invocación se lanzó a por la pelinegra con su inmensa mandíbula abierta. Satsuki intentó moverse, pero se quedó paralizada, congelada. Una parte de ella quería luchar, pero otra quería hacer otra cosa. Veía la muerte acercándose, y solo oía una voz en su mente.

- _Sobrevive, hazte más fuerte… y cuando tengas mis ojos, ven a buscarme…_

Itachi resonaba en su mente, alto y claro, instándola a salir corriendo. A no luchar, a solo sobrevivir, como fuese. Su mente la gritaba que atacase a ese animal para alejarlo de ella y de su equipo, su subconsciente en cambio insistía en ese mensaje. Ellos son sacrificables, tú no, tú tienes que vengarte. Y por eso no pudo moverse y solo cerró los ojos… pero aún así no llegó el mordisco. No, cerró los ojos esperando su fin, con su rostro contraído en un gesto de miedo, pero su muerte fue frenada. El gigantesco animal fue frenado a escasos centímetros de ella, y en lugar de esas mandíbulas devorándola sintió calor… mucho calor. Algo emitía una inmensa energía cerca de ella. Y también sintió el aliento de alguien, respirando de forma agitada, pero también fuerte, como un animal. No la atacaba, solo respiraba mientras el sonido de la madera astillándose bajo sus pies lo acompañaba.

Abrió los ojos, y lo que vio la dejo de piedra… Naruto había frenado el ataque. Con sus manos desnudas y su espalda, clavando sus garras en el hocico del animal, que sangraba abundantemente por sus numerosas heridas. Pero… ¿Ese era Naruto? Era… totalmente diferente. Esos nuevos ojos no habían sido su único cambio, ni tan siquiera el más llamativo. Sus garras eran crueles, afiladas, totalmente inhumanas, tan fuertes que atravesaban las escamas de la serpiente como si fuese piel humana. Sus marcas de bigotes, mucho más profundas, le daban un aspecto salvaje. Esos colmillos, antes ligeros, ahora eran gruesos, crueles, goteando sangre todavía de la serpiente tras haberla mordido antes. Su mar de chakra cada vez estaba más agitado, más furioso. Y lo peor de todo era esa mirada… por primera vez en su vida, Naruto la miraba con soberbia y desprecio. Como si fuese una molestia.

- **Te prometí que te protegería siempre, pero no me vendría mal que pusieses de tu parte…** \- comenzó a decir con una voz mucho más grave y amenazante de lo normal, una voz que parecía tener dos tonos mezclados incluso, clavando esos rubíes llenos de odio en sus ónices. Esos ojos que representaban ansia de sangre, odio, instinto depredador… esos ojos que la miraban como si siguiese siendo esa niña de siete años que huyó del funeral de sus padres. Se quedó paralizada mientras se fijaba en las heridas del rubio: tenía cortes en su piel, quemaduras graves de tercer grado en la mitad de su cara incluso… y todas esas heridas estaban regenerándose a un ritmo imposible. ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Esto era lo que llevaba toda la vida sospechando que tenía Naruto en su interior? Pero no pudo seguir preguntándose nada, puesto que la siguiente frase la dolió más que un mordisco de esa dentadura animal.- **…gatita asustada…**

A su mente acudió ese mismo apodo, pero dicho por ella… a Naruto. El mismo insulto que usó cuando el rubio se quedó congelado ante el ataque de los hermanos demonio. El insulto que busco herir de tal forma su orgullo que no volviese a ser un puto cobarde. Ella no le quería cobarde, le quería fuerte. Y ahora era ella la que recibía el insulto… era ella la cobarde. Las palabras de itachi seguían resonando en su mente, luchando contra ese "gatita asustada" de Naruto. ¿Qué podía hacer? ¿Por qué su cuerpo no se movía? No pudo moverse aún cuando esa mujer de kusa alargó su lengua y atrapó al rubio, que bastante tenía con parar a la serpiente gigante, como para también luchar contra su invocadora. Lo atrapó y lo subió hasta su altura, remangándose mientras ignoraba los intentos del uzumaki por liberarse. Y el terror de satsuki cobró un nuevo matiz… que Naruto muriese. Debía de impedirlo, pero en su mente seguía oyéndose a itachi con fuerza. Sobrevive. Debía de moverse, pero, ¿A dónde? ¿Lejos… o cerca?

Pero la uchiha siguió quieta, puesto que la mujer de kusa, en lugar de atacarlo, le levantó la camiseta por el vientre y dibujó una sonrisa irónica. Satsuki centró la atención en ese extraño tatuaje del vientre del rubio. Ya se lo había visto antes, la había llamado la atención cuando estuvieron en la playa con kakashi sensei en un descanso tras una misión. Sakura también se había fijado, porque le preguntó su origen, y el rubio solamente dibujó una expresión confusa en el rostro y reconoció que no tenía ni idea de lo que era, que lo tenía desde siempre y jiji sarutobi le había dicho que era importante que no lo tocara. Sospechoso, tanto como que en ese mismo instante kakashi abandonase su lectura y fuese a interrumpir esa conversación con una excusa estúpida. La uchiha había investigado por su cuenta sobre eso en la biblioteca de konoha, algo la decía que eso no era un tatuaje, si no un sello, pero no había encontrado nada… lo cual acrecentaba el misterio. Y ahora la llamaba más la atención por algo nuevo… todo el calor de Naruto parecía salir de ese sello, que incluso brillaba ligeramente. ¿Qué demonios era eso?

-¡Naruto!- gritó Sakura, despertándola de sus pensamientos. La mujer de kusa había invocado chakra elemental en su mano derecha, en cada yema, y había tocado el tatuaje con fuerza, clavando los dedos, modificándolo. Naruto gritó de dolor, como si le hubiesen apuñalado a pesar de que era una herida mínima comparada con las que había sufrido antes, y acto seguido cayó inconsciente, quedando a merced de su rival. Y con su rostro de nuevo normal...- ¡Suéltale!- gritó la haruno, lanzándose al combate con su kunai. No pudo hacer nada, la serpiente la mandó a volar contra un tronco cercano de un coletazo, quedándose la kunoichi lamentándose en el suelo mientras escupía sangre. La mujer de kusa lanzó con desprecio el cuerpo de Naruto a un lado, hacia una caída de decenas de metros de altura y seguramente mortal, pero Sakura pudo lanzar su kunai desde el suelo y acertar en su chaqueta, dejándolo colgando de un tronco de puro milagro. La ojijade se dirigió a la uchiha con furia, magullada desde su rama.- ¡Maldita sea satsuki, haz algo! Yo no puedo hacer una puta mierda contra ella, ¡pero tú sí! Te pasas el día despreciando a Naruto, y puede que a veces tengas razón… es un cabezota y un baka, pero… pero al menos no nos abandonaría nunca, ¡no es un cobarde, a diferencia de ti!

Cobarde. Ya era la segunda persona cercana que la llamaba cobarde. Puede que Sakura no fuese santo de su devoción como kunoichi (como persona era otra historia… era su compañera de equipo, no la caía tan mal como aparentaba…), le parecía endeble, sin talento, a veces un estorbo incluso, pero ahora ella podía decir lo mismo de la uchiha. Sakura había intentado defender a Naruto, incluso le había salvado la vida con ese certero lanzamiento de kunai, ella no. En su cabeza resonaban con fuerza las palabras de itachi, tanta como el insulto de Naruto y el grito de Sakura. Ser una cobarde… o no serlo. La dolía la cabeza ante esa indecisión. Cerró los ojos, apretando los dientes, deseando que esa guerra interna se acabase… y pudo serenarse lo suficiente. Un rayo de luz solar consiguió asomar entre los árboles, impactando en su cara, despertándola. Y lo primero que vio al abrir los ojos, fue a Naruto colgando de ese árbol, inconsciente; y a Sakura, su compañera de equipo que tantas veces la había aplicado primeros auxilios, en peligro. No podía huir… inspirando aire con fuerza para vencer el miedo, adoptó su postura de combate. Debía de pelear a muerte, arriesgarse… debía de hacerlo.

-Vaya, veo que ya te has decidido, kukuku…- se burló la mujer de kusa, mientras su serpiente se disolvía en humo. Bien, ahora tenía más oportunidades… esa mujer era fuerte, pero con la serpiente lo era aún más… sacó hilo metálico de sus bolsillos y se lo enrolló en las muñecas por si lo necesitaba, y tomó un kunai entre los dientes mientras hacía acopio de shuriken.- Veamos si de verdad eres una uchiha…

La voz de itachi seguía repitiendo esa frase, pero Satsuki estaba decidida a ignorarla. Solo estaba su enemigo y ella, sus amigos estaban en peligro. Vencer o morir, no había otra. Y, en esas circunstancias, estaba cómoda. Odiaba tener que tomar decisiones difíciles, y en esa disyuntiva la elección era simple. Vencer. Darlo todo. Sus ojos se volvieron rojos, dibujando dos comas en órbita con su pupila, y se lanzó a por su enemiga. Tenía una idea. Lanzó algunos shuriken para que su rival no la atacase de la que se acercaba, pero la mujer los esquivó sin problemas… aunque dio un paso atrás. Perfecto. Esa ninja de kusa intentó defenderse, bloqueó con sus antebrazos dos patadas a la cara, luego intentó contraatacar con una suya, pero solo encontró aire. Satsuki era rápida, muy rápida. Aterrizó a la izquierda de la kunoichi rival, armada con su kunai en su mano derecha, y atacó al torso, obligando a la ninja de kusa a retroceder. Pronto caería en su trampa. Cuando estuvo al borde del tronco, esquivó un puñetazo de la mujer y la empujó con su cuerpo al abismo. Cayeron juntas y, mientras la extranjera reaccionaba con confusión, satsuki pudo disponerse sobre ella y ponerla orientada hacia abajo. Inmovilizó su cuello, y lanzó un grito mientras la mantenía fija hasta que impactaron en otra de las ramas del bosque. Trampa cerrada.

Pero solo Sakura lo celebró desde lo alto, Satsuki retrocedió con el ceño fruncido. Ese cuello no había crujido al partirse en el choque contra la rama, no había hecho ningún ruido fuera de las ramas astillándose. Y, cuando el cuerpo de su enemiga empezó a disolverse en lodo, pudo entenderlo. Un puto clon de tierra. Por puro instinto giró a la derecha, justo a tiempo para desviar un puñetazo directo a su rostro. Su sharingan la permitió ver venir una patada, pero no pudo reaccionar a tiempo para evitar el golpe, solo moverse para recibirla en el hombro. Demonios, esa mujer ahora se movía el doble de rápido, y sus golpes eran más fuertes. Y lo peor… sentía que estaba jugando con ella. Sus niveles de chakra no excedían los de un chunnin promedio… pero tampoco bajaban, a pesar de usar técnicas ninja. Siempre igual, lo cual indicaba que lo estaba manteniendo así a posta… y que tenía mucho más. Recibió otro par de golpes, y tuvo que retirarse a otra rama, usando su cable ninja de metal como liana. Necesitaba espacio para pensar y recuperarse…

-Muy decepcionante…- anunció a su espalda esa mujer. Satsuki se giró con un gesto contrariado, ¿Cómo cojones había llegado tan rápido ahí? Esto no era normal, esa mujer estaba tranquilamente al nivel de la mayoría de los jounin de konoha, por mucho que se esforzase en ocultar su chakra. Algo no cuadraba, esa kunoichi no estaba allí para ganar el torneo, no la hacía falta… incluso parecía que su objetivo era ella precisamente, viendo como la tentaba y perseguía continuamente. Otro rival habría matado a Sakura y Naruto, ella no, la había seguido hasta allí y solo se centraba en ella. Apretó los dientes con rabia mientras esa mujer la sonreía con un gesto tétrico. Quizás había dado en el clavo…- Si de verdad me interesase tu pergamino, ya me habría hecho con él… A este ritmo, tendré que matar a tus amigos para ver si te lo tomas en serio, kukuku…

-¡Tu no vas a hacer nada!- exclamó, furiosa. La mención de matar a Sakura y Naruto la hizo despertarse de nuevo de su dilema interno, recordar lo que estaba protegiendo. Hizo rápido sus sellos, para luego aspirar aire.- **KATON: GOKAYU NO JUTSU (bola de fuego)**.- exclamó, para lanzar una intensa bola de fuego contra la ninja de kusa. La mujer recibió el ataque con una sonrisa… era fuerte, muy fuerte, pero no lo suficiente. La deshizo de un solo golpe de brazo. Si era eso todo lo que podía intentar esa niña uchiha…

-Decepcionante..- masculló esa mujer… Pero ese ataque no era todo. Satsuki había asumido que su enemiga era mucho más fuerte de lo normal, más aún que lo que había analizado al empezar la pelea. Así que ese ataque no buscaba dañar… buscaba distraer. Cuando el fuego se disolvió, Satsuki estaba sonriendo, y lanzando decenas de shuriken. La ninja de kusa se extrañó de la mala puntería de la uchiha, que no acertó ni un lanzamiento… hasta que abrió los ojos con sorpresa. Cada shuriken tenía cable ninja atado, y el otro extremo era sujetado por los dedos de la uchiha. Todos ellos se enrollaron en el árbol, y atraparon su cuerpo por el camino, dejándola inmóvil, vulnerable.

-Lo mismo digo… **KATON: RYUKA NO JUTSU (flamas de dragón)** \- rugió, invocando unas intensas flamas naranjas a través de sus labios. El fuego viajó por los cables metálicos hasta impactar en el tronco del árbol, y por ende en su enemiga. Y los gritos de dolor de la mujer la arrancaron una sonrisa a satsuki… esta vez no era un puto clon. Aumentó la intensidad de su jutsu, buscando asegurarse de matarla, y el fuego fue tan intenso que literalmente derritió una gran parte del tronco del árbol. Solo paró cuando se quedó seca de chakra, viendo el ennegrecido cadáver caer inerte sobre la rama del árbol cuando el cable ninja acabó de soltarse. Sakura lo celebró desde su rama mientras saltaba de júbilo, mientras Satsuki suspiraba para liberar la tensión y se daba la vuelta para mirar si Naruto estaba bien. Seguía allí colgado. Joder, había sido difícil, pero había vencido, y salvado a todos… ahora sol tenían que reagruparse y atender al rubio, y después…

-Impresionante, kukuku…- oyó a su espalda, y su sangre se heló de golpe. Era… era imposible. La había visto incinerarse viva, ¡era imposible que siguiese con vida! Se dio la vuelta, y no pudo evitar dibujar una expresión de miedo y asco. La… mujer… se había vuelto a levantar. No solo su ropa estaba requemada, su cara estaba literalmente a medio derretir, colgando grotescamente. Pero la… o lo… veía sonreír joder. ¿Estaría regenerándose, como Naruto hace unos instantes? No, su piel no estaba regenerándose, estaba cayéndose. Y debajo había otra. Un rostro pálido, andrógino, con unos ojos amarillos con pupila negra rasgada. Su aspecto anterior era un puto disfraz… su enemigo era ese hombre que la provocaba escalofríos.- No esperaba menos de la hermana de itachi kun…- reconoció, apretando los dientes satsuki ante la mención de su homicida hermano.- Esperaba que me dieses batalla, y lo has hecho… eres digna de mi regalo, satsuki chan…- declaró, y acto seguido su cuello se extendió grotescamente varios metros… directo hacia su cuello…

-AHHHHHHHHRGGG…- gritó satsuki al sentir esa mandíbula de colmillos viperinos morderla en su clavícula izquierda. No tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, ni sus reflejos podían prever que el cuello de ese individuo se extendiese cinco metros y fuese a morderla. Sintió como esos dientes introducían algo en su cuerpo, algo ácido, doloroso, muy doloroso, mientras percibía a su chakra descontrolarse. Cayó al suelo mientras Sakura gritaba su nombre, incapaz de moverse, perdiendo poco a poco su consciencia a causa de su dolor. Lo último que vio fue ese rostro andrógino sonriendo con sadismo, satisfecho, que pronunció unas últimas palabras.

-Mi regalo te dará poder si sobrevives a él, el poder para vengarte, satsuki chan… búscame cuando lo quieras de verdad, déjate guiar por él. Y cuando lo hagas… te convertiré en la más fuerte del continente…

* * *

 **Y fin. Un momento que omiti en la primera version de esta historia y que se puede ver que es vital en el Satsunaru. Mea culpa. Es vital por dos aspectos concretos:**

 **-Refuerza los lazos entre satsuki y naruto. Ese insulto de vuelta, ese golpe, esa pseudotransformacion del rubio que tanto intriga a satsuki... con este capitulo, mas que reforzar su atraccion fisica y rivalidad, se refuerza su sinergia, lo que se aportan y lo que les interesa del otro.**

 **-Y nos transmite un aspecto vital de satsuki: el efecto del tsukuyomi de itachi en ella. Esa frase, ese discurso antes de torturarla, la esencia de su forma de ser. Esas palabras de Itachi definen a sasuke en la serie (de ahi que pierda TODO el sentido de existir y vaya dando tumbos desde que mata a su hermano, pierde su razon de ser), y aqui las contrapongo a otra influencia de satsuki, como explico en la descripcion del fic. Ese "obten poder a cualquier precio para sobrevivir" vs "deja de lado tu venganza y vive una vida". Itachi contra naruto, en esencia, y este duelo sera el primer punto de giro de la relacion SatsuNaru. Quien lo gane decidira el primer cambio de satsuki. Ya sabeis que suele haber dos puntos de giro en toda historia, pero el segundo me lo guardo para sorprender, muahahaaa...**

 **Bueno, el siguiente sera Sakunaru esencialmente, viendo el final de esto lo entendereis. Se titula "Es MI baka". Un saludo y hasta la proxima!**


	6. Solo soy una niña insignificante

**Cap6: Solo soy una niña insignificante**

 **Buenas, aqui vomvemos con el satsuki shinden. Estoy contento por poder continuar y ver que sigue teniendo seguimiento, implica que lo estoy poniendo interesante. En el capitulo 5 tuvimos narusatsuki, hoy toca el otro vertice del triangulo. Un reconocimiento a un pj que se califica como inútil sin serlo, de ahi que quiera hacerla algo de justicia. Espero que os guste, paso a los review!**

 **shoseiki chan:** Buenas! si pudiese dedicar el episodio, llevaria tu nombre. Digamos que lo de hoy te va a volver loca xD Si te entiendo de sobra, ya sabes como soy yo con estos dos. Es mas, acabo de encontrar una pareja fuera de naruto que es tb puro narusaku, el asushin de evangelion. Si no has visto esa serie, échala un vistazo y veras a lo que me refiero xD

Si, orochimaru es un señor villano, uno de esos villanos necesarios en todo anime, al nivel de Kishin de Soul eater, Gendo de evangelion o el villano de hellsing. Adoro a estos villanos, levantan ellos solos un mal capitulo. Y la historia de Orochimaru en un principio fue perfecta: corrompe, mata a hiruzen y muere a manos de sasuke. Solo restaba que Sasuke tomase su lugar, haciéndose con su organizacion. Pero preferian a boruto en casa de kishi... y que sabre yo, que solo escribo fics...

El mordisco de Satsuki es un gran escollo para naruto. Cambiara su personalidad por momentos, incluso rallando lo yandere. La duda es... lo que siemte por naruto podra ayudarla? En el fondo, es un naruto contra orochimaru y otro enemigo mas, y la vida de satsuki como premio.

Tranquila, aqui tienes el sakunaru, y en poco tiempo un narusaku comico con jiraiya de por medio xD Un saludo y disfruta!

PD: te juro que sigo pendiente con tu nacimiento de un cerezo, pero es que me ha dado fuerte con el asushin ultimamente T.T mea culpa. Y ten cuidado con el hinanaru... los que cruzan a ese lado, nunca vuelven xD Veo que tienes carga de trabajo, por cierto O.O suerte!

 **Carlos juan ad** : Hola! un placer leerte aqui, en pokemon... siempre me alegra ver que a mis lectores les gusta mas de una de mis historias ;) Supongo que ese toque epico se debe a que intento ser MUY detallista con esos momentos, sobre todo con la transformacion de naruto. En mi opinion, podian haberla hecho mucho mas espectacular en la serie haciendola mas... animal. La mejor descripcion que he hecho de naruto en modo kurama la tengo en "la oscuridad en ti", el capitulo "silencio". Creo que nunca superare ese nivel...

Si te pareció sentir la angustia de satsuki, hoy vas a sentir la angustia de otra chica, Y he procurado ser mucho mas... detallista. Un saludo y disfruta!

* * *

-aaaaaaaaaaaa- personaje hablando

- _aaaaaaaaaaaa_ \- personaje pensando

- **aaaaaaaaaaaa** \- ser sobrenatural hablando

- ** _aaaaaaaaaaaa_** \- ser sobrenatural pensando

RENUNCIA DE DERECHOS: Algunas veces me pregunto, ¿y si nosotros somos un fic de un grupo de escritores aficionados? Si es así, no nos quieren nada si nos tienen leyendo esto XD sea como sea, obviamente el mundo Naruto pertenece a masashi kishimoto, mientras que Satsuki es una creación del fandom. Yo solo aportó esta historia.

* * *

-Arrghhh…- me lamento, mientras trato de arrastrar el cuerpo inconsciente de Naruto a través de este bosque infernal hasta la base del árbol donde espera el de satsuki. Este lamento ha salido de mi alma, me fastidia que haya roto el silencio del lugar, pero… estoy en mi límite.

Joder, este lugar va a aparecer en cada una de mis pesadillas. Todavía no sé tan siquiera como he podido bajar a mis compañeros de los árboles y llevarles a un lugar relativamente seguro… no tengo ni idea. Ese… hombre… o mujer, lo que fuese… tras vencer a Naruto con ese extraño sello, mordió a satsuki en el cuello y la dejó también inconsciente. Nunca he pasado tanto miedo en mi vida como en ese momento… ese enemigo había acabado con mis compañeros sin dificultad apenas, y ahora solo tenía que terminar conmigo para acabar lo que empezó. Tomé mi kunai con fuerza, aunque mis manos y mis rodillas temblaban… ¿Qué podía hacer yo contra ese… monstruo? Sólo… solo soy una niña de trece años… y ese enemigo tenía el poder para vencerme cien veces. Estaba muerta. Pensé en mis padres, en mis amigos… en Naruto y satsuki… iba a morir allí. Iba a morir por ser débil... Pero ese monstruo simplemente me ignoró y se fue. Como si no fuese nada, como una especie de burla. La niña de trece años que hay en mi lloraba de alegría… la kunoichi que hay en mi, de frustración. Me vio tan débil que ni se molestó en matarme.

Doy gracias a kami de que pudiese reaccionar tras esa batalla. Una parte de mí estaba tan aterrorizada que podría perfectamente haberme quedado allí horas, congelada. Tenía un miedo atroz a que ese ser volviese a por mí, a que se acordase de que todavía le quedaba una presa por cazar. Joder, me siento como una maldita cobarde, pero… solo tengo trece años. Yo… yo no debería de estar aquí. No estoy preparada para enfrentarme a serpientes gigantes, a monstruos capaces de alargar el cuello varios metros para morderte, a personas a las que les derrites la cara con fuego y siguen luchando… ¿Esta es la vida de una kunoichi? Yo… yo creía que podría dedicarme a la medicina shinobi tras unos años de misiones tranquilas como gennin, y evitar estos momentos. Un médico nunca está al frente, siempre está seguro en retaguardia… Sólo… sólo soy una niña de trece años que no sabe ni dónde se ha metido… ¡si ni siquiera he dado mi primer beso, shannaro! El miedo me inunda, me clava sus garras, me susurra que huya… que vuelva a casa con mis padres, a la seguridad que mi infancia siempre tuve… a cualquier precio…

Pero no puedo abandonarles. No, no puedo, por mucho que la niña de trece años que llevo en mi me lo grite. Miro a satsuki, inconsciente en la rama donde estuvo defendiéndonos, con un gesto sufriente. No puedo abandonarla, es mi amiga. Miro a Naruto, inconsciente, colgando de rama gracias a mi kunai tras enfrentarse a una serpiente gigante por nosotras. No puedo abandonarlo, es mi… es mi baka. Aprieto los dientes y venzo mi miedo… ellos me necesitan. No puedo fallarles. Analizo mis opciones… siempre me he enorgullecido de ser más lista que el resto, debo de serlo ahora. Está claro que no puedo bajarlos a los dos a la vez, no con mi físico de mierda… Shannaro, ¿de qué me vale ser lista en este caso? Puedo decir la historia de konoha de memoria, los medicamentos y plantas medicinales por orden alfabético, el armamento shinobi de cada nación… pero eso no me sirve aquí. Puedo recitar cada jutsu de rango medio y bajo de cada naturaleza… pero no puedo usarlos. Es ridículo. De la frustración me clavo las uñas en las manos. No debo de obcecarme, debo de trabajar con lo que tengo. Es poco… pero debo de intentarlo.

Bajo primero a Satsuki. Debo de ser pragmática: es más probable que un enemigo la encuentre a ella, que está en una rama por la que puede pasar un equipo rival; que a Naruto, que está en un lugar de difícil acceso. No significa que le ignore por completo: aseguro el kunai que le sujeta y lo tapo con ramas para camuflarlo de ojos indiscretos, para luego cargar con satsuki rumbo al suelo. Consigo de milagro encontrar un tronco hueco lo suficientemente grande como para que quepamos los tres, y preparo nuestro refugio. Es de lo poco que aprendí en la academia y me sirve ahora: cuando el equipo está herido, la prioridad es establecer un centro de reagrupación de heridos y atenderlos. Yo quiero ser médico en un futuro, he leído sobre ese procedimiento… creo que puedo hacerlo. Es un buen lugar: apartado de los claros, una fuente de agua cerca, no detecto a nadie alrededor… Es lo que necesitamos, un lugar donde pueda atender a mis compañeros hasta que despierten. Una vez estemos los tres despiertos, podremos planear algo. O al menos defendernos mejor. Lo que sea.

Y, tras dejar allí a Satsuki, voy a por Naruto. Kami santo, solía llamarle a menudo pesado en la academia, y ahora veo que el karma me lo devuelve. Vale que mi forma física es una mierda, pero no es normal lo que pesa el baka. Me ha costado Dios y ayuda llevarle con satsuki, de ahí mi lamento. Ya he logrado el primer paso, les tengo en un lugar a priori seguro, ambos tumbados boca arriba, he dispuesto trampas alrededor… no son gran cosa, pero pueden ser útiles, sobre todo contra depredadores del bosque. No solo tengo que estar alerta a otros equipos, para mi desgracia. Ahora debo de seguir con el plan. Siguiente paso: diagnosticar a los heridos. Vuelvo a lo mismo de siempre: llevo leyendo tomos de medicina desde que empecé la academia, seguramente podría ejercer ya en el ámbito civil. Pero no me sirve para mi situación actual. Para empezar, satsuki. Está ardiendo, tiene una fiebre altísima. Su cuerpo está combatiendo algo, y está sufriendo. Necesito antibióticos, calmantes… aunque sea vendas para sus heridas superficiales. Pero no tengo. No, en mi botiquín no hay nada de eso, solo champú, un peine, algo de sombra de ojos y perfume. Me acuerdo cuando lo llené de estas porquerías… temía encontrarme con un apuesto shinobi durante el examen y no estar guapa. Lo sé… soy una estúpida…

Solo puedo ponerla un paño húmedo en la frente y otro en el pecho. Eso ayudará a combatir su fiebre, al menos hasta que logre encontrar algunas plantas medicinales. Podría identificar hierbas calmantes si viese alguna, así que será mi prioridad en cuanto atienda a mi baka… ahora no puedo salir, los dejaría a los dos indefensos… Si, por satsuki ya he hecho todo lo que puedo, debo de atender a Naruto. Naruto también lo está pasando mal. En su caso, sus síntomas tampoco tienen explicación. Joder, ¿es que no voy a servir nunca para nada? Naruto está… está helado. Siempre ha desprendido calidez, tanto metafórica como literalmente. No puedo negar que, cuando dormimos al raso en las misiones de kakashi sensei, duermo en su misma tienda, y por la noche me acurruco con él. Desprende un calor tan agradable que siempre amanezco descansada. Además, no temo que haga nada raro, ya le he advertido de que, como se pase de listo, sale volando. Y el muy baka me hace caso siempre, a pesar de que otro habría intentado propasarse… Naruto es noble… El caso es que ahora no tiene esa calidez. Sé muchas cosas, muy pocas útiles, pero ahora puedo decir algo con seguridad… soy una experta en reconocer la calidez de este baka. Y la quiero de vuelta.

Tras examinar su chakra descubro el motivo de todo: su sistema de chakra está descontrolado. Es como si algo estuviese bloqueando su chakra, como si sus grandes reservas de energía estuviesen cerradas y su cuerpo tuviese que sobrevivir con lo residual. El chakra es energía, si se la quitas al cuerpo, te resientes. Creo que en este caso todo está relacionado con esos extraños sellos de su abdomen. Ya me había fijado en ese tatuaje de su vientre, esa espiral negra, tanto yo como satsuki le hemos visto más de una vez cambiarse de camiseta. Es llamativo, pero no tengo ni idea de sellos. Ni él tampoco, como me respondió cuando le pregunté. Aunque esta vez el tatuaje tiene algo diferente, cinco kanji alrededor de la espiral, uno por cada elemento. Quizás esa sea la causa, pero vuelvo a sentirme impotente. Si esos kanji son la causa, no puedo hacer nada… no sé nada de sellos. Aprieto los dientes y frunzo el ceño… no puedo rendirme. Si no puedo combatir la enfermedad, debo de combatir sus síntomas, eso puedo hacerlo. Está tiritando, con un gesto de dolor. Suda frío. Debo de subir su temperatura corporal como sea. Con satsuki pude bajarla la temperatura con agua, con Naruto debo de subirla. Y solo hay una cosa que pueda darle calor. Yo misma.

Le abro la chaqueta y me tumbo junto a él, abrazándolo con mi cuerpo. Es la única forma que tengo de darle calor, no puedo hacer una fogata, alertaría a posibles enemigos. Debo de usar la única fuente de calor que tengo disponible, mi propio calor corporal. Me acurruco en él tanto como puedo, le envuelvo con una de mis piernas incluso. Y sus temblores bajan, incluso relaja el rostro… está funcionando. Sonrío ligeramente… puede que no sea una inútil. Una parte de mí agradece que esté inconsciente… si estuviese despierto, montaría una escena y me pediría a gritos una cita… A otra parte de mí, en cambio, le llama mucho la atención. Está tan callado, tan… "no baka". Como tiembla un poco menos desde que le abrazo, puedo mirarlo con más detenimiento. Quiero hacerlo, y realmente no es que tenga otra cosa que hacer. Tengo su rostro a centímetros, puedo fijarme en todos esos detalles suyos. Ya me había fijado antes en cada uno, pero ahora puedo hacerlo sin miedo a que me descubra... Su pelo… es rubio, largo, muy largo. Con la bandana en la frente parece más corto, pero ahora no la lleva, se la he quitado para atenderlo. Su flequillo le llega por los ojos. Le queda bien, me gusta su pelo. Tengo que decirle que se lo deje largo.

Todavía tiene algo de grasa de bebé en el rostro, eso le quita masculinidad, pero hay algo que lo compensa… esas marcas de bigotes de sus mejillas. Siempre me han llamado la atención, no he visto a nadie más con ellas, y tiene ese efecto en mi y en todas realmente. Hace unas semanas Ino me confesó que le parecían lindas, que parecía un gatito. No sé por qué, pero me enfadó mucho que hablase así de él, que le pareciese guapo con esos ojos azules y me preguntase si se habría besado con alguien ya. Es automático, me pasa desde que yo me lo pregunté por primera vez, aunque me ayuda el saber que es algo improbable. Suponiendo que no las grite ni las chille, Naruto no es muy querido en la aldea. Quizás hinata podría ser peligrosa, me he fijado (mucho) en que le espía… pero para ser peligrosa debería de ser capaz de enlazar dos frases coherentes con él. No, no me preocupa ella. Pero Ino… Ino es otro cantar. Ino tiene SIEMPRE al hombre que quiere. Y si se encapricha de mi baka… solo de pensarlo siento mis manos temblar de ira. Como me pasó allí. La cerda vio mi gesto y se burló a mi costa. Aclaró que no me iba a quitar jamás el novio, que estuviese tranquila, y que quería ser dama de honor en nuestra boda, la muy…

-Yo… enamorada del baka… por favor, no seas ridícula, cerda…- me digo a mí misma, más para convencerme que para convencerla a ella. Ella no está aquí… y yo sigo abrazando a mi baka, extrañamente a gusto a pesar de la situación…

- **Estaría bien que seas sincera, nadie te va a oír…** \- oigo en mi cabeza. Aghhhh, otra vez ella… inner. Kami santo, a veces no me soporto a mí misma, unirle una doble personalidad latente…- **Realmente no soy una doble personalidad, ya nos lo dijo el psicólogo… simplemente, soy tus sentimientos reprimidos, de ahí que solo me oigas en esta clase de momentos…**

- _Ya ya… no estoy loca, solo te tengo a ti taladrándome el cerebro con estupideces…_ \- espeto, y la muy zorra me sonríe con soberbia en mi mente. Aún estando ella en blanco y negro, su sonrisa me enfurece. Joder, ¿tenía yo ese gesto cuando corregía a alguien en la academia? Es un puto milagro que tenga amigos…

- **¿estupideces? ¿Cuánto llevas llamándole "mi baka"?** \- si ya es insoportable de normal, más aún cuando piensa…- **no sé para qué intentas engañarte, te recuerdo que somos la misma persona… Venga, voy a ayudarte a ser sincera. Empecemos por lo más simple: es mono. Sobre todo si no chilla ni grita…** \- declara, y yo frunzo el ceño. Tiene razón… mira que intento buscarle pegas, pero si no grita algo como un mandril es difícil. Me gusta ese pelo rubio, rebelde, largo… es un color raro en konoha. Incluso he leído que ese era el color de pelo del grandioso yondaime, el amor de la adolescencia de toda mujer de la hoja de entre 20 y 40 años actualmente, así que es un gusto comprensible. Me gustan sus marcas en las mejillas, parece un gatito… o un zorrito más bien, también es muy travieso… Me gusta esa piel bronceada, saludable… y me encantan esos ojos. Son profundos, como dos océanos, de un azul oscuro que se va oscureciendo a medida de que se acerca a la pupila. Muchas veces me lo he preguntado… ¿Qué hay dentro de ellos? Hay empatía, comprensión… pero también dolor, ira contenida. ¿Qué esconde mi baka?- **¿ves? otra vez…**

- _Aghhh… es muy bajito…_ \- respondo, más por orgullo que por otra cosa. Odio perder contra Inner…

- **Cierto, como también lo es que el ser humano crece y esas cosas, ¿no? Sin contar que, para ser tan enano y engullir tanto ramen, está muy… fuerte…** \- afirma con un ligero hilillo de sangre en la nariz, mientras yo me sonrojo profundamente. Inconscientemente, he notado esos abdominales marcados y pectorales trabajados bajo su camiseta, Naruto se pasa el día corriendo, saltando… es lógico que tenga un buen cuerp… aghhh, estúpido abrazo para darle calor, ¡no me está ayudando nada a convencer a Inner de que dice estupideces!- **Si sigue siendo un liliputiense el día que nos pida matrimonio, te permito regalárselo a la cerda…** \- gruño por lo bajo en respuesta, Inner se ríe.- **Lo retiro, lo retiro… Venga, sigamos: es agradable.**

- _¿Agradable? Literalmente se pasa durmiendo doce horas al día y gritando otras doce, shannaro…_ \- mascullo, pero lo abrazo con más fuerza. Quizás sea mi ira acumulada contra este baka por ser tan baka y arruinar esos ojazos al gritar mi nombre como un poseso… o quizás que estoy encontrando una mejor postura al acercarme más. Empieza a gustarme mucho estar así…

- **Cierto es que no es perfecto, le falta muchiiiiisimo por mejorar. Es ruidoso, ignorante, inocente en exceso, torpe, maleducado, infantil…** \- enumera, pero vuelvo a gruñir. No me gusta que se meta con mi baka…- **tranquila, son defectos subsanables con un par de golpes de los nuestros. A los hechos me remito: antes apenas se duchaba, ahora lo hace todos los días tras recordarle que olía como el complejo akimichi en hora punta… Se lava los dientes tras cada comida tras dejárselo caer la tendera del puesto de ramen; y, desde que hacemos equipo juntos, grita mucho menos… solo unas seis horas diarias a lo sumo… si le limitamos las bebidas azucaradas creo que podríamos…**

- _¿ves? Parece que estás hablando de un puto crío… yo me merezco un hombre, como neji hyuuga…_

- **Hablo de un puto crío con una puta cría, ¿o te tengo que recordar tu brillante idea del botiquín?** \- joder, ¿soy así de hiriente cuando quiero?- **Ahora te diré lo bueno: es MUY valiente. Tú lo has visto contra esa serpiente, o contra Zabuza… no retrocede. Ojalá tuviésemos esa fuerza... Es bueno, no solo en comportamiento, lo es en esencia, ya lo has visto cuidando de ese asqueroso niñato que nos llamó "loca pecho plano"…** \- Gruño al recordar eso… tendría que haberlo asesinado, pero joder… es el nieto del tercero, seguramente truncaría mi carrera shinobi si le hago (mucho) daño…- **Es generoso, siempre quiere ayudar a la gente, aunque a veces empeore las cosas por ser tan baka… Y lo más importante… ¿no te has dado cuenta de lo atento que es cuando se trata de nosotras?** \- es una pregunta retórica, claro que lo sé. A ver, no es un diez en atención, es demasiado inocente para eso… pero… si que lo es en lo importante, le puedo poner un aprobado…- **¿solo un aprobado? Descubrió que nos gustaban los dangos de fresa, y ahora nos los trae siempre que puede… y te recuerdo que es un huérfano y apenas tiene dinero… Nos anima cuando estamos tristes, incluso creo que muchas de sus payasadas las hace para que nos riamos nosotras…**

-…- estoy sonriendo, mirándole. Ya no tiembla, parece estable ahora que algo le da calor. Inner es un dolor de cabeza constante. Pero siempre que habla, me hace pensar. Bueno, es lógico… no dejo de ser yo misma. El problema es que tengo un súperpoder: soy tan lista, que pienso demasiado. Todo lo que ha dicho me ha hecho sonreír, claro que me he fijado en esos detalles. Por eso es MI baka. Pero también recuerdo otro detalle que me borra la sonrisa.- _Suponiendo que te dé la razón… ¿no crees que se merecería a alguien mejor que yo? Que al menos no lo haya insultado tanto… que pueda hacer algo bueno por él…_

- **Ya estás haciendo algo bueno por él…** \- me responde, y me acurruco más en el abrazo, como si quisiese fundirme con él. Quiero que sepa que estoy aquí, y que le estoy ayudando… necesito que lo sepa…- **Y sobre el resto… una de cal y otra de arena, muchas veces se ha merecido el grito, como cuando nos estornudó encima…** \- comenta con asco, y entrecierro los ojos mirando al baka durmiente. Ohhhh, que cerca estuviste de la muerte ese día, Naruto uzumaki…- **No sé qué más podemos hacer por él, pero puedo decirte algo… podemos empezar a pensarlo…**

Suspiro con fuerza, soltando algo de mi tensión. Bostezo. Me estoy empezando a dormir. No salí muy bien parada de la pelea contra esa ninja de kusa, aunque fuese la que menos golpes se llevó del equipo. Me duele el brazo izquierdo, con el que intenté bloquear el ataque de la serpiente gigante al lanzarme al rescate de Naruto. Tengo magulladuras y rasponazos, y no estoy acostumbrada a las heridas. Soy una kunoichi pésima en ese sentido, me he acostumbrado a que mis compañeros me defiendan… a que Naruto me defienda… y, cuando me hieren, el dolor me debilita. Mi exiguo chakra está mermado, he gastado mucho en traer aquí a mis amigos. Y, aunque no quiera reconocerlo para que no vuelva inner, estoy a gusto así. Abrazada a este baka. Debería de dormir un poco, he asegurado la zona, y estamos ocultos, no debería de haber problema. Puedo permitirme unos instantes de descanso antes de buscar alimento. Oigo la respiración de Naruto. Es estable, se acompasa a la mía, mientras mis párpados me pesan. Me gusta así… mi baka es agradable cuando no grita ni chilla… casi podría decir que me…

-Oh, qué romántico…- oigo. Me despierto con una expresión de miedo… no es Inner, viene de fuera del tronco… y no es una voz conocida. Me levanto como un resorte, con un kunai en la mano, y puedo verlo. Tenemos problemas. Es el equipo de Oto: ese chico con media cara vendada y un brazo envuelto en una especie de ingenio mecánico, ese otro chico de cabello negro y mirada preocupante, y esa chica de pelo castaño oscuro largo que tiene una sonrisa sin alma. Ya me fijé en ellos al inicio del examen, y no me dieron un buen pálpito… parecen mezquinos, crueles, no son como el resto de gennin… y ahora estoy sola contra los tres…- ¿te dejamos unos minutos más con él?- pregunta el chico del pelo negro, mirándome de una forma que me hace temblar. Me ha repasado de arriba abajo… Por suerte, estoy preparada. Corto una cuerda cercana, y un gigantesco tronco cae hacia ellos. Una de las trampas que preparé, y espero que funcione… ruego a kami que funcione…- Me tomaré eso como un no…

-ja…- la chica se burla de la trampa, sin moverse ni un ápice de donde está. Ya lo hace el chico vendado por ella. Salta, y de un puñetazo con ese instrumento mecánico de su mano revienta el tronco en mil pedazos. Abro los ojos con pánico, ¿Cómo ha…?- Es una trampa patética… de una niña patética…- Aprieto los dientes con frustración. No ha funcionado, aunque no es de extrañar. Es una trampa básica de la academia, pensada para depredadores, no para ninja enemigos. No pude hacer más con mi material y mi exigua fuerza…

-…- No debo de dejar que me lleve el pánico. Este escenario era posible, y ya tenía tomada una decisión al respecto. Con cautela, tomo el pergamino de la prueba de mi bolsa, sin hacer movimientos bruscos. No quiero accidentes, solo que nos dejen en paz. Naruto se enfadará, pero bueno… le prefiero enfadado que muerto…- No queremos problemas ni somos una amenaza. Tomad nuestro pergamino…- les ofrezco. Es lo lógico, ¿no? Todos estamos aquí por la prueba, por estos pergaminos. Si les doy el nuestro, ya no somos un problema, y pueden irse a casa. Yo lo aceptaría en su lugar… pero, viendo la sonrisa perversa de los tres, mi piel se pone de gallina…

-Lo siento rosita, pero no venimos a por eso…- me anuncia el chico del pelo negro, mientras la chica se ríe con crueldad ante mi expresión de tensión.- Venimos a luchar contra tu amiga… y a matar a tu amigo…- me anuncia, y yo abro los ojos con espanto.

-Co… ¿Cómo? ¿Po… por qué?- pregunto, incapaz de asimilarlo. No tiene sentido, esto es un examen, deberían de centrarse en aprobar, no en… caigo en la cuenta de lo último que han dicho, y entro en pánico.- ¿por qué queréis matar a Naruto?

-Órdenes de arriba… "matadlo antes de que despierte el zorro"- enuncia con desidia.- Como si supiese qué cojones es "el zorro"… Por cierto Kin, ¿nos han ordenado algo con ella?- la aludida niega, y la sonrisa de ese chico se ensancha tanto que trago hondo.- Entonces… puedo divertirme con ella un poco…- vuelve a mirarme de arriba abajo, y yo inconscientemente me tapo. He entendido la indirecta…

-Haz lo que te salga de los cojones, guarro, pero antes tenemos trabajo…- contesta la chica con un gesto de asco. Todo esto es suficiente para mí.

-¡No vais a hacer nada!- grito, y me lanzo al combate.

Es de primero de academia: ante inferioridad numérica, y siendo imposible retirarte, lanza un ataque rápido y sorpresivo. Quizás con ello rompas la moral del enemigo y logres hacerles retirarse, o puedes hacerles cometer fallos. Me parece una buena idea, y me lanzo con todo a por ello. Quizás pueda incapacitarles. Primero viene el chico, al que logro golpear en el brazo por mi ataque sorpresivo. Solo aprieta ligeramente los dientes, pero no retrocede, así que intento darle una patada ascendente. La esquiva sin dificultad, y ya no cuento con el factor sorpresa, así que paso a otro rival. Quizás a ella pueda pillarla desprevenida, así que la lanzó una estocada con mi kunai. Pero la chica sonríe y da un paso atrás, esquivando mi kunai, para luego bloquear mi patada con desidia. Son buenos. O yo soy pésima… creo que es lo segundo. No he trabajado mi taijutsu desde la academia, me he acostumbrado a que Naruto y satsuki vayan al combate de choque. Es un error casi tan grave como el del botiquín. Y, como no estoy acostumbrada al dolor, creo que voy a pagarlo caro.

El chico del pelo negro me apunta con su palma. Logro ver por el rabillo del ojo que un tuvo metálico sale de ahí, y por instinto me muevo. Un proyectil de aire comprimido me impacta en el hombro, haciéndome retroceder mientras grito de dolor. Intento rehacerme, pero recibo un puñetazo en el estómago por parte de la chica. Me quedo unos segundos sin aire, pero el miedo esta vez me impulsa a actuar. Lanzó como puedo una bomba de humo al suelo, debo de bloquear su visión, replantear mi ataque. Pero el chico de los tubos dispersa el humo expulsando aire, dejándome expuesta y casi decapitándome de paso. Están jugando conmigo, ni tan siquiera están usando sus mejores ataques. Y lamento pensarlo, porque en ese momento el que faltaba por atacar activa su instrumento del brazo. Simplemente me da un golpe, uno flojo, lo bloqueo sin esfuerzo con mi brazo izquierdo… pero de pronto oigo un ruido infernal en mi tímpano. Chillo de dolor mientras el sonido aumenta, y caigo al suelo mientras mi oreja sangra. Y, cuando el ruido cesa, la chica agarra mi pelo con fuerza, haciéndome gritar de dolor. Me han rodeado… he fallado.

-¿En serio esto es todo? No creo que valga ni para violarla, Zaku…- comenta despectivamente, mientras yo cierro los ojos y lloro con rabia.

Lloro. Me da igual que se rían, lloro. ¿Qué más puedo hacer shannaro? Están a mil escalones por encima de mí. Y ya no digo mis compañeros de equipo, que están a diez mil. Todos están por encima de mi. Soy una puta burla de kunoichi, una niñata que leyó demasiados libros de caballeros y princesas. Una puñetera inútil que necesita que la protejan a todas horas y que es incapaz de proteger. Mi taijutsu es pésimo, mi ninjutsu es básico y predecible, y mi genjutsu inexistente. Solo soy una puñetera niña de trece años jugando a algo que la viene grande. Irónicamente, no estaría llorando si estuviese sola. Sería culpa mía, me tocaría morir y punto. Pero mi inutilidad le va a costar caro a mis compañeros. Después de acabar conmigo, a saber lo que harán con satsuki… y matarán a Naruto. No se merece morir y menos así. Lo miró entre lágrimas, una parte de mí espera que me salve. Es mi defensor, siempre me defiende. Pero está tiritando en el suelo, inconsciente. No puede ayudarme. Ni yo he podido a él.

¿Qué puedo hacer por mis amigos? ¿Qué puedo hacer por ese baka? Mi rabia no es por mi, es por ellos. Porque solo he servido para bajarle la temperatura a satsuki, y subírsela a Naruto. Solo eso… algo nimio, insignificante. Como yo. No valgo nada, solo mi calor corporal ha ayudado a Naruto. No soy capaz de grandes proezas, no soy una genio como satsuki, o un héroe como Naruto. Solo soy una niña insignificante de trece años. No puedo dar más que pequeños pasos y quedarme atrás… Pero, en cuanto visualizo eso en mi mente, algo en mi se despierta. Aprieto los dientes dentro de mi rabia, miro de nuevo a mi baka. Me necesita. Necesita que lo dé todo. Y, aunque mi todo sea insignificante, es lo mínimo que le debo. Antes mi calor funcionó, le ayudé. Quizás ese sea mi camino. No puedo saltar el muro, como satsuki. No puedo tirarlo abajo de uno golpe, como el baka. Pero puedo roerlo. Puedo arañarlo, dejarme el alma en desgastar un ladrillo. Y luego otro. Y otro. Hasta que el muro se caiga solo. Debo de matar a mi niña de trece años, y convertirme en una kunoichi. No soy la más fuerte, ni la más lista… pero puedo ser la más terca. Como Naruto.

Siento que tengo mi kunai todavía en la mano derecha. No lo veo por mis lágrimas, pero lo siento. Me ven tan inferior que ni me han desarmado. Incluso se siguen burlando a mi alrededor, despreocupadamente. Me ayuda a situarlos. Pero lo primero es liberarme. Con un movimiento rápido, corto mi pelo con mi kunai. No está muy afilado, para mi desgracia, me duele muchísimo, siento como muchos pelos son arrancados por esa chica en el proceso de alejarse. Aprieto más los dientes… si no estoy acostumbrada a sufrir, tendré que aprender. Con libertad de movimientos, doy mi primer golpe. No estoy para lindezas de la academia: golpeo con mi codo izquierdo la ingle de la chica. Ella grita de dolor, es un golpe bajo y doloroso. Si era virgen, ya no lo es. Me alegra haber acertado. El del ingenio metálico intenta reaccionar, pero yo soy más rápida. Cuento con el factor sorpresa. Pateo tierra a sus ojos, y avanzo hacia él mientras trastabilla. Le conecto un cabezazo con esa enorme frente que tanto insulta Ino en toda su nariz. Me duele, siento como la sangre se escurre por mi cara, mi propia sangre. Pero sus vendas ya no están limpias, él también está herido. Tengo unos segundos hasta que ellos dos se recuperen.

El último, Zaku, consigue reaccionar, y me dispara balas de aire comprimido. Pero todavía me queda chakra. Tengo poco, pero mi control de él es absoluto. Mi última gota de energía dura meses. Logro hacer un kawarimi, y un pedazo de tronco se lleva el ataque. Intento alcanzarle desde un flanco, pero vuelve a pillarme. Logro hacer otro kawarimi, otro tronco atravesado. No puedo estar así eternamente, la chica se está recuperando ya de su "primera vez", y está sacando agujas senbon. Debo de darlo todo, aunque sea insignificante. Solo soy una niña de trece años, no tengo valor… y por eso puedo ser valiente. Me lanzo de nuevo al ataque de un salto, y él se espera otro kawarimi, porque ni tan siquiera usa su aire. Lanza shuriken para disolverme y mira alrededor buscándome. Pero esta vez no me he intercambiado, no. Me ha clavado un shuriken en el antebrazo y en el muslo, y otro pasa rozándome la mejilla. Pero ahora puedo acercarme. Admito que la idea la he sacado del baka y de su uso de los clones: a veces conviene que te confundan con algo sacrificable. Para cuando se da cuenta del engaño, ya estoy encima de él, con mi kunai.

Intentó clavárselo en el cuello, pero consigue interponer el brazo. Me da igual, puedo seguir. Mi peso al caer del salto y la herida que le he hecho le hacen trastabillar y caer, conmigo encima. Clavo más hondo el kunai, él grita. No es suficiente. Intenta liberarse de mi arma, pero yo no le dejo. Sostengo mi kunai con ambas manos, profundizando, y decido dar un paso más. Otro golpe insignificante, pero que se suma al resto… le muerdo el brazo. Lo tengo claro: usaré todo lo que tengo para proteger a mi equipo. Grita más alto, y yo muerdo más fuerte. Noto el sabor ferroso de su sangre en mi boca, y el chico comienza a golpearme con su mano libre, desesperado. Un puñetazo en el ojo me hace ver las estrellas, otro en la frente me deja la zona ardiendo e hinchándose. Me da igual, yo sigo mordiendo. Es lo único que sé hacer a parte de llorar: apretar los dientes. Noto como pone su tubo de aire comprimido en mi cabeza… ha decidido ponerme fin. No me importa, lo he dado todo por ellos. Solo espero que Naruto se salve…

Pero al fin tengo algo de… suerte. De pronto, todos lo sentimos. Se eriza nuestro cabello, sentimos el calor abandonar nuestros cuerpos. Un aire frío, espeluznante… un chakra tóxico como ningún otro ha aparecido de golpe, y está aumentando. Y proviene… del tronco dónde están satsuki y Naruto. Abro los ojos con miedo desde el suelo, o el ojo, el izquierdo está tan hinchado que no veo por él, y distingo una figura. Es una chica, vestida como… creo… creo que es satsuki. Lleva su ropa, su peinado… tiene que ser ella. Pero… no lo parece. No, ese chakra no puede ser suyo. Es oscuro, cruel… inhumano. Su piel está llena de marcas negras que se mueven, como sanguijuelas repugnantes. Y su cara dibuja una expresión homicida que me hace temblar. Había visto esbozos de esa sonrisa antes, sobre todo cuando era cruel con Naruto, pero satsuki siempre la mantenía más o menos reprimida. Pero ahora… ahora estaba libre. Y me da miedo. Y no soy la única atemorizada, los tres del sonido han retrocedido, y están en guardia. Se nota su miedo a kilómetros.

-Sakura…- comienza a decir satsuki, y yo por un momento temo que me haga daño. No transmite seguridad… esa chica transmite sed de sangre. Tiemblo ligeramente, y solo logro balbucear una respuesta.

-Sa… satsuki…- voy a preguntarle qué la pasa, pero me interrumpe. Es como si no estuviese por entero aquí, como si una parte de ella no fuese satsuki, si no otra cosa. Algo peligroso.

-¿Quién te ha hecho eso?- pregunta, señalando con esos ojos desorbitados, negros como una noche sin estrellas, a mis heridas. No me atrevo a responder. Esos ojos me transmiten muerte con dolor, y yo… yo no quiero que haga eso, no… lamentablemente, algunos se vuelven muy estúpidos con el miedo. Como el chico que quería violarme.

-He sido yo…- anunció Zaku, con una sonrisa engreída en el rostro. Lo miro con terror, y me fijo en que sus compañeros también… no soy la única que opina que ha sido una pésima idea.- ¿Algún problema?- Desafía, pero la respuesta de satsuki le deja callado. Mi amiga se está… riendo. No con una sonrisa natural, no… lo hace con una risa cruel, enferma… llena de locura.

-Ninguno, Zaku kun… incluso creo que nos vamos a divertir…- declara con ese sufijo cariñoso que no trasmite cariño en absoluto. El joven de oto intenta atacarla con sus chorros de aire… pero satsuki ha desaparecido. No ha sido más de un segundo, y ya no está ahí. ¿Dónde cojones…? Consigo verla aparecer delante del chico. Es rápida, como nunca antes… Zaku no tiene oportunidad de reaccionar. Recibe una patada en la mandíbula desde abajo, saltándole varios dientes de la cara en un espectáculo sangriento. Mi estómago se revuelve, incluso he visto salir despedido un trozo de lengua. Pero el ataque no termina ahí. Un nuevo parpadeo, y satsuki está detrás. Es increíble. Satsuki sujeta a Zaku con violencia de ambos brazos, tensándolos por los hombros en su espalda mientras lo mantiene agachado con la pierna. A pesar de que el chico parece más fuerte que ella, no puede moverse. Y satsuki no parece estar esforzándose en sujetarlo… en absoluto.- Así que tú has golpeado a mi amiga por tratar de defenderme…- satsuki retuerce los brazos, y el chico grita de dolor.- No me gustan tímidos, Zaku kun…

-Arrgghhh… si… si, pe… pero yo no…- balbucea en medio del dolor, pero la uchiha le corta con una sonrisa. Está disfrutando, y mucho, no está atacando para defenderme, eso solo es una excusa. Lo está haciendo para causar dolor.

-Pero yo te he oído, Zaku kun… antes de golpear a mi amiga, has insinuado violarla…- Satsuki retuerce más sus brazos, para luego llevarlos a su límite de flexibilidad mientras ensancha tanto la sonrisa que me hace temblar de terror. Ella normalmente es inexpresiva, pero ahora se está pasando algo por su cabeza que la tiene desatada. Algo que la hace querer hacer daño de verdad. Y, cuando habla, lo entiendo.- Y antes has dicho que ibas a matar a alguien… a mi dobe…

-Aargghhh… no… no, yo solo cumplía…- grita desesperado el ninja de oto. Por un segundo, sus compañeros hicieron amago de intervenir, pero una mirada de satsuki con esa sonrisa les frenó, helándoles la sangre.

-Lo único inteligente que habéis hecho hasta ahora es callaros y no moveros… ¿también queréis jugar? También me gustan morenas.., kin chan…- preguntó, con un perturbador tono juguetón. El que se quedasen quietos, y la chica se estremeciese, fue respuesta suficiente.- Dime, Zaku kun… ¿lo ibas a matar con estos brazos? ¿Ibas a tocar a MI Naruto con estos brazos? Porque debería de arrancártelos…- pregunta con saña, exclamando con horror el joven.

-NOOOO, NO, ONEGAI…- rogó, pero eso solo hizo disfrutar más a satsuki, por lo que pude ver en su sonrisa.

-Tarde…- y, con un simple movimiento, tiró con más fuerza de ambos brazos mientras pisaba con su pierna la espalda de su enemigo. Un espeluznante crujido me hace soltar una arcada, mientras el chico gritaba de dolor y caía al suelo retorciéndose, con ambas extremidades inutilizadas. Satsuki le ha desencajado los dos brazos. Con simple fuerza bruta. Y, no contenta con ello, desciende hacia sus piernas.- Y seguro que después ibas a salir de aquí andando, ¿verdad?- la chica pisó su tobillo derecho con tal fuerza que explotó en un mar de sangre, gritando aún más el ninja de oto. Yo tuve que apartar la mirada, iba a vomitar…- No sabes gritar de dolor, Zaku kun… voy a tener que enseñarte…- dice satsuki, mientras yo tiemblo aún más. Pero, justo en ese momento, oigo la voz que llevaba anhelando oír desde hace horas.

-¡SATSUKI, PARA!- grita Naruto desde el árbol. Me giro a verlo, sonriendo aliviada incluso. Está despierto. Sigue en el suelo, le cuesta moverse, pero está despierto. Y mira a satsuki con esos zafiros azules, intensamente. Son casi hipnóticos, tanto que Satsuki se queda parada, mirándole. Su sonrisa macabra se ha borrado, le mira con una mezcla de alegría y enfado, como si quisiese seguir torturando a Zaku. Pero al menos se ha parado, eso me basta…

-¿Por qué debería?- pregunta con un tono neutro, para luego apretar los dientes con furia.- Te quería matar… lo justo es que le deje inválido…- satsuki aprieta el tobillo sano de Zaku con su bota, haciéndole gemir de dolor. Naruto se levanta a duras penas, dolorido.

-Por que… te lo pido yo…- anuncia. Una razón ridícula para un espectador externo, pero no para los integrantes del equipo 7. Todos sabemos que, si alguien puede influir en Satsuki, es Naruto. Como ahora, que mi amiga levanta el pie de su enemigo, liberándolo. Aunque se acerca a su oído, haciéndolo temblar de terror entre sus gemidos de dolor.

-Tienes suerte de que mi Naruto sea tan… piadoso…- Satsuki se gira hacia los otros dos de oto, sin hacer amago de atacar. Sabe que están cagados de miedo, no son una amenaza.- Vosotros dos podéis elegir… o pagáis su precio…- señala a Zaku, que se retuerce en el suelo en medio de su propia sangre.- …o me dais un pergamino del agua.- Amenaza. Y les hace temblar, sobre todo por un detalle… ¿y si su pergamino fuese de la tierra? La respuesta está clara para todos, y por un momento temo que sea así. Pero el chico de las vendas simplemente dispone un pergamino con el kanji "agua" en el suelo, y mira a satsuki con un gesto suplicante. Satsuki asiente y se aleja de Zaku, tomándole kin del cuerpo y sacándolo de allí como puede. Tan pronto como habían llegado, se han ido. Y yo, al fin, me permito respirar con alivio.- Deberíamos de haberlos matado…

-No, satsuki… no hubiese estado bien…- responde mi baka con un gesto de dolor. Satsuki endurece el rostro, mirándolo a los ojos y poniéndose peligrosamente cerca de su cara. Es como si quisiese golpearlo… y algo más que me cabrea.

-Quería matarte dobe… me da igual lo mal que te sientas, como alguien te toque, le arranco los ojos, ¿te ha quedado claro?- le desafía satsuki. Noto en su voz algo más que furia… noto ansia, noto pasión enfermiza… me pone los pelos de punta. Y, por el gesto de Naruto, a él tampoco le ha gustado eso. Satsuki suspira con pesadez antes de serenarse, mientras las marcas negras de su piel se retraen al lugar donde la mordió la kunoichi de kusa.- Voy a buscar agua y a orientarme… tú encárgate de Sakura… se ha ganado un descanso.- declara, y yo abro los ojos con sorpresa.

Eso, en el lenguaje de satsuki, es un gracias con lágrimas en los ojos de una persona normal. Aunque no espera contestación, y salta hacia lo alto de los árboles, desapareciendo en la oscuridad. Me fijo en Naruto, que por un instante se ha quedado mirando en esa dirección, preocupado. Entiendo su preocupación, yo también estoy preocupada. Lo que acaba de pasar con satsuki no es normal. Pero pronto se serena, y se acerca hacia mi, y me regala una de sus sonrisas marca baka. Kami santo, al hablar antes de los fuertes de Naruto, me había olvidado de esa sonrisa tan plena, tan bonita. Incluso ahora lo es, a pesar de que está pálido, todavía tirita de frío y está sudando. Es tan bonita que yo no puedo evitar sonreírle también, agradecida, feliz de que esté vivo, y conmigo. Cuidándome. Aunque no puedo evitar tampoco hacer un gesto de dolor… tengo un pómulo hinchado. Naruto se rasga la camisa rápido, y empapa el pedazo con agua de su cantimplora. Se agacha y me mira con esos ojos azules, y yo me siento perdida por unos instantes. Quizás sea por el cansancio de la batalla… quizás algo más.

-Voy a tener que invitarte a una cita para agradecerte el que me hayas salvado la vida…- comenta con un gesto travieso mientras me limpia la sangre de la frente. Lo hace con mimo, con delicadeza, como si fuese el bien más preciado de su vida. Nunca me he sentido tan valorada como en ese momento. Yo sonrío como puedo… debo de estar horrible, y él viéndome con estas pintas, que puta vergüenza…

- **¿Dónde está nuestro botiquín?** \- pregunta Inner, obligándome a usar toda mi sangre fría para no hacer una estupidez.

-Ni en una década… baka…- le respondo, sonrojada, pero muy feliz. Yo también me he dado cuenta de algo: al principio le dije que ni en un millón de años, luego que ni en diez mil, luego que ni en un siglo… Es un mensaje… y su gesto cómplice me indica que lo ha entendido, provocándome una risa y el obvio quejido de mi rostro.- Auch…- Naruto se ríe ligeramente, y sigue atendiéndome como antes. Con cuidado, con ternura, sin despegar sus zafiros de mis ojos. Shannaro… nunca le he visto tan guapo como ahora… debe de ser por los golpes en la cabeza…

-No está mal esto de estar curándote por una vez… pero, para la próxima, me gusta mucho más que me cures tú…

* * *

 **Y fin. Me encantan esta clase de capitulos, aquellos en los que puedes explayarte sobre detalles que pasaron inadvertidos para el fandom. En este caso, el trabajo de Sakura en el bosque de la muerte. Obviamehte, he omitido el rescate sobre rescate sobre rescate, fue un momento ridículo que resto mucha epicidad al momento. Me he centrado en lo que siente sakura, y lo que hace. Es heroico, tanto aqui como en el canon, no lo neguéis.**

 **Y habeis podido ver a Satsuki en modo yandere. Perturbador, quise hacerla peligrosa, inquietante, pero tampoco mostrar demasiado... me reservo lo duro para mas adelante. Por ahora teneis un pequeño adelanto, y un detalle: naruto puede pararla... todavia.**

 **Y, como habeis visto, un lado del triangulo ya esta claro, aunque la chica se autoconvenza por pura cabezoneria. Y el otro, en cierta manera, tb, os dije que pare para trabajar mucho este aspecto. Espero que os guste, el proximo es cómico, y me saltaré las previas del examen chunnin. No aportan nada a la historia, prefiero centrarme en otras cosas. Un saludo!**


	7. Dangos

Cap7: Dangos

 **Buenas a todos! hoy tebemos un capitulo mas del satsuki shinden, en este caso un capitulo narusaku mas. Si, ya os lo dije: quiero desarrollar un triangulo amoroso, y para eso tengo que preparar bien las parejas. Digamos que hoy hay un buen paso al frente del narusaku y un nuevo dato revelador al final. Me ha quedado un poco largo, pero es que no pude resistirme a meter a cierto pj que hoy vais a ver xD**

 **Curiosamente, estaba revisando el esqueleto de esta historia y estoy en una encrucijada: se me han ocurrido dos finales (ya se que falta mucho, pero cuanto antes me decida mejor) y no se si optar por uno solo o por los dos a modo de "final alternativo 1 y 2". Ya veremos como evoluciona el fic...**

 **No os quiero adelantar nada mas, paso a los review:**

 **Jdelvillar569** : hola buenas! Gracias, me gusto muchisimo como me quedo, como este. Espero mantener el nivel ;) Un saludo y nos leemos.

pd: VIVA EL NARUSAKU, SI SEÑOR :D

 **Guidonani** : saludos! gracias, aqui tienes la conti, espero que te guste! un saludo!

 **Revan** : Buenas! gracias, espero volver a superarme con wste! un saludo!

 **Shoseiki chan** : hola! ya sabia yo que te gustaria, en cuanto me dijiste que necesitabas un sakunaru me dije "anda, mira que casualidad, justo estoy escribiendo uno". Las grandes mentes piensan igual xD. Y hoy tienes un narusaku de libro para añadir, lo que sea por tenerte contenta xD

Lo del hinanaru me lo comentaste en otro review, no me acuerdo si aqui precisamente. Aunque no te negare que siempre estoy atento a tus novedades, tengo memorizados el numero de obras tuyo, de asuka y de arminius para asegurarme no perderme nada si estrenais algo nuevo ;)

sobre el capitulo, es una liberacion poder desarrollar a sakura sin atarme a lo que la hizo kishimoto. En serio, es un pj precioso, con un gran potencial, que el autor se empeño en destrozar. Pero aqui, como la pillo desde niña y no tiene la influencia negativa de Sasuke, puedo darla un desarrollo decente, y me permite presentarla como la mas humana del equipo. Sigue siendo una chica vulnerable, es parte de su encanto, pero no es incoherente a mi parecer. El objetivo es que muchas chicas se identifiquen con ella. Si, a mi tb me parecio que se cebaron mucho con ella en esa escena de la serie, aunque te dire que, a nivel argumental, estuvo muy bien hecho. Fue la demostracion de que, aun sin habilidades ni fuerza, esa chica era peligrosa y no se iba a detener ante nada. Me pareció mucho mas sadico, salvaje y grave lo que la hicieron en el ultimo capitulo, con ese sonrojo...

Y sobre satsuki... satsuki es un pj muy complejo aqui. Pero creo que todos se huelen ya qué chico le gusta... Digamos que el sello maldito la desinhibe, por eso lo de MI naruto. Asi se comienza a ver el conflicto: hay dos chicas detrás de el, y ninguna va a retroceder. Una dispuesta a matar por el... la otra a morir por el. Es la esencia del triángulo, el contraste.

Bueno, pasion y color la retomare en cuanto termine con algunos proyectos que tenia en la cola de espera y quería publicar ya. Son ideas muy prometedoras, por eso no he podido esperar :( pero, en cuanto lo haga. ahi me tendras. Un saludo y disfruta!

 **Carlos juan ad:** buenas! Gracias, ese es el objetivo de hacer los capitulos de Sakura como protagonista desde su punto de vista: que como lector te identifiques con ella, que te metas en su piel y la empieces a entender. Creo que ayuda mucho a identificarte con el personaje. Y ese momento del canon, a mi parecer, es el primer paso hacia su desarrollo, cuando deja de ser una quejica llorona obsesionada con sasuke y decide luchar. Luego la marcha de sasuke ya la permitió crecer... lastima que luego volviese el vengador.

Y satsuki... si, da miedo, y todavia no has visto nada de nada... muahahaaaa. El uzumaki esta tranquilo en parte por lo que tu dices, y en parte porque la entiende. Digamos que naruto es en una parte afín a sakura, y en otra afín a Satsuki. De ahi el triángulo amoroso. Un saludo y disfruta de lo de hoy!

 **Spardaaa:** hola! Gracias, ya me he fijado y te lo agradezco! es mas, un premio de fidelidad: que te parece mas apetecible, un narukurotsuchi con un minakushi de fondo, o un triangulo Kaguya-Naruto-Sakura? es que tengo esa duda para mi siguiente fic...

Lo de satsuki violadora... me asusta que hayas leido tanto mis obras que hayas comenzado a verme venir esos giros de guion... xD Aqui tienes un nuevo capitulo, saludos desde España!

* * *

-aaaaaaaaaaaa- personaje hablando

- _aaaaaaaaaaaa_ \- personaje pensando

- **aaaaaaaaaaaa** \- ser sobrenatural hablando

- ** _aaaaaaaaaaaa_** \- ser sobrenatural pensando

RENUNCIA DE DERECHOS: Algunas veces me pregunto, ¿y si nosotros somos un fic de un grupo de escritores aficionados? Si es así, no nos quieren nada si nos tienen leyendo esto XD sea como sea, obviamente el mundo Naruto pertenece a masashi kishimoto, mientras que Satsuki es una creación del fandom. Yo solo aportó esta historia.

* * *

-Naruto, tienes que entenderlo, no tienes otra opción…- explicó con desidia kakashi, mientras su díscolo alumno rubio tenía un berrinche.

-¡Es que es ridículo dattebayo! No pienso llevar… esto…- se quejó el rubio, mostrando en su mano una diadema con unas orejas de gato de color naranja y un traje ajustado con cola larga del mismo color.- ¡como alguien me vea así vestido van a estar vacilándome para siempre! ¿No podemos tener misiones de ninja de verdad, y no estas chiquilladas?

-Naruto… te lo vuelvo a decir… la misión es capturar al rey gato, nos han contratado para esto y esto haremos, un ninja debe de ser versátil, sin contar que con esta misión trabajaremos vuestra capacidad de infiltración, sigilo…- declaró kakashi entre suspiros, probando a ver si con un poco de raciocinio el uzumaki se disciplinaba… craso error. Juntar las palabras raciocinio y Naruto era como mezclar agua y aceite…

-¡Pero no entiendo lo del puto disfraz! ¿No puedo hacer decenas clones, rastrear por el lugar y ya?- sugirió. Joder, si se trataba de atrapar a un gato, no era diferente a sus cacerías en el bosque de konoha para encontrar comida cuando era niño. Ahora que tenía el kage bunshin sería más fácil incluso, entre veinte Naruto deberían de poder lograrlo, y ahorrarle el ridículo de disfrazarse de gato con sus trece años de edad…

-Con cualquier otro gato haríamos eso, pero no es cualquier gato, es el REY gato. Un minino famoso por su astucia y crueldad, con legiones de gatos callejeros a su servicio… tus clones serían emboscados por sus hordas de fanáticos seguidores gatunos y morirían entre terribles sufrimientos, y entonces ya no contaríamos con el factor sorpresa. Sin embargo, maullando un poco y con ese equipo especial de camuflaje minino…

-Esta diadema del supermercado y este disfraz de látex para niños…

-… equipo especial de camuflaje minino… podréis acercaros lo suficientemente sin ser vistos, y le capturareis sin problemas… Una vez capturado, sus guerreros se dispersarán, y podremos volver a encerrarlo antes de que amenace el gobierno de la hoja de nuevo.- expuso el hatake, mientras Naruto seguía enfurruñado.- No te quejes, que tienes suerte de que el rey gato se haya establecido tras su fuga de prisión en este gran almacén, tú imagínate que lo hubiese hecho en medio de la aldea, como ocurrió cuando le encargaron esta misión a los equipos de kurenai y asuma…- Naruto no pudo evitar reírse ligeramente… estuvo esa semana devolviéndole a un avergonzado kiba cada broma de la academia tras verle paseándose maullando y vestido de gato por las azoteas… y la foto de Ino posando de forma coqueta con el traje de gato había causado sensación entre los equipos gennin, al menos hasta que inoichi amenazó públicamente con borrar el cerebro de cualquiera a quien viese con esa foto…- Así que menos quejas y más trabajo. Que aquí hasta yo estoy haciendo sacrificios…- finalizó el jounin, arqueando una ceja Naruto.

-¿Cómo leer ese libro lleno de fotos de gente desnuda mientras nosotros nos arrastramos por el suelo disfrazados?- recriminó con los ojos entrecerrados mientras, en efecto, kakashi sacaba su "icha icha konoha paradise, torbellino de sentimientos" y se comenzaba a acomodar encima de unas cajas cercanas. Naruto iba a recomenzar su berrinche, cuando alguien le llamó por la espalda.

-Naruto… ¿Qué tal me queda el traje?- le preguntó Sakura. El rubio la miró y, literalmente, se le olvidó cómo respirar.

Vale, se le había olvidado que el traje también lo iba a llevar Sakura chan. La haruno estaba vestida con un traje ajustado de color rosa que resaltaba sus curvas incipientes, y le miraba con un suave sonrojo inocente mientras llevaba esas orejas de gato entre su pelo rosa. Kami santo, Sakura ya le parecía hermosa en cualquier forma de vestir, pero con ese traje y ese sonrojo inocente… digamos que al fin el Naruto romántico y el pequeño pervertido que todo adolescente lleva dentro se pusieron de acuerdo. La joven captó que literalmente había dejado al rubio al borde de la apoplejía, y sonrió para sus adentros… Ino llevaba toda la semana fardando de su foto con el traje de gata y de lo bien que la quedaba, y Sakura estaba ligeramente acomplejada desde que supo que ella también tendría que ponerse ese disfraz… no tenía el cuerpo de la yamanaka, sin duda la más guapa de su generación… pero Naruto la demostró que sus miedos eran infundados. Naruto siempre la miraba como si fuese única, especial… la gustaba mucho eso, aunque fingiese indiferencia… Sin embargo, en ese momento apareció el elemento que faltaba por la puerta.

-Yo estoy de acuerdo con el dobe… este traje es ridículo…- expuso satsuki, vestida también con un traje ajustado de color azul oscuro y su diadema con orejas, solo que con un sonrojo más motivado por la vergüenza que por la coquetería. Satsuki, objetivamente, rivalizaba en belleza con Ino a los ojos del sector masculino de la academia, lo que le daba más fama a la rubia era su actitud coqueta, en lugar de la actitud soberbia y a veces violenta de la uchiha. Su cuerpo estaba incluso ligeramente más desarrollado, mostrando una figura perfecta en cada parte del cuerpo, unida a ese rostro armonioso con esa expresión de chica mala que a todo hombre le gustaba. Naruto había percibido esa figura a pesar de su holgada ropa de entrenamiento durante sus peleas con la pelinegra… seguramente era el hombre que más conocía la anatomía de satsuki… pero el verla así vestida… y a Sakura al lado también con ese traje… las dos sonrojadas… y el dejar volar la imaginación… Naruto cayó automáticamente al suelo al borde del desvanecimiento, con un tono azul en su piel. Y nunca estuvo tan silencioso y atento como ese día, aunque ni se acordase del rey gato…

(Flashback fin)

-Mocoso…- Naruto sonrió ligeramente, todavía perdido en los recuerdos de esa misión, mientras jiraiya el sannin le miraba con una ceja arqueada.- ¡MOCOSO!- el peliblanco sacudió al uzumaki, sacándole de su ensoñación.- ¡quieres prestar atención al ejercicio! Que bastante favor te he hecho al acceder a entrenarte este mes para las finales del examen, como para que pierdas el tiempo pensando en ramen…- le recriminó el sabio de los sapos, frunciendo el ceño Naruto. No se lo había hecho por favor, ya le llevaba robando su monedero de sapito tres veces esas semanas que llevaban entrenando para dejarse el dinero en lo que él llamaba "el trípode vital": Alcohol, tabaco y putas. Sobre todo lo último.

-No estaba pensando en ramen…- se excusó con orgullo el ojiazul, pero en ese momento su mente le traicionó. Concretamente, mostrándole el momento en que Sakura se agachó a buscar bajo unas cajas, poniéndose a cuatro patas y elevando el trasero, y le pidió a Satsuki ayudarla a buscar con su sharingan. Naruto se quedó detrás, en silencio, notando un hormigueo muy extraño en el cuerpo mientras veía los traseros de sus compañeras moverse casi al unísono, registrando cada lugar del oscuro escondite minino. Kami santo, la misión más difícil de su vida… lo fue tanto que no pudo evitar sangrar por la nariz al recordarlo.

-Un momento…- entrecerró los ojos el sannin viendo ese líquido rojo salir de la nariz del rubio, para luego abrirlos con un gesto de absoluta felicidad.- ¡Yo conozco eso de sangrar por la nariz! ¡Tú estabas pensando en cosas sucias!- cualquier otro adolescente se habría sonrojado ante esa acusación, pero no Naruto, que en su lugar suspiró con cansancio… básicamente porque sabía que no era una acusación, si no una…- ¡ESTOY ORGULLOSO DE TI! Ven, siéntate con tu carismático sensei, es el momento de que te transmita la obra de toda mi vida, mi arte… el arte pervertido…- declaró con orgullo, bajando el rostro con vergüenza el rubio. Cuando le pidió que le enseñase las artes sabias o a invocar a gamabunta le dijo que era muy pequeño, pero ahora quería enseñarle esto…

-Ero sannin, mejor seguimos con mi entren…

-Bah, tampoco hay mucho que hacer contigo mocoso, eres un desastre, es un puñetero milagro que hayas llegado con vida a los trece años…- dijo despreocupadamente el peliblanco de la que se sentaba, ofendiéndose Naruto mientras seguía en pie.- Naruto, escucha esto: el camino al corazón de una mujer, o a sus faldas si eres más listo, es tortuoso, lleno de dolor, de desprecios, de insultos, de momentos en los que desearías asesinarla, de lágrimas desnudo bajo la ducha mientras gritas "por qué" al cielo, de negarte la custodia compartida y decirte que no son hijos tuyos…- el rostro de jiraiya se volvió sombrío, mirando al horizonte con una expresión traumática, como los veteranos de la gran guerra.

-…ve al grano, Ero sannin…- no es que Naruto fuese un insensible, es que ya llevaba dos semanas entrenando con él cada día y estaba curado de espantos. Ya había tenido que llevarle varias veces borracho e inconsciente a dormir a su casa para que no se quedase tirado en la puerta de un prostíbulo, rescatarle de ser apaleado por hordas de furiosas mujeres tras espiarlas en las aguas termales, pagado sus deudas antes de acabase en el calabozo… Sabía que, cuando se ponía así, el peliblanco solo estaba haciendo el payaso, como le encantaba hacer…

-… aggh, le quitas todo el dramatismo a mi historia de superación… el caso es que ese camino es jodido de cojones, y no está mal tener un guía que te aconseje…- le recomendó, ofreciéndole un sitio a su lado.- Cuéntale a tu maestro quién es esa chica que te hace tilín…- el rubio suspiró mientras se sentaba… qué demonios, no le vendría mal un nuevo punto de vista… solo esperaba que no le volviese a hablar de eso llamado "clítoris". No tenía ni zorra idea de lo que era, pero el sannin parecía obsesionado con que lo buscase… al parecer, era la clave de todo según él…

(Flashback inicia)

En su habitación, Sakura se encontraba frente al espejo de su tocador, peinándose con tranquilidad. Podía verse en su reflejo, y agradecía que ya empezase a parecer más… normal. La medicina ninja hacía milagros, por eso le interesaba tanto. Hacía una semana, tras salir del bosque de mis muerte y empatar en las preliminares del examen chunnin contra Ino yamanaka, tenía la ceja del ojo izquierdo hinchada hasta prácticamente no permitirla ver por él, cortes en la frente y pómulos, moretones por todo el cuerpo, incluso recibió puntos en las heridas que le hicieron los shuriken de Zaku. Nunca vio a su madre tan preocupada, prácticamente no se separó de ella en todo el día en que se reencontraron, por mucho que la pelirrosada le dijese que estaba bien. Y todo sin contar el desastre de su corte de pelo durante la batalla, que la obligó a permitir a su amiga rubia retocarle el cabello so pena de que la repudiase. Pero ahora estaba casi perfecta, al menos físicamente. Realmente, todavía le costaba dormir cuando recordaba lo ocurrido en el examen chunnin. El miedo a la muerte, lo cruel de la prueba, satsuki actuando de esa forma sádica al despertarse… el que Naruto hubiese estado a un fallo suyo de morir… eso último la hacía incluso temblar…

¿Eso era el mundo ninja? Ellos… ellos solo eran niños joder. Niños pequeños, a ella todavía la traía pasteles de fresa su padre mientras la llamaba "mi princesita". Y sabía que a otras también, a Ino su padre literalmente la tenía consentida con cada capricho y le tenía comiendo de la palma de su mano, y ya había tenido que despertar a Naruto varias veces para ir a un entrenamiento y verle con ese gorro de pijama con dientes tan… suyo… Todos los gennin eran niños, pero konoha no había tenido problema en meterlos en un bosque lleno de bestias gigantes hambrientas… según pudo averiguar en la torre nada más terminar la prueba, varios habían sido devorados o mutilados por la fauna y flora local. Era… sádico, enfermizo. Y a eso había que añadir a los otros… "niños"… Joder, todavía recordaba a ese equipo de oto, como ese chico de pelo negro había insinuado violarla… ¿qué habría pasado si satsuki no se hubiese despertado a tiempo? Apretó con tal fuerza el peine que rompió el asa del cepillo.

Pero algo cortó sus pensamientos… un ruido en el pequeño balcón de su cuarto. Alguien estaba allí, pero por las cortinas solo podía distinguir su figura. La kunoichi apretó los dientes y se preparó para interceptar al intruso… si venía a robar, se iba a llevar una desagradable sorpresa… robar en la casa de un ninja era una estupidez, aunque fuese un gennin quien vivía allí. Ese ladrón era un imbécil. Solo tendría que contenerse un poco para no matar al intruso, si no podría tener problemas con sus superiores, pero por lo demás… podía desfogarse un poco. Con sigilo llegó a la puerta, preparó su puñetazo, tomó la manilla con la mano izquierda y…

-¡Shannaro!- exclamó, abriendo la puerta y golpeando al ladrón en todo el rostro. Menos mal que contuvo su fuerza por si era un criminal civil… No pudo detener su puñetazo antes de impactar contra una cabeza de pelo rubio revuelto y ojos azules abiertos en una expresión de terror. El pobre Naruto recibió el golpe de lleno, y solo porque Sakura se había contenido no salió volando de allí… solamente se dio contra la barandilla del balcón y cayó de rodillas, lamentándose.

-ITTEEEEE… Sa… Sakura chan, que soy yo, dattebayo…- murmuró con voz nasal y cómicos lagrimones en sus ojos, mientras Sakura le asistía con arrepentimiento.

-¡Naruto! Pero, ¿Qué haces aquí baka? ¡Me has dado un susto de muerte!- le regañó mientras le ayudaba a levantarse.- ¿no puedes llamar a la puerta de casa, como el resto de personas civilizadas?

-Es que… quería darte una sorpresa… y a tu madre creo que no le gusta verme por aquí…- murmuró esto último por lo bajo, pero Sakura lo oyó perfectamente.

Y, para su mayor culpa, tenía razón. No sabía por qué, pero su madre odiaba ver a Naruto cerca de su hija, incluso le había prohibido entrar en la casa la última vez que vino a buscarla para ir a una misión, cuando con el resto de visitas era un amor. Ino la llamaba "su segunda madre", por ejemplo. No lo entendía lo más mínimo, vale que Naruto fue MUY bromista de niño, pero desde que era gennin ya apenas hacía esas cosas, se estaba reformando… Y aún si siguiese así, le parecía que la reacción de su madre era excesiva, y antinatural… su madre era un encanto, tenía su carácter, pero era dulce y agradable cuando la conocías. En cambio, con Naruto era visceral, casi como si… lo odiase. Y la matriarca haruno no la dio ninguna pista sobre el porqué, simplemente la había advertido de que, como alguna vez la viese fuera del trabajo con el ojiazul, la castigaría todo el mes sin salir. Intentó abstraerse de eso, sobre todo por lo primero que había dicho el rubio.

\- ¿Una sorpresa?- preguntó, con una suave sonrisa. Naruto se rehizo con algo de dignidad, para luego sonreírle con esa sonrisa suya marca baka.

-Si, no te veo desde que empecé a entrenar, y te echo de menos…- confesó, sonriendo más Sakura mientras se sonrojaba. Naruto era un chico muy tierno cuando no gritaba como un mandril…- y, como Ero sannin me ha dado el día libre porque lo estoy haciendo muy bien y soy tremendamente alucinante, he pensado que a lo mejor te gustaría dar una vuelta o algo…- anunció, torciendo la cabeza en un pequeño gesto travieso, mientras Sakura se reía por el chiste y el mote con el que Naruto había bautizado a su maestro…

(Flashback se interrumpe)

-¡YO NO TE DIJE NADA DE ESO MOCOSO!- exclamó jiraiya, completamente ofendido.- ¡Te dije que no deberías de haber aprobado ni tan siquiera la academia. No tienes control de chakra, tu equipo está en mal estado, ese chandal naranja es un puto faro de neón para tus enemigos… ese chico hyuuga te va a matar… ¿en serio ese día no estabas enfermo como me dijiste, estúpido pazguato? ¡Necesitas cada puto segundo de este mes para sobrevivir al torneo, ya ni te digo para ganar!- exclamó, ignorándolo Naruto para seguir con su historia.- ¿Y EN SERIO ME LLAMAS CON ESE HORRIBLE MOTE DELANTE DE EXTRAÑOS?

(Flashback vuelve)

Sakura no pudo resistirse a dar esa vuelta con Naruto. Lo cierto es que ella también echaba mucho de menos a sus compañeros: desde que se graduaron en la academia, se veían todos los días, aunque no hubiese misión. Ya fuese para entrenar, dar una vuelta, o para simplemente pasar el rato, eran una especie de hermandad. Se podría decir que satsuki, después de Ino por supuesto, era su mejor amiga, y en cuanto a Naruto… como mínimo era su baka. Quizás algo más. En parte por eso estas semanas se le estaban haciendo algo duras: tanto satsuki como Naruto habían pasado a la siguiente ronda del examen, y por lo tanto debían de emplear este mes para entrenar como si no hubiese un mañana, no pudiendo verse con ella. Satsuki se había encerrado en las montañas con kakashi sensei, y a Naruto se le solía ver con ese extraño señor que la generaba ansias asesinas cada vez que hablaba… según Naruto era un ninja poderoso, pero ella solo se había quedado con que era un pervertido. El caso es que ver a Naruto ya, como mínimo, la había alegrado el día.

Así que esa vuelta se convirtió en un plan de toda la tarde. No es que ninguno llevase la cuenta del tiempo, simplemente estaban a gusto. Sakura se rió muchísimo con las anécdotas de Naruto sobre su nuevo sensei, aunque tuvo que amenazar al ojiazul con matarle si se le pegaban esos hábitos. Como viese a su baka a menos de cien metros de un prostíbulo, lo asesinaría. Naruto se alegró muchísimo de que estuviese mucho mejor de las heridas, y de que estuviese esos días quedando con Ino y chouji para distraerse. El rubio se solía reír mucho con Sakura cerca, se le notaba muy feliz. Incluso parecía no percibir las miradas de desaprobación, e incluso odio, que le dirigían los aldeanos al pasar. Sakura ya se había fijado en esa animadversión de la aldea hacía Naruto desde las clases en la academia, pero nunca se acostumbraba. Parecía siempre algo más personal, más allá de simplemente caer mal. El rubio pareció reparar en ese momento reflexivo de la pelirrosada, porque pensó un instante y la volvió a sonreír.

-¿Te importa… que te lleve a un sitio muy guay?- la preguntó con un tono misterioso, arqueando una ceja con interés Sakura.

-Ya hemos estado en el ichiraku ramen, baka, no tienes que hacerte el interesante…- bromeó la haruno, riendo ligeramente el rubio.

-No, es otro sitio…- miró al cielo, que estaba con un tono suave rojizo anaranjado por el atardecer.- …creo que es el momento perfecto, te va a gustar…- ofreció, asintiendo Sakura en respuesta con intriga. Iba a preguntar por el lugar, sin embargo Naruto volvió a hablar.- Pero antes, déjame comprar algo para comer allí… te gustará, ya verás...- declaró, señalando un puesto cercano. Era un puesto de dangos ambulante con un pequeño toldo, algo destartalado, pero limpio. El dueño, un anciano calvo con los ojos vidriosos por la ceguera y vestido con un delantal de cocina junto a unos vaqueros con tirantes y una camisa, parecía aún así completamente consciente de lo que le rodeaba, sirviendo sin problema a cada cliente. Naruto se dispuso pacientemente en la cola, para saludar cuando llegó su turno mientras Sakura miraba todo con curiosidad.- Buenas tardes, viejo Nobunaga.

-Hombre, eres tú chiquillo… y veo que acompañado.- expuso, sorprendiendo a Sakura, ya que ese hombre era ciego, no debería de saber que ella estaba allí.- ¿es ella?- le preguntó a Naruto, sonrojándose el uzumaki con vergüenza.

-Si… Sakura chan, te presento al viejo Nobunaga, que hace los mejores dangos de la ciudad.- Sakura le saludó con un gesto amable, mientras el anciano la devolvía el saludo y comenzaba a preparar la ración sin tan siquiera recibir el pedido del rubio, con sus ojos cristalinos fijos en la nada por culpa de la ceguera.

-Puedes llamarme Satoshi chiquilla, el "viejo nobunaga" era mi padre…- bromeó, para terminar de preparar una ración doble de dangos de fresa y tendérsela al rubio. La kunoichi la reconoció enseguida gracias al envase y a su delicioso aspecto: eran los dangos que Naruto la solía llevar para sorprenderla en las misiones, y que literalmente eran perfectos. Le había preguntado varias veces al rubio donde los compraba para comprarlos ella, pero Naruto siempre la respondía que un mago no revela sus secretos, salvo que fuese en una cita. Entonces se ganaba un coscorrón por intentar chantajearla para lograr esa cita. El uzumaki tomó la ración y se preparó para sacar su monedero de sapo, pero el anciano negó con la cabeza.- No, a la de hoy invita la casa. Siempre me estás hablando de "Sakura chan" y al fin me la presentas.- aunque no se giró hacia la ojijade, Sakura supo que ahora se dirigía a ella.- Es un buen chico, Sakura san, y uno de mis mejores clientes, me alegra que por fin venga acompañado.

-Gra… gracias, Nobunaga san…- agradeció la pelirrosada, sonriendo el tendero.

-Satoshi, Sakura san… anda, id a divertiros, que hace un día precioso…- ambos jóvenes se despidieron del anciano, y comenzaron a andar en dirección al monte hokage. Naruto estaba sonriendo, completamente a gusto, mientras Sakura le miraba de reojo, también contenta. Ese Naruto era muy atractivo, con esos ojos mirando con curiosidad alrededor, con ese gesto apacible… la animaba a ser más cercana incluso.

-Así que ahí es donde me consigues esos dangos eh…- comentó con complicidad, riendo Naruto.- Yo creía que los comprabas en la tienda de tu calle, este tenderete está muy lejos de tu casa…

-Pues no…- suspiró Naruto.- …realmente lo encontré por casualidad, dediqué una tarde a buscar junto a mis clones algún local donde vendiesen dangos de buena calidad, y encontré este lugar de la que seguía a la jounin psicópata esa de los pechos enormes que intentó matarme antes de la prueba del bosque…- en algún lugar de konoha, anko estornudó y temió sin razón alguna porque alguien descubriese su lugar secreto para conseguir dangos.- Está muy bien, y el viejo nobunaga es muy majo…

-Pero… ¿por qué buscaste por toda la aldea? Cualquier otro habría optado por una opción más fácil…- intentó entenderle la haruno, de la que comía un dango de fresa para disimular su sonrojo. Toda una tarde… ¿buscando un lugar para comprarla dangos? Le parecía excesivo…

-Porque quería que te gustasen, Sakura chan…- expuso, aunque, por un momento, Sakura vio en su rostro algo de decepción. Naruto se dio cuenta de su desliz, y decidió ser sincero.- Además… el viejo nobunaga es justo, no me trata mal… quizás por ser ciego y no llevar mucho aquí no se le ha pegado esa manía de los demás… en el resto de sitios, o me cobran el triple, o no me venden… o peor aún, me cobran el triple y no me dan los dangos… y no quería robarlos, no me gustaría regalarte algo robado…- reconoció, mirando con algo de vergüenza al suelo. Sakura apretó su mano libre con fuerza mientras fruncía el ceño. Esa ira no iba contra Naruto, iba contra toda la aldea. Ver cómo trataban a su baka la… enfurecía… Era indignante que el rubio tuviese que buscar a un tendero ciego para obtener el respeto que se merecía…

-No entiendo por qué te tratan así, Naruto…- se quejó, mientras el rubio arqueaba los hombros en respuesta y seguía andando como si nada.- Y… ¿no has pensado en usar un henge para hacer las compras e ir por la calle? La mayoría ni se darían cuenta, y los ninjas lo entenderán…- sugirió la pelirrosada. Ella quería que Naruto estuviese cómodo en su hogar, que no lo mirasen con asco y odio, que lo viesen como lo veía ella… una persona muy buena y amable. Con sus defectos de baka, por supuesto, pero especial en esencia. Sin embargo, Naruto negó suavemente con una sonrisa.

-Me gusta mi aspecto… y a ellos, cuando sea hokage y pongan mi rostro en esa montaña, también… así que es mejor que se acostumbren desde ahora a verme, dattebayo.- contestó con un gesto soberbio… o no, no lo era. Sakura se quedó mirándole, con su rostro iluminado por el sol del atardecer. No sabía si era por su tono de voz, o por el ambiente, pero le parecía que el rubio podía comerse el mundo en ese momento. Que no era una bravuconada, si no una profecía cien por cien fiable. De pronto, el joven se frenó, y miró al horizonte con una gran sonrisa.- Ya hemos llegado, Sakura chan.- anunció Naruto. Sakura abrió sus ojos con sorpresa, tan absorta estaba en el problema de Naruto que no se había dado ni cuenta de lo que habían andado. Pero merecía la pena: frente a ella, desde encima del rostro de yondaime hokage esculpido en la montaña, una panorámica perfecta de konoha bañada por el anaranjado sol del atardecer se extendía hasta el horizonte. La joven se quedó embelesada, mientras el rubio se sentaba en el borde de la barandilla del mirador y miraba la aldea, como si fuese una especie de vigilante. La kunoichi se unió a él con una sonrisa, mientras comía otro dango.

-Es precioso, Naruto…- reconoció, sonriendo todavía, mientras Naruto también miraba el horizonte, relajado.- Aunque no sabía de este mirador en la cabeza del rostro de Minato namikaze, creí que solo había uno en la cabeza de cada hermano senju…

-Si, la gente suele creer eso, pero es porque los de allí son los de siempre, este es menos conocido al ser el más nuevo…- expuso con tranquilidad, sin apartar la vista del horizonte.- Un día quería encontrar un sitio apartado para pensar, y, no sé porqué, pero acabé aquí. Este sitio me es… familiar, aunque no tenga lógica, siempre estoy a gusto cuando descanso encima de la cabeza de mi hokage preferido… por eso quería traerte aquí.- declaró, para luego mirarla fijamente. Sakura estaba preciosa con esa luz, con su piel blanca coloreada de una suave luz naranja, sus jade brillando al sol del atardecer… si, su rincón favorito de konoha era aún mejor con esa compañía.- Sakura chan, ¿Cómo llevas lo del examen chunnin?- preguntó con un gesto preocupado, tensando un poco a la haruno. Aunque también lo agradecía… nadie la había preguntado hasta ahora.

-Yo… bien, bueno, todo lo bien que podría llevarlo tras suspender…- concedió, pero no engañó al rubio.

-¿En serio? Porque te he visto desanimada esta semana…- confesó, arqueando una ceja Sakura.

-¿me has estado viendo esta semana? Porque yo a ti no te he visto… baka…- inquirió con un falso tono acusador. Realmente la alegraba que Naruto no solo dijese que la echaba de menos, si no que también lo demostrase. Naruto se rascó la nuca, nervioso,

-Es que suele ser tarde cuando lo hago, no quiero despertarte… y no te negaré que tomo un pequeño desvío de la que vuelvo de los entrenamientos para asegurarme de que estás bien…- pequeño era un eufemismo, Sakura lo sabía bien… la haruno vivía en la zona residencial civil de la hoja, que estaba lo más lejos posible de los barrios bajos donde vivía el rubio.- ¿Sabes? Quizás te venga bien hablarlo con alguien… y yo… yo no soy muy bueno escuchando, pero por ti puedo esforzarme…- prometió el rubio con una sonrisa amable, suspirando Sakura y relajando el cuerpo. Como para negarse a ese gesto del ojiazul… y necesitaba hablarlo, sinceramente… quizás Naruto la ayudase, otra vez.

-A veces…- comenzó a decir, asintiendo Naruto en señal de que la estaba escuchando.- ... a veces me pregunto por qué me hice kunoichi Naruto… Creo… creo que no encajo en este mundo… con esas muertes, ese peligro… ver a mis seres queridos sufriendo...

-No digas tonterías Sakura chan, eres una buena ninja. Tuvimos mala suerte en el bosque de la muerte, eso es todo…- intentó calmarla el ojiazul.

-No es solo por el examen… es que… es que no me veo matando a alguien Naruto, no me gusta, no me siento cómoda pensando en ello… incluso cuando porto un kunai me noto incómoda…- reconoció, apretando los labios, mientras la mano con la que clavó un kunai en Zaku temblaba ligeramente al recordar la sensación de atravesar carne hasta llegar al hueso. Les entrenaban para ser máquinas de matar, pero en serio, ella no tenía ese instinto asesino. Tenía carácter, tenía fuerza, pero no disfrutaba causando dolor al enemigo, menos aún matándolo. Y Naruto lo sabía, puesto que la sonrió y la tomó la mano, tranquilizándola y parando ese temblor.

-¿Te cuento un secreto? Yo me siento igual que tú con respecto a eso dattebayo. No he matado a nadie en mi vida, y no pienso hacerlo en un futuro… Y, aún con todo, voy a ser hokage.- declaró, y Sakura no pudo evitar reír. Ese sueño suyo de ser hokage… se notaba que no había meditado profundamente lo que significaba, que no había visto que todos los hokage ascendieron tras mostrar sus dotes en batalla, matando necesariamente… Minato namikaze, su hokage favorito, había matado a 500 anbu de iwa él solo… en media hora. Aterrador, si hubiese sobrevivido al ataque del kiuby, Sakura seguramente le habría temido al conocerle. Aunque quizás ahí estaba el secreto de su baka: Naruto no caminaba nunca por vías ya descubiertas, se abría su propio camino. Por eso se reía: porque esa estupidez, en boca de Naruto, no sonaba tan imposible. Intentando salir de esa hábil contestación, siguió dejando salir sus preocupaciones.

-Pero, a diferencia de ti, yo he suspendido el examen chunnin… eso es una señal… sobre todo viendo lo patético de mi lucha con la cerda…- se quejó, recordando como las dos amigas no solo no demostraron gran cosa en su duelo, si no que además hasta tuvieron suerte de acabar en un doble KO… ninguna habría tenido oportunidad en la final, inoichi había puesto a Ino un entrenamiento especializado por ese incidente… Naruto se rió aún con todo, mientras Sakura le miraba con un gesto de enojo.

-¿Te cuento otro secreto? Esos exámenes están fatal pensados… Yo vencí mi combate contra kiba pedeándome en su cara de perro después de que se riese de mi…- declaró con un gesto de puro y maléfico disfrute, sobre todo al recordar el detalle del olfato superdesarrollado del inuzuka, mientras Sakura negaba divertida. Como un niño pequeño...- Y aprobé el examen teórico sin responder una sola pregunta…- la haruno tembló con terror al averiguar ese detalle, mientras Naruto seguía sonriendo travieso.

-¿No… contestaste… ninguna…?- Naruto volvió a negar, conteniendo la risa, mientras la kunoichi reprimía las ganas de asesinarlo. Incluso dio un discurso a voz en grito sobre que iba a aprobar seguro antes de que les diesen la última pregunta el muy… Ya le golpearía luego, ahora estaba demasiado guapo como para pegarlo… perdón, demasiado amable.- Aún con… tu modo baka imprudente que se merece un buen puñetazo… eres fuerte Naruto, mucho más que el resto…- Sakura tragó por un instante, para luego mirar al suelo. Había algo que la intrigaba muchísimo, y que quería preguntarle desde que salieron del bosque.- Na… Naruto… ¿puedo preguntarte algo?- el uzumaki asintió. Su Sakura chan podía preguntarle lo que quisiese.- Qué… ¿qué técnica es esa que usaste para luchar contra esa serpiente? Parecías… parecías otra persona…- tuvo que omitir lo obvio. Esos rugidos, ese gesto casi demoníaco, incluso esos ojos y garras que le salían… la arrancaba escalofríos. Y Naruto parecía saberlo también, puesto que miró también al suelo, ocultando su vergüenza.

-No lo sé… me pasa cuando me enfurezco. Normalmente no es nada, sólo siento el tatuaje de mi estómago calentarse, así que me calmo y ya está. Pero… cuando me enfurezco muchísimo… me arde todo el cuerpo. Es como… como si mi sangre hirviese. Siento mi energía dispararse, deja de importarme todo salvo lo que me enfurece… siento… siento odio…- confesó, mientras Sakura le miraba con comprensión. La aliviaba mucho que Naruto también percibiese que esa técnica, o modo de lucha, o lo que fuese, no era algo bueno. Aunque, en su interior, una parte de Naruto tuviese que ser silenciada… una parte que no veía tan mal ese poder...- No… no entiendo lo que me ocurre, ni tampoco me gusta. El sabor del odio es amargo, no me gusta odiar… odio el odio, irónicamente…

-Y… ¿Por qué lo usas?- le preguntó. Esa técnica no la gustaba lo más mínimo, la parecía que, cada vez que la usaba, volvía un poco menos de su baka cuando se recuperaba. Se contaminaba, por así decirlo. Nada la dejaba más intranquila que pensar en su baka volviéndose… otra cosa. Pero no quería pedirle directamente que no lo usase, antes quería entenderle.

-Muchas veces me sale sin querer… pero no me atrevo a dejar de usarlo Sakura chan. Cuando lo usé en el bosque, lo hice para… salvaros. A las dos. No podría soportar que os pasase algo a satsuki chan o a ti…- Sakura lo interrumpió apretando su mano ligeramente, esa mano que la había dado antes para calmarla. Naruto captó el mensaje, mirándola fijamente. Sus zafiros se cruzaron con los jade de la chica, mientras ella le sonreía con amabilidad, con confianza.

-Naruto… puede que solo sea una niñata de trece años, que no sepa mucho del mundo shinobi, pero… creo en ti. Eres… eres ruidoso, ingenuo, un puñetero desastre a la hora de ordenar tu piso… pero eres fuerte. No se lo digas a Satsuki, pero… creo que eres el más fuerte del equipo.- Naruto sonrió con satisfacción, mientras Sakura también sonreía entendiendo la razón de eso. Naruto y satsuki eran pura competitividad.- Y lo eres por ti mismo, sin necesidad de esa técnica. Si… si no te gusta usarla, no la uses. Estoy convencida de que sin ella puedes ser hokage…- le expuso, mientras Naruto la contemplaba con un gesto emocionado. Sakura no solo le estaba tomando la mano, no solo estaban juntos en su rincón favorito de konoha… Sakura le estaba dando su reconocimiento. Era la primera persona, tras iruka, que le reconocía como alguien capaz, que le veía como un posible hokage. Lloraría si no fuese a quedar fatal con la chica que le gustaba. Sakura sonrió y suspiró.- Ojalá pudiese decir lo mismo de mi… yo soy la peor del equipo…

-No digas eso, Sakura chan, tú también eres fuerte. Alguien débil no me enviaría a volar por los aires de un puñetazo… la más débil es satsuki- anunció con la lengua fuera, arqueando una ceja Sakura mientras contenía una risa. Y, en las montañas, cierta pelinegra sentía la necesidad de golpear al uzuratoncachi sin entender el motivo.

-Permíteme dudarlo… solo hay que ver a los equipos con los que nos cruzamos, que siempre se fijan en ti o en satsuki…- recalcó la joven, comprendiéndola Naruto. Cómo odiaba cuando todos le ignoraban para decir lo jodidamente alucinante que era satsuki y las ganas que tenían de luchar contra ella… Aunque cierto momento llegó a su cabeza.

-Rock lee solo se fijó en ti antes del examen…- dejó caer el uzumaki. Sakura se sintió temblar de horror al recordar al ninja del spandex verde gritando a los cuatro vientos su amor por ella… era MÁS ruidoso, MÁS hortera y MUCHÍSIMO MÁS feo que el peor Naruto de la academia. Era tan terrible el que lo tuviese como admirador que Ino se abstuvo de hacer cualquier broma… Aunque la ojijade detectó algo en el tono de voz del uzumaki que excedía de la broma, o del consuelo… algo que la hizo sonreír con malicia… y esforzarse por no sonrojarse, ya puestos.

-¿Celoso?- contraatacó, y se rió al ver el mohín de disgusto de Naruto. POR SUPUESTO que estaba celoso, ¡él era el único que podía declararle su amor a los cuatro vientos a su Sakura chan! Poco faltó para que invocase ese extraño chakra rojo y lo mandase a volar… La haruno decidió dejar de ser mala con el pobre chico.- Bah, el pelo negro está bien pero… prefiero otros colores… como el rubio…- dijo, mirando al horizonte con un gesto feliz, sonrojada. Naruto se sonrojó también, entendiendo la indirecta. Mira que tenía ganas de besarla siempre, pero nunca tantas como ahora. Pero antes tenía algo que hacer… solventar esas dudas de su Sakura chan, las que dieron origen a esta conversación. Apretó ligeramente su mano, atrayendo la atención de ella.

-Jiji sarutobi una vez me dijo algo que quizás te ayude, Sakura chan… venía de pegarme con unos niños del barrio, estaba sucio, furioso, ensangrentado… quería volver a esa pelea y darles todavía más fuerte, incluso a pesar de haber ganado. Recuerdo que me dijo algo sobre la violencia… "el fuerte no golpea, pone la otra mejilla"…- explicó, mientras Sakura asentía, atenta. Estaba de acuerdo con esa afirmación, al menos en parte.- Pero yo le expliqué que lo hice porque se metieron con mi madre. No entiendo porqué me enfurezco tanto, no la he conocido jamás, pero no me gusta que la insulten, sea quien sea, sea cual sea la razón por la que me abandonó. Le pregunté furioso si tenía que poner la otra mejilla cuando se metiesen con alguien preciado para mí… y jiji sonrió. Me quedé confuso, no lo entendí en un principio… hasta que volvió a hablar. "Está tan mal golpear sin motivo, como no hacerlo cuando si que lo hay"…- sentenció, mientras la ojijade miraba al suelo, asimilando el mensaje. Naruto miró la aldea con un gesto sereno mientras comenzaba a anochecer, como quien vigila a un bebé durmiendo.- ¿Sabes? No creo que seamos ninja para matar a otros, eso jamás se nos dará bien. Creo que lo somos para proteger a otros, y por eso somos buenos ninja. Si no fuese por ti, satsuki chan y yo estaríamos muertos. Así que te propongo algo… yo te protejo a ti y a konoha, y tú me proteges a mí.- Sakura sonrió con ternura ante esa propuesta, todavía con la mano del rubio unida a la suya. Por kami, ADORABA cuando Naruto se ponía así…

-Trato hecho… aunque tú sales ganando, siempre acabas con cortes, moretones, golpes… das mucho trabajo…- bromeó con una suave risa, riendo Naruto. De pronto, una brisa de aire frío le arrancó un escalofrío a la chica, percatándose de todo Naruto, que rápidamente se quitó su chaqueta y se la puso sobre los hombros.

-Te acompaño a casa Sakura chan, que ya es tarde y no quiero que te pongas mala.- se ofreció, asintiendo la haruno. Estaba a gusto allí, pero comenzaba a refrescar, su baka tenía razón. Además, quería despedirse de él bien, por lo que debía de volver a su casa antes de que lo hiciese su madre y saliese del hogar haruno a espantar al pobre Naruto. Anduvieron en silencio, pero a gusto, todo el camino de vuelta, hasta llegar a la casa de la kunoichi, donde se pararon en la puerta, ella con la chaqueta de Naruto dándola un agradable calor, él con una sonrisa.

-Naruto… me… me lo he pasado en grande hoy… muchas gracias…- agradeció sinceramente la ojijade al rubio, que la sonrió de vuelta.

-Me alegra que estés mejor Sakura chan… ya tenía pensado volver a pintar de rosa el pelo de los hokage si te seguía viendo triste, dattebayo…- comentó con un tono jocoso, riéndose Sakura por la ocurrencia. La joven comenzó a buscar en su bolso las llaves, con tranquilidad, sin ninguna prisa, y aprovechó para ser… un poco más valiente.

-Naruto… te quiero pedir otra cosa…- el rubio la miró con un gesto feliz, escuchando.- la próxima vez que te pases a ver cómo estoy, salúdame. Da igual la hora o el día…- le pidió, jugueteando con las llaves en lugar de usarlas para abrir la puerta. Naruto se sonrojó ligeramente.

-¿Aunque… sea todos los días, dattebayo?- Sakura afirmó con una sonrisa, señalándole lo que ya había dicho. Da igual la hora y el día. Y puede que el uzumaki no fuese el más avispado del continente, pero sabía leer los signos. Esa propuesta, la tarde juntos, el que no pareciese tener la haruno intención alguna de abrir la puerta… Quizás tocaba ser valiente… Aumentando su sonrojo tanto que incluso se dedicó a chocar los índices y miró al suelo, el rubio volvió a hablar.- Etto… Sakura chan… esto… sé que a lo mejor me gano un golpe, pero.., ¿esto cuenta como una minicita?- la ojijade se tuvo que reír. No podía estar más adorable el rubio.

-…- Por supuesto que sí era la respuesta. Pero el cuerpo la pedía otra contestación. Obviamente, no se paró a pensarlo, si lo hiciese su lado miedoso y analítico destrozaría el momento, así que simplemente se movió. Subió con suavidad el mentón del rubio y, sin darle tiempo a pensar, besó sus labios. Fue un beso suave, rápido… la haruno sentía a su corazón latir tan rápido que parecía querer salir corriendo, y no tenía la más mínima experiencia previa. Demonios, tendría que haberle preguntado a la cerda, que ya había hecho estas cosas con Shikamaru y algún chico guapo de la academia. Pero bueno, no debía de pensar en eso, solo disfrutar, sobre todo cuando el rubio logró sobreponerse a su vergüenza y respondió al beso. Naruto tenía un pequeño regusto a dangos de fresa, como ella, por lo que fue un beso muy agradable, y extrañamente no lo hacía nada mal, lo esperaba más torpe. Pero bueno, antes de que ella explotase del sonrojo, el ojiazul se desmayase o, peor aún, apareciese su madre, la ojijade se separó con una sonrisa.- Buenas noches, baka.- se despidió, entrando en su casa mientras Naruto se quedaba petrificado, incapaz de asimilar lo que acababa de pasar. La haruno se apoyó en la puerta tras cerrar, suspirando mientras su corazón latía desbocado. ¿Le habría gustado a Naruto ese beso? Era su primer beso, quizás no…

-¡YATAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!- oyó gritar de pura felicidad al otro lado de la puerta, y tuvo que ponerse una mano en la boca para no reír a carcajada limpia. Si, su baka ruidoso era un libro abierto, y lo agradecía. Cerró los ojos y se dejó envolver por la chaqueta de chandal del rubio, que todavía llevaba encima. Se la había quedado a propósito, ya se la devolvería mañana cuando la viniese a ver… hoy quería dormir con ella puesta…

(Flashback fin)

-¡ENHORABUENA MOCOSO!- felicitó Jiraiya, realmente contento, mientras su estudiante se sonrojaba y sonreía. Ya le había hablado de esa chica, y en serio le alegraba que el chiquillo hubiese logrado ese avance. En cierta manera, incluso se sentía identificado con él…- Ahora toca que te hable de cómo llegar a la segunda base, ya que hemos alcanzado la primera. El truco está en fingir un tropiezo casual en su dirección y, con la mano izquierda…- comenzó a exponer, pero se fijó en que el rubio volvía a mirar al suelo con un gesto preocupado.- ¿y esa cara? No tienes porque meterla mano en la segunda cita eh… puedes posponerlo a la tercera.

-No es eso, Ero sannin… es… otra cosa…- Jiraiya arqueó una ceja, esperando más información, por lo que el rubio suspiró.- Ero sannin… ¿se puede querer a más de una chica a la vez?- preguntó, sonriendo jiraiya con un gesto sereno.

-Vaya, siempre sorprendes Naruto…- el peliblanco se apoyó en su asiento con los brazos, meditando bien las palabras.- Mocoso, ¿sabes que nuestra profesión es peligrosa no?- Naruto asintió, por supuesto que lo sabía. A su último examen se podía remitir.- Hoy estás aquí, mañana en la tumba… en un mundo en paz podríamos preocuparnos por esas cosas, pero aquí déjame darte un consejo: la vida son dos días, así que come, diviértete, canta y folla lo que puedas. Es común entre los ninjas estar con más de una persona a la vez, al menos hasta que se casan y forman una familia. La vida ya es bastante difícil, como para añadirle más problemas. Mientras las quieras y seas sincero con ellas, no hay problema Naruto.- recomendó el gama sennin, asintiendo un más calmado Naruto. Era un buen consejo, y en serio le estaba ayudando… quizás ese viejo no era tan...- Hablando de grupos, ¿te conté que una vez follé en grupo? Bueno, yo solo escuchaba, pero creo que cuenta como trío…

-Ero sannin…- se quejó Naruto, avergonzado. Otro gran momento destrozado por el sabio pervertido…

-Vale, vale… bueno truhán… ¿Quién es la otra chica? Espera, espera, déjame adivinar…- dijo, nervioso, excitado incluso.- ¡la chica hyuuga que te ha estado espiando estos días! Naruto, a tu edad la previsión es CLAVE: esa chiquilla ya empieza a… cargar mucho por delante, no sé si me explico. Si sigue así, creo que rivalizará con cierta mujer rubia que conocí…- expuso, pero Naruto negó, mirando al suelo.- ¿no? Espera, segundo intento… ¡YA SÉ! La chica rubia, la mejor amiga de tu Sakura chan. Ya te lo he dicho Naruto, la previsión es clave. No quiero parecer un pedófilo, pero he visto esa foto de la criaturita vestida de gata, y apunta MUY alto, división de honor y copa de Europa probablemente. Debes de ser listo y empezar a allanar el camino ahora para contar con ventaja cuando este follabl…- Naruto decidió interrumpirle, antes de que le avergonzase aún más.

-Es mi otra compañera de equipo, satsuki chan…- confesó. Era cierto, con Sakura sentía cosas, sentía mariposas en el estómago, la quería con cada virtud y cada defecto… pero a Satsuki también. Era seria, dura, borde… debería de odiarla, pero… cada vez que cruzaba la mirada con ella se sentía arder… era extraño. Y no podía negarlo: era preciosa. Quizás la única que podía rivalizar con su Sakura chan. Objetivamente, le parecía obvio que ella fuese la otra chica. Pero, en lugar de recibir una felicitación de jiraiya, el hombre se quedó en silencio, con un semblante serio. Uno que incluso incomodó al uzumaki.- ¿Qué ocurre?

-Naruto…- cuando Ero sannin pronunciaba su nombre así… malo.- No soy quien para meterme en tus gustos. Ya te lo he dicho, la vida son dos días… pero… permíteme contarte algo. Hace tiempo descubrí por la vía difícil que hay personas que… son peligrosas.- a su mente vino la imagen de cierto hombre pálido que una vez fue su mejor amigo, un hombre que, casualmente, había puesto sus viperinos ojos en la chica que ahora atraía a su ahijado en secreto. La fruta, cuando cae, no lo hace muy lejos del árbol…- He conocido a muchos miembros de su familia a lo largo de mi vida, y todos los uchiha tienen algo en común: parecen inestables. Tocados por la locura incluso. No te voy a decir con quién ir o no, pero… hay personas con las que debes de tener cuidado. Y esa chica… creo que es una de ellas.

* * *

 **Y fin. Si, me quedo largo, pero estoy muy satisfecho, aqui tenemos el primer avance serio en materia romantica de este fic. Podeis ver claramente lo que aporta naruto a sakura y viceversa, sobre todo en el tema de usar al kiuby (ahi esta el principal conflicto entre las dos feminas con naruto, os recuerdo que la otra adora el poder), y una faceta de naruto mas madura. Es un niño, pero ya en la serie se le veian momentos serios como este, por eso lo considero canonico.**

 **Sobre jiraiya... adoro a ese viejo. Y espero que a la poblacion femenina os genere ansias asesinas, ese es su objetivo. Ya vereis cuando saque el narushizuka, con el de coprotagonista... Como veis, es un guia para naruto, aunque ese consejo final... ¿que os parece? ¿debe de alejarse naruto de satsuki?**

 **El siguiente capitulo ya lo conoceis muchos, sera "héroe", el que borre cuando rehice la historia, pero lo voy a rehacer tambien para meter lo nuevo que he escrito, sin contar que le aportare un momento importante al final. Sera SatsukiNaru esencialmente, ya sabéis. Un saludo y espero leeros!**


	8. Héroe

Cap8: héroe

 **Buenas! Aquí otro capitulo de Satsuki shinden. A los mas fieles os sonara mucho... es el ultimo capitulo que publique antes de la reforma general del guion. Pero no es identico al que leisteis, tiene muchas cosas nuevas, y un omake final para premiar vuestra fidelidad, espero que os guste.**

 **Sobre esa reforma general, tengo que decir por aqui que seguramente este se convierta en un fic largo... muy largo. Quizas 40 capitulos. Estoy por dividirlo en temporadas, pero eso os complicaria el seguir la historia, asi que probablemente publique los 40 aqui. Pero esperan bastantes aventuras a estos tres, os lo puedo asegurar. Y sobre el final... he optado por uno finalmente. Uno quizas polemico, quien sabe. Pero no se puede hacer una tortilla sin romper huevos... nos leemos, disfrutad!**

 **jdelvillar569:** buenas! gracias, espero que lo de hoy tambien te guste. Un saludo!

 **Shoseiki chan:** hola shoseiki! Ya tengo ganas de leer ese menmasaku, menma es el unico que puedo ver con sakura fuera de naruto si te soy sincero. Y sobre el Hinanaru... ya sabes que los naruhina son mas... ruidosos. Es normal recibir mas comentarios de ellos, lo cual me deja confuso... tienen boruto, su sueño, no entiendo para que quieren fics naruhina si ya tienen esa maravilla de fanfic de alto presupuesto donde se da el final que queria kishimoto desde el minuto 1... guiño guiño...

Entiendo esa frustración, lo que daria yo por tener mas tiempo para escribir... Al menos tienes este narusaku ;) Me alegra que te gustase lo del beso, hoy ya sabes que es mas narusatsuki, pero veras guiños narusaku, sobre todo en el omake. Espero que te guste y te cure un poco la frustracion ;), un saludo!

PD: en este sentido disentimos. Yo soy de poner un unico final como principal, basicamente para dar coherencia a todo. Quizas publique algo con omakes, pero el final ya esta elegido. Sera... agridulce, te lo adelanto.

 **Carlos juan ad** : Saludos! gracias, me alegro de que te gustase! Si, ese beso era algo que deseaba poner desde hace mucho, mi espiritu narusaku, que lucha por sobrevivir xD Y si, es que me encanta la gente, "Sakura es una inútil, que no hace nada en el bosque de la muerte"... joder, ¿alguno podria hacer algo? sobrevivir ya es un puto logro, que se trata de niños de 13 años! Obviamente, Sakura, que es la mas humana del equipo 7, representa lo logico, lo que le ocurrirua a cualquiera ahi. Por eso me gusta tanto su personaje. Espero que lo de hoy te guste, un saludo!

 **Guidonani:** hola! gracias, aqui tienes la conti! un saludo!

 **Max arti** : hola buenas! Si, me encanta poner a naruto hablando con alguien pervertido, ya sea kurama o Jiraiya, me parece que le aporta mucho esa compañia como personaje. Ya veras cuando haga un fic solo sobre eso ;) y es normal que sea algo pervertido... no deja de ser un adolescente, que tiene una amistad MUY cercana con dos chicas guapas de su edad... ejem ejem...

Si, por eso me sale bien el sakunaru o narusaku, es que son dos personajes descaradamente hechos para complementarse, que encajan perfectos a nivel romantico. No veia algo tan claro en un pairing desde Evangelion con el asushin. Y si, se empieza a ver ese conflicto con las dos... es mas, ahora toca el conflicto entre ellas :O

Un saludo, no te adelanto mas xD disfrútalo!

 **Guest34** : Hola! lo primero, gracias por leerme, y me alegra que te haya gustado la mayor parte del capitulo xD Pero has sacado un tema que me interesa... cuan irresponsable es jiraiya.

Antes, tenia que tirar de memoria para explicar estas cosas, pero ahora netflix ha decidido sacar naruto y me permite verme mis capitulos favoritos, asi que te puedo responder con pruebas fehacientes, y te digo que jiraiya es una MALISIMA influencia. Obviamente, es un gran shinobi (solo hay que ver su pelea con pain) y es buena persona, pero en lo demas es un desastre, como el resto de los sannin. A lo largo de la obra se le ve fumando, bebiendo hasta caerse, saltándose sus obligaciones para irse de putas... juego mucho con eso. Sobre todo en konoha, donde, seamos sinceros, no tiene que estar tan alerta y puede relajarse.

En esta obra hay tres motivos por los que jiraiya puede comportarse asi, solo uno valido pero los tres encajan:

-Motivo 1: Jiraiya no quiere a naruto, su entrenamiento y cuidado es una carga impuesta por el hokage para asegurarse de que no pierden a su jinchuriki. y con el tiempo le agarra cariño. En este caso, bebe por aburrimiento, por frustracion por estar de niñera.

-Motivo 2: Jiraiya quiere a naruto, pero es un cobarde. Tenía un deber como padrino, pero rechazó cumplirlo por miedo, abandonando a naruto a su suerte, siendo consciente de cada putada que le hicieron de niño sin atreverse a intervenir. En este caso, bebe por culpa, ve lo que le ha pasado al pobre niño, lo que todavia sufre, quiere explicarle todo pero no se atreve. Y el que sean tan parecidos no ayuda...

-Motivo 3: Jiraiya quiere a naruto... pero mas a konoha. Como minato. Por eso, cuando es la hora de la verdad, antepone su deber como espia a su deber como padrino. Konoha le necesita espiando, asi que espía, y ese deber es incompatible con criar a un niño. En este caso, tambien bebe por culpa y frustracion, la vida es injusta y una parte de el no lo acepta.

Cualquiera de los tres vale, pero, como ves, encaja en su motivacion e historia el comportarse asi. Unele a todo qye la mujer de sus sueños le ignora y es alcohólica y ludopata, y que esta completamente solo en la vida. Espero que te haya resultado interesante esta explicacion, un saludo y disfruta!

* * *

-aaaaaaaaaaaa- personaje hablando

- _aaaaaaaaaaaa_ \- personaje pensando

- **aaaaaaaaaaaa** \- ser sobrenatural hablando

- ** _aaaaaaaaaaaa_** \- ser sobrenatural pensando

RENUNCIA DE DERECHOS: Algunas veces me pregunto, ¿y si nosotros somos un fic de un grupo de escritores aficionados? Si es así, no nos quieren nada si nos tienen leyendo esto XD sea como sea, obviamente el mundo Naruto pertenece a masashi kishimoto, mientras que Satsuki es una creación del fandom. Yo solo aportó esta historia.

* * *

- **Solo aquellos que luchan por el placer de la sangre pueden existir…** \- exclamó ese monstruo de pelo rojo, mientras Naruto aterrizaba dolorido en una de las ramas.

A su espalda, Satsuki se retorcía en otra rama, tumbada boca abajo, con las marcas del sello maldito recorriendo su cuerpo. No podía ayudarle, maldita sea, no podía tan siquiera moverse. Había luchado contra Gaara, había usado su chidori tres veces, atravesado esa defensa impenetrable, incluso recurrido a esa repugnante marca que le puso esa asquerosa serpiente para forzar sus límites, a pesar de que había prometido no hacerlo a kakashi sensei y a Naruto. Y, aún con todo, no había logrado nada. Es más, la situación estaba aún peor: no solo ella estaba indefensa; no solo Naruto se estaba enfrentando solo a ese monstruo, que ya había desarrollado garras y colmillos de esa repugnante arena, además de un inmenso brazo… Lo peor era que la que estaba en verdadero peligro era Sakura. Su amiga y compañera de equipo había llegado antes que Naruto, e interpuesto su cuerpo en un ataque mortal de Gaara contra Satsuki, dispuesta a todo por defender a su amiga… y lo había pagado gravemente. Y eso que, inexplicablemente, Gaara se había frenado antes de golpearla. En lugar de muerta, estaba inconsciente, con una expresión sufriente en el rostro, y apresada por esa enorme garra del jinchuriki tanuki contra un árbol. Y cada vez apretaba más.

-Urghh…- se lamentó Naruto de la que se levantaba, limpiándose la sangre del labio. Satsuki lo miró aterrada, ¿por qué no había huido ya joder? Su enemigo presentaba una cantidad de chakra monstruosa, y en aumento, estaba claro que debía de retirarse a buscar refuerzos. Y estaba segura de que Naruto lo sabía, era imposible no percibir ese poder. Y aún con todo, ahí estaba… incluso sonreía con ironía.- El ramen también es una buena opción, dattebayo…- bromeó, arqueando una ceja satsuki mientras el tanuki le miraba con confusión para luego volver a adoptar esa pose animal.

- **Mis asuntos son con ellas dos, tú no me interesas, patético ningen…** \- le despreció, mirando con una expresión animal a Satsuki. Ella era poderosa, le había hecho daño, había atravesado su defensa de arena… madre quería su sangre. Y la de esa chiquilla de pelo rosa que les había desafiado también, ya puestos… le recordaba a alguien, alguien a quien odiaba, alguien que le traicionó cuando era un niño y luego intentó matarle… matarla era necesario, no soportaba esa sensación que le provocaba. Solo de imaginarse desmembrándolas, mordiéndolas, haciéndolas gritar de dolor mientras se revolcaba en su sangre… su sonrisa se amplió hasta el extremo de dejar caer una espesa baba entre sus afilados colmillos. Naruto lo observó con una mueca de asco, una más marcada que la de satsuki… básicamente, porque algo dentro de él veía esa forma de actuar no como algo terrorífico, si no familiar… una parte de él deseaba actuar así cuando se dejaba llevar por la ira.- **Deja de defender a estas insignificantes mujeres y huye antes de que sea tarde…** \- Satsuki apretó los dientes, furiosa, tanto por el insulto recibido por ella y su compañera como por lo que estaba sugiriendo el ninja de Suna… que Naruto las abandonase. La opción más lógica… pero no la que escogería Naruto. Su Naruto era incapaz de rendirse, o de abandonarlas.

-¿Insignificantes mujeres?- respondió Naruto con furia, apretando los dientes, sintiendo la ira revolverse en su interior… la misma sensación que le invadía antes de sentir el chakra rojo expandirse por su organismo. El que insultasen a sus compañeras de equipo entraba dentro de las mayores ofensas que podían hacerle, ellas eran las personas a las que más quería proteger, le hacía enfurecer que alguien insinuase dañarlas… le hacía querer causar dolor, asesinar a quien las pusiese en peligro, despertaba una faceta de él que intentaba ocultar al mundo, un Naruto más… animal… Trató de serenarse. En esas condiciones no pensaba con claridad, solo atacaba y mordía, y ahora Sakura y satsuki estaban en peligro, debía de centrarse.

- **Quienes sienten amor o amistad mientras luchan están condenados a morir…**

- **¡CIERRA LA PUTA BOCA O TE LA ARRANCO!** \- gritó un rabioso Naruto de la que apretaba los puños. Su voz no sonó normal, sonó grave, antinatural, como cada vez que el chakra rojo invadía su sistema. Cerró los ojos, que por un segundo se habían tornado carmesí, y se centró en calmarse. Recordó las palabras de Sakura en su cita… joder, esa cita había sido lo mejor que le había pasado en su puta vida desde que descubrió el ichiraku… el beso, la risa de ella, el que se quedase con su chaqueta para volver a verle (como le confesó al día siguiente cuando fue a verla antes de volver a casa)… Y, en ese momento, lo más importante, lo que le dijo en el monte hokage. Le reconoció como alguien fuerte, alguien fuerte sin esa técnica… le dijo que creía en él. Creía en Naruto uzumaki. Y no iba a traicionar esa confianza dejándose llevar por la ira. No, simplemente inspiró, y se dispuso en posición de combate con sus rasgos ya normalizados. Satsuki abrió los ojos con terror, ¿acaso iba a cargar de frente contra ese monstruo sin esa extraña técnica del chakra rojo? La respuesta era un claro y rotundo si, puesto que Naruto se lanzó de un salto a donde Sakura. Si la liberaba, podrían huir ella y satsuki mientras él distraía a Gaara.

- **Tú…** \- gruñó Gaara, poniéndose aún más ansioso. Había visto esos ojos un segundo, una fracción de un instante… y madre se había revuelto, ansiosa, frenética. Gritaba, rugía en su interior exigiendo despellejar a ese enemigo. Nunca la había visto tan intensa…- **¿Qué llevas dentro? Hueles… hueles como yo…** \- reconoció, tomándose la cabeza con las manos, tirándose de los pelos con desesperación. Era… ¿Cómo él? ¿No estaba solo? Pero algo se encargó de roer la materia negra de su cerebro para centrarle. Su madre gritaba de ira tras ver esos ojos, y no le iba a dejar pensar ni tener empatía.- **Madre… madre quiere tu sangre… quiere tus brazos, tus piernas, tu cabeza, ¡quiere arrancarte esos ojos rojos para demostrarte quién es la bestia más fuerte de las nueve!** \- exclamó, esputando saliva como un perro rabioso, mientras satsuki intentaba comprenderlo… ¿las nueve?- **tú le darás sentido a mi existencia… ¡solo aquellos que únicamente se aman a si mismos pueden sobrevivir en este mundo!** \- gritó con vehemencia el pelirrojo, para darle un potente golpe con una cola de arena que surgió de su espalda.

-ARGGGHH…- Naruto salió volando por el golpe, aterrizando sobre una rama cercana y escupiendo sangre, para horror de Satsuki. Ese golpe había sido muy duro… aunque lo peor estaba ocurriendo en la zona de Gaara. El ninja de Suna, entre gritos de dolor, había comenzado a desarrollar más arena alrededor de su cuerpo, adquiriendo un aspecto aún más salvaje. Más arena, más garras, más colmillos... Madre quería destripar a ese enemigo ya. Incluso Naruto, que acababa de levantarse, se encogió ligeramente por el miedo. Era demencial, incluso el aire se agitaba por la acumulación de chakra. El pelirrojo dirigió su atención de nuevo a Naruto, con una expresión demente en el rostro y sus ojos desencajados, temblando en sus cuencas incluso.

- **¿No querías salvarlas? ¡Pues hazlo!** \- gritó con locura, apretando con tal fuerza a la inconsciente pelirrosada que esta gritó de dolor.- **Madre dice que, si de verdad te importan, te las devolverá… ¡en pedazos, ridículo cachorro de Kurama!** \- exclamó, golpeando al suelo con sus enormes garras mientras gritaba como un animal; y sin entender Naruto esa última referencia, aunque tampoco le importaba… Ese gemido de dolor de Sakura fue el reclamo perfecto para Naruto, que fijó su vista en la pelirrosada con ansia, apretando los dientes y preparándose para cargar de nuevo.

Satsuki torció el gesto ante esa reacción del ojiazul, sintiéndose mal por dentro… y no lo entendía. ¿Por qué se sentía así? Le ocurría desde la academia, esa sensación amarga en el estómago y en el pecho cada vez que Naruto le pedía una cita a Sakura, cada vez que dirigía su mirada a ella y la apartaba de su rivalidad con la uchiha. No tenía sentido, debería de darla exactamente igual que el uzuratoncachi se fijase en la ojijade, su tarea en la vida era aglutinar poder para vengarse de itachi, pero no podía controlarlo. Cada vez que Naruto se arrastraba tras ella, satsuki apretaba los dientes. Había incluso abandonado su fría indiferencia, necesaria para centrarse en el entrenamiento y hacerse más fuerte, y dedicado a reclamar la atención del dobe por otros medios. Desafiarle, insultarle, interrumpirle cuando se centraba demasiado en la pelirrosada… su nueva táctica a veces la hacía avergonzarse de si misma, parecía una niñata… aunque la había salido rentable, no lo iba a negar. Nunca se sentía tan cómoda, tan viva, como cuando estaba sobre Naruto tras una pelea, sentada en su pelvis, sonriendo mientras miraba esos zafiros azules…

Pero, aún con todo, Naruto seguía fijándose en la haruno. Si, era cierto que no rehuía el combate con satsuki, pero tampoco con Sakura, lo cual enfurecía a la pelinegra tanto con uno como con la otra, y la hacía sentirse mal consigo misma por tanto. Sakura era su amiga, su mejor y única amiga incluso, durante estos meses en el equipo 7 habían estrechado lazos como nunca. Ella misma habría dado lo que fuese por salvarla ahora… pero, por una razón que no alcanzaba a entender, cada vez que Naruto la llamaba con ese infernal chan detrás, se sentía hervir por dentro. Y esa intensidad con la que la miraba ahora, esa fiereza… ¿habría pasado algo entre ellos este último mes?

No tenía datos, llevaban un mes separados, con satsuki entrenando con kakashi en las montañas y separada de Naruto. No iba a negar que una parte de ella no hubiese visto mal que el hatake hubiese cumplido con su puto deber como sensei y hubiese llevado a ambos gennin a ese entrenamiento intensivo. Incluso estaba furiosa… puede que el dobe fuese un puto dobe, pero había llegado a las finales como ella, se merecía respeto y atención especializada. Y la aldea le había pagado ese esfuerzo dejándolo sin maestro, intentando colocárselo a un jounin cualquiera, como si fuese una carga. Como si hubiese llegado hasta allí por pura suerte, cuando no era cierto joder. Odiaba esos menosprecios al rubio… si, ella se metía mucho con él, pero, en cuanto se peleaban, dejaba de hacerlo. Konoha, en cambio, lo hacía por sadismo.

Así que solo la habían llevado a ella a las montañas, un entrenamiento de especialista con el mejor jounin de la aldea para aprender una técnica mortal… debería de haber incluso regalado uno de sus hmpf de satisfacción, pero en su lugar fue de enfado disimulado cuando se lo comunicaron. No hubiese visto mal un mes en las montañas luchando y durmiendo con el dobe. En su lugar, lo habían dejado en konoha, y esa sensación amarga de su estómago había vuelto. Sobre todo cuando pensaba en que en la aldea también estaba Sakura… Y ahora, viendo cómo la miraba, se temía que ellos se hubiesen hecho más cercanos durante el entrenamiento de Naruto. Joder, ¿por qué pensaba en esto precisamente ahora? Estaban los tres en peligro de muerte, Naruto iba a cargar contra ese monstruo en solitario, y ella no podía ayudarle, ¿Qué hacía pensando en sus sentimientos y en los del uzumaki? No podía estar más confundida, sobre todo por un detalle: todos los días de este último mes, antes de acostarse, se paraba a mirar las estrellas. E, irremediablemente, acababa pensando en el ojiazul. Quizás lo echaba de menos… Y no era capaz de dormirse hasta tocar el colgante que la había regalado…

La uchiha tuvo que salir de su ensoñación cuando Gaara rugió, dispuesto para lanzar un nuevo ataque. Naruto estaba en peligro y ella no podía salvarlo, y eso la angustiaba. El uzumaki contempló con una expresión tensa como el ninja de Suna aspiraba aire, y luego lo expulsaba en forma de balas de arena. El ojiazul solo pudo cubrirse, y atravesar una rama tras otra hasta frenarse. Recibió un ataque, y otro, y otro… tanto castigo que Satsuki se retorció en el suelo. Era demasiado dolor… pero Naruto no se rendía. Se levantó una y otra vez, hasta que Gaara frenó su castigo para desarrollar aún más su armadura de arena. Su rostro se cubrió por completo, dibujando el de un mapache de grandes colmillos, así como su torso. Incluso dejó atada a Sakura en el árbol con arena y liberó su garra, preparándose para despedazar al ojiazul. Era demencial, aterrador, el ninja de Suna era un maldito monstruo… pero a Naruto no parecía importarle. En total silencio, sacó un kunai de su bolsa y comenzó a envolver su mango en un sello explosivo. Se le había ocurrido una idea.

-Voy a salvarlas… ya lo verás gaara. Hoy verás el libro ninja de Naruto uzumaki, ¡ **Kage bunshin no jutsu**!- exclamó, apareciendo cuatro clones del rubio a su alrededor.

- **¡HAHAHAAAAAA, MÁS SANGREEEEE! ¡VAMOS, NIÑO ZORRO!** \- exclamó el demente ninja de la arena, viendo a su presa ser tan estúpida de lanzarse contra él. Sonrió con demencia cuando tres clones se abalanzaron sobre él, incluso escapándosele saliva en un gruñido como si fuese un animal rabioso, y atacó de frente extendiendo su garra izquierda. Un simple ataque los haría desaparecer, ya lo había visto en el combate que ese chico mantuvo en el examen. Esas copias eran humo más que otra cosa. Pero los tres clones resultaron ser más fuertes de lo normal, y consiguieron sostener la garra el tiempo suficiente como para que el original fuese lanzado contra Gaara por el último clon aprovechando esa apertura en la defensa. Satsuki intentó gritar cuando vio que Naruto iba directo a las fauces de la bestia, que se preparaba para morderlo, pero el rubio volvió a hacer su sello.

\- **Kage bunshin no jutsu.** \- de otra nube de humo surgió un clon que apartó al uzumaki del ataque a costa de su propia existencia, cayendo Naruto a la espalda del tanuki.- ¡Una vez más! ¡ **Kage bunshin no jutsu**!- exclamó, apareciendo un nuevo clon bajo él, uno que le sirvió de superficie para saltar hacia la retaguardia del ninja de Suna, que debido a su envergadura no pudo girarse a tiempo. O quizás no veía peligro en el uzumaki, quién sabe…- Y ahora verás la técnica más letal de konoha…- anunció, abriendo los ojos Satsuki con expectación, ¿Qué haría? Tenía claro que el rubio era inteligente, ya en la lucha contra Zabuza se lo demostró. Se imaginaba que daría un golpe a un punto débil, quizás alguna técnica elemental aprendida este mes…- MIL AÑOS DE DOLOR.- gritó el rubio, introduciendo un kunai por la parte baja de la espalda del tanuki, y provocando que Satsuki pusiese los ojos en blanco con una gran gota de sudor en la nuca. Un enema… el plan de ese dobe estúpido, que no entendía porque la hacía ponerse nerviosa cuando la miraba fijamente, era hacerle un enema al pelirrojo…

- **¡MEDIOCREEEEEE!** \- gritó la bestia, golpeando a Naruto con fuerza con su cola. Satsuki apretó los dientes cuando vio al uzumaki salir volando por un coletazo del ninja de Suna, y reunió todas sus fuerzas para moverse lo justo para interceptar al rubio antes de que chocase contra un árbol. Pero, mientras se movía, pudo fijarse en la expresión de Naruto: no era de terror, ni de dolor… estaba sonriendo entre un ligero hilo de sangre que caía por sus labios por culpa de sus heridas, estaba incluso confiado…

\- Boom…- pronunció con serenidad, estallando de inmediato el kunai entre un grito de dolor del tanuki y envolviéndole en humo.

-Urgggh…- se lamentó Satsuki cuando logró su objetivo y usó su cuerpo para amortiguar el golpe de Naruto, frenando esa trayectoria que le llevaba al vacío del espeso bosque.

-¡Satsuki! ¿Estás bien?- preguntó un visiblemente preocupado Naruto tras reponerse del golpe, tomándola con suavidad para ponerla en una pose más cómoda.

-Si…- declaró Satsuki, sonriendo ligeramente mientras Naruto la posaba en el tronco de un árbol con cuidado y ella contemplaba la bola de humo que había dejado la explosión.- Buen golpe dobe, es imposible que haya… no… no puede ser…- se lamentó la uchiha, interrumpiendo su canto de victoria al ver dibujarse la figura del tanuki entre el humo.

-Joder, ¿es que no se da por vencido nunca, dattebayo? A mí esa técnica me tuvo una semana andando como un pato…- se quejó Naruto, observando también con asombro a gaara. Estaba dañado, le faltaba incluso una garra, pero seguía ahí… en pie. Era demencial, invencible… la pelinegra tenía que pensar en un plan.

\- Naruto… tienes que rescatar a Sakura…- Naruto la contempló con sorpresa, mientras la fémina continuó hablando.- Yo lo distraeré… perdí una vez a mis seres queridos, no… no voy a permitir que muráis vosotros también…- expuso, mostrando vulnerabilidad por primera vez en mucho tiempo. En ese momento la impulsaba un sentimiento que no entendía, pero que la hacía fuerte… el mismo que la hizo interponer su cuerpo entre Naruto y las agujas de haku. Estaba dispuesta a morir con tal de salvarlos. Y lo hubiese hecho si Naruto no la hubiese interrumpido.

-Satsuki chan…- el que se refiriese a ella con ese sufijo atrajo toda la atención de la uchiha. No lo usaba desde aquel día bajo la nieve, al menos que ella recordase...- Yo os protegeré… a ambas. No vas a perder a nadie más, te lo prometo.- afirmó con tal seguridad que Satsuki tuvo que tragar hondo para no sonrojarse.

-Pe… pero, Naruto… es… es muchísimo más fuerte que tú…- le recordó, mencionando lo obvio. En ese momento, gaara duplicaba holgadamente las reservas de chakra de kakashi sensei, su piel era tan resistente que ni los sellos explosivos la dañaban, tenía la fuerza de partir un tronco de un zarpazo y un dominio elemental de la tierra y de la arena casi perfecto…- Al menos… al menos usa esa técnica del bosque de la muerte…- le pidió, buscando igualar las tornas. Recordaba a Naruto en el bosque de la muerte… fue mostrar esos ojos rojos, y sus prestaciones multiplicarse. Una velocidad inhumana, fuerza superior a la de la serpiente invocada de orochimaru, reservas de chakra de nivel jounin de élite… incluso regeneración avanzada… ahora que lo pensaba, era parecido a lo que experimentaba gaara en ese momento. Tuvo que posponer ese análisis, puesto que Naruto sonrió con ese gesto que ella reconocía perfectamente… la sonrisa pre travesuras…

-Le puedo vencer sin ella, satsuki chan…- respondió, mirando de reojo a Sakura. La iba a salvar. Haría arder este bosque entero, la aldea, el mundo si fuese necesario. Pero Sakura chan iba a estar a salvo antes de acabar el día. Ella y satsuki iban a sobrevivir hoy… lo tenía tan claro como que sería hokage.- Puede que él sea más fuerte que yo, pero… ¡YO TENGO MUCHAS MÁS GANAS DE VENCER!- exclamó, con un fervor que rallaba el fanatismo religioso.

Vio como Naruto juntaba sus palmas y comenzaba a gritar, invocando cada ápice de su poder. Su boca abierta, sus dientes manchados de sangre clamando al viento, su pelo agitándose movido por una fuerza invisible. Satsuki solo pudo abrir los ojos con sorpresa cuando lo empezó a sentir. Un inmenso poder, una fuerza abismal, tanto chakra que incluso era visible al ojo humano como una gran esfera azul que envolvía al rubio. Naruto gritaba, y su poder crecía aún más. ¿Cuándo se había vuelto Naruto tan fuerte? Y no estaba usando esa técnica, era chakra azul, era… su propia fuerza. Ya lo había intuido antes, aunque ni por asomo se imaginaba este nivel… Naruto, su Naruto, era poderoso, no era un torpe. Nunca lo consideró un perdedor, por mucho que lo derrotase en la academia y se lo dijese para pincharle y atraer su atención, y era así porque su instinto le decía lo contrario. Le decía que Naruto tenía dentro mucho más de lo que aparentaba. Y, por un instante mientras lo miraba, la imagen de su hermano vino a su mente, cruzándose con la del uzumaki. Ambos eran fuertes, ambos eran poderosos… y ambos no podían salir de su cabeza.

-¡ **TAJU, KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU**!- exclamó con furia, surgiendo una inmensa nube de humo en el bosque. Y, cuando se disipó, la uchiha solo pudo abrir aún más los ojos. Naruto había invocado clones, como siempre… pero de forma masiva. Normalmente invocaba una decena a lo sumo, algo impresionante para cualquier shinobi, contra neji incluso había invocado una veintena, pero esto excedía de todo límite. Contaba más de un centenar, todos fuertes, sólidos, preparados para luchar. Y Gaara, en ese momento, dio un paso atrás. Esa bestia deforme, ese enemigo invencible, tenía miedo. Satsuki lo atribuyó a verse rodeado, aunque ese temor era más primario… shukaku tenía miedo porque, si cada clon invocase el chakra de su hermano, literalmente se lo comerían vivo. Naruto, aún con sangre seca en su barbilla y una brecha sangrando en su frente, se dirigió a sus clones.- ¡Sakura chan y Satsuki chan están en peligro! ¿QUÉ VAIS A HACER?- gritó, y todos los clones apretaron los dientes con determinación, furiosos, preparados.

-¡HACER ARDER EL PUTO BOSQUE!- contestaron y, liderados con un grito de furia por el original, se lanzaron al ataque. Gaara trató de defenderse, y cada clon al que golpeaba explotaba al instante… pero por cada clon muerto, aparecían otros diez. Y a todos les daba igual morir con tal de golpear al enemigo… un león puede caer ante un enjambre de ratas, en la cantidad hay también calidad. El tanuki recibió patadas, puñetazos, fue elevado por los aires… y acabó cayendo en un claro cercano, formando un inmenso cráter, con su cubierta de arena medio destruida.

Naruto lo había vencido, sus clones se estaban lanzando a rematarlo, victoriosos, mientras el uzumaki original contemplaba al tanuki desde las alturas con una seriedad tan extraña en él… Satsuki lo miró, y ahora si que no pudo evitar sonrojarse. Joder, nunca había tenido tantas ganas de acercarse a él como ahora, nunca había tenido tantas ganas de… joder, ni entendía lo que sentía en ese momento. El rubio, su rubio, había cumplido su promesa, hoy no iba a perder a nadie. Pero, de pronto, Gaara rugió y explotó en una inmensa nube de humo, llevándose por delante a todos los clones que se disponían a atacarle. La columna de humo era inmensa, alcanzaba los cuarenta o cincuenta metros de altura… pero lo más terrorífico fue lo que salió de esa nube. Un inmenso mapache de color arena con kanjis negros surcándole la piel, y una inmensa y gruesa cola a su espalda. Una sensación de poder primigenio invadió el bosque, haciéndola incluso temblar. Toda la fuerza de Gaara liberada, el monstruo al que tanto temía Satsuki, excedía el nivel de un kage incluso. Y lo peor de todo… juraría que había leído sobre un ser parecido alguna vez.

-¡NARUTO!- chilló la uchiha al sentir como un látigo de arena comenzaba a envolver al desprevenido rubio. Intentó ir a salvarle, pero su cuerpo no podía moverse, no tenía un ápice de energía. Contempló con horror como esa arena envolvía a su amigo dispuesta para aplastarlo, pero se extrañó ante el gesto del rubio. No mostraba temor, no mostraba miedo… solo miraba a Gaara. Todavía se podía distinguir su figura, enterrada en la cabeza del gigantesco mapache. Lo miraba con los dientes apretados, con la misma serenidad con la que lo contempló ser golpeado por sus clones. Se llevó un pulgar a la sangre que le goteaba de su golpeado labio justo antes de que la arena le envolviese. Satsuki dejó escapar sus lágrimas cuando la arena le cubrió totalmente, temiéndose la muerte de Naruto. La había prometido que no perdería a nadie más, que la protegería… ¿Cómo podría hacerlo si moría? Su corazón se agitaba en el pecho, a punto de romperse, sobre todo cuando Gaara comenzó a gritar el nombre de su mortal técnica, pero, justo antes de que lo terminase, Naruto volvió a sorprenderla.

- **KUCHIYOSE NO JUTSU** \- exclamó la voz del rubio, amortiguada por la arena, estallando el sarcófago mortal en una inmensa hoja de humo. Y, cuando esta se disipó, frente al tanuki se mostraba un rival a la altura, una inmensa rana de cuarenta metros vestida con una chaqueta yakuza, fumando y con un gran tanto en su cintura.

Satsuki no tuvo tiempo a reflexionar sobre ello… Las explosiones y golpes se sucedieron, el bosque era continuamente golpeado por ambos contendientes en una batalla épica. La arena, el agua, el aire… arrasaban a su paso la vegetación, aunque afortunadamente Naruto había llevado la pelea lejos de Sakura y Satsuki. La pelinegra centró todos sus esfuerzos en recuperar las energías suficientes para moverse, desesperada. Naruto le estaba aguantando el combate a ese ser, pero ese tanuki gigante cada vez tenía más chakra, y Naruto cada vez menos… necesitaría ayuda, y Satsuki se la daría. La daba igual si tenía que escalar hasta llegar donde estaba el rubio. Mientras la uchiha lograba ponerse en pie a duras penas, pudo ver cómo Naruto y su sapo se preparaban para una carga. Corrieron hacia el enemigo y, tras envolverse en una nube de humo, satsuki abrió los ojos de nuevo con sorpresa. Se habían transformado… ¿en el kiuby?

Si, Naruto y su sapo ahora tenían la apariencia del zorro demoníaco, con su pelaje naranja y sus nueve colas al viento. Satsuki, Sakura, cualquier ninja con un poquito de interés por la historia de konoha había leído sobre el legendario zorro demonio, el ser que casi destruye konoha si no llega a evitarlo Minato namikaze, yondaime hokage de konoha, un guerrero tan poderoso que pudo vencerlo en solitario. Aunque lo que más la extrañaba era el nivel de detalle de la representación de Naruto… en la escuela, los dibujos del kiuby eran parcos, si querías ver fotos debías de acudir a la biblioteca, como había hecho Satsuki. Como uchiha que era, el poder la atraía. El caso es que ese nivel de detalle incluso superaba al de las fotos, y dudaba mucho que un estudiante tan díscolo como el ojiazul hubiese investigado por su cuenta… incluso dudaba que hubiese leído ese libro de texto de la escuela donde se hablaba del incidente del kiuby…

Tuvo que posponer también este debate, puesto que el uzumaki se lanzó a un ataque final contra el tanuki, que rubio con toda su furia cuando vio la forma adoptada por su enemigo. Debía de aprovechar. Se acercó a Sakura y logró soltarla de su prisión de arena, depositando su cuerpo inconsciente con suavidad en la rama de madera, y se dirigió hacia la zona de batalla del rubio tras detectar el chakra de Shikamaru y Asuma acercándose. Como era de esperar, konoha había ganado la batalla, en gran parte gracias a Naruto… si ese inmenso mapache se hubiese liberado en medio de la hoja, no quedaría nada de la aldea. El caso es que Sakura estaba a salvo… pero Naruto no. Pudo ver a lo lejos como el tanuki gigante se disolvía tras recibir un potente impacto en la cabeza tras esa carga, justo antes de desaparecer también el sapo de Naruto, marcando el fin del combate. Naruto, el niño bueno para nada, el peor shinobi de konoha según los resultados de la academia ninja, acababa de vencer a ese ser invencible… pero eso no significaba el fin del peligro.

Se guió por el instinto, desesperada por encontrar al ojiazul. ¿Estaría bien? Fue una caída de decenas de metros, y el rubio estaría agotado, no podría sostenerse en los árboles. ¿Y si Gaara seguía con vida y le remataba? ¿Y si había ninja de Suna o Oto cerca? Satsuki aceleró el paso, ansiosa, ignorando el dolor de cada parte de su cuerpo. Necesitaba salvarlo, necesitaba asegurarse de que estuviese bien. No entendía el motivo, pero no podía soportar la idea de perder a Naruto. Lo consideraba suyo incluso, tan necesario como respirar. Recordaba cuando lo conoció, el único respiro que tuvo entre tanto dolor tras la muerte de su familia… recordaba cómo se sintió, como incluso se descubrió sonriendo… no podía permitirse perderlo. En muchos momentos se sentía extraña a la aldea entera, sola en el mundo, contra todos… salvo por Naruto. Con el uzumaki si que notaba esa conexión, ese enlace… la distraía de su venganza, si… pero, a veces, lo necesitaba tanto como el respirar. Naruto la sacaba del dolor. Satsuki había optado por ignorarlo, apartarse, pero ahora lo tenía claro… quería probar algo diferente. La perspectiva de perderlo la había dado fuerzas, no se iba a amedrentar. Inconscientemente se palpó el colgante que llevaba al cuello, el regalo del rubio que nunca, pero nunca nunca, se quitaba. La tranquilizaba.

-¡Naruto!- gritó la uchiha en cuanto vio al rubio. Estaba destrozado, no podía mover sus brazos y piernas, sangraba por una nueva brecha en la frente, había perdido su bandana… pero se movía. Impulsándose con su barbilla, se acercaba a un enormemente afectado Gaara, que lloraba desconsoladamente.

-¿Por qué… por qué sigues luchando por ellos?- le preguntó a gritos el pelirrojo, ya sin arena, sin rasgos animales, tumbado en el suelo en un estado parecido al rubio. Lloraba con toda su rabia, con todo su dolor acumulado de años y años de maltrato de su aldea, intentos de asesinato, perder a su madre, que su padre lo convirtiese en un psicópata…- Eres… eres igual que yo… ¿por qué… no les odias?- Naruto paró por un momento de arrastrarse para hablar, dolorido, pero sonriente. Cómodo con su enemigo hasta hace unos instantes.

-Si les odiase… ¿Qué me diferenciaría de ellos?- le contestó, sollozando gaara en respuesta. Naruto suspiró, luchando por no caer inconsciente.- Sé… sé que somos iguales… y que estás solo… así que… déjame ser tu primer amigo…- se ofreció, sonriendo con complicidad al pelirrojo, que abrió los ojos con sorpresa. Su… ¿amigo? Siempre… siempre había deseado tener uno, pero todo el que se le acercaba, lo hacía para dañarlo. Pero ese chico… ese chico no lo aparentaba. No, su oferta era sincera, pura. Lo sabía por una razón… ambos eran iguales.

Satsuki descendió al lado de su compañero de equipo, y lo hizo justo a la vez que lo hicieron Temari y Kankuro. Los hermanos mayores Sabaku contemplaron con tensión a la fémina de konoha… ninguno de los cinco estaba en condiciones de luchar. Ellos tenían un poco de ventaja ya que Temari había conservado fuerzas, pero la uchiha era peligrosa. Lo sentían… esa chica no tendría problemas en matar. Puede que Temari venciese, pero era probable que durante el camino perdiese a sus dos hermanos. Tuvo que esforzarse para no mostrar debilidad, rezando por una solución. Por suerte, Gaara habló antes de que nadie moviese ficha. Ordenó a Temari y Kankuro no luchar, sacarle de allí y no hacerle daño a nadie. Satsuki no iba a quejarse, así tendría fuerzas para sacar a Naruto de allí. Una vez que los ninja se de Suna desaparecieron, tras dirigirle un asentimiento gaara al rubio y responder este con una sonrisa, la joven comenzó a atender las heridas de su amigo.

\- ¿Estás bien, dobe?- preguntó con un tono preocupado, obteniendo una sonrisa y un asentimiento del rubio, para su tranquilidad. Decidió distraerlo mientras vendaba esa brecha de la frente.- ¿Qué le has dicho a Gaara para que llorase así?- cuestionó, intrigada por saber la parte de la conversación que se había perdido.

-Solo la verdad… que siempre tenemos elección…- reconoció con un tono tenue de voz, arrancándole una sonrisa a la chica.- Ti… tienes una sonrisa muy bonita, Satsuki chan…- confesó, sorprendiendo y sonrojando a la uchiha, que no estaba acostumbrada a esos gestos. No sabía cómo comportarse, normalmente le habría ignorado, o se habría burlado, pero no en ese momento. En ese momento había tomado una decisión, algo importante… no iba a negar que influía Sakura y su acercamiento al ojiazul, pero principalmente lo hacía por reconocer la realidad, por atreverse… por hacerle caso al rubio.

-Naruto… mejor te llevo al hospital… y cuando te recuperes… te… te llevaré a comer ramen…- Naruto sonrió, deseoso de visitar de nuevo el ichiraku. Estaba claro que se lo había ganado tras vencer a ese puto mapache. Aunque ese tono le hacía sospechar de que se trataba de algo más, pero supuso que la uchiha se refería a ir como equipo a comer junto a Sakura chan y kakashi sensei… Satsuki le odiaba, se pasaba el día metiéndose con él, no le iba a pedir una…- tú… y yo… solos…- sentenció, con un notable sonrojo, y Naruto tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo por asentir en lugar de quedarse inconsciente por la impresión. Era una cita… Satsuki le había pedido una cita…

* * *

Omake: héroe y baka/dobe a partes iguales

-Venga, kakashi sensei, ¡no es justo! ¿Por qué satsuki sabe el chidori y yo no?- preguntó Naruto, indignado con su maestro.

-Naruto, por última vez…- respondió el hatake, aunando cada ápice de su paciencia.- el chidori requiere afinidad con el rayo, afinidad que tú no tienes, puedo si quieres mirar tu afinidad y…

-¡Ah no, yo quiero el chidori! Me estás diciendo eso porque Satsuki es tu favorita y no quieres que la supere…- acusó con rencor, suspirando él peligris. No iba a permitir que le acusasen de favoritismo, bastante culpable se había sentido ya cuando el consejo le obligó a dejar de lado a Naruto para centrarse en la pelinegra… menos mal que Jiraiya sama le echó un cable cuando se lo comentó…

-Está bien… concentra chakra en tu mano e intenta imaginártelo como si fuesen rayos…- intentó enseñar kakashi. Naruto exclamó con alegría y siguió las instrucciones. Dispuso su mano, puso cara de concentración y…

-¡Chidori!- gritó… y no ocurrió nada. Su mano se quedó rígida, extendida con la palma hacia arriba. Tras unos segundos, Naruto comenzó a impacientarse.- ¡CHIDORI!- exclamó de nuevo, apretando los dientes, esforzándose… Y nada. Bueno, su cara comenzó a ponerse roja mientras se le marcaban las venas de las sienes por el esfuerzo.- ¡CHIDORIIIIIIIIII!- volvió a gritar, temblándole el brazo por la tensión incluso. Kakashi miró al horizonte con resignación, mientras Sakura y satsuki miraban de fondo con una gota en la nuca… a veces se preguntaban qué veían en Naruto…

-Satsuki… ¿podemos hablar?- preguntó Sakura, intentando ignorar el bochorno del rubio, que en ese momento daba pequeños saltos mientras seguía intentando convocar un chidori… La uchiha la miró con su gesto neutro, para luego asentir. La relación entre ambas estaba un poco tensa desde las finales. No había que malinterpretar esto, ambas habían arriesgado su vida por la otra más de una vez, pero había un asunto que las tenía en una tensa tregua.. un asunto de pelo rubio. Se apartaron un poco para asegurarse de que Naruto no las oyese, aunque en ese momento estuviese más cerca de crearse un coágulo en el cerebro por su inútil esfuerzo de convocar un chidori que de oírlas.- Naruto me ha contado sobre vuestra… cita…- soltó, con un tono sereno, aunque esos ojos verdes centelleasen por un instante. Satsuki tenía que admitirlo: Sakura la hubiese intimidado si su sangre no fuese fría como el hielo.

-Es solo una reunión de amigos…- contestó, intentando guardar su orgullo. No era capaz de llamarlo cita, ella no tenía citas. Para ella era una quedada de amigos, nada más, y su cerebro se esforzaba en borrar cada contradicción en esa postura. Estaba nerviosa porque no solía hablar mucho con nadie, no porque fuese una cita. Contaba los días para que llegase esa "reunión de amigos" porque se sentía en deuda con el rubio, no porque fuese una cita. Y se había preocupado por encontrar ropa nueva porque ya era hora de renovar el armario, ¡no porque fuese una cita! Para ella todo era lógico… lástima que, en este aspecto, Sakura haruno la diese diez mil vueltas…

-¿Ah si? Entonces no te importará que vaya yo también…- sugirió con un tono lleno de malicia. Y satsuki, con esa sangre tan fría como el hielo, no pudo evitar apretar los dientes y mirarla con desagrado. La haruno sonrió con suficiencia, anotándose el tanto.- Te agradecería que solo intentases engañarte a ti misma, no a mi…- declaró, intentando ser más diplomática. Satsuki iba a seguir insistiendo en su pequeño auto engaño, pero vino a su mente la razón de su incomodidad con Sakura, la duda que tenía desde ese combate entre Naruto y gaara. Ya que Sakura atacaba… ella también.

-Os noto mucho más… cercanos… este último mes…- comentó, intentando no destilar enfado en ese "cercanos", aunque debió de fracasar viendo cómo Sakura arqueó la ceja, ligeramente sonrojada, pero sin negarlo. Si, había sonado celosa… frustrada, volvió a mirar a Naruto.- Lo he visto… vi cómo te miraba cuando estuviste en peligro… no paró hasta salvarte. Podría haber salido corriendo, incluso haberme tomado en su espalda y huido… yo no me podía mover, estaba vencida… pero no lo hizo. Sacó una fuerza increíble, luchó con uñas y dientes, y no paró hasta que estuvistes a salvo… yo no habría podido vencer a gaara, y él lo hizo por ti…- confesó, en parte frustrada por su propia incapacidad, en parte celosa por esa influencia de Sakura en Naruto, y en parte orgullosa… Sakura era su amiga, Naruto también… eran importantes para ella, y gracias al dobe no había perdido a nadie. Eso la hacía muy feliz.

-Así… así que fue él…- murmuró Sakura con un fuerte sonrojó y una sonrisa contenida mientras observaba también a Naruto, confirmando sus sospechas. La versión oficial era que satsuki venció a gaara y la rescató, pero algo no cuadraba. Cuando ella llegó a ayudarla, Satsuki literalmente era incapaz de moverse, y Naruto no había llegado. Y, cuando se despertó, se encontró a una Satsuki intacta custodiando como un ave de presa al rubio, completamente vendado y atendido en el hospital de konoha. Oficialmente, Naruto no había participado en la batalla, pero Sakura se olía que era mentira. Y cuando indagó sobre ello con el uzumaki mientras le pelaba una manzana para asegurarse de que comiese bien, el rubio reaccionó nervioso, sonrojándose. Naruto era un mentiroso terrible. Y ahora confirmaba sus sospechas: su príncipe rubio había vuelto a demostrar que la mantendría a salvo siempre. Lo miró, aún ignorando su ridículo con el chidori. No sabía lo que sentía por él, pero tenía claro que se había ganado otro beso… aunque su conciencia la obligó a añadir algo al discurso de satsuki.- Tú también estabas en peligro… no solo yo…

-…- Satsuki intentó encontrar una respuesta sagaz, pero no pudo negar ese detalle. Naruto podría perfectamente haber dejado vía libre a gaara contra ella y haber salvado a Sakura, pero no lo hizo. Las protegió, a ambas. Suspiró, mientras se rascaba la nuca para liberar estrés.- Parece que no tuvimos tan mala suerte cuando nos asignaron equipo…- comentó, intentando relajar la tensión entre ambas. Y funcionó, Sakura no pudo evitar sonreírle, recordando como cada uno de los actuales gennin del equipo 7 se quejaron cuando anunciaron su equipo: Sakura por tocarle con el pesado de Naruto, Naruto por tocarle con la borde de satsuki, y satsuki por tener que hacer equipo con alguien. Qué diferente era todo ahora…

-Si…- Sakura suspiró, decidiendo ser la más adulta del equipo.- ¿sabes? Soy feliz con vosotros dos, en este equipo… sois… importantes para mí. Y creo que tú también piensas así…- Satsuki apartó la mirada un instante, intentando no dar señales de estar de acuerdo. No la gustaba pensar en eso, ver que tenía más opciones que su venganza. Lástima que Sakura en estos aspectos la diera cien mil vueltas, como ya vio antes.- Y no creo que haga falta que diga lo que significamos AMBAS para el baka…- añadió, fingiendo ignorarla satsuki, aunque Sakura sabía que estaba escuchando, muy atenta. La conocía, el equipo 7 podría parecer individualista, pero no lo era… en absoluto. Era una pequeña familia.- …por eso quiero proponerte una tregua…- ofreció, arqueando una ceja la uchiha.

-¿tregua?

-Si, tregua…- repitió, explicándose.- Yo soy feliz cuando estoy con él, aunque todavía no sé exactamente por qué… y tú, por mucho que te hagas la dura, también lo sientes. Y Naruto… Naruto ya lo ha pasado bastante mal, y bastante tiene en su día a día como para preocuparse por peleas entre nosotras…- comentó, y satsuki no pudo evitar apretar los dientes. Era plenamente consciente de ello, y la enfurecía, tanto como a Sakura. Eso lo compartían ambas, que se habían empezado a dar cuenta de esa inquina que le guardaba la aldea al ojiazul. Vivir con él día a día las había mostrado ese aspecto de su hogar, y eso las llenaba de ira.- …los tres somos amigos, y ya somos mayorcitos como para no pelearnos por tonterías. No voy a renunciar a quedar con él… me… me gusta quedar con él.- reconoció, sonrojándose furiosamente.- Y… conociéndote… si le has pedido esa "reunión de amigos"… es que realmente deseabas hacerlo. Por eso te propongo una tregua… cuando sea el momento de hablarlo, lo hablaremos, pero, hasta entonces… dejemos todo pasar…- sugirió, tomándose unos segundos satsuki antes de asentir. Lo cierto es que la solución de Sakura mantenía al equipo unido, y eso la importaba… mucho más de lo que quería reconocer. Se podría decir que satsuki solo hablaba con tres personas en konoha: el resto del equipo. No quería quedarse sola. Ambas siguieron mirando al uzumaki, ya más tranquilas.

-Aghhh, ¡ha salido una chispa!- gritó Naruto. O más bien mintió, viendo cómo kakashi negaba con dejadez.- ¡CHIDORIIIIIII!- volvió a gritar, poniéndose tan rojo que hasta se mareó y casi se cae. Ambas féminas inspiraron con fuerza.

-Estoy por decirte que todo tuyo…- dijo satsuki con resignación, asintiendo Sakura con derrotismo. Naruto uzumaki… héroe y baka/dobe a partes iguales…

* * *

 **Y fin! Este capitulo es importante para comsolidar el triangulo. Hemos tenido dos con narusaku, ahora tocan dos con narusatsu para acabar de presentar el trio protagonista. Esta pensado para mostrar los puntos en comun de sakura y satsuki con respecto a naruto, sobre todo en el omake. En materia romantica, este y el siguiente crearan definitivamente el triangulo.**

 **Con Respecto a la batalla, me gusto mucho en el anime, es de esas que hacia kishimoto antes de venderse, esas batallas entre NINJA, no seres sobrenaturales tipo dragon ball. naruto vs shukaku, Sasuke vs Itachi, Naruto vs Pain... me parecen las peleas mas atractivas, sinceramente. No las mas espectaculares, pero si las mas fieles a la idea priginal. espero que os haya gustado.**

 **Ademas, este capitulo tb deja presentada la amistad con gaara y crea mas interes de satsuki en el secreto de naruto. Como uchiha, investigara y... como reaccionara cuando lo descubra? Ya nos leemos, un saludo!**


	9. Algo más que la venganza

Cap9: algo más que la venganza

 **Buenas! Al fin tengo tiempo para volver con esta historia. Si, lo se, deberia de centrarme en las abiertas y no hacer historias nuevas, pero me guio por inspiracion, y la historia de Maldita genetica tiene mucho potencial. Hoy me ha quedado un poco mas largo de lo normal, pero era necesario... Satsuki necesitaba desarrollar dos cosas antes de entrar con el narusatsuki, y naruto lo mismo con otra... digamos que el capitulo de hoy adelanta cosas... no os digo mas, un saludo!**

 **Guest:** saludos! en ello estoy, no es la historia que mas me inspire, ni la mas seguida de las que tengo si te soy sincero, pero prometi terminarla y eso hare. Dos capítulos y ya me la quito de encima. Hasta otra!

 **Spardaa** : hola fan favorito! gracias, el objetivo es sorprender y entreteneros un rato, si lo logro soy feliz xD Y sigue abierto ese narukagu, solo quiero cerrar un par de historias antes. Un saludo y disfruta!

 **Gigooo** : buenas! Yo tambien quiero que se quede con las dos, el problema es... sera posible o ocurrira algo? lo dejo en el aire. Solo te puedo adelantar que, si es por naruto, ambas siempre. Un saludo y disfruta!

 **jdelvillar** : hola buenas! Pues si, naruto procura no usar el poder de kurama, hoy explica la razon, aunque ya la dejo entrever cuando lo hablo con Sakura. Y si, ese omake tenia que caer, yo me rei mucho cuando lo vi en la serie original xD Un saludo, espero que te guste!

 **Guidonani** : hola! Gracias, y aun estamos en la introduccion, todavía no ha llegado el momento que provocara un cambio en cada pj... y no, no es la fuga de sasuke/Satsuki, eso puede, o no, pasar... Un saludo y disfruta!

 **Shoseiki chan** : Buenas! Pues si, sera polemico, este y el de eres mia me da a mi que me haran gabar un monton de halagos e insultos... perra vida del escritor de fanfiction...

Si, la pelea me quedo bien la primera vez, asi que pude modificarla rapido. Lo importante era incidir en ese triangulo, que es la clave de la obra: satsunarusaku. Y busca precisamente eso, crear un conflicto: Sakura? satsuki? ambas? Muy dificil, y eso que yo en el resto de historias soy narusaku. Aqui... cada una aporta algo importante, y naruto es vital para ambas. Ya lo veras.

Sobre los errores... el primero me ocurre en el dia a dia, es mi forma de expresarme y es un fallo, lo se xD mi señora novia me vacila mucho con eso xD y con respecto al segundo, culpa de escribir a cachos por el trabajo... cuando vuelvo a empezar a escribir, olvido que ya he usado esas palabras, y luego al editar me lo debi saltar. Ambos espero que esten solventados ahora ;)

Espero que lo de hoy te guste, aunque no se por qué me da que un narusatsu no te gustara mucho... sin contar cierto aspecto de satsuki que comienza a salir a la luz... Un saludo!

 **Max arti** : hola! Gracias! exacto, a satsuki la preocupa naruto, y de forma genuina, hoy lo vas a ver mas claro. El problema es que se aisla y es individualista, y eso dificulta que se abra al mundo. Pero naruto sabe como vencer eso.

y si, Sakura pone la nota de cordura aqui. El pj de Sakura tiene un problema en el canon: que sasuke la destroza como pj. En serio, es ultradañino juntarlos, no pasa con ninguna otra pareja, son dos pjs tan marcados que al juntarse chocan y se anulan. O bien acaba Sakura de esposa sumisa, o Sasuke de novio callado sin protagonismo. Por suerte, aqui no existe sasuke, por lo que Sakura puede evolucionar mas coherentemente.

Y ya veras esa tension... que está la faceta yandere de satsuki, te recuerdo... sin contar cierto asoecto de la uchiha que hoy se va a empezar a ver... Un saludo y disfruta.

* * *

-aaaaaaaaaaaa- personaje hablando

- _aaaaaaaaaaaa_ \- personaje pensando

- **aaaaaaaaaaaa** \- ser sobrenatural hablando

- ** _aaaaaaaaaaaa_** \- ser sobrenatural pensando

RENUNCIA DE DERECHOS: Algunas veces me pregunto, ¿y si nosotros somos un fic de un grupo de escritores aficionados? Si es así, no nos quieren nada si nos tienen leyendo esto XD sea como sea, obviamente el mundo Naruto pertenece a masashi kishimoto, mientras que Satsuki es una creación del fandom. Yo solo aportó esta historia.

* * *

Satsuki suspiró con fuerza mientras miraba la ropa extendida sobre su cama, vestida solo con un sujetador y braga negros. Una hora… una puñetera hora en ropa interior sin saber qué ponerse. Una experiencia nueva para ella, la uchiha jamás había tardado más de cinco minutos en vestirse. Para ella, completar el vestuario de su armario era tan simple como comprar el mismo pantalón y camiseta al que estaba acostumbrada… siete veces. Un sobrio blanco en el pantalón, y un azul oscuro y elegante en la camiseta. No sabía por qué, pero adoraba ese color azul, ese color profundo, zafiro, como el océano… la atraía y la calmaba, era su color favorito. Aunque a veces variaba el color, y, en lugar de comprarlo todo azul, lo compraba negro, pero en su lista de prioridades no estaba ni por asomo el estilismo y esas estupideces aún con todo. Nunca se preocupaba sobre si estaba guapa, o sobre si la favorecían esos trozos de tela que llevaba encima, en sus prioridades estaba la comodidad y el pragmatismo. Esa chorrada de combinar y presumir se la dejaba a Ino yamanaka. Nunca la había preocupado todo esto… hasta ahora.

Una hora, una puñetera hora rebuscando en el armario algo que ponerse, y nada la convencía. Probó su combinación clásica de camiseta azul oscuro y pantalón holgado blanco, pero la descartó enseguida. El azul de la camiseta la recordó los ojos del dobe por un segundo, y eso la hizo dudar, pero al final lo descartó. Su lado racional no lo entendía, pero quería presentarse diferente… sorprender. Se cambió y probó con su combinación de los exámenes chunnin, un pantalón short blanco y una camiseta negra holgada, y volvió a maldecir. El pantalón la agradaba para su plan de hoy, aunque solo hubiese optado por comprar un pantalón tan corto para facilitar sus carreras alrededor de gaara durante su batalla… pero la camiseta no. Cuello alto, mangas anchas para evitar que la arena tocase su piel… ahora no había arena, así que no la convencía. Y así con cada prenda de su armario, incluso se descubrió barajando la posibilidad de ir a pedirle un vestido a Sakura, ¡un vestido! ¡Ella! ¿Qué demonios la pasaba? Suspiró de nuevo mirando al techo y tiró la ropa sobre la cama, buscando centrarse y que su cerebro la ayudase a decidirse.

¿Qué la pasaba? Para empezar, se sentía nerviosa. En serio, era incomprensible, pero se sentía nerviosa. Y también era ridículo, solo se trataba de una "quedada informal de amigos" con el dobe, lo que hacían cada día desde que se formó el equipo 7, solo que sin Sakura, ¿Por qué estaba tan nerviosa? No tenía ni idea, pero su subconsciente solo la decía una cosa… quería agradar. Quería… quería que se la viese guapa. Que el uzuratoncachi la viese guapa más concretamente. Era la primera vez que la ocurría, la primera vez que la importaba que alguien se fijase en su físico. Otro suspiro y la uchiha giró su cabeza, mirando al espejo de cuerpo entero de su armario. Quizás tenía que ser más metódica… ¿era ella una mujer guapa? No era una pregunta baladí si quería que Naruto la viese así. Se fijó en su cuerpo, esforzándose en verlo como si fuese el de otra mujer y no como el suyo propio. Ya se fijaba de vez en cuando en el cuerpo y rostro de sus compañeras kunoichi, no podía evitarlo realmente, se la iba la mirada. Como con algunos chicos, era extraño, pero no podía hacer otra cosa. Quizás fuese algo normal a su edad… quién sabe.

Se fijó en sus pechos lo primero. Para su edad, eran grandes, no tenía mucho que envidiar al resto. Había podido comprobar en alguna misión conjunta con otros equipos que Hinata la ganaba ahí, y que Ino estaba cerca de ella, pero la mayoría de las chicas de su generación estaban por debajo. Sin embargo, lo que la importaba ahora realmente no era tener más pecho… era que le gustase a Naruto. Y Naruto siempre había mostrado preferencia por… otra parte de la anatomía, era algo de dominio público. Se giró ligeramente y miró su propio trasero bajo su braguita negra. Tampoco iba mal en cuanto a esto, sobre todo gracias a su continuo entrenamiento ninja. Tenía un trasero atractivo… aunque, si lo comparaba con el de su compañera de equipo, perdía por poco. Sakura tenía un trasero perfecto. En cuanto al resto: piernas, vientre... tenía la suerte de haber heredado la constitución de su madre, como podía recordar de su infancia. Y su madre fue calificada como una de las grandes bellezas de konoha.

Su mirada pasó de improviso a su clavícula izquierda, justo a la base del cuello, donde asomaba algo que no debería de estar allí. Tres tomoes negros, rodeados por un círculo de incomprensibles kanji… el sello maldito de orochimaru. Quizás… quizás todos estos nervios, toda esta confusión con respecto a Naruto y otras chicas, se debiese a la influencia del sello. Tuvo que negar para dejar de pensar estupideces… por supuesto que no estaba relacionado. Hiruzen sarutobi y Kakashi se lo explicaron: ese sello era un sello corruptor, una influencia negativa. Buscaba que recurrieses a él, y para ello intensificaba tus malos pensamientos, tus malas emociones, el odio, la ira, el sadismo… no te hacía querer parecerle guapa a Naruto, o fijarte con excesiva curiosidad en el trasero de tu mejor amiga cuando os cambiabais juntas. Eso era genuino suyo, y, para su desgracia, no podía hablarlo con nadie. ¿Con Naruto? Claro, iba a confesarle que por su cabeza se pasaban ideas nada santas cada vez que estaba sobre él… ¿Con Sakura? Por supuesto, seguro que la haruno vería normal lo de que cuando se cambiaban a Satsuki se le fuese la vista hacia ella, o hacia otras chicas... ¿kakashi? ¿Iruka? No tenía confianza… no, por culpa de su hermano, estaba sola en ese sentido…

Chasqueó la lengua, frustrada por recordar a su hermano en ese momento… sobretodo por el efecto que eso tenía en el sello maldito. Lo notaba pulsando, latente… un cúmulo de poder, una vía para hacerse temible. Incluso juraría que oía a ese asqueroso pedófilo de orochimaru tentándola tras su oído, prometiéndola fuerza para matar a itachi. Su relación con ese sello era un problema, una relación de amor odio. Por un lado, era una vía perfecta para progresar en su venganza: ¿el sello se alimentaba de sentimientos negativos? Satsuki tenía ira, odio e instinto asesino para alimentarlo décadas, solo tenía que recordar lo que hizo su hermano con su madre delante de sus ojos... Y la excitaba recibir a cambio ese poder… la uchiha adoraba el poder, era algo genético. Los uchiha más poderosos NUNCA tenían problema para encontrar mujer dentro del clan, nada era más atractivo para el clan de los tres tomoes que el poder. Sus padres no se amaban… ni por asomo… pero su madre descendía del grandioso madara, y su padre poseía el mangekyo sharingan. Y eso les atraía irremediablemente.

Pero luego estaba el otro lado, el del odio… para empezar, era un recordatorio de que en el bosque de la muerte perdió una batalla, que un rival jugueteó con ella hasta que se cansó y decidió marcarla. Incluso la habían ofrecido atención psicológica tras ese ataque… no en vano, podía confundirse perfectamente con una violación. Suerte que ella era una chica fuerte y solo la afectó como una buena patada a su orgullo. Y además estaba lo peor… ese sello era una puñetera garrapata. Era poder prestado realmente, un regalo envenenado que buscaba subyugarla y prepararla para convertirse en el próximo cuerpo de ese andrógino repugnante. ¿Quería usar esas enormes reservas de chakra que poseía el sello? Por supuesto que si joder. ¿Quería pagar el precio por ello? Por supuesto que no, maldita sea. En sus planes estaba decapitar a itachi y mearse en su puñetera calavera, no andar persiguiendo niños con una lengua viperina. Aún con todo, una parte de ella quería arriesgarse, tomar todo el poder que pudiese y jugárselo todo a ser más lista que la serpiente. Pactar con el diablo… y ganar.

¿Veis? Ya volvía a tentarla. Era automático cada vez que no empleaba su fortaleza mental, y muy frustrante. Cada vez que fallaba en su concentración, el hambre de poder la dirigía al sello, como si fuese una drogadicta y ese poder que la ofrecía orochimaru la dosis más pura de su sustancia preferida. Pero, gracias a kami, Kakashi había sellado el sello de orochimaru, limitando su influencia. En palabras textuales del peligris, "tu fuerza de voluntad controla mi sello, mi sello controla el de orochimaru". Ese sello era de ayuda, la daba control. Si no lo tuviese, no podría usar chakra… lo tomaría indistintamente de su propio sistema y de ese sello y se volvería una jodida adicta sin darse cuenta. El sannin fue muy inteligente al crearlo. Ya sufrió en sus carnes las consecuencias de usarlo contra gaara… escalofríos, pesadillas… y unas extrañas ganas de luchar contra Naruto de forma diferente a la normal. Más… cercanamente. Joder, incluso quería también… luchar… con Sakura. Lo dicho, mejor no tocarlo… y para motivarse, tenía el momento en que Naruto la pedía no usarlo en el bosque de la muerte. No sabía por qué, pero sentía que debía de hacer caso al dobe. Que solo quería su bien. Que había otro camino.

Agghhh, ¿Por qué tenía que ser todo tan complicado? Con lo fácil que sería si realmente fuese solo una "quedada informal de amigos", como se empeñaba en repetirse para ver si se lo creía. Se pondría lo primero que encontrase en el armario y ya. Pero no, ahora quería agradar, y lo quería hacer tanto que incluso había aceptado el bolso de maquillaje de Sakura y llevaba una puta hora pensando en qué ponerse. ¡Una hora! ¿En serio era de esta clase de chicas? De esas chicas necesitadas de atención, inseguras, que se preguntaban a todas horas si eran guapas… Gracias a kami, su orgullo salió a flote. No lo era, nunca lo sería. Era Satsuki uchiha, y estaba segura de que al puñetero dobe le parecía guapa. Le había pillado mirándola varias veces, como en esa misión donde la hicieron ponerse esa diadema de gato tan ridícula. Sin contar el cómo la miraba el rubio cuando esa "faceta" canalla suya salía a flote… sus rodillas temblaron ligeramente. Sí, le parecía guapa. Y si le parecía guapa, solo tenía que sacarse algo de partido, nada más. Y puede que no tuviese a nadie, pero… tenía la suerte de parecerse a su madre. Y de conservar algo desde su misión en nami…

Mientras, Naruto esperaba en la entrada de la aldea donde se conectaba al distrito uchiha con el resto del mundo. No entendía por qué el resto de complejos de clan estaban situados a la falda del monte hokage, un lugar acogedor, con mil comodidades y con contacto constante con el resto de la ciudadanía; y el uchiha y el hyuuga estaban apestados a las afueras de la aldea. Según le había explicado neji recientemente, el hyuuga lo hacía por propia voluntad, pero en el caso del uchiha no fue así, fue decisión del segundo hokage. ¿No se supone que todos estaban en el mismo equipo, dattebayo? Si hubiesen estado dentro de la aldea, itachi no habría podido matarlos a todos sin que se le echase encima cada clan. Era un error garrafal de organización, no entendía como nidaime hokage podía haber sido tan estúpido. Aunque tampoco estaba para pensar en esas mierdas… bastante con contener los nervios, se había pasado toda la tarde pensando la ropa, ¡la ropa! ¡Él! Al final había optado por una camiseta azul y sus pantalones pirata naranjas y blancos. Suponía que con eso bastaría, y se sentía bastante estúpido por pensarse el vestuario tanto… seguro que satsuki venía vestida como siempre…

O no. Se dice que Naruto era fácilmente impresionable, pero no es del todo cierto. Realmente era muy expresivo, pero lo que se dice impresionable… Naruto era el autor del orioke, y podía invocar un puto sapo yakuza de decenas de metros de altura, era difícil impresionarle de verdad. Pero, cuando alguien lo lograba, no podía ocultarlo. En cuanto vio a satsuki aparecer, abrió los ojos con asombro, y la joven tuvo que esforzarse para que su orgullosa sonrisa de superioridad por haber acertado no viniese acompañada de un suave sonrojo. Obviamente, llevó el short blanco… la gustaba como la quedaba, y sabía que a Naruto también. Y se puso además la camiseta negra con una espiral roja al hombro que el rubio la prestó en nami, cuando el resto de su ropa acabó como un colador por culpa de haku y sus agujas de hielo. Por supuesto, no la devolvió después… olía bien, la gustaba ponérsela a veces, y el dobe no se atrevió a reclamársela después. Le quedaba un poco grande, pero nada que no pudiese arreglar con un ligero nudo a la cintura que de paso la permitiese lucir ombligo. Y, para rematar, recordaba que a su madre la gustaba pintarse la raya de los ojos, y que la quedaba muy bien, así que… solo tuvo que copiar y listo.

-¿Estás bien dobe?- preguntó, deseando pinchar un poco al rubio tras verle literalmente abrir los ojos como platos. Por dentro se sentía muy, pero que muy, halagada, pero eso no quitaba que la gustase molestarle cuando tenía ocasión… sobre todo cuando el rubio se sonrojó por la pregunta cómo lo hizo en ese momento.

-S… si, satsuki chan. Es que es raro verte… sin kunais y shuriken…- se excusó intentando ocultar el auténtico motivo… que estaba jodidamente guapa. El jinchuriki se repuso y se fijó en un detalle.- Ya me preguntaba dónde estaba mi camiseta…- bromeó, sonriendo de lado la uchiha.

-¿Qué camiseta? Esta es mía…- repuso, y Naruto soltó una sonrisa irónica. Bien, se dejaría ganar esta vez… a ella le quedaba mucho mejor que a él…

Pusieron rumbo a la zona comercial de la aldea, de vez en cuando charlando y venciendo poco a poco los nervios iniciales. Supuestamente no era una cita, pero… solo había que verles. Nerviosos, incluso apartando la mirada con miedo cuando cruzaban esos ónices con esos zafiros. Realmente, habría sido más fácil el acomodarse si no tuviesen que pararse cada cinco pasos a recibir felicitaciones y alabanzas de los aldeanos por la lucha contra shukaku. Bueno… recibir ambos no… solo Satsuki, para su enfado. Tras el ataque de Suna, tuvo que ofrecerse una versión oficial sobre lo ocurrido con ese gigantesco mapache que surgió de en medio del bosque, exudando poder e instinto asesino. Todo el mundo lo vio, y hasta el plantel shinobi reclamó respuestas, a pesar de la reciente pérdida de su líder. Y el consejo de la hoja, actual regente de la aldea, dio su propia versión: Satsuki uchiha, el gran talento de konoha, había retenido al jinchuriki de una cola ella sola hasta que Jiraiya sama había enviado como refuerzo al grandioso gamabunta y finiquitado el problema. En otras palabras: Naruto no existía, ni tan siquiera Sakura.

La uchiha contestaba de forma indiferente a los halagos, sobre todo porque, si no se controlase, partiría un par de rodillas. La habían explicado que esa versión era necesaria para persuadir de atacar a los restos del ejército de la aldea de Oto, que seguían guerreando en el bosque al norte de konoha, pero ella no se lo tragaba. El efecto sobre Oto sería el mismo si se dijese la verdad. Todo era un nuevo insulto… y para más de una persona esta vez. Para Sakura, que no se reconoció que la salvó la vida interponiendo valientemente su propio cuerpo en un ataque de gaara, a pesar de la insistencia de satsuki de reseñarlo en su informe. Para ella misma, que era una mujer muy orgullosa, y como tal le parecía un insulto terrible que la felicitasen por méritos que no eran suyos. Y, sobre todo, era un nuevo insulto para Naruto. Literalmente, la gente creía que el rubio se había escondido en algún contenedor de basura entre lágrimas en lugar de luchar, puesto que nadie le vio defendiendo la aldea. Y, por supuesto, nadie del consejo lo había negado. Cuando un aldeano empujó a Naruto mascullando el clásico insulto que usaban contra él, Satsuki decidió dejar de morderse la lengua.

-Como alguien te vuelva a llamar demonio, quemo media aldea…- dijo para el rubio, pero lo suficientemente alto como para que los allí presentes lo oyesen. Y si a la amenaza le acompañabas el ceño fruncido y esos ojos negros carentes de piedad de la pelinegra… digamos que se acabaron las interrupciones.

-Ya ya, Satsuki, no hace falta que te enfades… si a mí no me importa…- intentó calmarla el rubio mientras se rascaba la nuca, nervioso. Y esos ónices negros se clavaron en él.

-Como vuelvas a decir que te da igual, te quemo a ti…- amenazó, y lo hizo con un gesto suyo heredado de familia que literalmente hizo tragar al jinchuriki. Había visto fotos de itachi en el libro bingo… y ahora se veía que claramente eran hermanos.- Es que no lo entiendo joder, tú fuiste quien venció al puto mapache psicótico ese, deberían de besar el puto suelo por donde pisas…

-Ya sabes que es una decisión estratégica Satsuki… yo tampoco lo veo muy justo, pero Ero sannin me ha explicado que es mejor así…- Naruto tuvo que omitir la última parte de esa frase, la que decía "si no, podrían hacer preguntas y descubrir todo el continente lo que llevas dentro…". Como no pudo emplear esa razón lógica, Satsuki se enfadó aún más.

-Cuando te pones así de indolente me pones de los nervios… ¿no ves que si se descubre la verdad empezarán a respetarte? Le has salvado la vida a cada desagradecido de esta aldea, como mínimo deberían de ascenderte a chunnin…- murmuró la ojinegra, pateando una piedra cercana con tanta fuerza que agrietó la pared de madera donde impactó.

-Realmente no completé el examen, como todos, satsuki chan… por eso no nos han ascendido a ninguno…

-Ya, y shikamaru si lo completó, ¿no?- inquirió la uchiha, callando a Naruto. Cierto, les habían dado esa excusa para no ascender a nadie, y acto seguido habían ascendido a shikamaru a chunnin. Se alegraban por su amigo, pero satsuki estaba indignada como nadie por ello, en parte por envidia, y en parte por algo más…- Naruto, si dejas que te pisoteen, no van a parar jamás joder, ya lo viste en la academia, que a mí por respirar me daban la matrícula y a ti ni aire tan siquiera, a pesar de que eras el único que me daba pelea en los combates. Venciste al puñetero una cola en solitario, no me vengas con lo del trabajo en equipo, el mérito fue tuyo… yo contuve a gaara a duras penas, y tú le venciste a él y a un biju. Me jodería que ascendieses antes que yo, pero no es justo que te nieguen el mérito… y encima lo hiciste sin usar tu kekkei genkai…- añadió la joven, tensándose Naruto disimuladamente.

Su kekkei genkai… el chakra rojo… el kiuby más bien. Esa era la forma por la que lo había llamado kakashi para evitar preguntas indeseadas. Ya desde que lo usó en nami, tanto Sakura como satsuki (especialmente esta última) habían estado indagando, preguntando disimuladamente por ello. Era lógico, a un shinobi le entrenan para buscar respuestas, y lo de Naruto era una GRAN incógnita. Dos sistemas de chakra y unas reservas de poder tan grandes que eran invaluables cuando usaba ese segundo sistema… como para no preguntar las dos féminas del equipo 7. Y ahora que lo había usado en su versión diluida de color naranja durante los exámenes chunnin, delante de todos sus compañeros de promoción, y tras perder su sistema principal de chakra por el ataque de neji, una excusa creíble era más que necesaria. Ya comenzaban a preguntar neji, Ino, shikamaru… Si no lo hubiese camuflado kakashi, satsuki no habría tardado en relacionar esa mirada psicótica de gaara con la de Naruto cuando usaba el poder del zorro. Y ni a konoha, ni al propio Naruto, le convenía que más gente supiese que en su interior reposaba el demonio más poderoso del mundo…

-No… no me hizo falta usarlo…- intentó desviar el incómodo tema, pero satsuki era obstinada: cuando mordía el hueso, no lo soltaba.

-Acabaste en el hospital tres días, casi mueres aplastado dos veces, y te tuve que llevar inconsciente con un médico al terminar… te hacía MUCHA falta…- sentenció con severidad satsuki.- Es que no lo entiendo Naruto, tienes un kekkei genkai buenísimo, un segundo sistema de chakra con energía más intensa incluso, y te dedicas a limitarlo. Siempre te limitas, ¿te crees que no me he dado cuenta de que solo usas una mínima parte de tus reservas de chakra en combate?

-Te juro que lo di todo contra shukaku…- declaró Naruto, recordando cómo literalmente tuvo que arrastrarse como un gusano al final de la pelea porque no le quedaba energía para más. Pero no engañó a satsuki.

-Me refiero a las AUTÉNTICAS y no a las que muestras al mundo… tu chakra real apenas había bajado, tenias para decenas de asaltos más… eres la persona con más chakra que he visto en mi vida… Cuando activas tu kekkei genkai mejoras tu control de chakra hasta el nivel de Sakura casi, te vuelves más rápido, mucho más fuerte, te centras en vencer tu rival…- Naruto adoptó un gesto sombrío, y algo dentro de satsuki la avisó de que convenía parar, pero la pelinegra no destacaba por su contención cuando metías a Naruto en la fórmula…- Venciste a la psicótica de los espejos tú solo, le diste pelea a orochimaru después de que te tragase una serpiente, y luego lo de shukaku… si yo fuese tú, no pararía de usarlo, incluso lo entrenaría más… es poder, poder ilimi… ta… do…- la chica paró su discurso cuando vio que Naruto, ahora si, lo estaba pasando mal. Con lo de los aldeanos solo estaba ligeramente molesto, pero ahora de verdad que estaba incómodo… algo que no quería la uchiha ni por asomo…

-A veces… me vienen… flashes… de mi pelea contra haku, cuando lo usé por primera vez…- comenzó a hablar el rubio con la mirada fija en el suelo, tras unos segundos de silencio incómodo.- Recuerdo pocas cosas, pero si que viene a mi mente algo… recuerdo agarrar su antebrazo derecho con mi mano izquierda cuando salió de uno de sus espejos…- el uzumaki arrugó el gesto, asqueado, mientras se miraba esa mano.- …recuerdo cómo clavé mis garras en su blanda piel, y como la sangre comenzó a volverme pegajosa la mano. Su sangre. Y luego la sensación que transmitió a mi cuerpo el momento en que la partí el antebrazo simplemente apretando… ese CRACK, ese chasquido, como ella tembló completamente, la sangre salpicándome el rostro, y haku aterrada, gritando e intentando defenderse… y luego… luego la sensación de mi puño golpeando su máscara de porcelana… cómo se rompió la máscara, y después su tabique nasal, los dientes y los pómulos… todos triturándose bajo mis nudillos, y yo solo rugiendo, sin estar dispuesto a parar…

-Naruto, somos shinobi, es nuestro trabajo… estabas en peligro e hiciste lo necesario para sobrevivir…- el uzumaki clavó sus zafiros en satsuki, y la morena volvió a callarse.

-¿Tú crees? Porque yo no… si hubiese querido solo sobrevivir, la habría dejado en paz tras romperla el brazo. Podía oler su miedo, te puedo asegurar que habría bastado para que se retirase. Pero no quería sobrevivir… quería matarla. Y se lo grité bien alto cuando creí que estabas muerta… que quería matarla. Que nunca la iba a perdonar lo que te había hecho. Dices que no entiendes por qué no uso más mi… kekkei genkai… No lo uso porque lo odio… siento terror, como si ese chakra quisiese devorarme, como si pensase por sí mismo y no tuviese la más mínima moralidad. Y no lo uso también porque… me volvería adicto a él. Cuando recorre mis venas, no hay nada que pueda detenerme. No hay enemigos a mi altura, no hay insultos, no hay menosprecios, no hay nada. Solo sangre y la satisfacción de masacrar a mi enemigo. Por eso lo limito, porque no me gusta que me haga sentir de ninguna de esas dos formas… porque me da miedo…- expuso, para acto seguido volver el incómodo silencio.

-…- a pesar del silencio, dentro de satsuki no había ni un respiro. Solo insultos. Insultos a sí misma, por ser una estúpida y no saber cerrar la boca. Joder, se supone que ella era una chica callada, ¿por qué abría la boca entonces? Su padre solía decir que no rompiese el silencio si no es para mejorarlo, y ella lo había roto para sacar un tema malísimo de conversación. Si fuese la mitad de lista de lo que se esforzaban en repetirla en la academia, habría visto las similitudes entre su caso y el de Naruto. El que ese kekkei genkai no tuviese a alguien detrás tan perverso como el sannin (si ella supiera realmente que había algo peor…) no quería decir que fuese algo sano usarlo. Ese poder también tenía un precio… el de volverse un animal. Una parte de satsuki deseaba ver más de esa faceta de Naruto, pero la otra no… la otra le quería con esos ojos azules. Realmente, ambos eran como dos adictos desenganchándose a los que en cada combate les ponían su droga favorita delante… y ella se había dedicado a hablarle de lo impresionante que era esa habilidad. Estaba avergonzada, furiosa consigo misma, y, visto que Naruto seguía tenso, mirando al suelo, decidió ser… sincera, y dejar el orgullo a un lado.- Lo siento…

-Co… ¿Cómo?- preguntó tras unos segundos el rubio, todavía intentando asimilarlo. Satsuki uchiha, la soberbia personificada… ¿pidiéndole perdón? ¿A él encima? Pensaría que se lo había imaginado si no fuese porque Satsuki estaba mirando al suelo, derrotada, con los puños apretados. Frustrada.

-Di… digo que lo siento… no se me da bien disculparme, pero… no debería de haber sacado ese tema. A veces… más bien siempre… me cuesta entender lo que siente la gente.- completamente cierto, Satsuki no destacaba por su empatía. Pero si destacaba por saber asumir sus fallos e intentar arreglarlos. Era una perfeccionista, y como tal, quería solventar este. A cualquier precio.- Yo… me… me voy y hacemos como que no ha pasado nada hoy, esto ha sido una estupidez…- la joven, intentando todavía conservar algo de orgullo, se dispuso a irse, pero la mano de Naruto estuvo más ágil y tomó la suya, impidiéndoselo. Satsuki se giró, tensa, pero Naruto ya no estaba incómodo. La sonreía con esa sonrisa reluciente, dándola confianza, la suficiente como para que la uchiha no opusiese resistencia.

-Tengo una idea mejor… ven conmigo.- ofreció, andando con ella en dirección al interior de la aldea. Y satsuki solo lo siguió. Agradecía internamente que Naruto se hubiese logrado reponer y la hubiese ofrecido una solución que no fuese huir, y joder, tenía que admitir que cuando sonreía así era difícil negarle algo. Y eso sin contar que tenía curiosidad… ¿Qué idea había tenido?

Naruto la llevó a través de la aldea, tranquilamente, charlando de cosas triviales y fingiendo que la conversación sobre su kekkei genkai no había ocurrido jamás. Satsuki lo agradeció internamente, y también consiguió contribuir a ese paréntesis con algún tema de conversación, sobre todo por la intriga de hacia dónde iban. A pesar de que vivía en esa aldea, Satsuki no se consideraba una ciudadana de konoha realmente. No, vivía en un tétrico complejo de clan semi abandonado a las afueras de las murallas, tan apartado que no había sufrido daño con el ataque de Suna y Oto. Konoha había apartado al clan uchiha, y el clan uchiha había acabado apartándose de konoha. La última uchiha resumía su vida en ir al complejo a dormir, a los campos de entrenamiento a entrenar, y a la torre del hokage a recibir misiones. Entrenar para ganar poder, hacer misiones para ganar más poder y dormir para hacer las dos anteriores operaciones al cien por cien de rendimiento.

Quitando esa infernal misión de caza de ese gato salido de sus peores pesadillas, solo había ampliado sus conocimientos de konoha tras ir a buscar a Sakura a su casa en la zona residencial algún día, y también cuando iban ambas a buscar a Naruto a los barrios bajos. Con respecto a esto último, fue muy curiosa la primera vez que lo hizo… sintió un arranque de empatía al ver a Naruto apartado del mundo en ese mugriento piso en lugar de en un piso asignado cerca del complejo de clanes, como ocurría con el resto de huérfanos ninja. El uzumaki no se había dado cuenta de su ostracismo… o más bien fingía no darse cuenta, como comenzaba a sospechar la pelinegra. El caso es que, cuando llegaron a su destino, Satsuki arqueó una ceja. Era la zona ferial de la aldea, un lugar donde permanentemente había puestos de comida rápida y de juegos de habilidad, como lanzamiento de dardos; o de venta de disfraces ninja, como caretas anbu…

-Hemos llegado.- anunció Naruto con una sonrisa que hizo a satsuki arquear más su ceja. Esa sonrisa era la que ponía el rubio antes de hacer una travesura. No iba a negar que era su favorita.

Miró en dirección a donde miraba el rubio, un tenderete de lanzamiento de kunai regentado por un shinobi retirado, lleno de peluches de premio y dianas de color rojo y blanco. El lugar estaba semi vacío, y satsuki sospechaba que casi siempre estaba así… aunque también sospechaba por qué estaba dispuesto allí todo el año. Konoha debía de financiarlas. Su objetivo no era ganar dinero… era captar a los más pequeños para la causa shinobi. No podías obligar a sus padres a alistarlos, pero si que podías ir poco a poco manipulándolos. Hablarles de lo grandioso que era ser shinobi, de las miles de aventuras que vivirían, dejar de vez en cuando que viesen a esos anbu tan espectaculares corriendo por los tejados… y hacerles creer que eran impresionantes en el arte ninja con tenderetes como este. Ellos lanzaban sus kunai aquí y, si acertaban uno, pensaban "a lo mejor valgo para ninja y me convierto en hokage". Y así, tenias un nuevo recluta en unos años si mostraba algo de habilidad. No había inocentes en el mundo ninja, y en konoha menos.

-¿Sabes que podemos hacer lanzamiento de kunai gratis en el campo 7, no?- preguntó la joven, pero la sonrisa traviesa del uzumaki se ensanchó aún más.

-Es más divertido con premio…- murmuró, para llegar hasta el tenderete. Sacó ese monedero de sapo que hacía a satsuki suspirar con desidia cada vez que aparecía, y puso el dinero sobre la madera del mostrador.- Dos tandas.

-…- El tendero levantó la vista, y satsuki pasó a fruncir ligeramente el ceño. Reconocía esa mirada, ya la había visto mucho ese día…- No admitimos animales, tú no juegas… vete a algún lugar a morirte de una vez, que seguro que al menos tus piojos te echarán de menos…- el tendero, con su cabello marrón desaliñado, dejó de fijarse en el rubio tras ese despreció y clavó de golpe sus ojos en satsuki. La uchiha mantuvo un gesto neutro… también reconocía esa mirada…- En cuanto a ti… va por cuenta de la casa si me das tu número… muñeca.- sugirió, apoyándose sugerentemente en el mostrador de madera. Naruto tragó de forma imperceptible… no se esperaba que ese hombre fuese tan estúpido. Porque, en cuanto se dirigió ASÍ a satsuki, supo que iba a haber consecuencias… y cuando la pelinegra comenzó a sonreír, el rubio dio un paso a un lado. Reconocía esa sonrisa…

-¿muñeca?- preguntó sin borrar esa sonrisa, incluso torciendo levemente el rostro. Ese hombre creyó que era una sonrisa de las buenas y se dejó tomar la mano por las suaves manos de la uchiha… pero en absoluto era de esas sonrisas…- ¿Cuál? ¿Esta?- Porque, con un simple giro, sonó un espeluznante CRACK y la muñeca del tendero se quedó dispuesta en un ángulo imposible. Era como la gravedad: todo pretendiente de la pelinegra recibía una hiriente contestación además de un no, y si la faltaba el respeto… se iba además con algo roto. Kiba acabó en el hospital tras sugerir en la academia que la marcaría como su alfa... Y, ahora, que se tratase de un desgraciado de cuarenta años no influía en el resultado. El hombre gritó de dolor, y se tomó la muñeca rota para luego dirigir una mirada furibunda a satsuki.

-¿Qué cojones…?- su futuro insulto murió en sus labios tras ver la expresión del rostro de satsuki. Esa sonrisa ensanchándose, alimentándose de su gesto de dolor… daba la sensación de que estaba a un solo paso de matarlo, y de disfrutarlo mucho además. Naruto observó desde su posición segura esa sonrisa… era tan parecida a las de esas calaveras de las cabalgatas del día de los muertos, una sonrisa plena pero tétrica, una pequeña muestra de lo que escondía satsuki. Porque Satsuki era fría como el hielo… tanto que quemaba si te acercabas demasiado. Le aterraba esa faceta yandere de ella… y también le atraía. Mostraba un carácter salvaje, una fortaleza imparable... Joder, estaba enfermo, ya lo sabía.

-Naruto te ha pagado por dos rondas… así que pon dos rondas.- ordenó, y el hombre entendió lo obvio… no conviene enfadar a Satsuki uchiha. Puede que Naruto fuese más comedido, pero Satsuki… Satsuki seguía como un dogma de fe el "ojo por ojo, diente por diente". Dispuso con su mano libre dos cajas con cinco kunai para cada uno, y se apartó mirando con rencor a la pareja. Satsuki miró las dianas y sonrió de lado con suficiencia.- ¿Hasta que no quede ninguna diana sin tocar?- preguntó. Las reglas del tenderete eran claras, acierta los cinco y te llevas un peluche, pero también eran muy aburridas para dos gennin del nivel de satsuki y Naruto. La uchiha tenía claro que esto iba para largo… sin embargo, Naruto tenía algo que decir.

-Por supuesto… pero antes, cambiemos cajas…- ofreció, cambiando las cajas de kunai. Tomó uno de los que antes pertenecían a satsuki, y comprobó el filo.- Como suponía, los míos estaban sin filo y los del resto no… el señor Tobayashi insistía, cuando era niño y me dejaba mi dinero aquí para ver cómo mis kunai impactaban en la diana y rebotaban como si fuesen de goma, en que la culpa era mía por no tener talento… supongo que si refuerzas esos kunai romos con tu raiton no habrá problema, ¿no, Satsuki?- preguntó, y la chica entendió el mensaje de la que volvía a mostrar esa sonrisa sádica. Iban a jugar hasta que no quedasen ninguna diana sin tocar… ni destrozar. Porque esas endebles dianas de madera no soportarían un impacto de su raiton… era un elegante castigo para uno de esos desgraciados que maltrataban al uzumaki. Un agradable calor recorrió el vientre de la uchiha al ver ese gesto travieso y algo cruel del rubio… Kami santo, ESTE era su Naruto. El que contestaba, no el indolente de hace unos minutos…

-Me sorprendes… creí que eras un santurrón…- le picó, mordiéndose un poco el labio inferior mientras sonreía. Y Naruto la respondió con esa sonrisa traviesa mientras arqueaba los hombros… para luego despejar toda duda lanzando su kunai con tanta fuerza que atravesó la diana objetivo por el centro, la convirtió en astillas y luego abrió un gran boquete en la pared trasera del puesto. Puede que fuese pacifista, pero… llevaba desde su lucha contra shukaku soportando insulto tras insulto y deseaba desquitarse un poco.

Y qué decir que, tras una media hora allí, no quedaba del tenderete ni el polvo. Cada diana destrozada con una precisión milimétrica, y cuando terminaban la ronda pagaban una nueva y obligaban al tendero a reponer cada diana. Así que el resultado no pudo ser peor para el señor tobayashi: su tenderete en ruinas, los kunai perdidos Kami sabe dónde, una muñeca rota por pasarse de baboso y una terrible lección aprendida… el karma existe. Ah, y cada uno de sus peluches en manos de la pareja, no en vano no habían fallado prácticamente ni un lanzamiento. Solo había fallado uno Naruto, y realmente porque Satsuki le desvió el disparo con su propio kunai y así ganar su competición con el rubio. La uchiha adoraba competir y ganar, por este orden. En resumen, la idea de Naruto había sido brillante, la pelinegra se lo estaba pasando MUY bien, tanto que estuvieron charlando mientras tomaban algo hasta que ya era de noche. Había sido una "quedada informal de amigos" perfecta, aunque había algo que todavía le chocaba a la uchiha.

-¿se puede saber para qué quieres todos los peluches del puesto?- preguntó con los ojos entrecerrados Satsuki, mientras iba a kami sabe dónde guiada por Naruto y seguida por cuatro clones que cargaban decenas de peluches, los que ganaron entre los dos en el puesto de lanzamiento de kunai.- Si te crees que me gustan los peluches, vas jodido…- dejó caer la uchiha, pero la risa de Naruto no la aportó pistas de su plan. ¿Qué cojones estaba tramando? Seguía con su sonrisa traviesa, y ya no había un tendero del que vengarse… joder… ¿quién era su nueva víctima?

-No, tú tranquila… vamos a dárselos a alguien…- La uchiha siguió a Naruto por calles que no conocía, esta zona de la ciudad no la había pisado en su vida, hasta llegar a un edificio concreto. Era un edificio de tres plantas algo destartalado, con un patio trasero de hierba mal cuidada y una gran puerta de entrada. El primer piso era un hervidero de actividad, pero el resto estaban a oscuras, vacíos. Era extraño, y satsuki no podía distinguir bien cuál era puesto que habían llegado desde detrás. El rubio la miró y sonrió.- Necesito que ayudes a mis clones a subir los peluches al segundo piso, a la habitación de la ventana abierta.- solicitó, y la pelinegra frunció el ceño.

-Joder, hazlo tú, son tus clones y es tu plan, y no me apetece allanar un edificio…

-Satsuki chan, yo soy muy torpe, me oirían seguro; y a mis clones también, solo tú puedes lograrlo. Es subir, vigilar que no haya nadie y dar la señal para que ellos hagan el trabajo…- la uchiha todavía tenía dudas, eso de que Naruto era torpe no era del todo cierto, pero el rubio clavó sus zafiros en ella, casi hipnotizándola. Esos zafiros del color favorito de la uchiha.- Te prometo que no es algo malo, confía en mí…

Aghhh, como odiaba esa carita de cachorro abandonado que ponía a veces, no podía decirle que no con esa cara… Murmurando mil maldiciones, la joven accedió al plan de Naruto, un plan muy fácil para ella: se movió entre las sombras de la noche, escaló la pared con chakra mientras los clones esperaban en una esquina con los peluches, y accedió sin problemas al cuarto. No había nadie. Mientras los clones repetían su operación, la chica se fijó en el entorno: era una especie de sala de juegos. Era grande, casi como el salón de su mansión, pero sus paredes estaban descuidadas, y los armarios y muebles necesitaban arreglos. Tenía dispersos juguetes por todas partes: coches de juguete, peluches, incluso una televisión algo antigua. La uchiha se acercó a la puerta del lugar para ver si oía algo, o se enteraba de dónde estaban, pero no averiguó nada. Mientras, los clones acomodaron los peluches en total silencio, todos en un montón en el centro de la habitación. Cuando hubieron terminado, una impaciente Satsuki les habló entre susurros.

-¿Ya habéis terminado?- preguntó, deseando irse de una vez, y los clones se miraron entre ellos con esa sonrisa traviesa antes de responder.

-Si… y antes de que te enfades… el jefe lo siente y lo hace por un bien mayor, satsuki chan…- expusieron, arqueando una ceja la joven. Su sorpresa fue en aumento cuando cada clon hizo un henge y adoptó su propia imagen. Cuatro Satsuki uchiha, y la quinta original. Se quedaron mirándose en silencio unos segundos.

-¿Qué estáis…?- preguntó Satsuki en voz baja. Era raro verse a sí misma cuarto veces… sobre todo porque esos clones seguían con la sonrisa traviesa marca Naruto…

-NADA JEFA, ¿DÓNDE PONEMOS EL RESTO?.- Gritaron a coro y a viva voz, dando un bote del susto la uchiha. Cuando oyó los pasos de gente viniendo hacia el cuarto, la joven entró en pánico e intentó huir, pero la puerta se abrió antes de que llegase a la ventana mientras esos cuatro clones traidores se disipaban. Entre una marea de niños vestidos con ropa vieja, un par de mujeres de uniforme la miraban, primero asustadas y después sorprendidas tras fijarse en la montaña de peluches. Y satsuki reconoció ese uniforme… el orfanato de konoha. El muy hijo de puta la había hecho infiltrarse en el puto orfanato de konoha. Casi en cortocircuito, mientras los niños miraban ilusionados sus nuevos juguetes, Satsuki solo pudo atinar a decir algo, roja de la vergüenza.

-¡Yo no he estado aquí!- dijo atropelladamente, para acto seguido saltar por la ventana entre gritos de asombro de los niños del lugar. Joder, la habían visto, y mañana lo sabría toda la aldea, ¡ojalá se la tragase la tierra en ese momento! Pero, para su mayor vergüenza, pudo oír la voz de una de las encargadas antes de perderse entre las calles.

-¡Muchas gracias uchiha sama! ¡Vuelva cuando quiera!- gritó la mujer. Aún más roja, satsuki llegó a un callejón cercano y trató de calmarse. Kami santo, la habían reconocido, y todo por culpa del uzuratoncachi… iba a haber un puñetero naruticidio en esa ciudad… sobre todo cuando oyó unas risas a su lado.

-HAHAHAHAAA… ¡Buen trabajo, satsuki chan sama!- se burló el rubio original, llorando de la risa. Satsuki pasó a verlo todo rojo tras recibir esa burla, ¡encima se reía devella tras traicionarla vilmente! Era un hecho consumado: Satsuki era fría con todo el mundo… hasta que el factor Naruto la convertía en un volcán.

-¡Yo te mato, asqueroso dobe leproso!- gritó una furibunda Satsuki, roja de rabia y vergüenza, atacando con todo a Naruto. Por culpa de su furia, era fácil esquivarla, y el uzumaki lo hizo hasta que pudo atrapar un puñetazo y arrinconarla contra una pared, quedándose muy cerca. Quizás esa cercanía hizo a satsuki frenar su furia lo suficiente como para intentar hablar.- ¿se puede saber para qué cojones me pones a infiltrarme en el orfanato? ¡Esta no te la perdono!

-Cálmate, satsuki chan…- repuso Naruto en un tono calmado, aunque sin dejar de sonreír (ni de sujetar el puño de satsuki, no era estúpido)- Te explico todo: siempre he querido hacer una donación al orfanato, y ya que hoy teníamos tantos peluches, me daba pena tirarlos…- expuso, pero la uchiha iba a responder lo obvio, que podría haberlo hecho él y ella haber esperado fuera. Naruto lo vio venir y se adelantó.- Y no podía hacerlo yo, porque tiran todos mis donativos. Mejor tú, que eres la heroína de la aldea, ahora expondrán esos peluches como un gran regalo… Digamos que eres la perfecta… como lo llamo Ero sennin cuando me dijo que entrase por él en unas aguas termales… testarro… tefarro…- comenzó a balbucear, rodando los ojos satsuki.

-Testaferro…- corrigió, destensando el cuerpo ya definitivamente mientras se preguntaba cómo ese cerebro generaba energía suficiente para mover ese cuerpo. Vale, ahora lo entendía mejor, era otra forma de Naruto de hacer lo que quería sin que la aldea pudiese pararlo. Quería donar peluches al orfanato para que los disfrutasen niños en su situación, y el odio de las encargadas no se lo iba a impedir. Si el regalo lo hacía Satsuki, la gran heroína de la aldea, no tirarían los peluches, y los niños podrían disfrutarlos. Y en el fondo había acertado al llevarla engañada, si la hubiese dicho la verdad, ella lo habría ignorado y le habría hecho ir con un henge de cualquier otra persona. No podía seguir enfadada con Naruto por esto. Aunque tenía una sospecha más…- Lo aceptaré porque sé que realmente lo has hecho para vengarte de la paliza que te he dado en el lanzamiento de kunai…- jugueteó tras unos segundos pensando, dejándose llevar por la cercanía del cuerpo de Naruto. Estaban muy cerca… y ella volvía a sentir ese hormigueo, esa sensación cálida en su cuerpo…

-¿yo, vengarme? Si la que falló fuiste tú…- remoloneó el rubio, pasando de aprisionar el puño de satsuki… a enlazar la mano. Y, por si acaso volvía a atacarle, ese pervertido que llevaba dentro le recomendó posar la otra en su cintura. La seguridad lo primero.- Suerte que lancé mi kunai contra el tuyo y te evité un buen ridículo…- Satsuki abrió la boca, entre indignada y divertida… y sin apartar a Naruto ni un segundo. Notaba el torso del rubio contra el suyo, su aliento cerca… ¿era normal que hiciese tanto calor allí? Tampoco es que la importase mucho… incluso su mano libre se posó sobre el hombro de Naruto, no fuese a ser que se escapase y volviese a meterla en líos… si, era eso…

-Ni en tus mejores sueños tendrías esa puntería… perdedor…- espetó divertida, sin apartar sus ojos negros de los azules de Naruto.

-Mira que eres borde…- repuso el rubio, también divertido. Ambos notaban el aliento del otro, sus cuerpos pegados… les daba igual dónde estaban, ambos solo tenían mundo para el otro. Se sonrieron, con sus narices casi en contacto.

-Dobe…- le insultó ella, girando levemente el rostro. Ese hormigueo que sentía cuando Naruto estaba cerca se lo exigía, literalmente. Y el jinchuriki respondió dejando sus labios casi a su lado…

-Teme…- contestó el rubio. Y, atraídos como por una fuerza irresistible, sus labios contactaron. Ella no tenía ni idea de cómo se hacía, solo se dejó llevar por lo que la decía su instinto. Por ese hormigueo. Por lo que Naruto generaba en ella. Cerró los ojos y devoró los labios del uzumaki con ansias, con hambre. Llevaba demasiado conteniéndose, conteniendo lo que su cuerpo la pedía cada vez que ese chico estaba demasiado cerca de ella… y, en ese mismo instante, y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, fue libre. No tenía una misión en la vida, no era una vengadora, no existía itachi, no existía una aldea con la que no se identificaba… Mientras Naruto la besase, no había venganza por cumplir. Quizás… quizás tenía razón el rubio y había algo más que la venganza…

* * *

 **Y fin por hoy. Ya tenemos narusaku y narusatsu, y parece que es posible un triángulo amoroso. Las tres partes quieren, pero... sera posible?**

 **Incido antes de cortar en que hoy era importante empezar a introducir los efectos del sello maldito, y como afecta a satsuki; ademas de como afronta naruto lo de usar el poder del kiuby. Y eso sin contar la pequeña... sorpresa... del principio que se empieza a entrever, que quizás satsuki tiene gustos mas elaborados que los de sus compañeros... De ahi que sea algo mas largo. Y en cuanto a la comparacion de parejas, que se que queréis que lo diga, comparad la influencia de cada una en naruto y no al reves. Lo he puesto claro en como afrontan los desprecios de la aldea al rubio, y aun mas en como ven lo del kiuby. Vosotros que sois? pro satsuki y sus ganas de combatir? o pro sakura y sus ganas de conciliar? a lo mejor de ambas... Espero que os haya gustado, un saludo!**


	10. Un merecido respiro

Cap10: un merecido respiro

 **Buenas! que? os creiais que este mes no iba a haber capitulo? no os negare que estoy de examenes y tengo que sacar tiempo de donde no hay, pero queria sacar este capitulo como fuese. Ya hemos preparado el triangulo, ya esta presentado con el capitulo anterior, ahora toca asentarlo. Por ello, este es el primero de una serie de capitulos con un pov externo, alguien viendo a los tres protagonistas desde fuera. Hoy sera Ino yamanaka, y en un futuro tb vereis a Kakashi, shion, Itachi, Jiraiya, Karin... espero que os guste su estilo. Por lo pronto, paso a los review, un saludo!**

 **AVISO IMPORTANTE: El usuario Lord Shadow Blade (si te lo pusiste por el pj de warhammer, tienes mi admiracion por tu buen gusto, y mi odio como general de los altos elfos que soy xD) ha subido a youtube una version en audio de esta historia, obviamente tras hablarlo conmigo y con mi permiso. Mismo nombre que aqui, Satsuki shinden: punto de no retorno, y con imagenes bastante buenas de satsuki en su perfil (la que veis en la portada de este fic corresponde a Satsuki en un futuro, pero lord shadow ha encontrado algunas que representan perfectamente a la de esta parte de la historia). Os recomiendo pasaros por su perfil y darle al pulgar arriba, como diria mario ovalle. **

**Revan** : buenas! me alegra que te guste la historia, hoy tienes mas. Y con respecto a llegar tarde a clase... seguro que no es tan interesante lo que te diga el profesor xD un saludo y disfruta!

 **Zkyzlayer** : hola! muchas gracias, me alegra que sigas mi perfil! Si, yo tb tengo ganas de sacar ese narukuro y ese narukagu, si tuviese tiempo lo tendrias ya aqui... solo nos queda tirar de paciencia... En cuanto a ese narukarin, "la oscuridad en ti" es de mis obras favoritas, me alegra mucho que te gustase. Aunque de momento no tengo inspiración con esa pareja, nunca digas nunca, no se si me explico...

Y con respecto a este naruSatsuSaku, realmente el elememto central es Naruto ahora mismo. Si te fijas, es el nexo de union en este triángulo amoroso (todo triángulo pivota en torno a un miembro), aunque esta obra no se llama "punto de no retorno" por nada... No te adelanto mas, disfruta del capitulo, un saludo!

 **Spardaaa:** hola colega! Un placer leerte, aqui tienes la conti, ha tardado un poco, pero ha llegado! Espero que te guste, un saludo!

 **Jdelvillar569:** saludos! Si, suelo hacer muchos capitulos asi, con pequeños easter eggs, por llamarlos de una manera. Me gusta que te guste, espero que lo de hoy tambien te haga leer dos veces, un saludo!

 **Guidonani:** buenas! gracias, espero mantener el nivel hoy xD disfrutalo!

 **Max arti:** saludos! si, esta obra busca crear ese duelo entre team satsuki y team Sakura, y todavia no has visto nada, ahora estan... en equilibrio, por decirlo asi. Y si, esos capitulos buscan crear esa sensación en el lector... aunque los que sean desde el pov de Sakura y de Satsuki seran todavia mas impactantes en ese sentido. Es el estilo en primera persona, que directamente te convierte en el protagonista. Un saludo y disfruta de lo de hoy!

 **Victor uchiha:** hola! Muchas gracias, aqui la tienes! Un saludo!

 **Word of hentai:** Hi! thank you, my fem sasuke wanna be different. I have read a lot of stories with a good Satsuki, or only bad Satsuki... this story want a satsuki in the middle of this points, you will see... Enjoy this chapter, see you!

* * *

-aaaaaaaaaaaa- personaje hablando

- _aaaaaaaaaaaa_ \- personaje pensando

- **aaaaaaaaaaaa** \- ser sobrenatural hablando

- ** _aaaaaaaaaaaa_** \- ser sobrenatural pensando

RENUNCIA DE DERECHOS: Algunas veces me pregunto, ¿y si nosotros somos un fic de un grupo de escritores aficionados? Si es así, no nos quieren nada si nos tienen leyendo esto XD sea como sea, obviamente el mundo Naruto pertenece a masashi kishimoto, mientras que Satsuki es una creación del fandom. Yo solo aporto esta historia.

* * *

Bufff… qué difícil es ser Ino yamanaka. En serio, no os hacéis una idea. La gente cree que por el hecho de ser la más guapa de konoha, heredera de un gran clan y tener unas calificaciones excelentes en la academia, mi vida es fácil. No lo es. Para ser la mujer más guapa de konoha y tener a cada chico guapo a mis pies, debo de trabajármelo: dietas milagro, ejercicio, peluquería, moda… oh, sobre todo esto último. No os imagináis lo difícil que es encontrar ropa adecuada para mí viviendo tan lejos de la capital… Si fuese por mi padre, vestiría como una monja; si fuese por alguno de los babosos de la academia, no llevaría nada. Pero yo soy Ino yamanaka, marco mi propio camino, CREO TENDENCIA. Un buen vestido corto, de los que a mí me gustan y que arrancan un gesto de enojo muy gracioso en mi padre; un buen peinado con mi coqueto flequillo; unas vendas para no enseñar si no sugerir (idea cortesía de la novia de mi sensei, al César lo que es suyo…) y voilá, la chica número uno de konoha. No es fácil ser la más guapa… pero no quiere decir que no lo consiga. Soy la alucinante Ino yamanaka, heredera de un gran clan… lo que me propongo, lo consigo.

No quiero que penséis que soy frívola… bueno, un poco sí, no lo niego. Pero no por ello dejo de lado mis deberes… al menos no ahora. Soy la heredera del clan yamanaka, uno de los clanes fundadores de la hoja. Puede que durante mi infancia me… distrajese, por decirlo así. Di muchas cosas por sentadas, tuve todo lo que quise y me acomodé. Pero hoy día no, hoy día tengo claro que no basta con ser la más guapa de konoha… debo de ser la mejor. No debo de limitarme a buscar un novio guapo y listo y vivir de él… él debe de vivir de mí. Debo de mejorar y estar a la altura de mi apellido, lo vi durante la segunda prueba del examen chunnin. Maldita sea, no estaba preparada para eso, y no fui la única. De mi equipo, solo Shika pudo hacer algo en ese bosque, Chouji y yo solo temblamos y sobrevivimos como pudimos. ¿Vosotros lo visteis? Gente asesinándose, animales gigantes y salvajes totalmente hambrientos… ¡Vimos a ese chico psicótico de Suna aplastar hasta la muerte con su arena a un rival, e incluso a un grupo de tigres del bosque de la muerte devorar a un equipo gennin de ame! Shika estaba asustado, pero es muy inteligente, pudo adaptarse… chouji y yo, en cambio…

Sobrevivimos de milagro, y las previas de la última fase que vinieron a confirmar que tenía que mejorar… muchísimo. Un empate vergonzante, y eliminada sin llegar a la ronda final. A ver, no le quitaré mérito a la frentona, Sakura es una chica fuerte, y muy inteligente. En serio, en la academia superaba mis calificaciones siempre, y yo era una chica de sobresaliente. Y seguro que la habéis visto dar un puñetazo… no sé cómo lo hace, pero joder, vaya potencia… Tiene muchísimo mérito: yo tengo las técnicas de mi clan, chicas como Hinata su doujutsu, kiba su kekkei genkai… pero la frente pala no tiene nada de eso. Sus padres (casi mis segundos padres, son majísimos, cuando me quedo a dormir en su casa me tratan como a su hija) son civiles, su padre fábrica y restaura muebles, y su madre es ama de casa… ella ha empezado literalmente de cero. Eso es talento, con unas reservas de chakra mínimas y solo su cerebro, está a nuestra altura. Fue humillante que la heredera del gran inoichi yamanaka no llegase a las fases finales del examen chunnin… y fue un honor luchar de igual a igual con mi mejor amiga.

A veces me pregunto por qué me ha tocado vivir en un mundo shinobi… no es mi vocación. Ni la de muchos otros eh, la frentona por ejemplo está en el mundo shinobi porque es el mejor modo de volverse médico, su objetivo desde niña. La mía… todavía no sé la mía. Tengo claro que no es asesinar, pero fuera de eso… ¿psicología? ¿Algo relacionado con la moda y el diseño? Qué fácil sería mi vida si esto fuese gossip girl… adoro esa puñetera serie, me representa en cada aspecto de mi vida. La frentona dice que no está mal, QUE SOLO NO ESTÁ MAL. En esos momentos me dan ganas de asesinarla, la hice verse la serie entera en un megamaratón de chicas en mi casa… tan lista para algunas cosas, y tan poco gusto para otras… Si no fuese por mí, Sakura haruno viviría en la más pura ignorancia de moda y de cosas cool, se me distrae muy fácil y se me obsesiona con estudiar y trabajar… ¿veis como no soy TAN frívola? Este capítulo parecía que iba a dar vueltas sobre mí, pero yo me centro en mi mejor amiga. Ya os he dicho que la quiero muchísimo, y que me preocupo por ella.

No sé lo que la ocurrió tras empatar conmigo en la previa chunnin. Los primeros días me preocupaba porque parecía triste, incómoda llevando la bandana de la aldea. La entendía, fue duro para todos lo que ocurrió en ese bosque, aunque para ella pareció aún más duro. No sé exactamente qué la pasó en ese bosque, sé que tiene que ver con su equipo. Con los enemigos con los que se cruzó, con Naruto… y sobre todo con satsuki. Si salía su nombre a la palestra, la pobre se tensaba. Debió de ser serio, más que lo mío… la notaba débil, acongojada… temía incluso que dejase la vida ninja. Tiene talento, sé que puede lograr grandes cosas… creo en ella. Pero, un buen día, cambió radicalmente. En serio, se fue de un extremo a otro. Sonreía a todas horas, no eludía los temas de conversación sobre nuestro entrenamiento ninja, incluso sugería nuevas formas de ejercitarnos. Parecía haber sacado gasolina de alguna parte, una enorme motivación… y creo que sé la causa. Soy la gran Ino yamanaka, nada se me escapa… y sé que la causa no es algo… es alguien.

Me parece que la frentona está enamorada. Bueno, que lleva años así. Me lo intenta ocultar… qué aburrida se me vuelve cuando se niega a cotillear… pero yo tengo toda la información que necesito. Llevo años fijándome en que mi Sakura no está realmente interesada en ningún chico, solo sigue la moda del resto de chicas… Neji, los chicos mayores… salvo en el caso de uno rubio. Uno que SI la gusta. Siempre atenta a sus trastadas, enfadándose por sus gritos, gruñendo porque es muy pesado y no la deja en paz. Ay, Sakura, Sakura… ¿te crees que me engañas? Si Naruto dejase de gritar "Sakura chan" como un mandril, te enfadarías el doble. Te avergüenza reconocerlo, y en cierta manera te entiendo, pero… por otro lado… es un chico mono. En serio, si se preocupase aunque fuese un mínimo por su aspecto; quemase y bañase en ácido las cenizas de ese chandal naranja tan horrendo, asqueroso, aborrecible, repugnante y falto de cualquier sentido del buen gusto; y cuidase más su higiene personal… no negaré que me fijaría en él. Es un poco bajito, pero tiene unos ojazos, y un pelo rubio precioso… y eso sin contar esas marcas de bigotes… parece un gatito, dan ganas de… jugar con él, no sé si me explico.

No penséis nada raro, solo reconozco los méritos del novio secreto de la frentona. Sakura y yo somos mejores amigas, ella no me quita a Brad Pitt y yo no la quito a Naruto uzumaki. ¿Cambio injusto? Por supuesto, pero fue Sakura la que escogió primero, haber apuntado mejor en lugar de escoger al amante del ramen... El caso es que tengo la firme sospecha de que Naruto es la causa del cambio de actitud de mi de ojos verdes. Algo la dijo, algo ocurrió… y los actos posteriores me lo confirmaron. Estos dos tienen algo desde el final de la previa. Sakura enrojece como un tomate cuanto saco el tema, y niega desesperada, pero yo sé la verdad… quizás mi vocación sea el periodismo del corazón, quién sabe. El caso es que los días siguientes a ese cambio de actitud, completamente intrigada, empecé a buscar pistas. Sonrisas cuando la frentona creía que nadie la veía, miradas al rubio cuando se cruzaba con nosotras volviendo del entrenamiento… ¡incluso un día la pillé en su casa con la chaqueta de Naruto puesta cuando fui una mañana a verla por sorpresa! ¿Se puede ser más tierna? Mi frentona se me hace mayor…

Y, tras todo el caos por culpa de la invasión de Suna, mi amiga de pelo rosa (joder, qué pelo más bonito, en serio… yo haría maravillas combinando la ropa si tuviese ese color de pelo…), mi Sakurita, ha decidido dejar de intentar ocultarse, y podría decirse que ya tengo confirmado al noventa y nueve por ciento lo suyo con el uzumaki. A ver, realmente no sueltan prenda, y son muy discretos cuando quedamos en grupo, pero no pueden ocultarlo todo. Se dan la mano cuando creen que nadie mira, él la acompaña a casa, se besan, se sonríen… ¿Qué? No soy una loca siguiéndolos, es que soy MUY metódica en mis investigaciones. Quiero mucho a mi amiga, me quiero asegurar de que esté contenta y feliz. Y parece que Naruto, a pesar de ese insulto a la moda de color naranja que lleva siempre puesto, la hace feliz. Me sorprende que sea tan atento (no sé dónde comprará esos dangos, pero, como la frentona no me lo diga pronto, me obligará a robarle la información con alguna de las técnicas de interrogatorios de mi clan), pero no me quejo… creo que doy mi aprobación al novio de mi mejor amiga… aunque hay algo que me preocupa…

-Chicos, se me ha ocurrido un juego…- declara Tenten, mientras el resto de shinobi de los equipos gennin la miran.

Si, estamos todos juntos, todos los "novatos", como les gusta llamarnos a los jounin sensei. Y lejos de konoha, lo más lejos posible de Suna y Oto, disfrutando de un merecido respiro. Concretamente, nos han traído a los equipos 3, 7, 8 y 11 a Nami no kuni, en el extremo oriental del país del fuego, un lugar bastante acogedor, con playas, sol y gente muy amable, como la familia del constructor tazuna… ha sido un poco raro que hayan llamado a su puente de conexión con el continente "Gran puente Naruto", pero por lo demás estamos encantados. Nos lo merecemos, somos la primera generación gennin que tiene que defender la aldea de konoha en sus propias calles, a vida o muerte. Hemos visto a seres queridos morir, hemos tenido que emplear técnicas mortales, quizás alguno haya matado incluso. Yo tuve la suerte de encontrarme lejos de la zona del conflicto más duro, pero otros no tuvieron tanta suerte. Hasta Satsuki luchó contra gaara, y lo contuvo hasta la llegada de jiraiya para vencerlo definitivamente. Y no dejamos de ser niños, si lo del bosque de la muerte fue traumático, esto ya ni os digo… vaya mes llevamos joder…

Así que nuestros jounin sensei hablaron con el consejo de clanes, y lograron convencerles de darnos unas pequeñas vacaciones mientras el cuerpo anbu limpia las fronteras con Suna y Oto… imaginaros que nos envían allí a seguir luchando... No fue muy difícil convencerlos, en este grupo de gennin coincidimos los herederos de los clanes Nara, Akimichi, Yamanaka, Hyuuga, Inuzuka, Aburame… Konoha no se puede permitir perdernos por problemas psicológicos, somos el futuro consejo de clanes de la aldea. Así que aquí estamos, en una playa de arena blanca, todos en traje de baño (el mío es IDEAL, púrpura con flecos, al fin puedo estrenarlo), pasando uno de los mejores días que hemos tenido en bastante tiempo. Yo estoy poniéndome morena junto a Sakura y Hinata mientras el resto se dedican a correr y bañarse, y el pobre rock lee intenta seguirlos con sus muletas. Puede parecer algo irrisorio, pero estos momentos nos están ayudando muchísimo… todos somos amigos, todos hemos crecido juntos… estos momentos son oro, lo reconozco.

-Por favor, si es una idea de Gai sensei, prefiero que pensemos otro plan…- comenta shika. Todos asentimos… ese hombre tiene un problema con el entrenamiento y "mantener la juventud"… y con la moda, ya puestos… creí que el chandal de Naruto era insuperable hasta que vi ese spandex verde…

-No, no, os prometo que no…- niega con apuro, comprendiéndonos perfectamente. Solo una persona comprende a Maito Gai… esa minicopia suya… Tenten saca un balón de cuero curtido y ovalado de su bolsa de playa, un balón extraño, muy diferente a los que solemos ver por la hoja, y sonríe.- Vi en la televisión un partido de un deporte raro de un continente muy lejano, y me parece que podría ser divertido. Se enfrentan dos equipos, y se trata de hacer llegar como sea el balón al área rival y tocar el suelo con él… Podríamos jugar a eso…

-¿Has dicho "como sea"? ¿Eso incluye peleas, técnicas shinobi, empujones…?- pregunta kiba con una sonrisa ansiosa. Todo lo que sea pelear le encanta, por lo que veo...

-Ellos se empujaban y tiraban al suelo, pero no usaban técnicas shinobi. Eran civiles, no ninja… Aunque no veo problema en usarlas, así de paso entrenamos un poco…

-Buff, yo prefiero dedicarme a tomar el sol…- declaro. No me lo puedo creer, ¿cómo pueden pensar en jugar un partido de lo que sea pudiendo tumbarse a tomar el sol y descansar? ¿Saben lo jodidamente atractivo que es un buen bronceado? Lo de mi foto disfrazada de gata va a ser un juego de niños comparado con mi foto morena y en bañador que me sacará la frentona antes de irnos… En serio, lo de esta mujer de nombre chino es incomprensible… bueno, ahora que lo pienso, de Tenten me cuadra… se la nota mucho más cómoda con chicos que con nosotras…

-Yo… yo… prefiero quedarme con Ino san…- me apoya Hinata, a la que eso de empujarse y golpearse por un balón no le va mucho. La pobre, lo que la habrá costado hablar tan alto…

-¡Cuenta conmigo dattebayo! Así puedo volver a ganarte kiba…- comenta un divertido Naruto, obteniendo un gruñido del inuzuka.

-Como se te ocurra volver a tirarte un pedo en mi cara, te mato…- amenaza kiba, y poco a poco se van sumando nuevos contendientes. Neji, Shino, Chouji… incluso Shika y Satsuki, que parecía que les daba igual… aunque hay uno que no puede apuntarse aunque quiera…

-¿una buena muestra de vigor juvenil ejercitando nuestros cuerpos? ¡Rock lee se apunta!- exclama nuestro compañero del peinado horroroso, con tanto ímpetu que casi se cae al apoyar mal una muleta. Todos nos miramos incómodos… ninguno quiere decirle lo obvio, que ya tiene pocas posibilidades de volver a ser ninja de por sí tras sus heridas sufridas contra gaara, como para añadirle romperse algo más por intentar jugar a un deporte de contacto con una pierna y un brazo enyesados. Parece que tenten y Neji van a decírselo, pero la frentona se adelanta.

-Lee, ya sabes que no puedes hacer esfuerzos hasta que te operes…- le comenta, y, en serio, la cara de desolación del chico me rompe el alma. Rock lee vive para el ejercicio, es como si a mí me quitasen ir de compras… estaría inconsolable… Sakura también debe de pensar parecido a mi, porque sigue hablando.- ¿por qué no te quedas con Ino, Hinata y conmigo y así no son impares? Es que nos sentimos un poco culpables por arruinar el partido…- sugiere, mientras el resto asentimos. Ya os lo he dicho, la frentona oculta un gran cerebro tras esa gran frente. Ha conseguido que lee acceda a no empeorar sus lesiones, y que crea que lo hace por ayudarnos.

Y ahora los equipos están compensados, empieza el partido. Un miembro de cada escuadrón gennin en cada equipo: Shika, Naruto, Kiba y Neji contra Chouji, Satsuki, Tenten y Shino. Y, lejos de todo, yo tomando el sol con mis gafas gigantes de diseño… son unas buenas vacaciones. El partido comienza como me imaginaba: todos al cuerpo a cuerpo como si fuese una batalla, salvo Shika y Shino, que esperan en retaguardia, pensando. Kiba y Akamaru se coordinan a la perfección, y otorgan ventaja a su equipo gracias a la superioridad numérica… hasta que los brazos gigantes de chouji hacen acto de presencia. Imposible llevar un balón si te persigue una mano gigante. Neji intenta usar su byakugan para anular los puntos de chakra de sus rivales e incapacitarlos, pero tenten le conoce bien… como intente pararse para adoptar la pose característica del estilo de combate hyuuga, acabará como un alfiletero por la lluvia de kunai. Si los civiles juegan a esto armados, me extraña que sobrevivan al partido… Shika mientras no puede pararse quieto por mucho que quiera, como lo haga se le comen los bichos de Shino. Y, en medio de todo esto… Naruto y sus clones en formación.

Esa técnica siempre me ha llamado la atención. Como para no, si la pudiese aprender, tendría las tardes libres y mi madre tendría una decena de ayudantes en la floristería. Le pregunté a mi padre para que me la enseñase, y, entonces, Naruto volvió a sorprenderme. Mi padre me explicó que el kage bunshin es una técnica de rango S, muy complicada por su consumo de chakra… él no puede usarla, muy pocos pueden realmente. Quizás Kakashi hatake, el hokage podía en su momento, y pocos más. Y Naruto no solo la controla… la usa masivamente. Decenas de clones, ya lo vi en la fase final de los exámenes chunnin… y, según Sakura, puede convocar cientos. Movida por la curiosidad, decidí una vez aplicar una de las enseñanzas de Asuma sensei… medir el chakra de otro shinobi. ¿Hace cien clones no? Debía de tener mucho chakra… y JODER. Abrí tanto los ojos el día que lo hice, que el pobre me preguntó si estaba bien. ¿Es posible tener tanto chakra? Es una masa insondable, un océano eterno de energía… no me lo explico. Satsuki tiene también mucho, pero ni por asomo se acerca. Ni mi sensei. Ni el suyo. Ni el hokage antes de morir. Lo comprobé cinco veces ese día, y no lo medí mal… simplemente, es imposible de medir. Como contar las gotas de agua del océano…

La frentona no suelta prenda cuando la pregunto la razón de esas reservas de chakra, sé que tiene sus teorías, pero no me las cuenta. Y, como ella no ahonda mucho, yo tampoco lo voy a hacer… el poder no me atrae tanto, si os soy sincera, me atraen más los chicos guapos. Naruto no está mal, pero… es muy bajito y ruidoso... Volviendo al partido, Naruto tiene la pelota, y avanza hacia el área rival rodeado de una decena de ruidosas copias suyas. Es imposible de parar, no solo son once, si no que también le apoyan Shika, Neji y Kiba… van a ganar. Sobre todo porque Satsuki solo está observando a los clones, quieta, examinándolos uno a uno, como acechando… ¿en qué estará pensando? Satsuki uchiha es una incógnita tan grande como Naruto uzumaki. No me gusta. En serio, no es porque en la última votación de clase sobre la chica más guapa empatase conmigo (hubo un error SEGURO…), ni por su nulo gusto a la hora de vestir… como no, un bikini negro de dos piezas, que original… es algo más. Quizás su forma de mirar… Esos ojos negros no transmiten emociones, ni atención, ni tan siquiera vida en algunos momentos… o quizás su forma de hablar… o quizás su pasado…

La masacre uchiha es un tema peliagudo en konoha, un asunto que los mayores tratan de evitar en sus conversaciones. No es para menos, un clan borrado de la faz de la tierra en una hora, y todo a manos de una sola persona... Recuerdo a Itachi… Kami santo, mi primer amor de juventud. Si, solo tenía cuatro años cuando lo vi por primera vez, pero es que… era taaaaaan guapo. En serio, con ese pelo negro, ese gesto serio, ese toque misterioso, esa fama de shinobi perfecto… era el gran amor prohibido de todas las amigas del parque. Recuerdo lo que se enfurruñaba Satsuki cada vez que la preguntábamos por él… si había una fangirl de Itachi uchiha que destacaba sobre las demás, era ella. Qué tiempos, cuando Satsuki se relacionaba con la gente, cuando no vivía en un complejo semi abandonado totalmente sola… no me caía mal en esos tiempos, era algo soberbia, pero era divertida. Y adoraba a su hermano, para ella era como un dios. Lo de itachi la marcó muchísimo…

Es completamente comprensible su reacción a lo que hizo Itachi, no me da mala espina Satsuki por eso. Su ídolo, su ejemplo a seguir, mató a toda su familia, a todo su clan, shinobi, civiles, mujeres, niños, bebés recién nacidos… tiemblo sólo de pensarlo. Es decirse el nombre de itachi dentro del recinto de konoha y quedarse todo el mundo en silencio, tenso… como si el nombrarlo lo invocase. Y a mi Satsuki… Satsuki me ofrece esa misma sensación a veces. Os juro que no lo puedo explicar, pero, cuando la miro, siento que podría matarme en cualquier momento. Que solo la hace falta un empujón más para convertirse en alguien… terrible. Y la he visto sonreír con ese gesto sádico cuando se enfrenta a Naruto… es espeluznante, no entiendo cómo Naruto no sale corriendo. Shikamaru lo resumió muy bien: verla es como ver una presa a punto de desbordarse y provocar un desastre. Y por mucho que se lo deje caer a Sakura, ella no me hace caso… incluso dice que es su amiga, y que hablan a menudo… debe de ser la única, con el resto Satsuki no ha cruzado palabra desde hace años. Salvo hoy… hoy está más… gregaria, no sé si me explico… incluso esta jugando este partido…

-…- Satsuki sonríe de lado de pronto, confiada, y corre hacia los clones. Creía que iba a ir a por el Naruto más protegido, el del balón, que obviamente es el original, pero no… va a por el clon más adelantado. Y, para mi sorpresa, cuando se lanza sobre él y caen ambos al suelo, todos los demás Naruto se disuelven, y el resto de jugadores pasan a luchar por el balón, mientras Satsuki y Naruto siguen en el suelo en medio de todo… y demasiado juntos… agudizo este oído que Kami me ha dado y que me permite enterarme de TODO, y escucho.- te pillé…- le susurra la uchiha.

Ya os lo dije al principio de la explicación… le doy mi aprobación al novio de la frentona, la trata muy bien y la hace sonreír, pero esto me preocupa. Esos dos parecen… demasiado cercanos a veces… Compiten, se pasan todo el día compitiendo, pero hay algo más… como si fuesen codependientes. Ella busca a Naruto, o Naruto la busca a ella. Y puede que ella siempre le llame con motes y se burle de él en público, pero no nos engaña a ninguno: cada vez que alguien se mete con Naruto delante de ella, se gana una mirada fría como el hielo… la persona más cercana a la pelinegra es Naruto, con mucha diferencia. Les he visto entrenando muy a menudo, y volviendo a casa mientras hablan. SI, Satsuki diciendo más de dos frases seguidas, es increíble. Y claro… me resulta sospechoso. Como la pose que tienen ahora: ella encima, con su pelvis apoyada en la de Naruto y sus manos en su pecho mientras él sujeta sus caderas con mimo, sus rostros muy cerca, el pelo de ella cayendo sobre Naruto… joder, es que parecen pareja… incluso me bajo ligeramente las gafas al verla sonreír sin ese gesto sádico, sin más burla que la que hay entre dos personas que se conocen bien ¡sonreír de verdad! Este cotilleo me interesa…

-¿Cómo has sabido que era yo?- pregunta Naruto. Y lo hace sonriendo también, con total confianza. Joder Naruto, que una chica que no es tu novia está encima de ti… de esa forma… apártala ya antes de que la frentona se enfade… Arqueo una ceja cuando Satsuki se acerca más a él, con sus rostros a centímetros. Casi parece humana, con emociones y todo…

-Siempre vas en primera línea, me arriesgué por uno y acerté a la primera…- responde la uchiha, sonriente, para luego afilar más su sonrisa… en serio, esa sonrisa me provoca sudores fríos…- eso o que eres muy dobe, más dobe que tus propios clones, y solo tuve que fijarme en el más inútil…- vale, ya decía yo que estaba demasiado simpática… Pero Naruto no parece incómodo, es más, incluso sonríe mientras entrecierra los ojos y acaricia la cadera de ella. Chicos como Neji, chouji, y por supuesto kiba y sus hormonas adolescentes, miran la escena disimuladamente con sincera envidia... En serio, no sé qué la ven a esa chica… si fuese chico, con esa forma de ser y ese rollo borde de perdona vidas, ninguna nos fijaríamos en él. Los hombres son demasiado simples a veces…

-Seré muy dobe… pero creo que mi equipo va a ganar el partido gracias a que te tengo distraída, dattebayo...- Vale, esto se está poniendo raro. Porque sé que Naruto jamás reuniría la inteligencia suficiente para ello, que si no… diría que está coqueteando con ella. ¡Esperar un momento! ¿Satsuki se acaba de morder el labio mientras le mira con esa sonrisa? Y porque seguro que es mi imaginación, pero juraría también que ha movido su cadera ligeramente sobre Naruto. Y, viendo el sonrojo de vuelta de Naruto y como la ha mirado de arriba abajo tras ese gesto, cada vez pienso más que aquí pasa algo raro.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que me importa una mierda el partido? Lo que quería era tenerte así…- le susurra, demasiado bajo para todos, salvo para mí, por supuesto… yo podría oír los pensamientos de la gente si me lo propusiera…

Y aquí, sí que si, casi me convierto en una estatua de sal. Satsuki ha eliminado la distancia que separaba sus rostros… ¡Y LE HA BESADO! ¿Pero qué cojones…? Ha sido alto rápido, pero lo he visto claro. No ha sido un despiste, no ha sido un tropiezo, ha sido un puñetero beso, y buscado por ambos, que Naruto ha respondido. Se han besado, y luego se han mirado unos segundos antes de separarse. ¡No me lo he imaginado, todos lo hemos visto! Todos estaban más o menos atentos a esos dos en el momento del beso, solo hay que ver las reacciones. A algunos les ha parecido solo una anécdota, como a Shika, Neji, Shino o Tenten… pero a otros les ha dejado de piedra. La mandíbula de Kiba inuzuka ha caído hasta el suelo tras verlo… el pobre, se declaró en su día a la pelinegra y le rompió un brazo… Naruto le ha vuelto a ganar… y Hinata… pobre Hinata. Creo que he oído su corazón romperse, ahora está completamente roja mirando al suelo, con un gesto triste. Lo de Hinata con Naruto no es ni tan siquiera un cotilleo, es algo público… salvo para el rubio, claro.

Pero la reacción que me interesa es la de Sakura, no en vano acaban de besar a SU novio. Me esperaba, o bien un llanto, o un grito e intento de bakacidio… más lo segundo que lo primero, si os soy sincera. Pero… la frentona no ha hecho nada. En serio, como si no hubiese visto a esos dos, está hablando tranquilamente con Lee. ¿No lo habrá visto? No… tiene que haberlo visto. No solo porque sé que siempre tiene un ojo en Naruto si está cerca, también por la reacción de lee, que está sentado a su lado. Ha estado mirando a Satsuki y Naruto con los ojos como platos unos segundos, para luego lloriquear gritando algo de la fuerza de la juventud… la frentona sabe que se han besado… ¡y no ha hecho nada! En serio, ni tristeza tan siquiera… ¿me habré equivocado con lo de que son novios? Ah no, no no, Sakura y Naruto tienen algo. Joder, les he visto besarse varias veces, incluso en el viaje hacia aquí… y si hubiesen roto lo sabría, Sakura me lo habría contado. No, aquí pasa algo… quizás… quizás no sean novios, si no algo intermedio. Quizás hay una competición entre estas dos por Naruto… si, lo sé, incomprensible, los hay mucho más guapos, pero a mi mejor amiga le gusta, así que debe de ser para ella, ¡ESPABILA FRENTONA, QUE TE LO QUITAN!

Aghhhh… voy a tener que meterme en esto. Sakura quizás se siente intimidada por Satsuki, creerá que es más guapa y esas chorradas… ah no, frente marquesina, tú vales mucho más que esa chica de gesto borde. Tienes unos ojazos, pelo bonito, vistes diez mil veces mejor… vale que de pecho vamos por detrás, pero ella es incapaz de enlazar dos frases sin ofender a alguien, ¡tenemos las de ganar! Es hora de que marques el territorio, de que Satsuki uchiha vea que Naruto solo tiene una dueña y que estorba en este precioso Narusaku que te has montado. La táctica obvia sería darle celos a ese baka, a Lee le veo como la herramienta perfecta para ello, que se pasa el día declarando que se va a casar contigo y ser el padre de tus hijos. Bastaría con que le tomases del brazo frente al tontorrón de Naruto y estoy segura de que le tendrías detrás de ti por años. Bah, no, me saldrás con alguna chorrada, para esto tienes muy poca picardía… pero bueno, para esto estoy yo. Satsuki tiene ese rollo de mujer fatal tan ridículo, tú me tienes a mí… a la espectacular Ino yamanaka…

-Chicos… se me ha ocurrido otro juego, uno al que podemos jugar todos…- anuncio tras acabar el partido. He tenido que esperar, no puedo parecer ansiosa, si lo hubiese sugerido nada más pasar lo de Naruto y Satsuki, se me habría notado mucho. Además, esos dos no han vuelto a besarse, que no les he quitado ojo. Todos me miran con curiosidad, algo cansados tras tanto correr y pelearse. Saco mi botella de cristal donde tengo el agua y pongo mi mejor cara de niña buena, la que le pongo a mi padre cuando me pregunta si he quedado con un chico al verme salir con un vestido demasiado corto… es infalible. La vacío en la arena a un lado de mi toalla, y vuelvo a hablar.- ¿Sabéis como se juega a la botella?- Quizás mi vocación shinobi sea la inteligencia de konoha…

Ohhh, por supuesto que lo saben. Solo he tenido que fijarme en sus reacciones para saber quién conoce este juego. Por si no lo sabéis, que no puedo veros las caras, el juego es simple: se hace un corro alrededor de la botella y se la hace girar dos veces. A los que le toque deben de besarse. Más simple que la trama de un icha icha… Por lo que he visto, Shikamaru ya lo sabia, como me imaginaba. Va a excusarse, pero un arqueamiento de mi ceja basta para que capte la indirecta y se quede. Le necesito para mi plan. Kiba ha sonreído con un gesto pervertido y me ha mirado a mí… a ver, no está mal, ese toque salvaje que le dan sus colmillos me gusta, pero es un baboso, eso le resta mucho… bueno, todo sea por ayudar a mi frentona. Para mi sorpresa, Hinata enrojece diez tonos… así que la inocente hija de Hiashi hyuuga no es tan inocente ehhhh… Bueno, cuantos más mejor, sobre todo tras soltar un bufido Satsuki y decir que pasa de besarse con nadie, para acto seguido tumbarse en su toalla y escuchar música con unos auriculares. Es… extraño en ella que haga eso. Satsuki uchiha es una obsesa del trabajo, solo tiene dos estados: entrenando y esperando para entrenar. Es extraño verla tan… tranquila, ahí tumbada, tomando el sol…

Aunque no me voy a quejar, ahí tumbada no tendrá un nuevo accidente con Naruto… Mi infalible plan es muy sencillo: voy a amañar el tiro para que salga un beso entre Naruto y Sakura. Así se besarán en público y todos verán que la que manda sobre Naruto uzumaki es ella… sobre todo Satsuki, que sé que se enterará cuando ocurra… parece indiferente a todo, pero no me engaña… todos somos cotillas, la única diferencia es que yo lo soy con orgullo… Bien, se han apuntado todos salvo Satsuki, mi plan va viento en popa… somos adolescentes de trece años, NADIE DE NUESTRA EDAD CON UN POCO DE SENTIDO COMÚN SE NEGARÍA A JUGAR A ESTO… Encima está Neji en la ecuación, con suerte salgo yo también con novio… Hacemos el corro y me preparó para tirar. Lo primero, asegurarme de que Satsuki esté mirando… giro la botella y, acaba señalando a Naruto, que enrojece como un niño pequeño sabiendo lo que se le viene encima. Está adorable con ese gesto, no lo voy a negar, una lástima que ya tenga dueña. Satsuki, a pesar de estar escuchando música, ha centrado su mirada en el rubio en cuanto he dicho su nombre… bien… bien, ya solo falta volver a tirar y…

-Na… Naruto kun…- murmura Hinata… tras señalarla la botella a ella. MALDITA SEA, el puñetero rock lee ha pegado un bote celebrando nuestro espíritu juvenil y me ha movido mientras tiraba… ¡esto es malo! Se trata de convertir este triángulo en una moralmente aceptable línea de dos puntos, no en un cuadrado raro o en un harem… Agggghhhh, ¡maldito rock lee! Naruto se está acercando a Hinata para besarla, y lo hace tras tragar hondo y mirar fugazmente a Sakura y a Satsuki. Satsuki ha arqueado una ceja, y contempla al rubio fijamente desde su toalla con esa escalofriante mirada; mientras Sakura finge normalidad, pero ha apretado el puño y se la está hinchando la vena de la frente. ¿Veis como es algo malo? Me le van a matar antes de lograr mi objetivo, casi no puedo respirar de las ansias asesinas que se respiran en el grupo… y encima creo que Hinata va a morirse también… está tan roja que va a explotar de un momento a otro…

-Hinata, ¿estás bien?- pregunta el baka de Naruto, ¿Cómo va a estar bien, pedazo de estúpido? Tiene tanta sangre en la cabeza que va a darla un ictus… Corregiré algo: no todos llevamos un cotilla dentro, Naruto no se da cuenta de NADA el muy…- no te preocupes, confía en mi…- anuncia, y, tras acariciarla un poco el mentón con un gesto dulce sorprendente de ver en él, la besa en la mejilla con ternura. Bu… bueno, no ha sido una mala solución, quizás este chico no sea tan baka… Naruto ha cumplido con el juego (si creíais que solo se podían dar besos en la boca, es que no sabéis nada de seducción y coquetería…), Sakura y Satsuki han relajado el gesto y ya no se respira instinto asesino, y Hinata ya está recuperando un color normal. Por un lado ha sonreído, aliviada, pero por otro se la ve algo decepcionada… Ya dije antes que me da un poco de pena, quizás deba de hacer de celestina para ella algún día, así le quito preocupaciones a Sakura con Naruto…

-Bien… volveré a tir…- anuncio, pero, cómo no, el baka de lee tiene que volver a intervenir.

-¡Sakura san, ojalá me toque contigo!- exclama, empujándome antes de que tire. En buena hora le dejé participar y sentarse al lado mío… Naruto le ha mirado con furia por ese comentario (bien, los celos son buenos), Sakura me ha mirado con furia (normal, como la toque besar a lee me asesina con todo el derecho del mundo…), y yo le miro a él con furia (sería una vergüenza que la gran Ino yamanaka muriese por culpa de alguien con ese spandex…). En resumen, todos furiosos, así es imposible amañar este juego… por suerte, tengo un ángel de la guarda…

-Anda Ino, déjame tirar a mi, que si no no acabamos nunca…- murmura Shika, para preparar la botella para el tiro. Gracias a kami, ha entendido mi plan con una sola mirada… qué listo es joder, así sí que se puede hacer triunfar el amor. Que vale que me está ayudando para acabar ya con esta tontería y poder quitarse de jugar para mirar sus nubes, pero el fin justifica los medios… Por supuesto, mi amigo no falla. Primer tiro Naruto, segundo Sakura, y yo casi doy un bote de la alegría. Estos dos se han mirado, se han sonrojado y se han sonreído… así si joder…

-Parece que es mi día de suerte, Sakura chan…- comenta con una sonrisa Naruto, acercándose a mi amiga, que le mira sonrojada, pero feliz. Si joder, esto va viento en popa, ¡que triunfe el amor! Y espero ser la madrina de vuestros hijos, frentona…- ¿prefieres en la mejilla?- pregunta con coquetería. Si, definitivamente, Naruto sabe coquetear, nunca te irás a la cama sin saber algo nuevo. Sakura se muerde el labio antes de responder.

-No me seas baka…- declara, y, acto seguido, se cumple mi plan.

Naruto acerca su rostro a ella y se besan. Y no un beso casto para cumplir, no, uno con sentimiento. Cerrando los ojos, las manos de él en sus mejillas, ella con su mano en la cintura… Kiba vuelve a dar en el suelo con su mandíbula mientras murmura "maldito suertudo", Lee llora cómicamente… creo que está quedando claro quién es la señora uzumaki. A Sakura solo la falta levitar tras separarse ambos para tomar aire, ¡qué bien la queda esa sonrisa feliz! Por eso Naruto tiene mi aprobación… y no apruebo fácilmente al novio de mi mejor amiga eh… Aunque no todo sale como quería. Satsuki… Satsuki no se ha enfadado. Ni entristecido. No, parece que… la ha dado igual. Vamos, que sigue escuchando su música como si nada. ¿Pero qué demonios…? No entiendo nada, ¿lo habrá visto? Esto… si, creo que lo ha visto, en cuanto volvió a salir Naruto giró el rostro con atención… pero, en cuanto salió Sakura, volvió a distraerse y a pasar de todo… ¿no la considerará una amenaza? No tiene sentido, solo con ver ese beso y como sonríen los dos se ve a la legua que se quieren… agghhh… no entiendo nada, y así sigo el resto del juego… ni tan siquiera disfruto de mis besos con Kiba y Neji…

-Esto, chicos…- comento con mis compañeros de equipo, de la que volvemos a nuestra tienda de campaña para descansar. Ha sido un día intenso, y ya está anocheciendo… toca cocinar algo con nuestros jounin sensei, y dormir. Y yo no voy a poder hacerlo mientras no resuelva este misterio. Soy así, cuando ocurre algo nuevo y no soy capaz de entender el cómo, el cuándo y sobre todo el por qué, me obsesiono. Espero que Chouji, o más bien Shika, me ayuden a aclararme…- ¿Qué… opináis… de lo de Naruto y… ellas dos?

-¿ellas dos? ¿Te refieres a Satsuki san y Sakura?- pregunta chouji mientras termina su bolsa de patatas, y yo asiento de vuelta.- Parecen muy cercanos, ¿es normal que se dé besos con ambas? A lo mejor es costumbre de equipo y nosotros somos los raros…- murmura, y yo dibujo una expresión de terror. Shika y chouji son como mis hermanos, ¡es imposible que haga eso con ellos!

-Chouji… no es normal… créeme…- respondo con firmeza, para luego mirar a Shika, que suspira y se dispone a hablar al fin.

-Mendokusai… a ver, está claro que Naruto tiene algo… con ambas…- resume mi mejor amigo, y yo salto de inmediato. ¡No soy la única que lo ha visto joder!

-¿A qué si? Ese Naruto es un cerdo y está engañando a mi mejor amiga. Pienso ir mañana a hablar con él y…- empiezo a anunciar, imaginando la santa bronca que le voy a echar a ese rubio cabezota por ser un hentai, ¡se le están pegando las malas costumbres de ese maestro suyo de pelo blanco! ¿Os podéis creer que ese viejo pervertido me preguntó "cuánto me faltaba para cumplir los dieciséis" la última vez que me vio? No entiendo cómo ese viejo verde es sannin de la hoja… Sin embargo, Shika me interrumpe.

-No es recomendable Ino… básicamente porque creo que ambas lo saben y lo aceptan… ya viste sus reacciones cuando Naruto se besó con la otra. Nada de celos, como si fuese algo normal. En cambio, en cuanto casi besa a Hinata… bufff, creí que ambas iban a matarlo…- comenta mi amigo de pelo negro, y no puedo evitar asentir. El instinto asesino se podía cortar con un cuchillo en ese momento…- Deben de haber llegado a algún acuerdo entre ellos…

-¿Co… cómo?- pregunto, horrorizada. Si, seré coqueta y una seductora nata, pero eso de los tríos… bufff, ahí he salido a mi padre…- Pe… pero, eso… eso… está mal…

-No te creas, mi padre dice que es bastante común entre los ninja el tener relaciones poliam… ¿poliamorosas?- pregunta Chouji a Shika, que asiente con tranquilidad mientras mira el cielo del atardecer, seguramente deseando ser una nube y no tener esta conversación.

-Incluso hay una ley que permite matrimonios polígamos en caso de escasez de miembros de un clan, sobre todo si tiene kekkei genkai…- lo miro con curiosidad, esperando más información, y Shika frunce el ceño.- No me acuerdo del nombre ahora, no soy una enciclopedia… El caso es que no es algo malo que esté con las dos… a ver, lo digo para él, a mí me parece problemático estar solo con una, como para estar con dos… él sabrá si le compensan las broncas en estéreo…- sentencia mi amigo, y yo reacciono como Kiba: abriendo la boca con incredulidad. No me puedo creer que la frentona haya accedido a eso… ¡compartir a su novio! ¿Estamos todos locos? Ah no, mi mejor amiga se merece un novio para ella sola, ¿Qué es eso de compartir? Solo de imaginarme compartiendo novio con alguien me dan ganas de asesinar… voy a tener que arremangarme…

-Pues a mí no me parece bien… voy a hablar con Mebuki para ver si entre las dos hacemos entrar en razón a…- me freno cuando Shikamaru niega con la cabeza, poniéndose serio.

-No es una buena idea… ya sabes que Mebuki san odia a Naruto, como la mayoría de los adultos…- me recuerda, y yo frunzo el ceño. Es cierto… ¿por qué será? Vale que Naruto es travieso, pero joder… es huérfano, no tiene padres que le esperen en casa y aún así es una buena persona, me he dado cuenta desde que hacemos misiones juntos. Por eso me choca tanto ese… odio. Literalmente, le odian, como Mebuki haruno, que incluso se quejó al hokage porque a su hija le hubiese tocado con él. Solo hay que ver cómo lo mira hoy día…

-Si…- concedo, con algo de culpabilidad por haber pensado en tirar a Mebuki encima del pobre Naruto…- me acuerdo que, de niña, cuando le pregunté a mi padre por ese niño rubio que jugaba solo en los columpios, me dijo que me alejase de él… fue raro, era como si le tuviese…

-Miedo…- completa Shikamaru, mientras chouji asiente. Al parecer, a ellos les pasó lo mismo…- Mira, entiendo que no te parezca bien a primera vista, pero vamos a analizarlo mejor… para empezar, pensemos en Naruto. Lo ha pasado muy mal en su infancia, los adultos literalmente se cebaban con él… siempre ha estado solo contra ellos, lo más parecido a unos amigos que tuvo fuimos nosotros dos, shino y Kiba, y teníamos que disimular si nuestros padres o algún adulto estaba cerca…- Chouji vuelve a asentir, y yo hago memoria… es cierto, Naruto solo hablaba con esos cuatro en la academia, y más de una vez se ganaron una bronca cuando les pilló quién no debía…- Ahora, en cambio, no está solo. Ha encontrado un equipo donde le aceptan, y parece mucho más centrado. Si te fijas, grita mucho menos, ya no hace travesuras… es feliz. Y ellas han influido claramente. Creo que se merece estar con las dos… no deja de ser la chica por la que ha declarado su amor a los cuatro vientos y… Satsuki…- afirma con un gesto que me hace palpitar la vena de la frente, abriendo los ojos con fuerza y asintiendo.

-¿Cómo que… "Satsuki"?- pregunto, imitando con rabia su tono de voz. Shikamaru traga hondo, y Chouji decide ayudarle… empeorándolo…

-Ino, Satsuki es MUY guapa, es la más gu…- Chouji palidece al verme mirándole con una ceja arqueada. Uuuy, como se atreva a completar esa frase…- Una de las más guapas de la academia… todos en la escuela soñábamos con salir con Satsuki, Naruto ha logrado superarnos a todos…- gruño inconscientemente… cierto, que me empató en una votación sobre la chica más guapa de la academia… qué día de mierda fue ese…

-Y Satsuki es otro factor a analizar… no sé si te habrás fijado, pero hoy ha parecido una más de nosotros. Recuerdo que en la academia era imposible que se integrase en algún grupo, pasaba de todos… todavía recuerdo la paliza que se llevó Kiba por pedirla salir…- Yo también me acuerdo… joder, desde ese día nadie se atrevió a intentar nada con ella…- No nunca he cruzado más de tres palabras con ella, y hoy he hablado frases enteras. A ver, no es que nos hayamos hecho íntimos, pero joder, no me he sentido tenso con ella al lado, parecía… contenta. A su modo, por supuesto. No soy un ingenuo, sé que ha venido porque Sakura y Naruto la han obligado, y eso refuerza mi argumento: Naruto y Sakura hacen bien en Satsuki. Quizás la hace falta abrirse, y esa relación que tiene con Naruto y Sakura ayuda a ello…- voy a contestar que no hace falta liarse con el novio de una amiga para eso joder, pero Shika se me adelanta.- Y es un asunto capital que ella se integre, te recuerdo que es la última integrante del clan líder por excelencia en combate de choque y genjutsu…

-Si si, ya me ha dejado caer mi padre que si en lugar de Satsuki hubiese sido… no sé… Satsumaru, o Sasuke…- enuncio, por poner un par de ejemplos de nombres parecidos a Satsuki en versión chico.- ...habría sido un candidato claro a mi futuro marido…- mi gesto de asco creo que demuestra mi opinión sobre eso… como si me hubiese interesado casarme con un hombre con la inteligencia emocional de una ameba, por muy heredero de un clan legendario que sea… no soy tan superficial.- Pero a mi la que me interesa es mi mejor amiga, los otros dos me dan igual.

-Ya lo sé, por eso he dejado a Sakura para el final.- contraataca Shika, y yo aprieto los dientes. Kami, como odio que plantee una conversación conmigo como si fuese una partida de Sogi…- Recuerda cómo estaba Sakura tras los exámenes chunnin, tú misma me lo comentaste: triste, esquiva… temías incluso que dejase la carrera shinobi. No sería raro eh…- frunzo el ceño ante ese último comentario, ¿Cómo que no sería raro? Mi amigo suspira con cansancio.- Esa fase tiene un propósito oculto a parte de analizar nuestra coordinación como equipo y nuestra capacidad de supervivencia en entornos hostiles… busca recrear una situación de combate real para testarnos psicológicamente.

-¿Testarnos psicológicamente?- pregunta chouji, adelantándose a mi.

-Chicos… no todos los herederos de clan, no todos los usuarios de chakra, valen para ser shinobi. Hace falta algo más que chakra y entrenamiento, hace falta… madera. De nada vale tener el poder de… no sé… Minato namikaze, por decir el shinobi más fuerte que se me ocurra…- los dos oyentes asentimos, Minato es una puñetera leyenda en konoha, ¡venció al kiuby él solo!- …si, en el momento de combatir, te pones a temblar y no te mueves. Esta prueba buscaba poner nuestras mentes al limite, y así forzar la renuncia de los que no valen para esto. Y Sakura, mal que me pese, por un momento estuvo a punto de dejarlo, Ino…- miro al suelo con tristeza… tiene razón…- Pero no lo ha hecho. Es más, la noto más feliz que antes incluso… la suelo ver entrenando con estos dos, y está mejorando muchísimo. No sé qué la habrá pasado, pero se encuentra motivada, algo vital en cualquier ámbito de la vida, y esa motivación tiene algo que ver con Naruto y Satsuki. Sé que quieres defenderla, que te preocupas por ella, pero Sakura ya es mayorcita para defenderse sola. Estoy convencido de que, si intentan obligarla a algo que no quiere, Naruto acaba incrustado en la cabeza de Shodaime en el monte hokage…

-Pero… la veo muy… enamorada… y… ¿y si en un futuro quiere tener una familia con el baka?- pregunto, centrándome en lo importante: no quiero que a mi frentona la rompan el corazón. Pero Shika sonríe de lado en lugar de preocuparse conmigo.

-Ino… ni siquiera puedo asegurar que lleguemos todos los novatos con vida a ese momento…- un tenso silencio se instala entre nosotros tres por oír esa verdad incómoda… nuestra profesión se relaciona cada día con la muerte, es probable que muramos… y eso nos aterra…- Puede que hoy estemos aquí y mañana ya no, así que déjales disfrutar de lo que tienen, que ya has visto que les hace bien a los tres. Y si, por suerte y Kami lo quiera, llegan a ese momento de querer formar una familia, ya lo hablarán… es ridículo preocuparse por una hipótesis tan lejana, Ino…- sentencia mi amigo, y yo aprieto los puños. Aghhh, jaque mate de manual… si me meto ahí, haré muy infeliz a Sakura, y no quiero eso… y es cierto que está feliz, y eso me gusta mucho… quizás… quizás toque confiar. Además… si la frentona y Satsuki están ocupadas, más chicos guapos para mí, solo tendría como competencia a tenten y a Hinata… muy asequible…

* * *

Mientras, en un lugar olvidado del continente shinobi, entre la bruma y las casas semiderruidas de un pueblo de pescadores abandonado, dos figuras avanzaban con tranquilidad. La tranquilidad que daba el poder: sus capas negras con nubes rojas deberían de tenerles en un estado de persecución permanente, pero… ¿quién en su sano juicio perseguiría a un akatsuki? Y menos a estos dos… Si no te mataba ese gigantesco individuo de pelo azulado oscuro, con sus dos metros de altura y su espada gigantesca; te mataría su callado compañero con solo una mirada. Si, los akatsuki estaban en todos los libros bingo… y todos los cazadores anbu se saltaban esa página. Eran los depredadores, estaban en lo alto de la cadena alimenticia, ¿Qué podía hacerles un anbu? Y, sin embargo, incluso entre depredadores hay jerarquías. Estos dos shinobi no temían a nadie… salvo al líder de akatsuki, el que les había citado allí, en ese páramo desolado… ambos giraron la mirada hacia una casa en ruinas a su izquierda tras frenar su andar.

-Esperábamos a pain, konan san…- anunció el más alto de los dos, sonriendo con sus colmillos afilados, similares a los de un tiburón. De entre esas ruinas comenzaron a surgir papeles, que revolotearon y se agruparon en el aire hasta formar a una persona. Una bellísima mujer de cabello azul corto y piel nívea, con los ojos de color ámbar y un llamativo piercing encima de su mentón, y un cuerpo curvilíneo que se podía distinguir incluso debajo de la holgada capa de akatsuki. La mujer descendió de los cielos lentamente valiéndose de dos gigantescas alas de papel a su espalda… parecía un ángel. Sus enemigos solían quedarse anonadados al verla, tal era su belleza, pero no era un ángel… solo había que fijarse en su gesto frío, carente de sentimientos, para saber que esa mujer venía del infierno… y que se había adaptado a vivir allí perfectamente…

-¿Tantas ganas tenías de mirar a un dios a los ojos, kisame hosigaki?- preguntó ella con un tono monocorde, para luego tender su palma y aparecer sobre la misma un papel escrito.- El dios de la lluvia tiene sus asuntos que atender… al igual que vosotros…- el papel escrito revoloteó y voló hasta la mano del akatsuki más bajo de la pareja, que lo capturó en el aire con desgana.

-¿Más secuestros para que kakuzu deje de llorar por el dinero?- se burló kisame, mientras su compañero leía la hoja de papel con un gesto neutro. La mujer de cabello azul negó suavemente, sin apartar su vista del compañero de kisame.

-No, esta vez no… nuestro líder ha decidido aprovecharse de un movimiento de nuestro exmiembro de lengua bífida, así que toca luchar… el objetivo está desprotegido por culpa de las labores de reconstrucción de su aldea, es el momento perfecto para atacar…- explicó la fémina. Kisame frunció el ceño, dispuesto a preguntar, pero su silencioso compañero se le adelantó.

-…Kiu (nueve)…- enunció, arqueando una ceja el espadachín mientras que ese ángel de papel y el akatsuki se mantenían la mirada. Esos ojos fríos, carentes de piedad, chocando, luchando en una guerra silenciosa por la supremacía. Konan le concedió ese asalto y procedió a hablar pasados unos segundos.

-Espero que no haya ningún problema… itachi…- dijo la akatsuki, buscando cualquier indicio de incomodidad en su interlocutor… quizás uno relacionado con cierta joven kunoichi de la hoja... Pero esos ojos negros eran como dos pozos, insondables, profundos y oscuros… no revelaban nada… al menos, hasta que veían sangre, ahí revelaban algo muchísimo peor… la maldición de un clan entero…

-Ninguno…

* * *

 **Y fin! Espero que os haya parecido realista esta ino, e intentado hacerla lo mas canonica posible. Coqueta, presumida, y una buena amiga, ya veis como es una ferviente seguidora del team Sakura... y de paso, veis su forma de ver a naruto. Es interesante ofreceros detalles, como la diferencia de reaccion entre satsuki e ino con respecto al oceano de chakra de naruto... una esta obsesionada con el, la otra se interesa en otros aspectos...** **Hoy buscaba mostraros tb desde fuera el equilibrio que ha alcanzado el equipo 7, y los efectos positivos en cada uno de ellos. Teneis una Sakura motivada, un naruto feliz y una Satsuki abriendose al mundo... todo pinta bien...**

 **Pero. ay... esa parte final... ¿teneis ganas de ver al mejor uchiha? Ya veremos... un saludo y disfrutadlo!**


	11. Algo que perder

Cap11: Algo que perder

 **Buenas! aqui el capitulo mensual del satsuki shinden, una forma perfecta de celebrar sus 100 favs, 100 gracias a vosotros! realmente, este capítulo llevaba preparado desde ayer, pero, como dijo el gran maestro en Thor ragnarok (pelicula que os recomiendo ver si no lo habeis hecho, la mejor de marvel al nivel de guion y comedia)... "es mi cumpleaaañooooos" (si habeis visto thor ragnarok, imaginároslo desde la nave de las orgias). Asi que espero que disculpéis la tardanza, un saludo y paso a los review!**

 **Revan:** hola! muchas gracias! Si, es una lata esperar, pero bueno, piensalo asi... mas emocion al verlo xD un saludo y disfruta.

 **Uzumaki albert:** buenas! gracias, y si que me inspira esta historia hombre, es solo que la falta de tiempo no me permite publicar mas de seguido. Si tengo un esqueleto de la historia con cerca de 30 capitulos, para que te hagas una idea... Espero que lo de hoy te guste, un saludo!

 **Max arti:** saludos! Pues si, tenia ganas de hacer algun capítulo desde la perspectiva de ino, "eres mia" me sirvio para trabajar mucho ese personaje, y me parecio que aportaba mucho su punto de vista. Si, hoy vas a ver que los efectos de esta relacion de tres son positivos, pero también otra cosa... que no eres el unico que teme lo que pueda ocurrir si aparece Itachi... un saludo y no te desvelo mas!

 **Guidonani** : hola! Si, se me ocurrio la idea de plantear algunos capítulos desde el punto de vista de otros pjs, y Ino aporta tb un aficionado mas en este duelo entre el Narusaku y el narusatsu. Hoy tienes el punto de vista de alguien neutral, por ejemplo. Un saludo y disfruta!

 **Jdelvillar569** : Saludos! Si, yo tb tenia ganas de cambiar un poco el estilo tenso del fic, hacerlo mas amable ese capitulo y este. Ademas, el momento en que ino falla al intentar hacer trampas en el juego de la botella es muy cómico, no? Aqui tienes a un escritor narusaku acerrimo, en cuanto pueda publicare un fic de ellos dos solos, pero bueno, aqui el pj de satsuki me encanta... es como elegir entre papa y mama... xD Un saludo y espero que te guste!

* * *

-aaaaaaaaaaaa- personaje hablando

- _aaaaaaaaaaaa_ \- personaje pensando

- **aaaaaaaaaaaa** \- ser sobrenatural hablando

- ** _aaaaaaaaaaaa_** \- ser sobrenatural pensando

RENUNCIA DE DERECHOS: Algunas veces me pregunto, ¿y si nosotros somos un fic de un grupo de escritores aficionados? Si es así, no nos quieren nada si nos tienen leyendo esto XD sea como sea, obviamente el mundo Naruto pertenece a masashi kishimoto, mientras que Satsuki es una creación del fandom. Yo solo aporto esta historia.

* * *

"Informe de progresión del Equipo 7 del cuerpo gennin de konoha, número de expediente de misión G3427863699.

Jounin sensei: Kakashi hatake, jounin especializado de la hoja.

Integrantes:

-Naruto uzumaki, gennin de la hoja, uzumaki auténtico, jinchuriki del nueve colas, último integrante conocido de su clan. Sometido a especial supervisión por orden del consejo de la hoja. ID 012617.

-Sakura haruno, gennin de la hoja, originaria del clan civil haruno. ID 012601

-Satsuki uchiha, gennin de la hoja, uchiha auténtica, último integrante conocido de su clan, marcada con el sello maldito del traidor orochimaru. Sometida a especial supervisión por orden del consejo de la hoja." ID 012606

Kakashi hatake procede a informar sobre el estado de su equipo esta semana, como ya ha hecho en la anterior, y la anterior de la anterior… Realmente, opino que es más apremiante la elección de un nuevo hokage que la elaboración de informes para un consejo de clanes que los ignorará de pleno en esas tediosas reuniones donde nadie saca nada en claro y se proponen nombres tan ridículos para suceder a Sarutobi sama como yo mismo, o Asuma Sarutobi. Además, no estoy siendo poco profesional al hacer constar esto, todo lo contrario… yo al menos hago mi informe por escrito. Sé de buena tinta que el equipo 8 y el equipo 11 los han sustituido por meros informes orales a los padres de sus integrantes, aprovechando que son los líderes de los clanes yamanaka, nara, akimichi, inuzuka, hyuuga y aburame… pero claro… mi equipo tiene dos huérfanos, y está sometido a "una especial vigilancia". Vaya gilipollez… Bueno, mejor ponerme ya a ello.

El informe de la última misión sería largo y tedioso, una descripción de días de rastreo por el bosque de konoha hasta dar con esos equipos de Oto rezagados que atacaban nuestras líneas de suministro, hojas y hojas de informes diarios sin nada que reseñar que ustedes se saltarán de largo para ir a lo importante, así que… ¿por qué no ahorrármelo yo también? Solo informaré de que mi equipo gennin es perfectamente capaz de rastrear objetivos en terreno abierto y en bosque, siendo particularmente útiles los conocimientos de la fauna y flora de mi estudiante haruno (identifica perfectamente los diferentes tipos de plantas medicinales y venenosas del entorno, recomiendo encarecidamente ofrecerla estudios en medicina shinobi cuando ascienda a chunnin), el olfato agudizado de mi alumno uzumaki (si tiene hambre y el enemigo lleva ramen instantáneo encima, tiene mayor rango de alcance que un jounin inuzuka…) y la visión especial de mi aprendiz uchiha.

El manejo del sharingan de esta última es particularmente prometedor. Dos aspas con solo trece años, un digno sharingan de la rama real del clan. Sandaime hokage me encargó su entrenamiento personalmente, y he de decir con orgullo que poco más tiene que aprender de mí, su manejo de su sharingan es perfecto. Todavía queda tiempo para que desarrolle la tercera aspa, no se sabe mucho sobre cómo acelerar su evolución más allá del trabajo diario. Apostaría, tras el incidente ocurrido en el bosque de la muerte, por el hecho de que las situaciones de riesgo contribuyen, quizás el estrés o el miedo extremo son la clave, pero también es cierto que no podemos arriesgar a mi alumna siendo la última uchiha… solo queda el entrenamiento diario, sumar trabajo poco a poco hasta que desarrolle la tercera aspa. En cuanto al modo avanzado del sharingan, el denominado por el shodai hokage como "mangekyo", no se ha encontrado evidencia alguna de su presencia en los ojos de mi alumna, y casi lo prefiero así. Cada vez que lo uso, mi cuerpo lo paga caro… además, como si supiésemos cómo desarrollar un sharingan a ese estado. Itachi uchiha no dejó forma alguna de averiguarlo tras masacrar a su clan…

Volviendo al informe de la misión, tras cuatro días de rastreo sin incidentes reseñables, con el clásico entrenamiento diario de control de chakra y manejo de armas, el equipo siete encontró al grupo de shinobi de Oto a cuarenta kilómetros al norte de la ciudad civil de Ruanapur, entrando en liza de inmediato. El tamaño del escuadrón enemigo no era desdeñable desde puntos de vista cuantitativos, una veintena de enemigos con entrenamiento shinobi. Pero, como aclaró nidaime hokage al diseñar el programa de entrenamiento de nuestra academia, "en la calidad reside la excelencia". Nuestro entrenamiento en la academia shinobi produce ninja más fuertes que la media de las naciones pequeñas, más centradas en ampliar sus ejércitos que en hacerlos efectivos, y Oto no se libra de tal handicap. Tres jounin de un nivel chunnin para nuestros estándares, siete chunnin de un nivel gennin alto siendo muy generoso, y una decena de gennin con un aprendizaje básico. Está claro que orochimaru envió a su mejor equipo gennin a los exámenes, los gennin normales de Oto no habrían durado ni diez minutos en el bosque de la muerte…

El combate no fue difícil, en resumen, ni fue necesario mostrar mi sharingan. Di cuenta de dos de los jounin sin contratiempos, capturando a uno y eliminando al otro; y otros cuatro chunnin con con mis perros de invocación, todos capturados para su interrogatorio. Y pude de paso observar el progreso de mis alumnos. Vuelvo a insistir, a sabiendas de que el consejo de clanes solo apreciará mi recomendación con respecto a mi alumna uchiha (y quizás con respecto a mi alumna haruno), que mis tres gennin resultan aptos para obtener el ascenso al cuerpo chunnin. Ya es la tercera recomendación de este tipo que hago tras los exámenes, y sé que será ignorada como hasta ahora, todo por ridículos prejuicios y temores con respecto a mi alumno uzumaki, pero bueno… espero que el nuevo hokage tenga una mayor amplitud de miras que los consejeros de la hoja. Mis tres alumnos son aptos, y poco más pueden aprender desde el rango gennin, requieren mayores desafíos, como expondré pormenorizadamente a continuación.

Comenzando por Sakura haruno, reconoceré que en un principio tenía mis dudas con respecto a ella. Cuando ingresó en mi equipo, a pesar de tener unos conocimientos teóricos excelentes y un manejo de chakra impresionante, no presentaba una mentalidad adecuada para la labor shinobi. No veo mal esa forma de pensar que presentan la mayoría de nuestras kunoichi recién graduadas, es una consecuencia de vivir en paz, y, como veterano de guerra que soy, prefiero mil veces eso que tener asesinas de diez años. El caso es que, cuando propuse a mi equipo gennin para los exámenes chunnin, confié en que el talento de mi alumna uchiha y el nada desdeñable manejo de los clones de mi alumno uzumaki supliesen sus carencias. Y, como me suele pasar en la vida cuando me confío, me acabé llevando una sorpresa. El desempeño de la gennin haruno en la segunda fase del examen fue excelente, vistas las declaraciones de sus compañeros. En solitario atendió las heridas de sus compañeros de equipo con eficiencia, e hizo frente al antes mencionado equipo de Oto en inferioridad numérica hasta que sus compañeros pudieron ayudarla. Cierto es que perdió en las preliminares, pero recordemos que ambas kunoichi están especializadas en apoyo. Pierden si luchan en solitario, suman muchísimo en equipo.

Hago constar que, tras el examen, tuve dudas también sobre su motivación para ser kunoichi. Si bien se notaba una gran madurez en ella, temí que la prueba chunnin hubiese hecho mella en su motivación, como ya ha hecho con muchos otros prometedores gennin antes de ella. Es cruel enviar a nuestros alumnos a pruebas como esa, pero… reconozco que es preferible darles un buen susto para hacerles pensar si de verdad quieren este tipo de vida en lugar de lamentar la pérdida de niños en un campo de batalla lejano. Recalco esto porque, para mi tranquilidad, esas dudas están totalmente superadas. La kunoichi Sakura haruno demuestra una dedicación profesional intachable en la actualidad, haciendo gala de un conocimiento teórico de nivel jounin que se une a una mente afilada para darle uso práctico a ese conocimiento. Su control de chakra es incluso mejor que el mío, así que vuelvo a solicitar el ascenso de mi alumna a chunnin y su asignación inmediata a un jounin médico para su adiestramiento especializado. Konoha puede tener una nueva tsunade senju en ciernes.

En lo referente a su estilo de combate, es una prueba empírica de lo que acabo de exponer. Su excelente control de chakra la permite descargar ataques de una fuerza demoledora. Durante el enfrentamiento con los ninjas de oto hizo a uno de sus chunnin atravesar cinco troncos de árbol de un puñetazo, matándolo en el acto. Su actitud frente a la muerte es la clásica de un shinobi promedio mentalmente sano: no muestra disfrute frente al hecho de arrebatar una vida, pero lo hace si es necesario. Y, en cuanto a sus fallas reseñadas en anteriores informes, me alegra declarar que comienza a suplirlas. Su preparación física es muchísimo mejor tras el examen chunnin, seguramente fruto de entrenamientos en su tiempo libre y una alimentación adecuada. Su compañera Ino yamanaka muestra un progreso similar, y es otro punto más que muestra que está mucho más centrada en contribuir a la hoja. Como constatación de su mente despierta, su estilo de combate se ha adaptado a la perfección a sus compañeros: deja que los clones de Naruto lleven el peso del choque inicial, y ella espera el momento para descargar sus golpes sobrecargados de chakra, como su compañera uchiha. Es más independiente, pero sin olvidar que forma parte de un escuadrón. Su trabajo en equipo es, por ende, excelente.

Pasando a Naruto uzumaki, los informes también serán positivos, para el desagrado del consejo. Incomprensible desagrado más bien, teniendo en cuenta lo que ha hecho ese niño por nosotros en la invasión de Suna y Oto. Mi alumno uzumaki ingresó en mi equipo gennin con unas carencias muy marcadas: mal trabajo en equipo fruto de su aislamiento, una mentalidad infantil, un pésimo conocimiento teórico y un horrible control de chakra. Con respecto a este último aspecto, diré en su defensa que yo también tendría dificultades en su situación. Cuando lo entrené por primera vez, pude apreciar unas reservas de chakra similares a las de un jounin de la hoja, muy cercanas a las mías. Hoy día, y tras observarlo cerca de Jiraiya el sannin, puedo afirmar que posee unas reservas de chakra similares a las suyas… y su crecimiento no cesa. Además, su entrenamiento con Jiraiya sama está siendo muy beneficioso para su control de chakra: si bien sigue necesitando más entrenamiento, presenta un manejo de su energía mucho más eficiente. Y, seamos sinceros, a nidaime hokage se le escapó algo: en la cantidad hay una cierta calidad. ¿Mi alumno desperdicia chakra en sus técnicas? Si. ¿Tiene muchísimo más para suplir ese chakra perdido? También.

Su falta de conocimiento teórico, gracias a kami, no es algo determinante en su desarrollo. Cierto es que algún día tendrá que sentarse a estudiar y recuperar el conocimiento no adquirido en la academia, sobre todo si aspira a ser hokage, pero destaco aquí que mi alumno no es estúpido y podrá con ello. Muestra una mente muy creativa en los combates, siendo capaz de tramar estrategias eficaces en un periodo de tiempo muy corto, como ya reseñé en el informe de la misión de nami no kuni. No llega al nivel de su contemporáneo Shikamaru nara, pero… ¿nosotros, los adultos, lo alcanzamos? Tampoco. En el combate contra los ninjas de Oto, por ejemplo, empleó sus clones para fingir un ataque a su campamento desde el sur y permitirnos atacar por sorpresa desde el norte, todo sin recibir sugerencia alguna por mi parte. Su idea nos ahorró días de acechar al enemigo e ir reduciéndolo en número poco a poco, quiero que quede constancia. Ya va siendo hora de corregir ciertas injusticias con respecto a nuestro último uzumaki con vida…

Y, atendiendo a los restantes defectos señalados… su mentalidad ha mejorado muchísimo, fruto de su mejor trabajo en equipo. Quid pro quo, en resumen: al abrirse a sus compañeras para mejorar su coordinación en las misiones, ha comprendido mejor la forma de pensar de otras personas, abriendo su mente y madurando. Sigue siendo un niño en muchos aspectos, y le hace falta una cultura del protocolo que solo una madre puede dar, pero en lo demás es un shinobi perfectamente válido. Cierto es que muestra un claro conflicto con el hecho de matar a alguien, durante el combate solo venció a sus enemigos, no los eliminó, capturando solo a dos gennin; pero, antes de que sea criticado por ello, les recuerdo que casi mata a un espadachín de la niebla a zarpazos en un arrebato de furia. Si ese niño tomase gusto por matar, el zorro podría influenciarlo, así que su falta de sed de sangre es un punto a favor. Ustedes no estuvieron en ese puente en nami… puedo asegurar que Naruto furioso me pondría hasta a mí en problemas.

Y por último, pasaré a analizar la evolución de mi alumna uchiha. Ciertamente, es mi caso más difícil, pero también más ilusionante, no lo voy a negar. Un sensei no debe de tener favoritismos, pero no puedo evitar compararme con ella en mi época gennin. Fue asignada a mi escuadrón por sandaime hokage con el propósito de darla una formación individualizada en el uso de ninjutsu y su doujutsu, acorde a la importancia de su presencia en la hoja, y a ello me he entregado desde entonces. Cuando la conocí, pude ver a una gennin de verdad prometedora. En el ámbito shinobi era la alumna perfecta, todo gracias a una entrega total al entrenamiento de combate. Entrenaba seis horas diarias además del tiempo de la academia, por lo que su preparación al graduarse la acercaba incluso al nivel chunnin. Un buen manejo del ninjutsu elemental, doble naturaleza, buen control de chakra… no me sorprendió que aprendiese la fase básica de mi raikiri y lo convirtiese en su actual técnica estrella, el chidori. Y a eso hay que unirle una mente ágil para el combate y un adecuado manejo del instrumental shinobi auxiliar, como el cable ninja. Su kyujutsu, o manejo del arco, es excelente, lo cual la suma potencial destructivo.

En el ámbito shinobi no tengo la más mínima queja sobre ella, el problema es más… instrospectivo. Sé la razón para vigilar especialmente a esta chiquilla, y no es porque sea la última de su clan. Nadie podría salir sin secuelas de lo que hizo Itachi uchiha, y Sandaime sama lo sabía. Pude constatar desde el primer minuto una personalidad narcisista, y obsesiva con respecto a una única idea: convertirse de verdad en la última uchiha. Matar a su propio hermano. Es justificable, y provechoso si se tiene en cuenta que es nuestro traidor más buscado, pero eso puede ser también peligroso… si solo la mueve ese sentimiento fratricida, konoha solo es una herramienta más. En ese aspecto, Satsuki uchiha sigue siendo una incógnita, e incluso afirmaría que por momentos parece mentalmente inestable. Es como si siguiese aquí por una razón diferente a ser leal a la hoja. No quiero decir que sea desleal, su lealtad ha quedado de sobra probada a lo largo de su vida, y más aún tras combatir en solitario a Gaara de la arena hasta la llegada de Naruto. Simplemente, konoha no es su prioridad.

Me referiré al sello maldito, puesto que el consejo habrá enlazado de inmediato este sello con lo que acabo de decir. En mi opinión, no están relacionados, pero no negaré que ese sello influye en ella. Es un sello corruptor, una versión refinada del que posee mitarashi anko, y por lo tanto tiene influencia en ella. Orochimaru no escoge a sus víctimas al azar: para experimentar su creación, escogió a diez gennin huérfanos y dependientes de él, diez niños prescindibles que nadie reclamaría. Para su versión definitiva de ese sello, ha escogido a una kunoichi de un talento descomunal, con un doujutsu único y un pasado truculento a sus espaldas. Satsuki uchiha presenta una cierta tendencia al sadismo, una palpable falta de empatía con el enemigo y una clara desconfianza hacia el mundo, lo cual la convierte en la víctima perfecta de ese sello. Mi fuinjutsu, aún supervisado por Jiraiya sama, solo puede paliar ese efecto, pero todo depende de la voluntad de ella. Si konoha ofrece algo por lo que luchar a Satsuki, Satsuki luchará por la hoja.

Como demostración de lo que acabo de exponer, citaré lo ocurrido durante la misión. Satsuki mató en un principio a uno de los chunnin enemigos con su katana. Realmente, no tuvo otra opción, y lo hizo de manera totalmente profesional: atravesó el corazón de su enemigo antes de que atacase a mi alumno uzumaki en un descuido, y luego siguió combatiendo sin inmutarse. Esta forma de actuar invita a pensar que mi alumna es una kunoichi ideal, y no discuto su valía, pero… la segunda muerte en ese combate invita también a ser cauto. Durante el final del combate, uno de los jounin rivales cometió la estupidez de intentar tomarla de rehén para escapar, arguyendo a voz en grito que una niña como esa no sería rival. Me es difícil distinguir algo en esos ojos negros sin brillo… Satsuki es fría, muy fría… pero, con el tiempo, he aprendido a saber si debo preocuparme. Y, cuando esa faceta sádica sale a la luz, solo tengo que fijarme en sus compañeros. Sakura haruno muestra miedo aunque esté combatiendo a un enemigo y se encuentre lejos, Naruto pasa de ser el niño más ruidoso del mundo a tensarse en silencio y vigilarla.

Satsuki uchiha no mostró reacción alguna hasta que inició el combate. Ya lo dije antes: Satsuki está infravalorada en rango, y los jounin de Oto sobrevalorados. Ese pobre desgraciado no duró ni cinco minutos con su brazo izquierdo en su sitio… ni su estómago sin agujerear. Satsuki fue eficiente, rápida y directa… y, con su rival en el suelo, retorciéndose de dolor mientras nuestra uchiha no retiraba su arma de su cuerpo, pude constatar lo que he afirmado antes. Formé equipo alguna vez con Itachi uchiha durante nuestro periodo anbu. Lo definí como una persona tranquila, poco dada a mostrar expresiones… salvo cuando atacaba a un enemigo. Ahí, su expresión mostraba una sonrisa espeluznante, y esos ojos rojos con tomoes giraban con un baile frenético. No sé qué puede ocurrir con los miembros del clan de los tres tomoes, pero puedo afirmar que su rama real tiene una faceta oculta terrible… una que se remonta a su antepasado más ilustre, uchiha madara, famoso por ser capaz de arrancarle los ojos a su propio hermano, o matar a su sobrina y heredera en combate singular.

Esa sonrisa es la que presentó Satsuki en ese momento, mientras le preguntaba al pobre desgraciado de Oto si volvería a subestimarla por ser mujer. Esta claramente influenciada en esos momentos por el sello corruptor de orochimaru, pero también tiene algo propio de ella, algo más complejo… algo hereditario. Satsuki uchiha no tiene problema en torturar a su objetivo antes de matarlo, y lo haría por mero disfrute, no por sacar algo en claro. Hubiese frenado ese espectáculo, pero… ocurrió algo que arroja una luz de esperanza sobre Satsuki uchiha, y que quiero destacar en el presente informe. Satsuki uchiha mostró una vena psicótica preocupante, pero también se calmó de inmediato en cuanto sus compañeros la hablaron. Naruto pronunció su nombre, y la chica pasó a centrarse en él, para luego mirar a Sakura y esta negar suavemente. Y eso bastó para que recuperase la estabilidad.

Ese jounin de Oto murió por consecuencia de las heridas, pero no porque Satsuki siguiese cebándose con él. Incluso pude oírla pedirle perdón a sus compañeros al terminar. Puede que haya expuesto motivos para preocuparse por Satsuki uchiha, pero puedo afirmar sin riesgo a equivocarme que, junto a Naruto uzumaki y Sakura haruno, Satsuki uchiha es una persona equilibrada y con un gran futuro por delante. He hablado con inoichi yamanaka, el jounin encargado de sus evaluaciones psicológicas mensuales, y comparte tanto mi preocupación, como mis esperanzas. Satsuki uchiha presenta una mentalidad inestable, sobre todo si sale a la palestra el nombre de su hermano, claramente una secuela de la noche de la masacre uchiha; pero también muestra una clara mejoría gracias a su amistad con sus compañeros de equipo. Incluso ha empezado a relacionarse con miembros de otros escuadrones… Puedo decir en este informe que la gennin uchiha presenta un progreso en su personalidad que invita a pensar en su estancia estable en la hoja. Al menos mientras no aparezca su hermano…

En resumen, la misión se ha saldado con cuatro bajas enemigas, ocho capturados y otros ocho en fuga hacia el norte, de un total de veinte enemigos, y todo sin sufrir heridas o bajas en nuestro escuadrón. Razones más que de sobra para afirmar que mi equipo presenta unas cualidades idóneas para su ascenso a chunnin. Propongo el ascenso de Sakura haruno y su entrenamiento inmediato en uso de ninjutsu médico, el ascenso de Naruto uzumaki y su asignación a Jiraiya el sannin para que entrene su control de chakra, y el ascenso de Satsuki uchiha y su estadía en konoha formando equipo con sus dos amigos hasta que Itachi uchiha sea capturado.

Kakashi hatake, jounin de la hoja, al consejo regente de la aldea de la hoja."

Kakashi hatake suspiró con pesadez, tras terminar de escribir. Demonios… como odiaba escribir. Le encantaba leer, sobre todo si es la obra del gran Jiraiya, pero escribir no… y menos esos informes. Para el peliplata, era una pérdida de tiempo, ¿Quién los va a leer? Actualmente, seguían bajo el gobierno de un consejo regente de la que el consejo de clanes discutía sobre el candidato más adecuado para el puesto de hokage, y de mientras los papeles como este se acumulaban. Pobre desgraciado del que le tocase gobernar, básicamente por la cantidad de estos informes que tendría que leer… El sensei del ninja copia, que en paz descanse, le demostró lo que es un día normal en el cargo de hokage: papeleo. Un intenso e inagotable papeleo, montañas y montañas de papeles esperando una lectura y firma… cada día. Si ya es agotador llevándolo al día, el papeleo acumulado de este mes seguramente los volvería a dejar sin hokage en poco tiempo. Aunque el hatake no debería de bromear mucho con esto… shikaku ya le había dejado caer que el daimyo estaba receptivo a nombrarle hokage. Tembló al pensarlo… no, no podría ser hokage jamás, sería su ruina…

El peliplata apartó su mirada de la hoja del informe y se fijó en el entorno. Sus ocho prisioneros detenidos y vigilados por clones de Naruto, los cuatro muertos ya enterrados de forma digna, y sus gennin descansando… iba a sacar su icha icha cuando llegaron los "refuerzos", los equipos kurenai y Gai. Refuerzos entre comillas, porque ya poca ayuda iban a brindar… aunque realmente era culpa del equipo siete, que había hecho su trabajo muchísimo más rápido de lo previsto, era difícil seguirles el ritmo. Comenzaba a notarse algo llamativo: el equipo siete empezaba a despuntar con respecto al resto, a pesar de ser denominado como el peor equipo de los novatos, según el resto de jounin sensei. Un paria, una ninja civil y una chica mentalmente inestable… ningún jounin quería ese equipo. Kakashi sonrió bajo su máscara… ahora no decían nada. Bueno, al menos se ahorrarían trabajar más esa semana: el equipo de gai se ofreció de inmediato a perseguir a los ocho shinobi de Oto fugados, y el equipo kurenai a llevar a los prisioneros de vuelta a konoha. Sabía que era por motivos egoístas, Gai por competir con él, y Kurenai… Asuma está ahora en konoha disfrutando de unos días libres, así podrían estar juntos… Aunque realmente le daba igual, otro asunto reclamaba su atención…

Kakashi hatake había escrito un informe muy detallado, pero ello no quería decir que hubiese dicho toda la verdad. No, Kakashi hatake era un lector ávido del icha icha, y una obra de arte como esa requería de un lector sagaz y atento, capaz de captar cada pequeño detalle de un momento concreto. Y el peliplata había visto cosas… curiosas entre sus gennin. Para empezar, Satsuki uchiha a veces mostraba un interés curioso… Más de una vez la había pillado mirando de reojo a Naruto cuando se lavaba esa melena rubia mientras se cambiaba de ropa. Tenía clarísimo que su alumna, que estaba en una edad en la que era normal que se fijase en chicos, estaba interesada en Naruto. Incluso podía apostar a que era mutuo y ya tenían algo… algunas miradas fugaces, gestos imperceptibles, palabras concretas… el que durmiesen juntos… podían llamarle paranoico, pero ese detalle indicaba que sus gennin tenían una relación. No convenía que lo mencionase en su informe, los avariciosos clanes les separarían al instante… muchos aspiraban a enlazar a sus hijos con Satsuki uchiha y controlar de facto el clan de los tres tomoes…

Y además estaba otro detalle, uno que omitió para evitar que el consejo barajase enviar a su alumna a misiones de seducción… el hatake se cortaría un brazo antes que contribuir a eso. Satsuki no solo miraba a Naruto, también a Sakura. Y no lo hacía como Katsuragi miraba a Ayanami en el icha icha "tormenta de pasión", no… lo hacía como miraba a shiranami antes de sus encuentros amorosos cargados de ansias reprimidas, con un interés mucho más personal. Miradas cuando ella no miraba, roces fortuitos… que durmiesen juntas con Naruto… SI, ESTO ÚLTIMO ERA MUY REVELADOR Y TAN INTERESANTE QUE LE APARTABAN DE SUS LIBROS. Porque Sakura, a su vez, parecía tener algo con su compañero rubio. Les había visto besarse incluso, Sakura era menos reservada que Satsuki en lo referente al jinchuriki. ¿Qué? Kakashi hatake era un lector ávido de lemmon, es normal que fuese también un chismoso. Además, se alegraba mucho por Naruto, por cada uno de los vértices de este triángulo realmente: Naruto ha insistido siempre en salir con Sakura, y al parecer lo había logrado; y con Satsuki siempre mostraba una química especial. Y ellas… lo cierto es que las veía contentas con Naruto, el ambiente de equipo era excelente.

Bueno, salvo cuando alguna mujer de fuera intentaba acercarse Naruto más de la cuenta. Ahí el ambiente se ponía gélido. Era… extraño: ambas parecían estar al tanto de la relación de Naruto con la otra, y debían de tener una especie de pacto de no agresión. Eso había creado un triángulo amoroso que, en serio, contribuía enormemente al espíritu de equipo. Los tres se conocían y se protegían, no se dejarían jamás atrás… no lo veía mal. Solo tendría que asegurarse de que no se dejasen llevar por las emociones en plena misión, un trabajo que afrontaría de inmediato. Pero… uuuuy cuando alguna otra chica se acercaba a Naruto. Durante la misión en el país de la nieve, kakashi pudo verlo: fue koyuki darle un beso a Naruto inconsciente y, de golpe, temerse un magnicidio en ese país. Sakura y Satsuki eran muy celosas con el rubio, una de forma explosiva y otra de forma implosiva… no podía decir cuál era peor. Y, claro, había más mujeres interesadas en el jinchuriki, por lo que el problema no se acababa.

Rubio, ojos azules, amplia sonrisa, buen corazón… Kakashi sabía que era una combinación infalible. Kushina prácticamente planificó destruir la aldea por culpa de las fangirls de minato namikaze… Y Naruto no perdía mucho terreno en relación al yondaime: en el equipo kurenai tenía otra aspirante, sin ir más lejos. Hinata hyuuga… eso no podía ser más evidente, la chica casi se desmaya cada vez que Naruto le dirige la palabra. Era algo tierno, no lo iba a negar el ninja copia, y gracioso si te fijabas en que Naruto era el único que no se había dado cuenta del interés amoroso de la hyuuga. Pero en ese momento se volvió algo… peligroso. Naruto, como siempre, había acabado herido su combate. Una herida en el pecho, un par de rasponazos en la mejilla izquierda… No era algo preocupante, el rubio se regeneraba casi al instante gracias al chakra del zorro, pero… hinata se fijó en ello, y vio su oportunidad. Sakura estaba lejos, esquivando las peticiones de una cita de rock lee; y Satsuki estaba ignorando las insinuaciones de kiba inuzuka… su presa estaba sola y vulnerable.

Hinata hyuuga le ofreció a Naruto un ungüento para las heridas, una forma amable de trabar conversación con el rubio sin desmayarse, y así acercarse. Y el uzumaki, tan inocente como siempre, aceptó, pero claro… en ese momento tenía las manos llenas de barro tras su pelea. No podía ponerse el ungüento… tenía que ponérselo ella. Nunca vio Kakashi la muerte tan de cerca… La de Naruto por preguntar si podía ponérselo ella sin darse cuenta de lo que implicaba eso… cortes en el pecho, en el rostro… ponerle el ungüento implicaba MUCHO contacto. La de hinata, tanto porque se puso tan roja que el hatake temió que la diese una embolia, como por la reacción de Sakura y Satsuki. ¿Alguna vez habéis visto un documental de águilas reales cazando en la televisión? Las poses aguileñas, las garras preparadas para destrozar, los ojos fijos en la presa… Kiba se apartó de inmediato, y Rock lee sudó la gota gorda mientras shino y Neji daban un paso atrás con un gesto tenso y tenten negaba mirando al suelo. Y Naruto… bueno, no le mataron, aunque Kakashi estaría atento por la noche por si intentaban ahorcarlo sus novias… sería una lata luchar contra el kiuby liberado, y Sakura y Satsuki rabiosas por los celos, en medio de ese bosque…

Por supuesto, la noche fue difícil para el pobre uzumaki. Naruto nunca había destacado por la picardía. No confundir con la astucia, Naruto era muy astuto, como ya demostró en su infancia. Pero pícaro, lo que se dice pícaro, no. Ni la huida aterrada de hinata, perseguida por Satsuki y Sakura en modo perro rabioso, ni los "baka" furiosos de la pelirrosada, ni la mirada homicida de Satsuki le hicieron ver cuál era la raíz del problema. ¿Algo que había comido? Ramen, como siempre, ¡si hasta lo pedía con más verduras para que Sakura chan no se quejase! ¿Olía mal? Eso sí que no, se duchaba diariamente desde que tenía dos novias. Ero sannin había insistido mucho en la higiene y la protección si dormía con ellas, así que se limpiaba los dientes y duchaba mínimo cuatro veces al día, y lavaba sus chandal cada mañana; y, para protegerse, siempre llevaba un kunai cerca… no entendía esto último, ¿protección? Era un shinobi, si alguien intentaba atacarle mientras estaba con ellas, entre los tres le destrozarían dattebayo… Pero, volviendo al problema, y descartado eso, ¿por qué habían tomado su tienda al asalto mientras él se cambiaba fuera y ahora no le dejaban entrar?

-Sakura chan… Satsuki chan… tengo frío…- se quejó el rubio desde fuera de la tienda de campaña, SU PROPIA TIENDA POR CIERTO. Como ellas dormían siempre con él, consideraron estúpido llevar más de una tienda de campaña… el zorro en su interior se rió cruelmente antes de seguir durmiendo.

-Pídele un abrigo a hinata…- masculló Satsuki con frialdad desde dentro de la tienda. Naruto contrajo el gesto, ¿por qué hablaban de hinata todo el rato? Si solo había sido amable, no podía ponerse el ungüento el solo, y ellas estaban lejos… encima recibió más heridas evitando que Sakura y Satsuki matasen a la pobre hinata en ese incomprensible arrebato de furia que luchando contra los ninja de Oto…

-Venga, onegai…- rogó en la puerta de la tienda, intentando agotar la vía diplomática. Tampoco es que tuviese muchas más opciones, la de defender a hinata era una terrible idea, viendo el coscorrón que se llevó de Sakura chan por hacerlo… E intentar entrar por la fuerza e imponerse como un alfa, como diría Kiba, tampoco parecía viable… Satsuki y Sakura lo triturarían sin problemas… no, mejor seguir con la negociación.- …es que... estoy en pijama, no puedo hacer fuego, incluso llevo mi gorrito puesto… y creo que hay lobos cerca…- a ver… era cierto, no lo había visto, pero lobos habría, era un jodido bosque dattebayo. También era cierto que llevaba encima el kunai para protegerse, menos mal que le hizo caso a Ero sennin y a esos consejos tan raros… Y, gracias a kami, su táctica de chantaje emocional surtió efecto tras unos segundos de tenso silencio. La cremallera se abrió y el brazo de Sakura se alargó hasta tomarlo de la pechera del pijama y meterlo dentro. Al menos no tendría que dormir con Kakashi sensei…

A pesar de que ellas seguían tirantes, lo cierto es que durmieron bastante bien. Realmente, ambas féminas querían perdonarle, sobre todo tras volver a pedirles perdón con ese gesto de cachorrito abandonado, con esos inmensos ojos azules… hasta Satsuki tuvo que ceder. Tampoco es que fuesen completamente desinteresadas: a pesar de que Sakura puso las normas bastante claras, las chicas en los sacos y Naruto en un rincón por ser un asqueroso baka hentai (o asqueroso dobe leproso en el idioma de Satsuki), no tardaron ni una hora en dormir como siempre. Naruto en medio y las dos chicas abrazadas a él, cada una a un lado. Naruto ofrecía una calidez irresistible, irradiaba energía… y ambas no podían dormir a gusto ya sin esa calidez. Incluso se permitieron ponerse… cariñosas… con él. Era inevitable, los tres estaban en la edad, en esa edad donde bastaba notar la respiración del otro cerca para no poder dormir. No quería decir que hubiesen hecho algo más que besos y caricias, uno era demasiado inocente, otra se consideraba todavía demasiado joven e inexperta, y la otra… la otra era una total incógnita, quizás ni se lo hubiese planteado, al menos no conscientemente. Satsuki era una chica muy compleja.

Las posturas, en un principio rígidas y separadas, se fueron acercando. Primero abrazadas a él, luego más pegadas, hasta incluso envolverle con las piernas por cada lado. La tienda dejó de estar fría, y, por supuesto, empezaron los besos. Todos eran nuevos en eso, lo que favorecía el que estuviesen más cómodos. Comenzó Satsuki, como solía ocurrir… la pelinegra todavía no se lo explicaba, era acercarse al rubio y solo poder pensar en eso. Sentirse acalorada, esa extraña sensación en el estómago… no lo entendía, ni tampoco la importaba no entenderlo realmente. Y, si Satsuki empezaba, Sakura seguía, sin dudarlo. Podría confundirse con competitividad, y en parte lo era, pero también era imposibilidad de contenerse. La encantaba besarse con su baka… que la acariciase, la sonriese. Se sentía segura, feliz. Y en cuanto a Naruto… adoraba besarse con las dos. Y siempre sentía algo extraño en esas situaciones, un hormigueo bastante agradable que nunca había sentido antes… se lo había comentado a Ero sennin, y solo había obtenido una sonora carcajada en respuesta, así que no sabía explicarlo mejor… bueno, si era tan agradable no podía ser algo malo. Y, cuando Satsuki también besaba a Sakura y esta respondía al beso con los ojos cerrados y un marcado sonrojo… bufff, ahí se olvidaba hasta de respirar…

-Buenos días.- saludó Naruto nada más amanecer, al despertarse como siempre: con Sakura a su diestra y Satsuki a su izquierda, ambas dulcemente dormidas y abrazadas a él. Joder, no podía evitar sonreír al despertarse así, incluso se pasaba unos minutos convenciéndose de que era real. Y solo las despertaba porque algún día debían de salir de esa tienda, que si no Kakashi sensei vendría a hacerlo él y sería muy violento. Naruto normalmente dormía como un tronco, pero, claro… cuando te despiertas con estas vistas, dormir es secundario…

-…hmpf…- ronroneó Satsuki, desperezándose lentamente, todo con los ojos cerrados y sin separarse demasiado de Naruto. El rubio tuvo que contener una risa… en esos momentos, la pelinegra le recordaba a un gato. Sakura, sin embargo, tenía un despertar menos silencioso…

-¿No se supone que te gusta dormir hasta tarde, baka?- se quejó la pelirrosada, tapándose un poco más con el saco de dormir y acurrucándose en Naruto, tapando así la luz que se filtraba por la entrada de la tienda. Si, Sakura chan tenía mal despertar, a pesar de ser madrugadora. También le parecía adorable, su Sakura chan era puro carácter.

-Yo tampoco lo entiendo Sakura…- agregó Satsuki, bostezando entre medias, para luego estirarse.- Encima hablas en sueños dobe… dijiste algo así como "calla, zorro pervertido"… ¿por qué siempre que hablas de un animal, es de un zorro? Hay perros, gatos, halcones…- sugirió, tragando disimuladamente Naruto. No solo por evitar que la uchiha hilase rápido conceptos… Satsuki siempre estaba atenta a esos detalles, debía de estar atento. No, también por evitar que ahondase en el por qué de ese mensaje. Ese estúpido zorro y sus preguntas sobre sus novias tan parecidas a las que a veces le hacía su padrino… Ero kitsune, como lamentaba tener que hablar con él por culpa del entrenamiento de Ero sannin para controlar su chakra naranja…

-Me gustan los zorros dattebayo… son listos, cazadores y...- se excusó el uzumaki, riendo Sakura en respuesta.

-¿Y naranjas?- añadió, riéndose Naruto con ella mientras asentía. Pero Satsuki no estaba muy convencida de la respuesta, vista su expresión. Esa obsesión con los zorros, esa transformación contra shukaku de la arena… eran demasiadas coincidencias… pero también era imposible la conclusión a la que llegaba si admitía por cierta esa hipótesis que la susurraba una parte de su cerebro. Naruto ensombreció un poco el rostro derrepente, para luego hablar

-lo… lo siento…- dijo, suspirando Sakura con una suave sonrisa.

-No seas baka… si Satsuki exagera, a mi no me despertastes…- comentó la haruno, comenzando a erguirse tras acostumbrarse a la luz. Sin embargo, Naruto mantuvo su expresión arrepentida.

-No… me refiero por lo de ayer… lo de hinata…- se disculpó, arqueando una ceja Sakura de golpe y apretando los dientes en una expresión neutra la uchiha. Ese asunto seguía en el ambiente, por eso el ojiazul lo había sacado a relucir.- …es que… quiero ser amable, y no me doy cuenta de las cosas dattebayo… si os molesta que hablase con ella, quiero pediros perdón… es que no quiero que estéis mal… ahora sé lo que es tener miedo a perder algo, y me falta acostumbrarme todavía…- reconoció, bufando ligeramente Satsuki.

-Si es una disculpa, mal vas… tener miedo es algo malo, por lo que estamos haciéndote mal según lo que dices…- Naruto negó suavemente.

-Si y no… en este caso, es diferente a lo normal.- el uzumaki se esforzó por resumirlo y evitar decir alguna estupidez como el día anterior. Y, como por arte de magia, las palabras vinieron a su mente.- Alguien sin miedo a perder algo es alguien que no tiene nada que quiera, y eso es muy triste… Yo… yo prefiero tener miedo a perderos… significa que os quiero…- reconoció, sonrojado, dejando mudas a ambas féminas por unos instantes. Esa faceta de Naruto siempre las dejaba sin habla… tan directa, tan acertada para hablar. Podría parecer lo contrario, pero Naruto tenía muy buena mano para la oratoria, solo necesitaba ser sincero. Y, cuando terminaron de asimilarlo, cada una reaccionó a su modo.

-Baka…- murmuró Sakura, sonrojada y sonriente, para luego darle un beso. Cada vez que decía algo así poco la faltaba para derretirse… Como para no darle ese beso y otros cien más, se lo había ganado, su baka era muy dulce, era un aspecto de él que la encantaba, y que la hacía sentirse muy especial…- Te perdono, pero a partir de ahora tu médico soy yo… y Satsuki si estoy lejos… el resto nada de tocarte…- concedió, sonriendo Naruto en respuesta y dándola otro beso.

La haruno se levantó, aún sonrojada y sonriente, comenzando a prepararse para cambiarse en cuanto saliese Naruto, y el rubio suspiró con felicidad para luego mirar de reojo a Satsuki. Se esperaba una sonrisa burlesca de la uchiha, quizás incluso indiferencia total, que ignorase el comentario. Satsuki era una enemiga de las muestras de cariño, aunque no quería decir la falta de agradecimiento que no le quisiese… simplemente, el expresar cariño de forma normal era algo a lo que no estaba acostumbrada. Naruto lo entendía perfectamente: las ultimas personas con las que fue cariñosa y abierta fueron sus padres, como pudo suponer de la poca información que solía dar sobre sí misma. Mostrar cariño a alguien más podía resultar algo traumático para ella, recordarla malos momentos, por eso Naruto no esperaba un beso o un abrazo de ella… Satsuki se acercaba a él cuando ella, y solo ella, quería, era una regla no escrita de su noviazgo. Por todo esto fue tan impactante lo que hizo la uchiha.

-…- Satsuki miró al suelo avergonzada, para luego girar el rostro de Naruto con ambas manos en un gesto rápido y plantarle un beso en los labios. Uno cariñoso, un "te quiero" sin esas palabras que tan mal se le daba usar a la fémina. Porque se sentía identificada con ese comentario, identificada al cien por cien… ella también agradecía tener algo que perder. Naruto en gran medida, y Sakura también, la aportaban algo nuevo, algo agradable, la apartaban de la soledad y la hacían sonreír… la gustaba eso. La hacía olvidarse de su pasado. Tras unos segundos, la joven uchiha se separó, intentando reprimir por orgullo y sin mucho éxito una sonrisa y un sonrojo que a Naruto le pareció precioso. Cuando se abría, Satsuki uchiha era la mujer más guapa del universo…- Yo… yo también te perdono… y ahora sal, que quiero cambiarme…- ordenó, más para alejarse de esos zafiros azules y poder reponerse que por vergüenza de que Naruto la viese desnuda. Eso la daba exactamente igual. Naruto la guiñó un ojo, realmente feliz (y de paso sonrojándola aún más) y salió de la tienda con una sonrisa, cerrando los ojos para dejar que el sol bañase su rostro. Joder, qué diferencia entre hace unos años y ahora, el momento era perfecto, nada podría…

-¿Interrumpo algo, truhán?- preguntó una voz que Naruto reconocía demasiado bien… y que viniese acompañada de ese tono entre divertido y pervertido…

-Ero sennin…- murmuró Naruto con desidia. Vale, si podía haber algo que arruinase el momento… su sensei pervertido en pie frente a la tienda, con la nariz sangrando ligeramente, mirándole con la sonrisa más ancha de su repertorio y ese pelo blanco largo al aire, con esa verruga al lado de su nariz… joder, le caía bien, le quería incluso, pero qué pesado se ponía a veces…- ¿Qué quieres?

-Vaya forma más borde de referirte a tu sensei más galante…- se quejó el sannin, pero sin borrar su sonrisa.- Te lo perdonaré porque no puedo estar más orgulloso de ti en este momento, canalla.- reconoció, y, para frustración de Naruto, era cierto. Ni cuando invocó a gamabunta le sonrió de esa forma… en cambio, fue ver asomar los rostros de Sakura y Satsuki desde su tienda, a pesar de estar mirándole mal, e incluso temblar de la felicidad. Ero sennin y sus prioridades vitales tan claras…- Mocoso, prepárate, que tenemos misión…- Naruto suspiró con desidia en respuesta.

-Creo que paso Ero sennin… acabo de terminar una misión, y tenía pensado invitar a Satsuki chan y Sakura chan a sushi nada más llegar a konoha.- las aludidas sonrieron ligeramente. Un plan perfecto, parecía que las había hecho caso con lo de no invitarlas SIEMPRE a ramen. Jiraiya, sin embargo, se mostró sorprendido.

-¿Vas a rechazar una misión con el grandioso sennin de los sapos, el conquistador de cada fémina, el mayor escritor del continente, el galante de la sensualidad y…?- comenzó a exponer, adoptando su pose gloriosa mientras a las dos gennin presentes les caía una gota de sudor por la nuca… ¿en serio hacía eso y lograba estar con mujeres? Era de vital importancia apartarlo de Naruto, no fuese a ser que se le pegase algo…

-Si.- le cortó Naruto. Jiraiya se cayó al suelo en medio de su actuación, para luego levantarse con una ceja temblando.

-Pues no vas a poder negarte, que es una orden del consejo de la hoja…- repuso. Naruto frunció el ceño y miró a Kakashi, que observaba todo de reojo mientras leía su icha icha. El hatake asintió con dejadez, para enfado del rubio y de sus dos novias, por lo que Jiraiya decidió darle un poco de comba.- Venga mocoso, con lo bien pagada que está la misión, te dará para invitar a tus dos chicas a un restaurante de los caros… y tengo pensado enseñarte una nueva técnica alucinante de camino a tanzaku…- ofreció, atrayendo esta vez la atención de Naruto. A ver, quería a sus novias, pero esa mención a una nueva técnica… Naruto seguía siendo igual que siempre en ese sentido… aunque un mal recuerdo de la última vez le hizo apretar los dientes.

-Si implica putas, alcohol y hacerme pasar por tu nieto minusválido perdido ante un grupo de mujeres... como la última vez… la respuesta es no…- explicó, riendo el sennin.

-No hombre, no es de esas… ¿te suena el nombre de "rasengan"?- le tentó Jiraiya, sabiendo la respuesta de antemano. No le hizo falta no ver el gesto de pura emoción de Naruto… no había nadie en todo konoha que supiese más de Yondaime hokage que Naruto uzumaki, ¡era su puñetero héroe y ejemplo a seguir, y esa era una de sus técnicas estrella! Pero el peliblanco tenía que añadir algo más…- Y sobre ese incidente que has nombrado… ya te dije que no volverá a pasar, que te pagaré una puta cuando cumplas los catorce y me ahorraré el enseñarte a ligar visto tu talento natural…- un denso instinto asesino hizo al gama sennin temblar ligeramente y mirar a la tienda de campaña. Satsuki y Sakura estaban armándose mientras le miraban con ansias homicidas…- A ver, a ver, señoritas, no piensen mal… que esa visita a un prostíbulo solo será algo académico, para que luego lo aplique con uste…- Jiraiya tuvo que agacharse por un kunai cargado de raiton que casi lo descabeza. El anciano decidió que era mejor alejarse.- ¡Mocoso, prepárate, te espero en diez minutos ahí, en esa loma ideal para defenderse de asaltantes!- exclamó mientras huía, y Naruto suspiró con pesadez… joder, no le iba a dar tiempo a prepararse si tenía que calmar antes a Satsuki y Sakura…

* * *

 **Y fin. Si, tocaba un capitulo mas para mostraros el resultado de este triángulo amoroso, el bien que hace a los protagonistas, pero esto se acaba ya. El siguiente capitulo es de camino a tanzaku... y ya sabéis quienes aparecen de camino a tanzaku...**

 **Avisare antes: el capitulo siguiente sera gore. MUY GORE, incluso para mis estándares. Lo pongo para que, si quereis, advierta de ello antes de publicar, por si hiere sensibilidades. No contendra violaciones, antes de que temais algo raro, pero... si sangre, muchisima sangre. En fin, cumplo con mi deber, nos leemos en el siguiente capitulo... "Rota". Un saludo!**


	12. Rota (parte 1)

Cap12: rota (parte 1)

 **Buenas! bufff, no os imaginais las ganas que tenia de llegar a esta parte, al capitulo de "rota". Es uno de los momentos cumbre de esta obra, a nivel argumental es BÁSICO. Es tan importante a nivel argumental porque es el primer punto de giro del personaje de satsuki, y el punto de giro es vital si quieres que un pj se desarrolle de forma coherente. Puede que os guste mas o menos esta satsuki, pero nadie podra decir que no he preparado sus cambios con mimo.**

 ** Tan importante es que no me he querido dejar nada, por lo que el capitulo ha quedado tan largo que constará de dos partes. Ambas están escritas ya, no os preocupeis, asi que hoy teneis la primera y el viernes (a mas tardar) teneis la segunda. Y, antes de que haya quejas y demás, AVISO: Lo de hoy es fuerte. No meto violaciones ni cosas como cropofagia o mierdas (nunca mejor dicho xD) por el estilo, pero a nivel de violencia viene MUY cargado. No quiero daros pistas, pero estáis advertidos: no me pienso censurar en el de hoy. Es necesario mostrarlo todo como lo que es.**

 **Y, sin querer distraeros mas, paso a los review!**

 **Revan:** hola buenas! muchas gracias, me alegra que os gusten esos capitulos de terceros personajes donde analizan el triangulo amoroso! Se me ocurrió sobre la marcha mientras preparaba el esqueleto completo de la obra, y me dije "joder, no quedaria mal, y asi meto a nuevos pjs que ya tengo muy escritos en otros fic". Y todavía quedan algunos muy buenos... Jiraiya, Tsunade, Shion, Karin...

Y sobre el kakashi que hay en mi... me enorgullecería decir que si, pero a mi me encanta escribir tb... me temo que soy mas como jiraiya... T.T. Un saludo y espero que te guste lo de hoy!

 **Max arti:** buenas! Si, esa era mi intención, mostrar un poco de la forna de ver kakashi a su equipo. Bien es cierto que no es el mejor sensei, en la serie se centra demasiado en sasuke cuando deberia de haber potenciado un poco mas a Sakura, que era el eslabón debil del equipo, pero eso no quiere decir que no quiera a sus alumnos. Simplemente, hace lo que puede. Y si, era un buen espectador para mostrar el progreso de los tres protagonistas, aunque lo de meterlo a el... Bufff, solo hinata tendra su cierta "oportunidad", por asi decirlo, como para convertir esto en un harem estoy... xD

Y si, tengo guiños de esos a menudo, lo cierto es que me encanta meteros easter eggs en cada capitulo, es como un pequeño premio al lector atento. Y acertaste de lleno, todo era demasiado bonito y feliz, y yo, mal que me pese... soy un poco sadico xD Espero que te guste, un saludo!

 **Uzumaki albert:** saludos! GRACIAS, ya crei que a nadie le haria gracia lo del kunai xD es puro naruto si lo piensas, inocencia cien por cien, y ya veras cuando se entere jiraiya xD Si, el triangulo va muy bien a buenas... lastima que hoy vaya a aparecer el hombre del saco y a poner las cosas dificiles... no te adelanto mas, nos leemos, un saludo!

 **Leonelj5** : Hola buenas! cuanto tiempo! hago lo que puedo con el ritmo, lo cierto es que esta semana tendrás doble de esto por quedarme demasiado largo lo escrito (15 paginas, cuando normalmente no pasa de 10...). Aunque tengo la suerte de no considerarme tan buen escritor como para actualizar a ese ritmo xD Un saludo y disfruta!

 **Jdelvillar569** : hola! Si, me encanta escribir sobre esos dos, en un futuro les dedicare un fic solo a ellos. Es que me los imagino así, como dos niños, incluso un poco al estilo rick y morty xD Y si, era necesario hacer un resumen antes de esto... no te adelanto nada, lee y disfruta!

 **Guidonani:** saludos! muchas gracias, lo cierto es que si, naruto tiene mucha suerte. Sin contar que el mundo naruto es perfecto para desarrollar relaciones de ese estilo, con el peligro de muerte siempre cerca... Espero que te agarres fuerte, porque vienen curvas hoy, un saludo!

* * *

-aaaaaaaaaaaa- personaje hablando

- _aaaaaaaaaaaa_ \- personaje pensando

- **aaaaaaaaaaaa** \- ser sobrenatural hablando

- ** _aaaaaaaaaaaa_** \- ser sobrenatural pensando

RENUNCIA DE DERECHOS: Algunas veces me pregunto, ¿y si nosotros somos un fic de un grupo de escritores aficionados? Si es así, no nos quieren nada si nos tienen leyendo esto XD sea como sea, obviamente el mundo Naruto pertenece a masashi kishimoto, mientras que Satsuki es una creación del fandom. Yo solo aporto esta historia.

* * *

Satsuki atravesó las calles del pueblo con la rapidez que generaban el miedo y la desesperación. Nada la importaba más que llegar a su destino, todo lo demás era secundario. Chocó con un hombre en su frenética carrera y lo tiró al suelo sin inmutarse, girando en la esquina de la calle con la mirada puesta en un punto concreto, una marca de chakra que reconocía en cualquier situación. Era imposible no encontrar ese océano inagotable de energía que llevaba su novio dentro, la uchiha solo tenía que centrarse en rastrear firmas de chakra cercanas hasta encontrar ese calor digno del mismísimo sol. El chakra de Naruto era único, cálido, y esa calidez la guiaba ahora. Pudo hallarlo en la última planta de un hotel cercano, sin la de ese pervertido de pelo blanco cerca (Satsuki iba a matarlo en cuanto lo encontrase) y, para su preocupación, junto a dos marcas tenues, muy tenues, de chakra. Podían ser dos civiles cualquiera, quizás el servicio de habitaciones del hotel… o algo MUCHÍSIMO peor…

Maldita sea, ¿por qué no se dio cuenta antes? ¿Por qué no hizo caso a su instinto? Ese día, cuando se levantó y retozó un poco en su cama en lugar de ponerse en marcha de inmediato, algo dentro de ella se lo recriminó. Y, a diferencia de las otras veces que lo había hecho esa semana, en las que sólo pensaba en cierto dobe y en qué estaría haciendo, a su mente vino un nombre que la hizo temblar. No debía de dejar el entrenamiento de lado, ÉL podría aparecer. Ni se atrevía a repetir su nombre, como si bastase decirlo tres veces ante un espejo para que hiciese acto de presencia. Sacudió su cabeza e ignoró ese temor… no podía vivir toda su vida con miedo, así nunca sería feliz. Ignoró esa anomalía y siguió haciendo su vida normal… estúpida, ESTÚPIDA. Ese nombre debía de causar en ella un inmediato estado de alerta, y era tan tonta que lo había ignorado. Había seguido con su plan de ese día, entrenar con su sensei en el uso del sharingan, aprovechando que Naruto estaba fuera con Jiraiya por una misión y que Sakura iba a ser entrevistada para analizar su idoneidad para el cuerpo médico en un futuro; en lugar de armarse hasta los dientes y rastrear cada rincón de la aldea.

Perdió muchísimo tiempo esperando al hatake en el campo 7… su instinto volvió a susurrar ese nombre, y ella volvió a negarlo para sí misma. Era ridículo temer por eso, temer porque ÉL tuviese algo que ver, ¿Qué tendría que ver Kakashi con él? Kakashi llegaba tarde porque era Kakashi y era un digno mentor del uzuratoncachi a efectos de informalidad. Se dijo a sí misma que el peliplata seguro se había quedado en casa leyendo ese libro porno que le regaló Jiraiya cuando vino a llevarse a Naruto… Kami santo, ese hombre hacia un mérito tras otro para ganarse su odio, antes le quita a Naruto (nunca, pero nunca NUNCA, aceptaría esto en público, pero la costaba dormir sin el dobe al lado…), ahora la hacía perder un tiempo de entrenamiento precioso por culpa de sus libros… La uchiha se dirigió al hogar del jounin, como había hecho antes tantas veces, dispuesta a dejarle caer de nuevo que iba a acabar muriendo solo si seguía llegando tarde a los sitios… Pero, esta vez, era diferente. Y su instinto volvió a repetir ese nombre, todavía entre susurros, y ella siguió ignorándolo.

Se encontró la casa del jounin con muchísima más presencia de la habitual, la primera prueba real de que, quizás, su instinto estaba hablando con razón. Pudo ver a Maito Gai, muchísimo más callado que de costumbre… raro… A Asuma Sarutobi consolando a kurenai yuhi, también afectada… muy raro… y a un par más de chunnin y jounin que no reconoció… Todos estaban demasiado ocupados intercambiando preocupaciones como para reparar en ella hasta que estuvo en la misma habitación que el hatake. Su instinto gritó bien alto ahí, básicamente porque era la única persona del mundo que sufrió los síntomas que ahora mostraba su sensei. Esa mirada perdida, esos temblores, ese cuerpo tenso entre sudores fríos… Kakashi hatake era un jounin excepcional, un shinobi de nivel kage incluso… solo alguien MUY poderoso podría dejarlo en ese estado catatónico, cercano a la muerte. Su instinto se lo gritó con rabia, solo un nombre encajaba en esos requisitos, solo una técnica, solo un doujutsu, pero se quedó congelada. No, no podía ser, él no tenía razones para pasar por allí, la dijo que la esperaría, no que volvería a acabar el trabajo… y menos tan pronto… Kami santo, estaba tan aterrada que no podía ni preguntar su nombre para salir de dudas, ni tan siquiera cuando los jounin allí presentes intentaron calmarla y sacarla de la habitación entre sospechosas miradas tensas…

-¿Es cierto que Itachi ha sido visto en la aldea…- Un chunnin que acababa de llegar dijo ese nombre. Itachi uchiha… su hermano… el hombre del saco, el dueño de las pesadillas que aún asaltaban de vez en cuando… por culpa de lo bien que dormía con cierta persona, casi se había olvidado de ellas, pero era surgir ese nombre y salir de debajo de la tierra donde las había enterrado…- …y que va tras Naruto?

Silencio. Tanto en esa sala, como en el interior de la mente de la pelinegra. Un total y absoluto silencio. Fuera, porque el gesto de reprobación que le dirigieron los jounin sensei allí presentes al incauto chunnin no necesitaba palabras para transmitir el mensaje. "Eres un puto bocazas". En konoha había una ley no escrita: no nombrar a Itachi frente a Satsuki. Y, dentro de Satsuki, porque su cerebro fue incapaz de asimilarlo por unos segundos. En cuanto vio a Kakashi llegó a una conclusión, aunque fuese inconscientemente: Itachi uchiha venía a torturarla. Quizás a matarla. El que no entrase en pánico no debía de ser confundido con tranquilidad… su entrenamiento shinobi había sido efectivo, se había centrado en lugar de paralizado, pensado en sus opciones de supervivencia. Pero… ningún entrenamiento podía prepararla para esa última parte de la frase. Itachi uchiha no iba a por ella… iba a por Naruto. Su peor pesadilla volvía a hacer acto de presencia tras ocho años acechando, estando presente aún en la distancia, haciéndola temblar en solitario en su oscuro cuarto mientras contenía el llanto… tras ocho años, volvía a aparecer. Y, como siempre, la golpeaba donde más daño podía hacerla… en lo que más amaba.

Subió las escaleras del hotel como si no hubiese salido corriendo de la casa del hatake dejando atrás a todos y no llevase media hora a la carrera, saltando sin parar rumbo al pueblo más cercano de camino a tanzaku, como si el cansancio no la afectase. Tenía que llegar a él y ponerlo a salvo, le daba igual lo que dijese ese puto pervertido de pelo blanco. Lo llevaría lejos, al otro extremo del continente si fuese preciso, el tiempo que fuese necesario hasta que su instinto la dijese que Naruto ya estaba a salvo. Y si eran años, le daría igual, le tendría a él, y él a ella. Era una opción mil veces mejor que el que Naruto, su Naruto, sufriese un segundo del tsukuyomi del pelinegro genocida. No se recuperaría de un tsukuyomi de Itachi… ella todavía no lo había superado, y habían pasado ocho años, era algo que no le deseaba a nadie. Llegó al último piso del hotel y corrió por el pasillo… Naruto estaba al fondo, doblando la esquina. Rezó a kami de mientras para que, por una vez, atendiese a sus ruegos, y se encontrase al uzuratoncachi hablando con dos civiles cualquiera. Como si eran dos prostitutas contratadas por su sensei, la daba igual. Ninguna era la peor opción de las posibles.

(Sasuke revolution theme- junkyousha, el tema que acompañará desde ahora a la locura uchiha)

Pero por algo Satsuki no era religiosa… porque Kami nunca atendía a sus rezos. Incluso parecía odiarla, si es que existía. No, Satsuki solo confiaba en su instinto, ese era su dios, y, como siempre, su dios sí que la había escuchado. Concretamente, nada más levantarse, cuando le susurró un nombre a su mente. Itachi uchiha. Dobló la esquina y sus peores temores se confirmaron: no eran dos ovejas que creía lobos… eran dos lobos disfrazados de ovejas. Y dos muy poderosos. Uno de ellos era alto, muy alto, tendría que agacharse si quería pasar por los marcos de las puertas del lugar por culpa de esos dos metros de altura. De piel azul, dientes afilados, y una espada ancha de más de metro y medio de hoja… parecía más un tiburón que un lobo. Incluso tenía los mismos ojos de escualo, esos ojos de muñeca sin vida. Y su chakra era inmenso, se acercaba al de Shukaku según recordaba de sus mediciones el día del ataque de Suna. Era demencial, ese hombre ya bastaría para ponerla en guardia… y era el menos peligroso de la pareja…

Abrió los ojos con fuerza un instante, fijándose en su hermano, luchando por serenar ese terror, con cada letra, que la inspiraba. Solo con captar algo parecido a su olor en el ambiente, su cuerpo la gritaba peligro… solo con ver a alguien con algún rasgo cercano al del uchiha, acudían a su mente los estertores de agonía de su madre, su propio llanto… y ahora lo tenía delante. Itachi había crecido, esa fue la primera impresión coherente que tuvo. Cuando era niña le parecía un gigante, y ahora seguía igual maldita sea… y ella había crecido mucho, desde luego, era de las más altas de su generación. O quizás era la sensación de superioridad que transmitía, que la hacía verlo más alto de lo que realmente era. Su figura, estilizada, parecía débil por culpa de esa capa negra holgada con nubes rojas, sobre todo si comparabas con ese hombre con aspecto de tiburón, o si veías ese brazo recogido con desgana en la parte delantera de su capa… pero cometerías un grave error si lo subestimabas por eso. Satsuki lo había visto cambiarse muchas veces de niña, y podía jurar que jamás había visto un hombre más en forma… y las decenas de cicatrices de su piel la apoyaban en esa creencia.

Pero, como siempre, lo que más la llamaba la atención era su rostro. Ese gesto serio, adusto. Obviamente, Satsuki se parecía mucho más a su madre, pero Itachi también había salido mayormente a la matriarca uchiha, a la ultima descendiente del linaje real de los tres tomoes, famosa por su belleza. Rasgos armoniosos, simétricos, ni una cicatriz… como si alguien pudiese herir al poseedor del mangekyo sharingan… solo le relacionaban con su padre dos cosas. Una eran esas ojeras permanentes, esas ojeras que ocultaban tan bien los gestos del pelinegro. Y la otra eran los ojos. Ojos negros del clan uchiha… pero, en el caso de su madre, al menos la transmitían calidez a pesar del color. En el caso de su hermano mayor, no transmitían nada, eran un agujero negro en medio de la oscuridad. Cero brillo... salvo cuando luchaba. Cuando había violencia por medio, cambiaban hacía algo terrorífico. Su padre abandonaba esa frialdad cuando insultaba o golpeaba a su madre, y en el caso de Itachi… Satsuki lo vio esa fatídica noche, ese gesto que había heredado de la vía paterna. Ese gesto sádico que dejaba entrever un monstruo disfrazado de humano tras esos ojos.

Pero nada de eso importaba ahora. Joder, le daba igual el aspecto de su hermano mayor. Como si hubiese mostrado un gesto arrepentido en medio de un llanto y la hubiese pedido perdón por todo, la reacción de la uchiha menor sería exactamente la misma. Porque frente al genocida, con ese gesto de no enterarse de una puta mierda tan suyo, estaba Naruto. SU Naruto. E Itachi tenía incluso su mano derecha en su hombro. Lo estaba tocando… a SU Naruto. Si este momento hubiese ocurrido nada más graduarse Satsuki de la academia, la pelinegra habría dado un largo discurso sobre sus motivaciones y la venganza entre gritos y gestos forzados. Incluso lo había ensayado alguna vez ante el espejo… patético... Un arranque infantiloide de soberbia, un intento de su subconsciente de impresionar al uchiha mayor, rindiéndole algo de esa admiración que le profesaba en secreto. Pero Satsuki ya no era esa niñata, no era esa niña indefensa que fingía ser fuerte. No, era una kunoichi, y debía de actuar. SU Naruto estaba en peligro, las palabras solo le darían tiempo a Itachi para prepararse…

-…- la uchiha tuvo que luchar por contener las ganas de gritarle mil insultos, de recriminarle lo que la hizo. Kami santo, incluso su corazón se había acelerado emocionado al verle, eso la enfadaba aún más. Ese asesino de mierda no podía tener ese efecto en ella, lo odiaba, lo detestaba con cada fibra de su ser… Aggghh, no podía centrarse en esas chorradas joder, Naruto estaba en peligro. Apretó los dientes con tanta fuerza que casi se los parte, y su sharingan se activó sin tan siquiera invocarlo. El efecto que tenía el odio en su doujutsu, parecían favorecerlo esas situaciones. Clavó sus ojos en Itachi, que no se había tan siquiera dignado a mirarla, y tensó su mano izquierda mientras gruñía como un animal.- AAAAARGHHH- gritó con rabia, invocando un chidori y corriendo con todas sus fuerzas contra su objetivo. Un golpe, solo necesitaba un golpe para alejarlo de Naruto… cargó su chidori con tanto chakra que los relámpagos de su mano destrozaron la pared más cercana a su paso, acompañándola en su carga. Pero, cuando estuvo a unos centímetros, no se pudo resistir a chillarle solo una palabra.- ¡MUERE!

-…- el chidori de Satsuki se iluminó con fuerza justo antes de impactar, cegando a Naruto… y destrozar el cuarto contiguo al del rubio. Tanta fuerza tenía que atravesó por completo la pared aldeaña, y también la del otro extremo del lugar. Ventanas, muebles, suelo… no quedó nada entero. El problema era que esa habitación estaba a un costado de Satsuki, no al frente, donde estaba Itachi. Satsuki había fallado, y la razón era simple: la mano de Itachi que estaba recogida en su capa ahora estaba libre, sujetando su muñeca con fuerza. Con un solo movimiento, había desviado el mejor ataque de la gennin.- Tiempo sin verte…- murmuró Itachi, aún sin mirarla, sin alterar ese tono monocorde de su voz a pesar del ruido de cascotes y cristales rotos que aún era audible en el pasillo.- …imouto… (hermana pequeña).

-¿Imouto?- preguntó un estupefacto Naruto, aún en shock. Tanto por la reacción explosiva de Satsuki… nunca, ni cuando la vencía esa vena sádica, la había visto con esa expresión de sed de sangre, de odio, de rabia… Como también por la identidad de ese individuo que le había aparecido frente a la puerta de su cuarto, así, derrepente…- I… ¿Itachi uchiha?- cuestionó, mirando al pelinegro, que ahora le ignoraba para centrarse en la chica. Ambos se miraban con el sharingan encendido, él con un gesto neutro, ella con ese mismo gesto de rabia.

-Joder, parece una patética versión de ti, pero en niña…- se burló el compañero de Itachi. El insulto provocó que la chica intentase liberarse del agarre de su hermano mayor para reanudar su ataque… craso error. Itachi apretó el agarre hasta que un espeluznante CRACK hizo a Satsuki gritar de dolor y caer al suelo agarrándose la muñeca.

-Patético, Satsuki…- sentenció el pelinegro con desprecio. El inicio no había estado mal, incluso le sorprendió que pudiese usar el chidori, pero, en cuanto liberó su brazo libre, vio la realidad… Satsuki uchiha todavía era débil. Satsuki apretó de nuevo los dientes e intentó atacarle con su mano derecha armada con un kunai, pero el uchiha mayor ni se inmutó. Lanzó una patada al pecho de la joven, mandándola a volar por el pasillo hasta que chocó con la pared del fondo, y comenzó a andar hacia esa dirección con tranquilidad.

-¡Satsuki chan!- gritó Naruto, disponiéndose a reunirse con su compañera y sacarla de allí, pero una inmensa espada se interpuso en su camino. Naruto miró estupefacto a ese hombre pez tan alto, que lo contemplaba con un gesto burlesco.

-Ya sabes el dicho chiquillo: entre padres y hermanos, no metas las manos… y con Itachi enfadado… mejor les dejamos tranquilos y jugamos tú y yo…- ordenó el espadachín. Naruto apretó los dientes, dispuesto a ignorarlo, pero Satsuki le gritó desde el suelo y le hizo frenarse.

-¡Aléjate de Itachi, Naruto!- le espetó la mujer, levantándose con esfuerzo tras el tremendo golpe. Le dolía la mano, el pecho y la espalda, pero no podía desfallecer ahora. Si esos ojos de su hermano se clavaban en los de Naruto, sin un sharingan para defenderse… tendrían suerte si quedase algo del uzumaki. Debía de matarlo, debía de…- URGGGHH…- se lamentó de dolor cuando Itachi llegó hasta ella y la golpeó en el estómago, dejándola sin aire. Cayó de rodillas, intentando respirar, pero antes de que contactase con el suelo ya tenía la mano del uchiha mayor en el cuello. Itachi la subió y la empujó con fuerza contra la pared, sosteniéndola del cuello, apretando lo justo para hacerla muy difícil respirar, pero sin asfixiarla. La quería atenta…

-Esperaba mucho más de ti, Satsuki chan…- la dijo, clavando esos fríos ojos negros en la expresión sufriente de su hermana.- Te dejé las cosas muy claras la última vez que te vi… tu misión era hacerte fuerte. Era sobrevivir, odiarme, alimentarte de ese odio quebdices que sientes por mí para algún día lograr unos ojos como los míos y matarme… era bastante sencillo, y en cambio te encuentro así… indigna de nuestro clan…- describió con un tono sádico demasiado familiar para Satsuki… el mismo que ponía su padre con su madre… o el que ponía ella con Naruto a veces...- Y con… esto… en el hombro…- El uchiha mayor se acercó al cuello de la fémina, y olfateó con asco la clavícula de su hermana, dónde estaba el sello maldito. Satsuki, aún intentando respirar, apartó el hombro, clavando sus ojos con esfuerzo en los de Itachi.

-No… no soy débil… llevo odiándote con toda mi alma desde…- la joven no pudo completar la frase, Itachi apretó lo justo como para dejarla unos segundos sin el oxígeno que necesitaba para hablar.

-Si me odiases de verdad no tendrías esa mierda en el cuello, Satsuki…- Cuando era pequeña y su nii chan se enfadaba por alguna trastada que había hecho, Itachi usaba esa forma de pronunciar su nombre, ese "Satsuki" tan seco y severo, y la niña se callaba automáticamente. La pelinegra maldijo internamente cuando su cuerpo respondió de la misma manera en ese momento… jodida memoria muscular...

"Si me odiases de verdad, habrías huido en cuanto apareció Orochimaru, y no luchado en una pelea que no podías ganar. En su lugar, fuiste débil… te dejé en konoha pensando que te lo tomarías en serio, pero veo que me equivoqué… veo que no me odias lo suficiente…- Itachi, por un segundo, abrió los ojos, brillando el sharingan de manera antinatural. Satsuki gimió de terror, temiendo que la volviese a hacer lo que la hizo cuando era niña, devolverla a ese infierno de cielo rojo y figuras negras… pero Itachi en su lugar sonrió con desprecio. Estaba jugando con ella.- ¿Esperabas verlo? ¿Ver nuestra herencia de nuevo? Antes de tener ese honor, debes de entender el precio…- Su voz abandonó ese tono monocorde para adoptar uno más frenético, fanático incluso.- El odio es nuestro combustible, nuestra fuerza, los uchiha somos soldados, no seres humanos. Nuestro antepasado lo descubrió y lo grabó en la piedra de nuestro clan, grabó que existimos para matar y gobernar, que el poder es nuestra meta y condena. Nuestro camino es la guerra y la muerte, mi noche con nuestro clan solo fue un homenaje a lo que llevamos haciendo siglos… nuestros antepasados arrancándose los ojos, matando a sus esposas y maridos… todo por aquello que no quieres entender: Si te relajas un momento, morirás."

-Pero tú has optado por relajarte, y mira tu cuello… o mírate ahora… solo tendría que apretar hasta partírtelo, sería tan fácil…- declaró, volviendo a su tono despectivo habitual, abandonando ese momento en el que la maldición de su clan logró superar incluso a él. Satsuki volvió a gemir de dolor y apretar los dientes cuando Itachi la acercó más a su rostro, acaparando cada fragmento de su ángulo de visión. Intentó cerrar los ojos, pero Itachi la comenzó a asfixiar para obligarla a abrirlos. Su corazón comenzó a latir frenético por el terror mientras las aspas del sharingan de su hermano se desdibujaban, adoptando el dibujo que aparecía en cada una de sus pesadillas.- … a este ritmo nunca me odiarás lo suficiente, y sin odio no sobrevivirás a mí... ¿quieres saber por qué me tienes que odiar? Déjame recordártelo…- finalizó, para luego sonreír con sadismo, con un perverso disfrute, y abrir sus ojos con fuerza. Satsuki intentó empujarlo, presa del terror, pero fue inútil, solo oyó una palabra antes de que todo se volviese negro…

 **Tsukuyomi** (primer tsukuyomi)

Satsuki abrió los ojos con serenidad, asimilando los cambios que en unos segundos la habían asaltado. Ya no estaba en ese hotel, ya no estaba aterrada, ya no tenía la mano de Itachi al cuello, ya no sentía dolor. Es más, se sentía incluso… satisfecha, ansiosa… hambrienta de sangre. Volvía al complejo uchiha, volvía a las calles que la vieron nacer. Solo había una cosa diferente a sus recuerdos de cuando era pequeña… el cielo. Un cielo rojo, de un rojo vivo, que acaparaba cada ápice de su visión. El mismo color que la sangre de sus manos. Sus manos goteaban el líquido vital y vísceras… y ella no tenía heridas. ¿Quién podría herirla? Esos no eran uchiha, eran solo impostores, débiles… y el clan de los tres tomoes no toleraba la debilidad. Poder por encima de TODO. Todos ellos indefensos, desarmados… y ella con sus armas, como su tanto empapado de más sangre que sustenta en su diestra. Sus manos… eran… extrañas. Por momentos eran las suyas, quizás más envejecidas, pero las suyas… femeninas… por otros, eran recias y más grandes, masculinas… las de su hermano. Era Satsuki, y a la vez Itachi… y, en ambos casos, tenía un objetivo… ser la única usuaria del sharingan del continente.

Había matado a tantos que ya ni se acordaba de la cuenta… quizás diez, quizás cien… ¿los niños contaban como uno o como menos? Al menos los bebés recién nacidos no deberían de contar, no tenía mérito alguno… Pero bueno, tras media hora de masacre en casas de civiles, entrando habitación por habitación a segar la vida de cada habitante del complejo, como un ángel de la muerte, al fin llegaba a un objetivo suculento… una casa de dos pisos rodeada por un muro, con un pórtico de madera roja elaborado y el símbolo uchiha pintado hasta en el jodido retrete… su padre era pura ostentación. Joder, si Itachi fuese extranjero no le habría costado nada encontrar la casa del patriarca. Es lo que tiene ser un arribista: logró emparentarse con la última descendiente de la rama real más por demérito de sus rivales que por mérito propio, era el más fuerte porque era el tuerto en el clan de los ciegos; y luego tuvo dos hijos que gracias a kami salieron a la rama materna en lugar de a la mediocre rama paterna. El karma le debía de tener cariño a ese hombre… si madara levantase la cabeza, la ahorraría el trabajo y acabaría él con esa estirpe degenerativa. Miembro por miembro.

Pero estaba muerto, y fugaku uchiha, que en la escala de poder de los auténticos uchiha habría sido un soldado raso más, ahora gobernaba el clan de los tres tomoes. Inmerecidamente, por supuesto. Tenía una mujer preciosa y dulce, y la abofeteaba si levantaba demasiado la voz. Tenía un hijo talentoso, y no hacía más que reflejar sus propias frustraciones en él. Tenía una hija tan poderosa como su hermano y tan bella como su madre, y contaba las horas para venderla como ganado al aliado de turno y lograr más de su patética ambición principal. Gobernar la hoja… fugaku uchiha… patético, en cuanto le contó el plan, el uchiha tuvo que contenerse para no matarlo ahí mismo. No, ese sería el estilo de fugaku, no el suyo. El asiento de hokage es solo un medio hacia un fin, el de ser respetado para fugaku… ¿Quería ser temido y respetado? Que hiciese lo que estaba haciendo su hijo, en lugar de confabular con otros mediocres para tomar el poder por sorpresa en un ataque relámpago a la hoja. Era indigno de ser un uchiha, los uchiha no conspiran… toman lo que es suyo. Fugaku era indigno del sharingan… y el clan que lo había seguido, también.

Entró por una de las ventanas que sabía que estarían abiertas, y llegó al hall principal andando por las vigas del techo como un depredador. Podría haberlo hecho por la puerta a espadazo limpio, pero… prefería deleitarse un poco. Recordar una parte del por qué de esa noche. Por supuesto, muchos habitantes del complejo se habían percatado de la masacre, Itachi era muy bueno, pero es imposible evitar que tus víctimas griten, supliquen piedad, o que los niños lloren antes de ser silenciados. No sabían quién o por qué lo hacía, pero, en su ignorancia, llegaron a una conclusión: el patriarca los protegería. Fugaku uchiha… protegerlos… Si esa fuese su intención, no los habría puesto como carnada allí, entre la puerta y su despacho… Pudo verlos, temblando en su hogar, lloriqueando… patético. Los uchiha se merecían algo mucho mejor que eso, que un grupo de hombres y mujeres asustados… ya lo había advertido madara en la roca del clan: la impotencia es un pecado IMPERDONABLE. Si eres uchiha y no tienes poder, no te mereces respeto ni la vida. Así de sencillo. Cayó sobre ellos el silencio, tanto que no se percataron hasta que estuvo en medio del gentío…

-I… ¿Itachi sama?- preguntó un anciano, incapaz de asimilar lo que estaba viendo. En un segundo, había aparecido el heredero del patriarca entre ellos, armado y listo para la batalla… pero cubierto de sangre y vísceras, y mirándoles con el sharingan activado… como un animal a punto de…- ARRRGHHHH…- gritó el hombre cuando el tanto de Satsuki, porque ahora era Satsuki a juzgar por la voz que se reía entre tanto grito, le cercenó un brazo.

Lo degolló para que dejase de gritar… tenía una voz desagradable al morir, no transmitía fuerza, solo terror… patético. Los civiles y guardias, aún con la muerte de ese anciano, tardaron unos preciosos segundos en reaccionar… muy tarde. La uchiha continuó haciendo lo que mejor sabía hacer… purgar el jardín de malas hierbas. Era aburrido, si se lo permitían decir… huían, corrían, suplicaban… era gracioso ver que habían fortificado tanto la puerta que ahora no podían salir a tiempo de evitarla. Ni tan siquiera los guardias le daban un reto adecuado. En la época de la guerra de clanes había leído que solo los uchiha más poderosos tenían el derecho a guardar al patriarca. Era un honor, un reconocimiento al poder del clan. Estos no valdrían en esa época ni para carne de cañón… ni tan siquiera entendía cómo es que los había tolerado tanto tiempo en su presencia. Konoha les había vuelto débiles, inútiles; y ahora esos guardias, que en un pasado habrían podido de sobra con Itachi, no eran ni tan siquiera un estorbo. Al menos no conscientemente.

Uno fue más útil que el resto: cuando Itachi fue a clavarle el tanto por arriba de su cabeza, su yelmo lo detuvo justo en el primer tercio de la hoja. Vaya, al menos se notaba que tenían dinero, el equipo sí que era digno de un uchiha. El hombre gritaba de dolor y se retorcía mientras la sangre inundaba su rostro: el tanto no había entrado lo suficiente y no lo había matado por ello, solo herido de gravedad… qué molesto, y si lo intentase sacar ahora tendría que perseguir a esa cucaracha por el lugar mientras forcejease… no, prefería terminar lo empezado. Tenía tiempo… los civiles y demás guardias estaban más preocupados por intentar llegar a las ventanas y huir que por atacarle ahora que no tenía su arma. El uchiha golpeó con fuerza el tanto con la palma de su mano, y lo introdujo un poco más en el cráneo del pobre desgraciado, que seguía gritando y forcejeando. Joder, sí que era bueno ese yelmo… pero no su portador. Otro golpe más y, al fin, el tanto entró hasta el fondo, para luego salir con un espeluznante CRACK tras tirar de él el uchiha. Seguía habiendo civiles… qué molesto…

-Onegai, Itachi samaaaaarggghhh…- rogó una mujer antes de morir, la última del salón tras cinco minutos más de frenesí homicida. Satsuki la atravesó el pecho sin miramientos, y de paso penetró la puerta del despacho de su padre, el lugar donde se ocultaba el patriarca. El muy cobarde se había escondido allí todo ese tiempo y trancado la puerta, ignorando las peticiones de auxilio de sus protegidos… patético. Suerte que ya le iba a poner fin. Tras caer el cuerpo de la mujer al suelo, ahogándose en su propia sangre, la uchiha pateó la puerta con fuerza, reventándola de un golpe y llegando hasta sus últimas presas… sus propios padres.

-I… ¿Itachi?- la expresión de incredulidad de su padre justificó cada muerte de esa noche joder, ¿Cómo podía ser alguien tan débil el líder del clan? Ahí lo tenía, retrocediendo tembloroso, al menos hasta que su propio escritorio le cortó el paso. En una esquina, una aterrorizada mikoto temblaba del pavor, recogida en una pose fetal, llorando. No le preocupaba… a ella era a la única que estaba haciendo un auténtico favor esa noche, liberándola de un futuro miserable… a ella y a otra mujer más…

-Tou sama…- a pesar de que debía de ser Itachi el que hablase, la voz era de Satsuki, solo que más adulta. Aunque el tono sádico y sanguinario de la voz era algo heredado, así que no debía de importar mucho quién lo dijese… Fugaku intentó tomar un arma del escritorio… si, no la llevaba ya encima a pesar del cúmulo de gritos que llevaba unos minutos oyendo al otro lado de la puerta… y Satsuki fue mucho más rápida. La mano del patriarca llegó a tocar el arma… el cuerpo no. Fugaku cayó al suelo entre gritos de dolor, agarrándose el muñón de su mano izquierda con desesperación, pero se detuvo en cuanto Satsuki le puso el tanto en la garganta, obligándole a mirarla a los ojos. El sharingan de tres aspas del heredero uchiha volvió a cambiar, y Fugaku abrió los ojos con terror.

-Mangekyo… ¿Has… has pagado el precio?- preguntó, temblando ante lo que significaba el leve asentimiento de la uchiha. Como patriarca, conocía el precio del mangekyo… un precio terrible…

-Por supuesto, tou sama… y voy a mostrártelo… y, de paso, recordamos cada una de las palizas que le dabas a oka sama cuando no hacía lo que tú querías que hiciese…- sentenció la joven, preparando chakra en su ojo derecho… tocaba reír…

(fin del primer tsukuyomi)

Satsuki volvió a la realidad, temblando del miedo. Sabía que estaba de nuevo en la realidad, era como si hubiesen encendido las luces de la habitación tras una hora a oscuras, volvía a ser consciente de su entorno. Volvía a dolerla su muñeca partida, las costillas, la espalda… y volvía a sentir terror. Ya no sentía esa sed de sangre que la invadía en el tsukuyomi, ahora solo quedaba un remanente de un placer culpable. Kami santo, había pasado ya tanto tiempo desde la última vez que lo vio… desde la última vez que vio a su hermano masacrar entre carcajadas psicóticas a todo su clan, o torturar a su padre en ese valle lleno de cruces durante días… horas y horas viendo sangre y oyendo gritos de dolor, compartiendo sus recuerdos con los de Itachi. Cómo lo había disfrutado él; cómo se había ensañado con cada hombre, mujer y niño… y cómo lo había disfrutado ella también. La joven negó y apretó los dientes con los ojos aguados, esforzándose por apartarse de eso… no, ella no lo había disfrutado, ella no era así…

-¿Lo has entendido imouto? ¿Entiendes por qué en algunos momentos eras yo… y en otros eras tú con mi edad? ¿La razón de todo?- preguntó Itachi con su tono monocorde de voz, aunque por dentro estuviese impresionado. Ella había aguantado el tsukuyomi, y aún así era capaz de resistirse a su agarre y forcejear, no como la última vez… Lo cierto es que la estaba comparando con su versión con cinco años… esa niña solo aguantó uno y acabó en estado catatónico en el suelo, empapada en lágrimas, saliva y su propio orín. Pero no debía dejar que los árboles le impidiesen ver el bosque: Kakashi hatake había quedado impedido con solo uno también, el estrés mental que provocaba en la víctima un tsukuyomi era tal que bastaba uno para dejar en estado vegetal a un civil… y Satsuki tenía además el añadido de verse a sí misma matando a cada uno de sus seres queridos sin hacer nada. Tenía un mérito tremendo que siguiese tan… entera… quizás había algo que hacer con ella…

-N… no… ¡no!- gritó, ofuscada, intentando apartarse del uchiha mayor. Sentía su mente trabajando a mil por hora, casi quebrada, en su limite. Lo había vuelto a ver todo, joder… TODO. Matado a cada amigo, a su familia, ¡torturado a su padre hasta que la suplicó de rodillas morir! No era santo de su devoción, pero joder, era su padre aún con todo… Solo deseaba derrumbarse en el suelo y llorar, pero no quería darle esa imagen a Itachi… no, no quería mostrarse débil. Quizás fue un error… intentó volver a atacar al uchiha, y este no tuvo piedad: volvió a golpearla contra la pared con violencia, y a poner su rostro frente al suyo mientras la fémina gemía de dolor.

-Buen intento, Satsuki chan… pero, si no lo has entendido, tendremos que volver a empezar…- declaró, volviendo a dibujarse su mangekyo sharingan en sus ojos antes de que Satsuki pudiese reaccionar y gritar.

* * *

 **Fin de la parte 1**

 **Si, corto aqui, pero es porque queda perfecto el corte. La cosa sigue, ya esta escrita y va a empeorar incluso. Como podeis ver, itachi no esta teniendo la mas minima piedad con su hermanita, y naruto poco puede hacer en esa situacion. Por si solo no puede ni poner en peligro a kisame, menos aun vencer a ambos akatsuki y sacar a satsuki de ahí. Pero voy a explicar lo importabte... el pequeño cambio en el lore de naruto, o mas bien reajuste.**

 **Partiremos de una frase dicha por un youtuber conocido como Guibel. No es que este deacuerdo con cada uno de sus videos, en muchos destruye pero no aporta nada constructivo, pero no suele fallar en lo importante, como en lo siguiente: en el canon, el clan uchiha esta MAL desarrollado. Si, no es casualidad que todo el canon se descompense cuando metes a un uchiha: tienes a itachi, que parece que se diseño a si mismo (guapo, fuerte, mente de hokage con solo seis años, capaz de embarazar a tenten con solo un mes de vida...); a sasuke, que TODO le sale bien y TODOS le aman (sobre todo el mangaka); a madara, que hace falta un deus ex machina para vencerle; y a obito y el segundo poder mas roto de todo el continente (el puto kamui...). Y a eso añádele a fugaku con su mangekyo (no se supone que es jodidisimo de conseguir? por que cojones llega un momento en la serie en el que parece que lo regalan con tu envase de cola cao? y eso sin contar que fugaku no es asesinado, no, EL SE DEJA MATAR. El puto chuck norris vamos...); a shisui con su tsukuyomi perfecto al nivel de minato y su susanoo con un solo ojo; el izanagi (lo mas roto que he visto en mi puta vida, VIDAS EXTRA, y muchas si te insertas ojos en un brazo...); el izanami (naruto paso a ser innecesario al descubrirse este jutsu evangelizador); el susanoo; el rinnegan como evolución; al mangaka desesperado por ponerlos a todos como buenos cuando sus actos son los de putos monstruos (itachi genocida, Obito un traidor de mierda, Madara un psicopata manipulador, Sasuke un maltratador)... ¿veis por dónde voy?**

 **Así que aquí voy a rehacer muchas partes del clan uchiha. No es que vaya a hacerlo irreconocible, su base me gusta mucho, pero necesitan un retoque para ponerlos al nivel del puto resto del elenco.**

 **-Para empezar, reduciré el numero de uchiha protagonistas aqui. Joder, es que al final habia tantos operrimos que no sabias con cual ir... de los seis mangekyo principales (Sasuke, Itachi, Madara, Obito, Shisui, Fugaku) pasare a solo tres. Se trata de que el mangekyo sea DETERMINANTE, algo excepcional, no algo comun.**

 **-Con itachi cambiare mucho sus motivaciones y su forma de pensar. El esfuerzo de kishimoto fue encomiable, pero al final la masacre uchiha perdió todo su sentido: nada de sangre mas alla de un par de imágenes (os recuerdo que es el exterminio de una raza entera, un genocidio segun su definición literal), itachi no perdiendo la humanidad ni un segundo (esta matando a su familia, eso sin contar bebes y niños... una persona sana mentalmente no hace eso joder, Itachi debe de estar trastornado POR LA COHERENCIA DE LA HISTORIA ENTERA) y al final todo el mundo siendo digno y chulo, sin deshonor ni nada (incomprensible la despedida de sus padres, si tanto le querian y tanto aceptaban su final, que se hubiesen hecho un buen seppupu y le hubiesen ahorrado el exilio a su hijo...). Al final, ves la serie entera y te dices "venga sasuke, si lo de tu familia no fue para tanto". Y no joder, es algo grave. De ahi que aqui vaya a reoresentarlo como la salvajada que fue, sin omitir nada.**

 **-Con el clan, seguiré con sus motivaciones basicas, la búsqueda de poder, pero lo aplicaré a cada aspecto del clan y no a lo que a kishimoto le interesa. Si estan operrimos y SIEMPRE se matan entre ellos, asi seguira siendo. Nada de tolerar la debilidad, un clan ultracompetitivo de guerreros brutalmente operrimos... e intrínsecamente loco. Todos y cada uno de ellos. Y, a cuanto más poder, mas locos. Os recuerdo que, segun su trasfondo, veian normal el matarse entre ellos para arrancarse los ojos... no me estoy inventando nada.**

 **Y despues de esta parrafada, espero que quede todo mas o menos claro, quería dejarlo todo preparado para seguir, y que quien quiera al clan uchiha canónico tal y como fue en la serie (respetable, pero insostenible para mi forma de plantear una historia larga, provoca demasiados deus ex machina para compensarlos) pueda apartarse ya del fic y ahorrarse leer hasta decir "joder, no me gusta lo que haces con el clan uchiha, en el canon no son asi". Aqui, el clan uchiha sera coherente con lo que supongo que pensó en un inicio kishimoto, y no con su desarrollo final. Un saludo y nos leemos aqui como tarde el viernes con la segunda parte!**


	13. Rota (parte 2)

Cap12: rota (parte 2)

 **Bueno, y aqui seguimos! Sé que estais esperando esta continuación. Tenía pensado publicar antes algo de ¡No soy un pokemon!, pero estoy particularmente inspirado con el guión de mi version de un naruharem con un naruto oscuro, asi que me he distraído, por resumirlo. Aqui teneis la continuacion de rota, el punto de inflexion en esta obra, espero que os guste, yo paso a los reviews!**

 **Uzumaki albert:** Hola! A ver, no esta perturbado por el simple hecho de matar. En el capitulo de "tres no son multitud", por ejemplo, se ve que es algo comun lo de matar en el mundo shinobi. Incluso sale Sakura matando a un enemigo. El hecho de matar en esta historia no es algo perturbador en si... el problema son los medios. No puedes comparar una simple muerte en batalla con lo que hizo itachi. Lees otros fic, o ves la serie, y piensas que todo el clan uchiha que mato itachi eran hombres armados de 40 años, y no... eran mujeres, niños... ahi esta la diferencia: matar es habitual, matar niños no.

Y si, no me gustaba el planteamiento uchiha de kishimoto, asi que lo he reducido a lo básico y he ido construyendo desde alli. Espero que guste... Un saludo y disfruta!

 **Spardaaa:** Buenas de nuevo! Gracias, y solo era la mitad, hoy tienes mas y mejor! Un saludo y nos leemos compañero!

 **Guidonani:** hola! Si, tenia que venir... itachi no iba a estar quieto mucho mas tiempo. Y ahora se han juntado itachi con el sello maldito... disfruta, nos leemos!

* * *

-aaaaaaaaaaaa- personaje hablando

- _aaaaaaaaaaaa_ \- personaje pensando

- **aaaaaaaaaaaa** \- ser sobrenatural hablando

- ** _aaaaaaaaaaaa_** \- ser sobrenatural pensando

RENUNCIA DE DERECHOS: Algunas veces me pregunto, ¿y si nosotros somos un fic de un grupo de escritores aficionados? Si es así, no nos quieren nada si nos tienen leyendo esto XD sea como sea, obviamente el mundo Naruto pertenece a masashi kishimoto, mientras que Satsuki es una creación del fandom. Yo solo aportó esta historia.

* * *

-Buen intento, Satsuki chan… pero, si no lo has entendido, tendremos que volver a empezar…- declaró, volviendo a dibujarse su mangekyo sharingan en sus ojos antes de que Satsuki pudiese reaccionar y gritar.

 **Tsukuyomi** (segundo tsukuyomi)

Cielo rojo, paredes negras… y suelo rojo también, aunque por una razón bien diferente. Dicen que la sangre es muy difícil de quitar de un lugar, que es la peor mancha. Alguien de carácter más mundano te diría que se debe a la composición del líquido vital, a esa textura pegajosa, a su sabor ferroso… pero Satsuki e Itachi tenían otra teoría. La sangre es vida, la sangre es el color del ser humano. Ni verde, ni azul, el rojo es el color de dios… y, como tal, cuando toca algo deja una parte de si en ese lugar. Una vez, Naruto la preguntó si se sentía sola en ese complejo semiabandonado que una vez dio cobijo a centenares el clan uchiha… Satsuki no le respondió, porque la respuesta era muy tétrica para el dobe: desgraciadamente, no. Tras esa noche, cada casa, las calles, el suelo, los parques y comercios, cada rincón quedó manchado en mayor o menor medida por sangre uchiha, y una parte de ellos se quedó allí… el cuerpo chunnin de konoha tardó varios días en localizar y llevarse cada cadáver, tal fue la masacre. Itachi había sido minucioso… y ella estaba siendo minuciosa.

Cómo en ese momento. Muchos se preguntaron al día siguiente, tras conocer la matanza, cómo es que Itachi no tuvo piedad de NADIE. Cómo no se cebó con los shinobi uchiha, si es que tanto quería destruir el clan; y dejar en paz a los civiles, que en el fondo solo eran trabajadores sin poder. Con solo perder a sus shinobi, el clan uchiha habría pasado a ser un clan civil y disolverse. La respuesta era simple: aún con su herencia diluida, seguían siendo parte de la estirpe degenerativa que era en ese momento el clan uchiha. Cada civil, por poco chakra que tuviese, podía despertar el sharingan, o hacerlo alguno de sus descendientes. El sharingan no dependía del chakra en si; si así fuese, el clan uchiha tendría muchos más tomoes que los del centenar de shinobi que aportaba a la hoja. No, el sharingan era un potencial, estaba dormido en cada gota de sangre de los descendientes del clan uchiha. Podías ser un bastardo tataranieto del uchiha más miserable y débil, que si se daban los factores adecuados, despertarías un poder imparable. Los factores adecuados, para ella la maldición del clan uchiha… esos eran los factores adecuados. Y, cuando se daban, hasta un civil era peligroso. Como comprobó en esa casa en la que estaba ahora.

En un principio, no le pareció algo diferente al resto. Una casa de tres habitaciones, cocina y baño, donde vivía algún civil de los que regentaban los negocios del complejo junto a su familia. Todas exactamente iguales, ella ya había exterminado a decenas de familias en esa situación: se escondían, huían, los mataba en los armarios, bajo las camas, en sus cunas… familias sin hijos, solteros, niños de cinco años… la daba igual. Todos eran débiles, todos debían de morir. Aquí no iba a ser diferente. El hombre intentó enfrentarle con una vieja katana, quizás la herencia de algún antepasado shinobi… eso estuvo bien, fue valiente… y fracasó miserablemente, y ahora agonizaba en el salón de la residencia con sus intestinos libres en el suelo… eso estuvo mal, dejó a su mujer y a su hija recién nacida sin defensa posible ante ella… Solo tuvo que entrar y arrebatarle de los brazos esa niña a la aterrada madre, para luego tomarla cruelmente de un pie y sostenerla en el aire, como si fuese uno de esos juguetes con los que su hermana jugaba de niña, solo que emitiendo un llanto estridente que ya tenía ganas de silenciar para siempre…

-O… onegai… no… no le hagas nada…- rogó la madre, arqueando una ceja en respuesta Satsuki. Tenía un cierto aire a su propia madre, aunque mucho menos bella, se notaba quien de la pareja civil era de ascendencia uchiha. Pelo negro, ojos negros, figura esbelta… la hija del hijo del hijo de algún shinobi uchiha que decidió meterla en el útero equivocado. Una mujer indefensa, sin poder… degeneración del sharingan. Vaya puto asco. La mujer confundió su silencio con una posibilidad de salvar a su retoño, y no como lo que era… una asesina tomándose un respiro antes de seguir.- Toma… tómame a mi si quieres… haz… haz lo que quieras conmigo, no me resistiré… pe… pero… no le hagas nada a mi niña…

-…- Por un instante, Itachi se lo pensó un poco. Lo cierto es que esa mujer tenía la belleza tan característica del clan, incluso un aire a izumi, la mujer que se podría decir que era su novia… Pero ese instante se desvaneció tan pronto como la vio llorando. En eso se había convertido su clan… en lágrimas y debilidad. Madara lo había dejado caer en la roca del clan: nuestro clan es salvaje y poderoso. El día que se vuelva doméstico y débil, moriremos. Satsuki, o Itachi, en este momento daba igual porque ambos pensaban igual, dibujaron en su rostro una sonrisa sádica, aún más espeluznante por el contraste de sus blancos dientes entre su piel llena de sangre… y, sin más miramientos, degollaron a la infante recién nacida delante de su madre. Al fin dejaba de llorar… La mujer tembló unos segundos, mientras Satsuki no dejaba de sonreír y decía algo con la voz de Itachi.- La impotencia es un pecado imperdonable…

Realmente, no lo dijo por nada en especial, no es que buscase educar a esa civil, o justificarse. Esa mujer iba a morir en unos segundos, era insignificante… era todo por simple sadismo. Disfrutaba causando dolor, disfrutaba estando en la cima de la cadena alimenticia. Los débiles solo son ganado para los fuertes. Sin embargo, olvidó un detalle importante: los factores adecuados para el nacimiento del sharingan. Esos factores que convertían en peligroso a CUALQUIER uchiha. La mujer tembló y fue débil unos segundos, si… hasta que apretó los dientes con furia y chilló de dolor al ver el cuerpo decapitado de su bebé cayendo al suelo. Cuando volvió a mirar a Satsuki, sus ojos no eran negros… eran rojos con un aspa. Tomó un cuchillo cercano y atacó con la rapidez y fuerza de un animal rabioso, y poco faltó para que la noche de Satsuki acabase allí. Al final la mujer acabó muerta en el suelo, pero el corte en la mejilla de Itachi fue revelador. La única herida que sufrió esa noche… y fue por una civil… curioso. Tampoco lo suficiente como para frenarle, pero curioso… pensaría en ello en la siguiente casa, donde ya veía a los vecinos despertarse y encender las luces tras oír los gritos de esa mujer…

(Fin del segundo tsukuyomi)

Satsuki abrió los ojos, incapaz de mostrar fortaleza, de contenerse. Otra vez había ido casa por casa masacrando a sus amigos y conocidos, matando a hombres, mujeres, niños… sin la más mínima piedad. ¿Cómo había podido su hermano mayor, su ídolo, su héroe, hacer algo así? ¿Cómo podía estar haciéndola verlo de nuevo, y por dos veces más, ahora? ¿Cómo pudo disfrutarlo así…? ¿CÓMO PODÍA ELLA ESTAR DISFRUTÁNDOLO ASÍ? Se repetía en su mente, en su mente al rojo vivo y a punto de quebrarse, que no era ella quien lo disfrutaba, que era Itachi, que Itachi era el monstruo, no ella… pero… pero algo en su mente la decía que no. Que ella habría podido evitar matar a esa gente, que podría haber combatido la locura de su hermano en esa ilusión y convertirse en una mera espectadora. Y que no lo había hecho, que incluso lo había asumido y disfrutado. Todavía recordaba los chillidos de ese niño recién nacido antes de acabar con su vida… su piel se erizaba… ¿era por repulsión, o por…?

-¿Cómo…- balbuceó la uchiha tras tragar algo de saliva. Sintió el sabor ferroso de su propia sangre al tragar y por un momento rememoró lo que había ocurrido en ese tsukuyomi… tuvo que reprimir la arcada…- …cómo pudiste hacerle eso a un…?

-¿A un niño recién nacido?- completó Itachi la pregunta. No pudo evitar sonreír, en parte por sadismo, en parte por orgullo. Podía notarlo, su hermana estaba en su límite… sus pupilas dilatadas, su cuerpo sudando frío, temblando ya no de dolor físico, si no emocional… dos tsukuyomi seguidos, devastador para cualquier mente… y, aún con todo, era capaz de recriminarle. Si… puede que hubiese acertado con ella…- A decenas, Satsuki… a cientos si incluyes a los niños más mayores, para el caso están igual de indefensos. Los árboles no te dejan ver el bosque, imouto… no deberías de haberte centrado tanto en el niño y tan poco en la madre… sigues sin entenderlo, y no pararé hasta que lo entiendas…- declaró, volviendo a acercar su rostro al de Satsuki. La joven, casi quebrada, tembló de terror, indefensa, rompiendo a llorar.

-Nii chan… onegai…- se prometió no volver a llamarlo así, se prometió ser fuerte, no llorar como esa niña de cinco años que le vio marchar hace ya tanto, no suplicar... pero no se sentía con fuerzas para resistir esas visiones una vez más, para volver a matar a cada uno de los miembros de su familia, a sus padres, a sus amigos… y para disfrutarlo… sobre todo para eso.- …no me hagas esto, no...- Clavó sus ónices enrojecidos y anegados en lágrimas en el sharingan de Itachi, buscando algo de su hermano, algo de su piedad, de su amor… pero solo encontró desprecio en esos ojos rojos como la sangre.

-Patético, Satsuki…- gruñó, claramente contrariado, apretando ligeramente el cuello de su hermana para que frenase ese espectáculo dantesco.- Lágrimas… ¿te crees que te salvarán? Son el arma de los débiles… no le sirvieron a esa mujer, ni te servirán a ti… los fuertes tienen acero, los débiles lágrimas… ¿adivinas quién suele vencer?- acercó su rostro hasta quedar a centímetros del de Satsuki, captando cada detalle. Cómo le recordaba a su madre… eran igual de hermosas, y con un potencial inmenso para el uso del sharingan. Y eso, en este contexto, le enfadaba aún más. No iba a permitir que su hermana saliese débil, como su madre… no… lo de orochimaru iba a ser su último fallo…- Si lloras, es porque no tienes otras armas, y si no tienes más armas, eres débil, impotente… y la impotencia es un pecado imperdonable, imouto…- sus ojos volvieron a cambiar, dibujando de nuevo esa imagen que acaparará toda la visión de la uchiha menor, mientras esta sollozaba de terror.- Imperdonable…

 **Tsukuyomi** (tercer tsukuyomi)

Otra vez bajo ese cielo rojo sin estrellas ni sol. Ese cielo que lo iluminaba todo, y a la vez no daba el más mínimo calor. Otra vez matando sin piedad a cada hombre, mujer y niño del clan uchiha… y cada vez la afectaba menos. Al menos negativamente. En el otro aspecto… cada vez descubría algo nuevo. Cada vez que veía de nuevo la muerte de uno de esos civiles, o shinobi, o de su padre, veía nuevos detalles, pequeños matices que dotaban a la visión de un nuevo contenido. Miradas furtivas, gestos tan fugaces como tragar hondo o inspirar antes de gritar… todos esos gestos decían mucho de esas personas. Itachi tenía razón… todas esas personas eran débiles. Para empezar, huyeron de su hermano en lugar de enfrentarlo. Itachi era fuerte, pero… ¿poder contra más de quinientas personas, uchiha arriba uchiha abajo según su última cuenta, sin hacer ruido para no alertar a los anbu de konoha? Imposible. Huyeron, intentaron salvar su propia vida en lugar de unirse, y por ello fueron derrotados. Débiles, enclenques… impotentes…

Y luego estaba el detalle de las súplicas. Qué obsesión con suplicar antes de morir, ¿Qué esperaban? ¿Que ella les oyese rogar y dijese "ah, bueno, si me lo pides por favor, paro"? Ni tan siquiera para eso servían. Un ruego debe de afectar a la psique del agresor, es un ataque mental, y como un ataque que es, debe de buscar puntos débiles. La madre de esa infante que había vuelto a asesinar, por ejemplo… si hubiese dicho su nombre en lugar de "mi niña", quizás la habría hecho dudar unos segundos, lo suficiente para atacar. Qué demonios, si fuese ella habría usado incluso el nombre del ser más querido del asesino pasa generarle empatía. ¡Itachi, no mates a mi niña mikoto! Y quizás, y solo quizás, habría tenido más oportunidades. Pero no servían ni para eso… la estirpe de los tres tomoes estaba completamente corrompida. Parecía uno de esos shinobi que se ponían gordos nada más pasar a labores de oficina y abandonar el servicio activo, incapaces hasta el día de su muerte de volver a luchar correctamente… la victoria y la unión con konoha los había derrotado.

-¡Ahhhh!- gritó una voz terriblemente familiar junto a la uchiha, mientras ella la agarraba del brazo con violencia para que no escapase corriendo. Ah si… este momento. Ya era la cuarta vez que la mataba, la cuarta vez que acababa con su vida. Mikoto uchiha… su propia madre…- Onegai, Satsuki chan… soy… soy tu madre…

Si… cierto. Mikoto uchiha era su madre. La dio la vida, la crió, la protegió de su padre. Muchas veces, los golpes que recibía la mujer iban realmente para alguno de sus hijos. Ya la quería muchísimo desde el primer día, pero en esos momentos le mostraba un coraje digno de admiración. En esos momentos se podía incluso sentir en el ambiente un ligero eco de la sangre del grandioso madara, una muestra de que, como fugaku tocase a sus hijos, esa mujer le destrozaría. Uchiha madara, el uchiha más fuerte hasta la fecha… de largo. El hombre que dirigió el clan en la época de mayor poder de sus enemigos naturales, los senju, y cuyo nombre era todavía pronunciado con un temor reverencial. Todos los demás clanes tuvieron que unirse contra el clan uchiha de madara. Se decía que luchaba contra el grandioso hashirama en combates singulares, y que ninguno podía con el otro, lo cual era un gran mérito teniendo en cuenta que el senju era considerado un dios shinobi. Lo único que logró vencer a madara fue la debilidad de algunos de los miembros de su clan, que presionaron para lograr una unión con los senju en konoha. Paz… el inicio del declive. Los senju podían vivir en paz, eran constructores, no guerreros… los uchiha, en cambio…

Pero esa relación de su madre con madara también jugó en su contra a juicio de su primogénito. ¿Cómo podía alguien tan fuerte, la descendiente del mejor uchiha de la historia, ser tan… sumisa? Satsuki no se lo explicaba. Itachi había medido su nivel de chakra a menudo, y era espeluznante para una kunoichi retirada desde hacía más de una década. Superaba ampliamente el de fugaku, y el del resto de uchiha. Podría tomar el mando e ignorar todas esas leyes estúpidas sobre la superioridad del hombre sobre la mujer… el clan uchiha no entendía de sexos: o eres fuerte, o no lo eres, así de simple. Mikoto podía ser fuerte… y elegía no serlo. Bajaba la cabeza, obedecía cada orden de fugaku… solo mostraba las garras cuando tocaban a sus hijos, pero eso no era suficiente a juicio de Itachi. ¿Quería tenerlos a salvo? Tendría que haber matado a fugaku en cuanto nació Satsuki, antes de que ese cerró planease emparejarla con el uchiha débil de turno. No… eligió ser débil, eligió la impotencia, como ahora. Ni un intento de luchar, solo de huir. Y ahora suplicar con ese rostro bañado en lágrimas, intentando conmoverla… ¿en serio ella había mostrado esa cara a Itachi hace unos segundos en el mundo real? Era ridículo… lo raro es que no estuviese atada a una cruz en este tsukuyomi…

-…- Satsuki contempló fijamente los ojos de su madre, buscando expresarla lo obvio. "Las lágrimas son el arma de los débiles, y la debilidad es lo que nos ha llevado a esto. Eras la matriarca del clan, el poder de fugaku era prestado. Una sola palabra tuya y todo habría sido diferente… así que deja de llorar." Y mikoto lo entendió al instante, tanto que ya dejó de intentar huir, o de llorar. Arrugó el gesto con dolor, y volvió a bajar la cabeza. ¿Sumisión, o confesión? Lo mismo daba, todo acababa aquí… irónicamente, esta fue la única muerte que hizo temblar el pulso de Itachi uchiha. Solo una frase le empujó a moverse, solo una… una máxima de su clan…- la impotencia es un pecado… madre…

El tanto de Itachi atacó como el aguijón de un depredador, y no tuvo la más mínima piedad. Los fuertes usan acero, los débiles lágrimas… y siempre ganan los primeros. La matriarca uchiha abrió los ojos en un mudo gesto de dolor, pero no pudo emitir grito alguno. Solo escupir sangre… no iba a ser una muerte limpia. En absoluto, porque alguien acababa de llegar y era necesario mandar un mensaje. Por primera vez en esta sucesión de tsukuyomi, Itachi la dejaba llegar a este punto… el punto donde ella misma aparecía con solo cinco años. Toda esta escena no había sido contemplada por Satsuki desde el punto de vista de su hermano esta vez, si no desde el suyo propio con esa edad, aferrada con un gesto de terror al marco de la puerta del despacho tras haber atravesado cada calle del complejo y el hall de la casa, de haber pasado sobre cada cuerpo sin vida de los demás uchiha. Recordaba ese momento, era una niña incapaz de comprenderlo todo… de ahí su reacción ante lo que acababa de ver…

-¡Kaa chan!- gritó desesperada, para correr junto a su madre. En realidad, Satsuki no hubiese cambiado de reacción si hubiese ocurrido en este mismo momento del presente… si hubo una muerte que lamentó ese día, fue la de su madre. Volvió a recordar ese momento… ella aferrándose al cuerpo ensangrentado de mikoto, llorando en su pecho, llamándola. Y obteniendo en respuesta estertores ahogados en sangre, una respiración forzada e irregular, una muerte agónica de la mujer que la contaba cuentos cada noche y la arropaba. Tardó minutos en morir, minutos de una agonía que no le desearía a nadie hoy día… Itachi falló a posta, y solo atravesó su pulmón, todo para torturarla, para mandar un mensaje…

-Satsuki chan…- la llamó Itachi, desde el centro de la habitación. Esto era nuevo… la última vez que la mostró este momento, hacía ya casi ocho años, todo terminaba con esa frase… "búscame cuando tengas estos ojos". No había más palabras, era morir mikoto y devolverla Itachi a esa pesadilla de existencia a la que la condenó. Pero ahora… ahora la decía algo diferente. Satsuki levantó la mirada, y pudo ver a su hermano. A veces era el mismo, con su capa de nubes rojas, su gesto neutro, incluso sin sangre encima… otras, era ella misma, más adulta… una especie de versión de su madre en joven y armada para el combate, empapada en sangre, pero fuerte… fuerte, invencible. Una auténtica uchiha…- ¿lo entiendes?- preguntó, con un gesto tranquilo. La auténtica Satsuki uchiha negó con vehemencia, todavía aferrada al cuerpo sin vida de su madre… pero desvelando un nuevo detalle a Itachi. Una mirada de odio, de puro y fulgurante odio, dirigida a él. Sin lágrimas más allá de las que genera la rabia, sin miedo… solo odio. Si, había acertado con ella… lo había entendido…- ¿Quieres vencerme algún día?- preguntó, con una media sonrisa burlesca.

-…- Satsuki apretó los dientes, furiosa. Deseaba matarlo ahí mismo, estrangularlo, desangrarlo… asesinarlo sin piedad. Su madre, muerta entre sus brazos, se lo estaba pidiendo a gritos. Y su padre. Y sus amigos. Su puto clan entero. Tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para que saliese su respuesta claramente y no envuelta en bilis…- ¡SI! ¡Quiero matarte, quiero descuartizarte, QUIERO ARRANCARTE ESOS PUTOS OJOS Y APLASTARLOS CON MI MANO DESNUDA JODER!- rugió, siendo respondida por un asentimiento del uchiha mayor. Si… eso era odio… eso era poder… Satsuki, en ese momento, no era una pecadora a ojos de su clan. Solo quedaba una cosa por hacer…

-Sin estos ojos nunca podrás, imouto…- declaró Itachi, mostrando el dibujo de su mangekyo en su sharingan. Satsuki iba a gritarle que no la importaba, que haría lo que fuese necesario para lograrlos y matarle, que no deseaba otra cosa en su vida. Que todo lo demás le daba igual, que solo estaba su venganza y nada más.., pero su hermano no necesito más palabras. Esos ojos… esos ojos le transmitían todo lo que necesitaba saber.- Así que te contaré cómo conseguir el mangekyo sharingan… hermanita…

(Final del tercer tsukuyomi)

-No…- balbuceó, saliendo del tsukuyomi de su hermano por la impresión. Solo una frase, una sentencia, e Itachi le había revelado como lograr sus ojos y matarle. El precio de su venganza. Le había gritado que quería matarle, y lo había gritado completamente en serio. Durante un tiempo, unos meses, lo había aparcado, dejado de lado… todo para vivir otra vida, para disfrutar… para estar con alguien que la hacía feliz. Pero esos tres tsukuyomi la habían recordado una cosa: no existía para ese futuro. No, ella no era una niña normal con aspiraciones normales. Era la hija del último patriarca uchiha, de la última descendiente de madara… y hermana del genocida más repugnante del planeta tierra. Su destino estaba escrito en rojo… el rojo de la sangre, el rojo del sharingan. Pero, cuando gritó eso, no se imaginó el precio… un precio acorde al reto… uno que no quería pagar…- NO, NO NO NO, ¡NOOOOOO!- gritó, desesperada. Su resistencia fue tan explosiva, tan rápida, que a Itachi le costó seguirla sujetando. El uchiha apretó los dientes, manteniéndola contra la pared como pudo.

-¿Sigues sin entenderlo? ¡Ese es el precio, imouto! ¿Quieres matarme? ¡Pues tendrás que sacrificar eso!- la espetó, perdiendo por un momento la calma. Hace unos segundos parecía convencida, parecía haberlo aceptado joder, ¿Qué cojones la pasaba? ¿Por qué reaccionaba así? El precio era sencillo y asumible maldita sea… furioso, tanto que el pelinegro no cayó en lo obvio, volvió a invocar el mangekyo.- ¡Deja de patalear y acéptalo! ¡Como ya hice yo antes que tú, **tsukuyomi**!- Satsuki volvió a salir de ese pasillo para volver bajo ese cielo rojo, bajo un nuevo tsukuyomi, con su mente ya tan extenuada que no podía ejercer resistencia alguna. Segundos en la vida real, horas, tal vez días en la ilusión… no pudo evitar este nuevo infierno, uno con un nuevo protagonista… un chico con el que solía ver a su hermano, un uchiha llamado shisui… Tras sufrir esa visión, unos segundos en la vida real y horas ahí dentro, la joven abandonó toda resistencia. Así como todo movimiento o palabra. Tenía el cuerpo inerte, los ojos en una expresión vacía mirando al horizonte. Su boca, entreabierta, solo murmuraba algo en un tono casi inaudible, tanto que incluso Itachi tuvo que acercar su agudo oído.

-No… él no… onegai…- Itachi frunció el ceño ligeramente. ¿Él? ¿Cómo que él? Si Itachi era su objetivo, ¿no debería de ser "tú no, onegai"? Hubiese ahondado más en ello, caído en su (pasadas unas horas) obvio error, pero una voz le llamó la atención a su espalda.

-Itachi… no es por interrumpir tu momento en familia, pero… si quieres que quede algo de este pueblo en pie, VOY A NECESITAR TU SHARINGAN AQUÍ…- gritó kisame, retrocediendo con su espada. Itachi giró la cabeza… para que kisame pidiese ayuda, debía de ser algo grave… y no detectaba a Jiraiya ahora que… incluso el imperturbable uchiha mayor reaccionó con un gesto de miedo ante la grotesca escena.

Tan centrado había estado en Satsuki que había perdido de vista al jinchuriki. O más bien, a su chakra. Al principio, estaba estable… asustado, pero estable. Naruto realmente no entendía lo que estaba pasando, solo podía aferrarse a la orden de Satsuki. Aléjate de Itachi. La amenaza de ese hombre pez no era nada, lo que realmente le había hecho frenarse era el grito de Satsuki. Quería a la pelinegra… y la respetaba aún más. Si ella le había dicho esto, tendría una buena razón. No quería decir que fuese a obedecer a ciegas… si la veía en peligro, actuaría. El problema era que no sabía cómo funcionaba la técnica de Itachi. Era un error excusable, nadie sabía cómo funcionaba el tsukuyomi. A los ojos de Naruto, los dos uchiha solo habían forcejeado y hablado, interponiendo momentos en un total silencio… apenas les oía desde allí, solo podía fijarse en sus ojos. Quizás en esos momentos Itachi estaba atacándola con chakra y genjutsu, tenía claro que no era ni taijutsu ni ninjutsu. Y, si estaba usando Itachi alguna clase de genjutsu, solo duraba un par de segundos, no era peligroso… ¿No?

Qué equivocado estaba... Al tercer silencio, Satsuki no despertó como en los anteriores. En el primero, había despertado furiosa, luchando. En el segundo la había visto llorar, vulnerable, pero… sabía que Satsuki quería afrontar esto sola. Era un momento importante para ella, solo intervendría en casos extremos… y ese fue el tercer despertar. Satsuki tenía muchas cosas que la hacían especial, y una de ellas era su sangre fría. Nunca perdía los nervios, nunca cedía al miedo… hasta ese momento. La vio llorar a lágrima viva y negar… y ahí se dejó llevar por sus emociones. A la mierda su orden, debía de ayudarla… luego se lo explicaría todo y asumiría que la tendría enfadada un tiempo, pero enfadada mejor que herida, o llorando. Iba a moverse, pero esa gigantesca espada se volvió a interponer. Aggghh, decir lo de acercarse era mucho más fácil que hacerlo… Y, entonces, la vio patalear, la vio gritar, llorar… nunca había visto a Satsuki así, tan desesperada, tan atemorizada. Estaba en peligro. Suficiente para moverle, pero el problema era… ¿cómo? Y los llantos y gritos de Satsuki eran cada vez más altos…

- **Pobre chiquilla…** \- oyó con cinismo en su cabeza una voz gruesa… demoníaca. Estaba en su paraje mental, pero la bruma lo tapaba todo. No había tuberías, solo el agua estancada de los conductos… y esa voz. Conocía su origen… pocas cosas le hacían temblar de miedo como el propietario de esa voz…- **Parece que lo está pasando MUY mal…**

- _Cierra la puta boca…_ \- repuso Naruto, intentando serenarse. Lo notaba… notaba la ira, el odio revolverse en su interior… presionar. Le costaba mucho esfuerzo contenerlo en estos momentos, contener el poder de esa cosa que habitaba en su interior… contener el chakra rojo. Lo sentía en su interior, royendo sus entrañas, arañando su garganta para salir escalando… y todo por los gritos de Satsuki. Cada grito de terror de ella, cada gesto, cada lágrima… Naruto nunca cedería a su odio. Pero, para evitar el dolor de Sakura chan, o de Satsuki chan…

- **Es curioso que me desprecies así…** \- se burló el inmenso zorro desde su jaula, para luego acercar su inmenso rostro al rubio a través de la bruma del paraje mental. Naruto dio un paso atrás, atemorizado… ese rostro ocupaba el tamaño de su piso entero, un rostro de colmillos crueles y desproporcionados, acompañados de dos rubíes rojo sangre. No lo había visto hasta que la bruma se despejó y lo tuvo a centímetros… joder, era la puta encarnación de la muerte. Y el kiuby lo sabía, sabía lo que había pensado el rubio, porque sonrió con soberbia.- **…Cuando mi anterior jinchuriki gritó de terror así, yo al menos fui capaz de defenderla…** \- Naruto apretó los dientes, frustrado. Era cierto, no tenía forma de ayudarla, ese akatsuki le destrozaría si intentaba algo…- **Un viejo enemigo decía que la impotencia es un pecado imperdonable, Naruto… ¿Qué estás dispuesto a sacrificar por salvarla?**

¿Que qué estaba dispuesto a sacrificar? Por salvarse a él mismo nada, a su juicio era insignificante… pero por Satsuki… un nuevo grito de la fémina antes de quedarse en un espectral silencio le hizo resumir lo que pensaba en una palabra… todo. Toda la vida luchando contra esa marea de chakra, contra esa encarnación del mal que era el zorro de nueve colas, pero ahora el kitsune tenía razón… la vida de Satsuki estaba en juego, no podía reservarse. Si tenía que ser devorado, lo sería… pero Satsuki saldría con vida de allí. En el exterior, kisame arqueó una ceja… el chakra del chiquillo estaba aumentando. Muchísimo. Lo "raspó" con samehada para arrancarle ese chakra de más, y se llevó muchísimo con él, pero… había muchísimo más. Naruto torció la cabeza con la boca abierta, emitiendo un gruñido gutural, ahogado, temblando de ira. Sus cuerdas vocales estaban cambiando, su cuerpo estaba cambiando. Garras crueles, extremidades con una apariencia más animal que humana… y ese rostro.

Hasta Itachi, que había visto de todo como anbu, torció el gesto ante ese rostro. Los ojos del rubio comenzaron a colorearse de rojo desde la esclerótida, tiñéndose del color de la sangre de manera completa. Su boca comenzó a ensancharse para dar cabida a unos inmensos colmillos, abriéndose más y más las comisuras de sus labios para dar cabida a tan cruel dentadura. No tenía mejillas pasados unos segundos. Naruto comenzó a gruñir, primero por lo bajo, luego de forma cada vez más rabiosa y audible… todo ese chakra, todo ese poder… incluso estaba temblando del poder que estaba acumulando. Con ese poder podría hacer lo que quisiese: rescatar a Satsuki chan, matar a estos dos enemigos… lo que fuese… Incluso volver a konoha y cobrarse cada desprecio… oh, como le atraía eso último. Apretó los dientes y negó con vehemencia, sosteniéndose la cabeza como si fuese un enfermo mental. No… eso no, no iba a destruir una aldea entera, no iba a matar a nadie… solo tenía un objetivo, y estaba siendo sujetada del cuello contra una pared. Solo quería salvaría, y debía de hacerlo antes de que ese deseo insano le consumiese…

- **Tú…** \- Dijo mirando a Itachi con una voz que parecían dos mezcladas, una la suya y otra más gutural y antinatural. Otra vez esa voz en la cabeza, susurrándole qué posibilidades tenía.

-…- sin dejarse amedrentar, y en un completo silencio, Itachi soltó a Satsuki y se dio la vuelta, obteniendo un gruñido ansioso del, por ahora, rubio. Ese hombre era una de las causas de las desgracias de Satsuki chan… no, la principal causa más bien. Si no fuese un puñetero animal no habría matado a su familia y condenado a la soledad a Satsuki… joder, ¿Cómo podía hacerle eso alguien a su familia? Toda su infancia hubiese dado lo que fuese por tener una, ¡y ese desgraciado mató a la suya sin piedad! Se merecía dolor, se merecía una muerte lenta… que le arrancase los brazos, las piernas, y luego cauterizase los muñones para cebarse durante semanas con el cuerpo… hacerle gritar, llorar, suplicar… y dárselo después a Satsuki chan para que hiciese con él lo que la viniese en gana… ohhh… sonaba tan bien… Volvió a negar, apartando la imagen de Itachi desmembrado de su mente. Y le costó tanto que tuvo que rasgarse la cara con sus crueles garras, desde el cuero cabelludo hasta el pómulo… tampoco es que le importase rasgarse la piel, sentía como si no le perteneciese, como si fuese una molesta crisálida que le impedía crecer.

- **Aléjate de ella y no te arrancaré las manos…**

Kisame e Itachi apretaron los dientes… en lugar de sangre, esas heridas que se había autoinfringido el jinchuriki no expulsaron nada… solo dejaron ver debajo una nueva piel, como si la actual fuese solo un disfraz… una piel de color rojo vivo y fluctuante, una piel de chakra rojo. Y eso significaba solo una cosa… problemas. Sobre la piel de Naruto comenzaron a aparecer burbujas de chakra, burbujas de un brillante rojo que explotaban una tras otra, multiplicándose. Itachi frunció el ceño… podía ver el chakra contenido en cada una de ellas, y era inmenso. Y, lo peor de todo… era chakra residual, lo que el jinchuriki estaba descartando en su transformación. Y ese chakra estaba tan rabioso como su portador… arañaba las paredes, gritaba al aire, absorbía cada ápice de calor del ambiente… clamaba por sangre. Y ese niño había decidido concedérsela, para su preocupación. La misión había fracasado claramente, y ahora iba a tocar sobrevivir…

El kiuby, el más poderoso y salvaje de los biju, y el más peligroso por ende… un chakra infinito, y un odio aún mayor. Itachi y kisame podrían enfrentarse incluso al ocho colas, pero el de nueve era distinto… el de nueve tenía un punto donde pasaba a igualar el poder de un Dios. Era un trabajo del nivel de Pain, no del suyo, al menos no sin astucia. Ellos podrían haberlo logrado si hubiesen seguido el plan inicial y dormido al niño con el sharingan del uchiha antes de despertar, pero… apareció su hermana, y el renegado de konoha se dejó llevar. Nunca debes de mezclar sentimientos en una misión, NUNCA. Y ahora, ni el sharingan de Itachi sería tan rápido como para detener ese flujo de chakra y contener al biju… podría anularlo antes, incluso durante el desarrollo de alguna cola, pero todo ese chakra acumulado indicaba mínimo cuatro… no iba a quedar ni un alma en pie en ese pueblo… Sin embargo, la suerte decidió favorecerlos por esta vez… A TODOS… mediante una bola de humo que apareció a la espalda del uzumaki.

-Te pillé…- murmuró una voz seria desde el interior del humo, para luego salir de golpe hacía la frente del rubio una mano con un complicado sello lleno de kanji dibujado en una hoja de papel. Naruto ni pudo, ni quiso reaccionar… reconocía esa voz, no quería atacarlo por mucho que se lo rugiese su inquilino. Fue el papel conectar con la piel de su frente, y el chakra anularse de golpe, la voz callarse… volver Naruto a la normalidad. De entre el humo acabó de salir un hombre de largo pelo blanco contenido por un protector con el símbolo "aceite", dos metros de altura y un kimono de batalla rojo, que sostenía en su otra mano, sobre su hombro, el cuerpo inconsciente de una bella mujer.- ¿Creísteis que con un truco tan barato ibais a engañarme?- preguntó, dirigiendo su voz a los dos akatsuki, una vez resuelto lo más importante, el problema de Naruto. Kami santo, qué poco había faltado, no tardó ni un segundo en reaccionar en cuanto sintió ese chakra en el ambiente mientras estaba con esa chica en su habitación… si ahora bromeaba era para que no se notase que estaba acojonado, con cada letra…

-Jiraiya el sannin…- comentó kisame, sin aflojar su pose. A ver, era mejor que lo que iban a enfrentar, pero tampoco mucho… ese rival también excedía su nivel…

-Jiraiya el galante para vosotros… la próxima vez que intentéis engañarme, recordar esto… soy Jiraiya, el mayor conquistador de mujeres este continente, el único que conoce el corazón femenino, el que ha visto amanecer mil veces rodeado de las mujeres más hermosas… un vividor follador de la hostia…- ¿por qué alargaba su presentación? Básicamente, para no empezar la lucha sin asegurarse de que su alumno ojiazul no se volviese a descontrolar… parecía que era así, no estaba intentando invocar chakra para su alivio… se le estaban agotando los sobrenombres, y ese sello de fuinjutsu tenía sus límites, no era el puto sello de la parca que el gaki llevaba en el estómago…- ¡Yo no caigo ante los encantos de una mujer, ELLAS CAEN ANTE LOS MÍOS!- gritó, extendiendo una mano hacia los dos akatsuki en su clásica pose, sonriendo con un gesto canalla, aún con la mujer inconsciente en su hombro. Sería un poco problemático luchar así, pero… podía hacerlo. Joder que si podía… estaba seguro de poder dar batalla sin un brazo, sobre todo si invocaba su modo sennin. Y sus rivales lo sabían…

-Kisame, nos vamos…- ordenó Itachi, asintiendo el hombre pez.

-Ah no, ¡vosotros morís aquí!- exclamó Jiraiya, para luego tocar el suelo.

Sinceramente, a Naruto le resultó indiferente ese combate. Jiraiya invocó unas paredes pegajosas que casi se comen al hermano de Satsuki y a ese hombre pez, y estos escaparon usando un extraño fuego negro… poco lo importaba. Por un lado, estaba MUY cansado. Ese sello había suprimido su transformación, frenado ese océano de chakra que amenazaba con engullirle y que solo había podido encauzar hasta entonces gracias a su fuerza de voluntad, pero cortando por lo sano. El chakra del biju… y su propio chakra. Durante esa pelea, Naruto se pasó todo el tiempo sudando frío y arrodillado en el suelo, respirando con dificultad. Tenía la sensación de que todo ese odio seguía ahí, esperando a que volviese a usar chakra para aparecer… necesitaría unas horas de calma antes de volver a usar su energía. Ero sannin le había salvado, y por ende también a Satsuki, y por ello se había librado de que intentase matarle por dejarle solo contra dos akatsuki para correr detrás de unas faldas…

Además, por otro lado, esa pelea no podía darle más igual… solo quería llegar donde Satsuki. En cuanto los dos akatsuki huyeron y Jiraiya deshizo su invocación, fue seguro moverse y el uzumaki no perdió ni un segundo. Llegó dónde Satsuki, que se encontraba en el suelo, semi inconsciente, con la mirada perdida. Naruto la llamó a gritos, la abrazó, pero no obtuvo respuesta… nunca había visto a Satsuki así, incluso cuando casi la mataron en nami no kuni mantuvo entereza, fuerza. En ese momento, parecía una inválida, incapaz de defenderse o sostenerse en pie. Temblaba, sudaba a mares, y repetía frases incoherentes al aire una y otra vez. Llamaba débilmente a su madre, se preguntaba por qué, sollozaba como una niña de cinco años… intentó apartar a Naruto de ella, pero el rubio no se movió ni un ápice. Aunque Satsuki hubiese tenido fuerza para lograrlo, jamás se habría apartado de ella. Y eso era su maldición… no saber detectar el peligro.

La chica únicamente abandonó esa pose para mirarle unos instantes antes de cerrar los ojos. Naruto… Naruto estaba allí, con ella. Había espantado a Itachi, no sabía cómo… pero no la importaba. La aterraba que estuviese tan cerca, que no hubiese salido corriendo. Tenía que poner tierra de por medio, el puto continente entero, huir de ella… porque Itachi le había revelado el precio del mangekyo sharingan, el precio para cobrarse su venganza. Un precio demasiado alto para una parte de ella… y asumible para otra. Por eso Satsuki no pudo ni moverse, porque Itachi la había destrozado, como cuando tenía cinco años. Había necesitado cuatro **tsukuyomi** en lugar de uno esta vez, pero el resultado era otra vez el mismo. Otra vez la dejaba indefensa, haciéndola ver que no había logrado nada y que el pelinegra podía venir en cualquier momento a matarla… Otra vez la quitaba a cada persona que la rodeaba, antes matándolos, ahora de una forma mucho más cruel… la dejaba otra vez sola. Otra vez la dejaba… rota.

* * *

 **Y os lo dejo aqui, todo tan bonito y esperanzador. Si, tenia que pasar, el rollo casa de la pradera no es lo mio, ni es realista. Satsuki tiene sus metas y problemas (un hermano psicotico, un pedofilo obsesionado con ella y un lado oscuro preocupante), naruto lo mismo (ya habeis visto lo que CASI ocurre y que jiraiya ha evitado), sakura lo mismo. Toca agarrarse, porque nadie sale indemne de cuatro tsukuyomi seguidos... se vienen curvas. ¿Habrán llegado ya al punto de no retorno? Se vera en los siguientes capitulos... Nos leemos!**


	14. Nubes negras

Cap13: nubes negras

 **Buenas! si si, ya lo se, me estabais esperando aqui con antorchas para llevarme a la hoguera... en mi defensa, he tardado tanto en actualizar por culpa de los examenes, pero espero poder publicaros dos capitulos este mes para compensar. Bien, no quiero alargarme mucho, hoy teneis desarrollo de trama y aparición de un pj vital en el desarrollo de naruto y sakura, espero que os guste, un saludo!**

 **Jdelvillar569:** hola! Pues si, ya adverti que el capitulo venia cargado de gore. En mi opinión, no he puesto NADA que no ocurriese esa noche, aplicando la logica: el exterminio de un clan incluye niños, ancianos, mujeres... que parece qye solo mueren guerreros y hombres blancos de mediana edad con descendencia, y no, itachi no hizo prisioneros.

Me alegra ver que opinas como yo con respecto a itachi. A kishimoto empecé a verle el plumero cuando me fije en que salvaba el honra y la bondad de cada uchiha, NO HABIA NI UNO MALO AL PARECER. Fugaku era una víctima, itachi otra ademas de heroe, a sasuke lo ama con toda su alma... al final ni danzo era malo del todo joder, y no. Itachi estaba hecho para ser un villano, el archienemigo de sasuke, su punto de inflexion. Una vez lo matase, deberia de optar entre convertirse definitivamente en un nuevo itachi y ser el gran villano de la obra, o arrepentirse y volver a konoha, no esa puta mierda que nos dieron llena de incongruencias. Aqui, itachi es un villano, mal que me pese si al publico le desagrada. En fin, gracias por leer, espero que te guste lo de hoy.

* * *

-aaaaaaaaaaaa- personaje hablando

- _aaaaaaaaaaaa_ \- personaje pensando

- **aaaaaaaaaaaa** \- ser sobrenatural hablando

- ** _aaaaaaaaaaaa_** \- ser sobrenatural pensando

RENUNCIA DE DERECHOS: Algunas veces me pregunto, ¿y si nosotros somos un fic de un grupo de escritores aficionados? Si es así, no nos quieren nada si nos tienen leyendo esto XD sea como sea, obviamente el mundo Naruto pertenece a masashi kishimoto, mientras que Satsuki es una creación del fandom. Yo solo aporto esta historia.

* * *

El bosque que rodea Konoha es un lugar peculiar. Hashirama senju y Uchiha madara no escogieron ese lugar por casualidad: para el senju, se trataba de un lugar lleno de paz. Un claro a la sombra de una montaña y en medio de un bosque amable, lleno de caza, recursos, ideal para que los ninjas de su futura aldea no perdiesen de vista sus raíces, su conexión con la naturaleza y el entorno. Había visto las industrializadas ciudades de Hi no kuni, y en serio quería evitar que su aldea acabase así, y ese objetivo lo logró con creces. Pero, en el caso del uchiha, la elección se debió a razones mucho más pragmáticas. Ese bosque aislaba la aldea, era un entorno ideal para mantenerla oculta, y además a salvo. Si un ejército les atacaba, la superior noción del entorno de los ninjas de la hoja les permitirían tender mil emboscadas al enemigo. Minato namikaze pudo dar fe de ello… y los 500 shinobi de Iwa que mató en media hora entre esos mismos árboles, también. El bosque de konoha era un lugar hermoso… y peligroso. Porque, en lo profundo de su espesura, nadie podía oírte gritar…

-¡AAHHHHH, NO, NO ONEGAI!- gritó en un desgarro un joven de cabello corto y negro, arrastrándose por el suelo, desesperado por sobrevivir. Un enorme reguero de sangre marcaba el lugar desde donde Shisui uchiha cayó hasta donde había logrado llegar antes de que su enemigo le alcanzase. Una imagen terrible del creador del genjutsu perfecto, de un uchiha tan temido en la última gran guerra ninja que había orden de retirada nada más verle. De la cima al frío suelo… y a manos de su mejor amigo.- Itachi… eres… eres mi mejor amigo… por favor, no…

-…- en pie junto a él, con su katana manchada de sangre, el otro gran uchiha de la última hornada del clan de los tres tomoes observaba a su víctima. Lo hacía con una expresión de absoluta tranquilidad, como si fuese ajeno a lo que estaba ocurriendo allí… como si no hubiese citado a su mejor amigo a ese lugar tan apartado, como si no lo hubiese atacado a traición nada más aparecer… como si no estuviese en realidad disfrutando de su sufrimiento. Shisui uchiha… el talento del clan y último portador del mangekyo, tras desarrollarlo durante la guerra, a sus pies y suplicando. Otro uchiha débil que iba a ser eliminado. Quién iba a decirle que el motivo de su gran fama como ninja era ahora la causa de su caída… Itachi no toleraba no ser el más fuerte, por lo que había condenado a Shisui nada más verle usar su habilidad.- Cierto, Shisui… eres mi mejor amigo. Nos hemos criado juntos, hemos estado siempre el uno con el otro, incluso me presentaste a mi novia… fuera de mi madre y mi hermana, eres mi ser más querido…- por un momento, Shisui dejó de temblar y se dejó vencer por la esperanza. Quizás todo había sido un accidente, quizás todo se podía arreglar… estaba reconociendo que le quería, eso tenía que ser bueno, eso…

-IAAAARGHHH- gritó en un estertor de sufrimiento el pelinegro cuando la katana de Itachi penetró en su estómago sin la más mínima piedad, destrozando su carne. Itachi, con un gesto sádico, dejando asomar esa sonrisa que ponía los pelos de punta a propios y extraños, continuó hablando.

-… pero el ser mi persona más querida no es un golpe de suerte, Shisui…- reconoció con un tono burlesco, para luego mirar a la cámara con sus ojos tornándose en un nuevo dibujo, uno de aspas enrevesadas… la maldición del clan uchiha, el mangekyo sharingan.- …porque nuestro poder tiene un precio.

Y, tras volverse todo negro y solo oírse los gritos y llantos de agonía del difunto shisui uchiha, Satsuki uchiha abrió los ojos. Tardó unos segundos en situarse, en averiguar dónde estaba. La última vez que los tuvo abiertos estaba en ese pasillo de hotel, tirada en el suelo, con Naruto sosteniéndola… ahora, en cambio, estaba en una habitación desconocida. No era la suya, ni por asomo… se trataba de una habitación demasiado luminosa para su estilo. Las paredes blancas, las sencillas mesas de madera, la limpieza del lugar… estaba en el hospital. Si, era el hospital… la bastó una mirada al lugar donde estaba tumbada para ver que era una camilla. Y, sentada en una silla, con su torso y cabeza apoyadas en esa misma camilla, estaba su acompañante. Pelo rosado, piel blanca con algunas pecas, expresión serena en su sueño… la reconocía. Sakura haruno. Tenía que admitir que tanto color y contraste la resultaba atractivo... aunque Satsuki parpadeó unos segundos y comenzó a moverse… ella no era quien la interesaba… no era Naruto…

-Sa… ¿Satsuki?- preguntó una somnolienta Sakura, que se había despertado por el movimiento de su amiga. Enfocó sus ojos en ella… si, estaba despierta, al fin; y eso la llenaba de alegría, tanta que se lanzó a abrazarla. Había estado muerta de preocupación desde que un desesperado Naruto la llevó al hospital, pidiendo a voz en grito un médico. Sin embargo, Satsuki apenas reaccionó al abrazo, y una voz en su cabeza se comenzó a preocupar por otro aspecto, por las posibles consecuencias del ataque sufrido. Se separó ligeramente antes de seguir hablando.- ¿Estás bien? ¿Quieres que llame al médico o…?

-Estoy en el hospital, ¿no?- preguntó la joven con un tono monocorde extraño, clavando esos dos ónices negros en los jade de su amiga. Sakura tuvo que reprimir un escalofrío… mirarlos era como asomarse a un pozo sin fondo, tenía la sensación de que no estaba a salvo bajo esa mirada…

-S… si…- comenzó a explicar, tratando de serenarse. Su amiga necesitaba apoyo ahora, no un estúpido temor infundado. Ya lo había hablado con su baka preferido, Satsuki les necesitaba más que nunca, e iba a estar allí…- Llevas inconsciente tres días, Satsuki… te trajo Naruto, al parecer te habían atacado con un genjutsu muy potente… no sé mucho de eso, el baka estaba demasiado preocupado y furioso como para darme detalles…- la haruno se fijó en que, por un segundo, los ojos de Satsuki recorrieron el lugar, buscándole.- No… no está aquí, Satsuki… ¡pero no es culpa suya! Te juro que ha estado dos días sin separarse de ti ni un segundo, ni tan siquiera para dormir en casa… se negaba a dejarte sola… pero el consejo de la aldea le ha encargado una misión muy importante junto a ese viejo verde que le entrena, y le han obligado a irse… el no quería, pero le amenazaron con acusarle de traición y expulsarle del cuerpo… solo lo hizo porque le convencí de que no pasaba nada, de que estaba yo también para acompañarte y…

-Me da igual…- la interrumpió de nuevo la uchiha, para acto seguido quitarse esos molestos viales y levantarse de la camilla, todo ante la atónita mirada de Sakura. Joder, llevaba tres días inconsciente, y ahora se levantaba como si nada… teóricamente, debía de dolerla todo el cuerpo, tener los músculos debilitados, estar desorientada y confusa… era una kunoichi MUY fuerte…

-Sa… Satsuki, los médicos han dicho que necesitas reposo y…- iba a continuar, pero un intenso color rojo invadió sus pómulos. Satsuki, ignorando completamente sus palabras, se había dirigido al armario del cuarto, donde estaba su ropa de ese fatídico día, esa camiseta holgada negra de cuello alto y esos pantalones cortos blancos; y, sin más preámbulos, se había quitado su bata de hospital, quedándose totalmente desnuda.- Se… ¿se puede saber qué haces?- preguntó, intentando contener su tono de voz… joder, la puerta estaba abierta, había gente en el pasillo, ¡podían verla Shannaro! Cerró la puerta con un gesto torpe, y se giró inconscientemente para seguir mirándola.

-Cambiarme, no voy a irme con esta bata de hospital...- contestó Satsuki con normalidad, para luego fijarse en un detalle: Sakura se había quedado mirando su cuerpo. Al principio se había escandalizado por el gesto de la pelinegra, pero, tras unos segundos, las hormonas la habían acabado jugando una mala pasada. Era algo lógico, ya se habían besado, y muchas veces… y habían dormido juntas otras tantas, a veces incluso contactando sus cuerpos entre ellas… se podía decir que Sakura era tan novia de Naruto como de Satsuki. Y con ambos sentía… cosas. Ese calor, su corazón latiendo a mil por hora. Era algo natural, sobre todo si se tenía en cuenta la belleza de Satsuki: Satsuki era, junto a Ino, la chica más bella de konoha, con un cuerpo muy bien formado para su edad. No había un solo chico en la academia, ni tan siquiera entre los mayores, que no la mirase al pasar. Satsuki normalmente ni se fijaba en esos gestos, pero, en este caso, dibujó una sonrisa traviesa… la gustaba ese gesto.- ¿Tengo algo raro, Sakura?

-Eehh… esto… no, pe… pero… te pueden ver…- balbuceó una avergonzada Sakura, apartando la mirada mientras se abofeteaba mentalmente por ese lapsus. Satsuki se rió ligeramente, mirando su camiseta y sus pantalones con calma… como si la importase que la viese alguien desnuda… y, todavía sin vestirse y aprovechando que la ojijade seguía apartando la mirada, se acercó a ella, como un depredador. La rondó unos segundos, mirándola de arriba abajo con detenimiento, lo justo para amedrentarla. Sakura tragó hondo, y tuvo que poner todo su esfuerzo en no temblar cuando Satsuki se frenó ante ella, a escasos centímetros de su rostro. Notaba su calor, incluso sus pechos cerca de los suyos… otra vez sus hormonas volvían a traicionarla, sus hormonas y su miedo a esa mujer… era excitación y miedo, una combinación difícil… menos mal que sabía disimular bien. Sin embargo, hay gestos que no puedes limitar. Satsuki notó como la piel de la pelirrosada se ponía de gallina en su presencia, y siguió con su media sonrisa, satisfecha.

-Si tú me lo pides, me vestiré, Sakura…- concedió, acariciando la suave piel de su barbilla con su dedo, notando como la fémina entreabría ligeramente los labios. Si… la gustaba esa reacción, ese poder que tenía sobre ella… incluso una idea cruzó su mente mientras clavaba sus ojos en los suyos de nuevo.- Pero solo si me acompañas a un sitio…

Mientras, en otro punto lejano del país del fuego, cerca de la ciudad de Tanzaku, un par de viajeros se sentaban en una mesa de la taberna local más bulliciosa. Uno era un hombre adulto, quizás rondaba los cincuenta, aunque muy bien llevados gracias a su metro noventa de estatura y fuerte musculatura. Jiraiya tenía el físico para cumplir con su sueño de ser el mayor vividor follador del continente, salvo por un detalle… esa mirada lasciva que no podía evitar regalar a las mujeres que pasaban cerca. Si… Jiraiya moriría solo a ese ritmo. Frente a él, sentado con desgana en el banco, estaba un chico rubio de ojos azules. Naruto uzumaki, el último guerrero conocido de su clan, se miraba su muñeca derecha con un gesto de frustración. La tenía en carne viva a pesar de su regeneración avanzada, fruto de sus mil y un fracasos en desarrollar la técnica secreta del gran yondaime hokage, el rasengan. A su frustración general y preocupación se unía el hecho de estar atascado en el uso de la técnica de su ídolo a seguir, el legendario Minato namikaze… y no estaba para más frustraciones, sinceramente…

-Deberíamos de seguir entrenando en lugar de beber en este tugurio…- se quejó, intentando levantarse para volver a las afueras de la ciudad y seguir ensayando esa técnica, pero el brazo de Jiraiya le detuvo antes de hacerlo.

-Ya te he dicho que toca descansar Naruto. Llevas desde que salimos de konoha sin parar, acumulando chakra e intentando hacerlo girar en un rasengan. Tienes la palma de la mano dañada y tu sistema de chakra estresado… mejor cálmate un poco. Tómatelo así: el descanso te hará ganar precisión a la hora de manejar tu chakra, la precisión te dará rapidez, y así acabarás antes…- explicó el peliblanco, sinceramente sorprendido por el progreso de su alumno. Joder, un día y ya había cumplido los dos primeros pasos del rasengan… era una barbaridad, inhumano incluso. Hasta temía que se hiciese daño de verdad a este ritmo, Naruto era un obseso del entrenamiento… un rasgo heredado de su padre, claramente. Por eso quería que se relajase un poco, que fuese un niño de trece años por unas horas, al menos mientras seguían rastreando su objetivo… la pregunta era cómo convencerlo de ello…

-Hola, les traigo su pedido…- Justo en ese momento, la camarera trajo sus consumiciones, una jarra de sake para él, un refresco para el rubio. Jiraiya arqueó una ceja con interés al observarla de cerca. Era una chica realmente guapa, de pelo castaño claro, casi rubio, peinado en una trenza que descansaba sobre su hombro, con un buen cuerpo y unos ojos verdes preciosos… unos ojos que, cómo no, estaban fijos en una sola persona, incluso cuando se retiró a servir otra mesa. Eso le dio una gran idea a Jiraiya.

-Además, podrías aprovechar este descanso para… divertirte… la camarera no te ha quitado el ojo de encima desde que has entrado, a pesar de llevar ese chandal tan feo y sucio…- reveló con un tono pícaro. Naruto, a pesar de que su atención estaba más fija en su mano que en su entorno, no pudo evitar mirar unos segundos a la chica. No dejaba de ser un chico de trece años. Justo cuando lo hizo, pilló a la camarera haciendo lo mismo, y un fuerte sonrojo invadió la cara de la fémina, retirándose torpemente hacia la barra mientras le dirigía alguna mirada de soslayo. Jiraiya sonrió triunfal.- Debe de tener unos dieciséis… un poco mayor que tú, pero aquí nos viene perfecto chiquillo. Tu pelo y tus ojos son un puñetero imán Naruto, hazme caso, si juegas bien tus cartas puede que te estrenes esta noche… mira, la clave está en la caída de ojos… bueno, y en acordarte de lo que te dije de la higiene y la protección…

-Si, Ero sannin, me lavo tres veces al día y llevo un kunai siempre encima desde que me diste ese consejo…- respondió con desidia Naruto, arrancando una sonora carcajada del peliblanco.

-Jajaja, ¡Un kunai! Así me gusta mocoso, que recuperes un poco el sentido del humor, es un chiste cojonudo encima, tengo que apuntármelo…- se rió el sannin, hasta que tuvo que cortar cuando el rubio se sacó un kunai del pantalón con un gesto confuso mientras bebía de su refresco.- …menudo galán de mercadillo estás hecho, me da que no entendiste bien nuestra charla, y que voy a tener que volver a dártela si quiero evitar que salgas con un par de hijos bastardos cuando empieces a hablar con tus admiradoras del lugar…- declaró, frotándose el puente de la nariz con frustración… joder, Kami le da pan a quien no tiene dientes...

Naruto suspiró y desvió su mirada al refresco. Jiraiya era muy pesado a veces. A ver, por supuesto que se había dado cuenta de ese detalle en el que insistía su maestro, era ingenuo, pero no estúpido. En Konoha, las reacciones que provocaba se podían dividir en dos tipos. Por un lado, estaban las de las personas adultas, un gesto de puro odio y asco ante su presencia. Las madres apartaban a sus hijos, los hombres le gruñían si se acercaba, eso sí no le insultaban o intentaban agredirle… era una mierda, por supuesto, pero no había conocido otra cosa en su vida, así que estaba acostumbrado. Sin contar que le servía para valorar más esas muestras de cariño que le daban Ayame, el viejo teuchi, o iruka sensei… Y, por otro lado, estaban las reacciones de los chicos de su generación, principalmente de las mujeres: desprecio. No era odio, no… eran diferentes a las de los adultos, era más bien como si le viesen poca cosa. En parte, Sakura chan le explicó que algunas se las había ganado… a ninguna chica le gustan los chicos que no se duchan a menudo ni se lavan los dientes… desde que había corregido esto, se había fijado en que algunas chicas "toleraban" su presencia, incluso Ino de vez en cuando bromeaba con él antes de que Sakura estallase en celos e intentase asesinarla. Eso demostraba que, a diferencia de las miradas de los adultos, estas sí que las podía cambiar.

Pero, cuando salía de konoha… era pasar de un extremo a otro. Como ya había reconocido, sería ingenuo, pero no un estúpido, solo tenía que comparar. Con los adultos encontraba amabilidad… y se había fijado en que muchas chicas se le quedaban mirando y cuchicheaban entre ellas mientras sonreían, o se sonrojaban si él las saludaba, algunas incluso trababan conversación con él de forma espontánea… no estaba en absoluto acostumbrado, en Konoha eso último había sido imposible la mayoría de su vida, pero era agradable. No quería decir que fuese a hacer nada con ninguna, era fiel a sus compañeras de equipo (él prefería llamarlas novias, pero ambas se ponían nerviosas si lo decía en público… no lo entendía dattebayo…), pero agradecía ver que, fuera de la hoja, donde nadie sabía quién era, se le trataba muchísimo mejor. Salir de viaje con Ero sennin le sentaba bien, por eso siempre estaba deseando ir a alguna misión con él, ver mundo, conocer gente nueva. Aunque en este momento fuese el peor para hacerlo…

-Ya te he dicho que solo me gustan dos, Ero sannin… y que, por culpa de mi falta de entrenamiento, una está en el hospital…- volvió con su tema recurrente, apretando sus dientes con frustración, y Jiraiya frunció el ceño. Vaya, cuando deseaba que Naruto se desconectase un poco del trabajo, no prefería que volviese a comerse la cabeza así. Sobre todo cuando era injusto…

-Naruto, ya te lo he dicho: eres fuerte, pero, aún entrenando todos los días de tu vida desde tu nacimiento y sin descanso, no habrías estado a la altura de esos dos… Son dos crimínales de clase S, y porque no hay una clase superior, que si no estarían en esa… Uno es kisame hoshigaki, el mejor espadachín de la niebla aún tras su deserción… si zabuza te pareció fuerte, es un angelito al lado de ese tiburón. Y el otro… el otro creo que no hace falta que te lo describa, masacró a un clan entero él solo… fue un milagro que aguantases hasta mi llegada, estoy muy orgulloso de ti…- intentó consolarle, pero, cuando Naruto levantó sus ojos del vaso y lo miró fijamente, supo que algo no iba bien.

-Si aguanté fue por el kiuby, Jiraiya…- reveló Naruto, atragantándose el sennin ante ese comentario. Jiraiya nunca había nombrado a esa bestia ante Naruto: cuando le explicó la naturaleza del chakra naranja, camufló la verdad diciéndole que tenía un kekkei genkai que le permitía usar dos sistemas de chakra si se concentraba. En absoluto quería hablarle de lo que llevaba dentro, de ese ser milenario de infinita crueldad, y en serio creía que el rubio ignoraba su existencia. Era lo mejor, ese ser era taimado, era mejor que no supiese de él… la ignorancia es una bendición. Pero Naruto al parecer lo sabía… a pesar de la prohibición del difunto sandaime hokage, so pena de muerte, de revelarle al rubio su condición de jinchuriki, el uzumaki lo sabía. Iba a preguntar, pero Naruto fue más rápido.- No soy estúpido, Jiraiya… la noche en que iruka me dio mi bandana, Mizuki dijo que yo era el zorro que atacó la aldea… Solo tuve que ir a la biblioteca y ver los dibujos para fijarme en que eran idénticos a ese zorro que suelo ver en sueños…- Naruto sonrió con ironía.- No me imaginé que era algo literal lo de que YO era ese zorro…

-Naruto… ¿has hablado con… esa cosa?- Jiraiya pudo reponerse e intervenir, ganando la serenidad necesaria para intentar calmar a su discípulo, que asintió con calma. Era una situación que en serio había pillado a contrapié al sabio de los sapos, pero debía de centrarse en atajar este problema YA. Si Naruto veía al zorro, significaba que el sello estaba desgastándose… y si hablaba con él, significaba algo mucho peor, un peligro latente: que le hiciese caso alguna vez...- Si no te lo dijimos era por tu bien… ese zorro es peligroso, no debes de escucharle jamás. Es un ser taimado, mezquino, intentará convencerte con mil mentiras…- el uzumaki se rió con ironía de nuevo… que le contase algo que no supiese. Su primer encuentro fue esclarecedor: un Naruto de cinco años confiando en él, dejándose engatusar por esa apariencia alucinante, con su tamaño y esas nueve colas al viento… para luego casi ser aplastado por una de sus garras y tener que huir mientras el kiuby bramaba anunciando que devoraría su alma…- Y no te preocupes cuando tengas que usar tu chakra naranja, ya te dije que no es peligroso, que al tener tu propio chakra unido es una energía benigna…

-No es el chakra naranja el que me preocupa… es el rojo. El que proviene directamente de él, el que me invade cuando me enfurezco… lo viste cuando llegaste a mi combate con Itachi…- Jiraiya tragó hondo… joder, como para olvidarlo, la sensación que provocaba ese chakra era terrible. Jiraiya era un usuario del chakra natural, y por lo tanto muy sensible a las sensaciones que transmitía el chakra de otras personas. El de ese zorro le provocaba escalofríos, un terror primigenio que tardó horas en pasar, ni tan siquiera el chakra de orochimaru era tan oscuro…

-¿Te ha pasado más veces?- preguntó en tensión. Si le ocurría a menudo, quizás la situación era insostenible… pero, para su alivio, Naruto negó.

-No… solo me ha ocurrido esa vez, y porque yo se lo permití para salvar a Satsuki…- Naruto dio un nuevo trago a su bebida antes de continuar- …pero eso no quiere decir que el kiuby no lo haya intentado más veces, Ero sannin. Siempre lo noto oculto en mi, esperando para salir… en Nami, tras creer que había muerto Satsuki… habría matado a esa chica si no la hubiese reconocido antes de dar el último golpe… o en el bosque de la muerte, cuando Sakura chan y Satsuki estaban en peligro… tuve que luchar por no liberarlo. Es como un puñetero ariete chocando contra una puerta… y, cada vez que intenta atacar y controlarme, llega un poco más lejos. Y yo me siento menos… yo. A veces… a veces sueño con él. Me mira con esos ojos, tras los barrotes de su celda, me sonríe con esos colmillos… y me dice que "falta poco"…- Jiraiya palideció ante esa revelación, temblando imperceptiblemente. Si, eso era algo MUY malo…- ¿Poco para qué, Ero sannin?- finalizó Naruto, tragando grueso el gama sannin. Esa pregunta era la segunda que más había estado temiendo desde que se reencontró con su pasado en la figura de ese chico… su mente trabajaba a mil por hora buscando una respuesta aceptable y, para su salvación, la solución entró por la puerta del lugar.

-Hablaremos de esto cuando volvamos a Konoha, Naruto…- sentenció. El rubio iba a quejarse, pero Jiraiya no se dejó interrumpir.- Te lo prometo, pero no podemos ahora por una simple razón: como me imaginaba, nuestro objetivo acaba de entrar.

Salvado por la campana, se podría decir… por dos inmensas campanas. Naruto se giró hacia dónde miraba el peliblanco, y arqueó una ceja. Por la puerta entraba una mujer rubia de unos treinta años, acompañada de una joven morena de unos veintitantos. La mujer rubia llamó su atención al instante. No era por su belleza, aunque era una mujer muy bella… y, aunque pareciese una mentira, tampoco por esos exagerados pechos que tenía. Esas cosas no le llamaban la atención. No, era por algo que no sabía explicar… era como si le resultase familiar, como si compartiese algo con ella. Mientras, Jiraiya tuvo que acompasar su respiración un segundo. Seguía igual de hermosa, con esos ojos ámbar, esa piel fina… y esos pechos… sobre todo eso último. Joder, lo que le provocaba esa mujer no era normal… Internamente, se apuntó un tanto: Jiraiya sabía que esa mujer era una persona de costumbres. La encantaba apostar, siempre perdía apostando y se quedaba sin blanca, y adoraba ahogar sus penas por perder bebiendo, ergo… solo tuvo que buscar la taberna con los precios de sake más bajos y esperar…

-Esto… Ero sannin… ¿por qué tiene un aire a ese modelo de prostituta que siempre buscas en los burdeles?- preguntó un confuso Naruto, temiendo que realmente su maestro se hubiese vuelto loco y hubiese abandonado la búsqueda del nuevo hokage de konoha para irse de putas. Jiraiya SIEMPRE buscaba ese tipo de mujer en cada burdel y, si no había, ya variaba… era raro. Pero, como le hubiese hecho dejar a Satsuki sola para irse de putas, le mataría… Jiraiya tragó hondo ante la observación del rubio.

-Ya… procura omitir esa coincidencia delante de ella, te puedo asegurar que tiene peor pronto que un dragón…- aconsejó, para luego apurar su jarra de sake y pedirle otra a la camarera junto a cuatro vasos.- Ella es Tsunade Senju, la mejor ninja médico del continente, mi compañera sannin, nieta del primer hokage… y tu futura hokage, si Kami tiene piedad de nosotros dos…- Naruto abrió los ojos con fuerza para luego fruncir el ceño de la que volvía a mirar a esa mujer.

-¿Ella… hokage?- inquirió el rubio con incredulidad. A ver, no quería juzgarla así, de primeras, pero… el que estuviese en ese momento discutiendo con el mesero a voz en grito porque había pedido sake y el hombre se negaba a dárselo hasta que saldase sus deudas no ayudaba a verla con respeto…- No parece una hokage…- Tsunade intentó subirse a la barra para golpear al propietario de la taberna, siendo agarrada por la apurada mujer morena que la acompañaba mientras un pequeño cerdo temblaba de terror a un lado, fijándose el rubio en otro detalle… como la botaban esos dos balones de playa…- …ni tan siquiera sé si podría leer un documento en la mesa de jiji sarutobi… tiene demasiado pecho…

-Naruto…- repuso el peliblanco, agradeciendo a la camarera la nueva jarra de sake y levantándose.- Te diré algo que he aprendido a lo largo de mi vida, la única verdad universal… una mujer NUNCA tiene demasiado pecho. Y ahora acompáñame y procura no hablar…- ordenó, dirigiéndose acto seguido a la senju. Demasiado pecho dice… 106 centímetros de pura perfección, este niño no sabía nada del mundo femenino…- Tsuna, cada día estás más guapa…- saludó, apoyándose en la barra junto a la rubia, que de pronto se frenó en su pelea y lo miró con un gesto molesto.

- _Bueno, al menos tiene algo de sentido común y no le cae bien Ero sannin con su mirada de vicioso…_ \- pensó el rubio.

-Jiraiya…- murmuró con un tono de enfado, para luego suspirar.- No tengo tiempo para tus estupideces… y mis ojos están más arriba…- añadió, apretando el puño con rabia. Si, Jiraiya, como siempre, se había quedado hipnotizado mirándola el escote… El gama sennin, temiendo un golpe, dirigió su mirada más arriba, y procedió a disculparse.

-Vamos vamos, tsuna, no te pongas así… déjame invitarte a Sake para compensar y hablamos de los viejos tiempos…- ofreció, y, por unos segundos, la senju dudó entre aceptar o no… hasta que tomó la jarra del peliblanco con un gesto firme.

-Paga mi cuenta aquí y te dejo invitarme…- declaró, y esta vez fue el peliblanco el que suspiró agotado… ya se temía que iba a tener que volverle a robar ese monedero de sapo a Naruto para pagar el viaje de vuelta… pobre niño, su sueldo de gennin se iba siempre en alcohol y putas a pesar de ser virgen y abstemio…

Jiraiya siguió a la rubia hasta una mesa cercana, mesa de la que huyeron sus inquilinos en cuanto vieron acercarse a la rubia… Naruto tenía que admitirlo: quizás Jiraiya no había exagerado el genio de la mujer. Al menos su acompañante era una mujer agradable, y sobria… Shizune se llamaba. Y su cerdo mascota era TonTon, por como se lo presentó. Si, shizune y TonTon podían caerle bien. Pudo hablar un poco con la morena mientras su maestro y la senju se dedicaron a, literalmente, beberse toda la bodega de la taberna. En serio, ¿Cómo podían ser sannin esos dos? Vale que Jiraiya era fuerte, pero joder… no se comportaba como alguien respetable. Y en cuanto a esa mujer… no pudo causarle una peor impresión. Fumaba, bebía, trataba con condescendencia a todos… sin contar que le transmitía una sensación que le hacía enfadar. Como si se autocompadeciese, como si se revolcase en su propia mierda… Naruto no soportaba a la gente así, le hacían hervir la sangre. Tuvo que serenarse. Quizás estaba prejuzgando sin saber, quizás debía de escuchar esa conversación de su maestro y sacar las conclusiones después… y, tras unas horas, supo que no había fallado en su primera impresión, incluso se había quedado corto…

-Jiraiya… si vas a ofrecerme el puesto de hokage, ahórratelo… no me interesa.- declaró mientras daba un nuevo trago a la octava o novena jarra de la tarde. Naruto arrugó el gesto… esa mujer despreciaba el puesto de hokage encima. Jiraiya, en cambio, sonrió con un gesto travieso.

-Te equivocas, venía a ofrecerte fugarnos a una isla desierta…- Tsunade miró al gama sennin con una ceja arqueada, riendo Jiraiya en respuesta.- No te pongas así Tsuna, tenía que intentarlo… y, sobre lo del puesto de hokage, ahora que lo sacas…- el peliblanco enseñó un pergamino, apoyando un codo en la mesa.- casualmente, Konoha ha pensado en ti… es una buena oportunidad, con un buen sueldo y casa gratis, yo que tú me lo pensaría…

-Prefería lo de la isla… y, antes que eso, preferiría dejar la bebida y hacerme monja…- se jactó la mujer, suspirando Jiraiya en respuesta mientras Naruto apretaba los dientes… ¿esta desgraciada iba a ser nombrada hokage? No sé merecía respirar el mismo aire que respiró su jiji... para eso, que le diesen el puesto ya directamente al uzumaki. Jiraiya vio venir al rubio y le agarró con disimulo antes de que interviniese… Hora de ponerse serio…

-Tsuna… esto es serio. La aldea te necesita, nuestro maestro ha muerto por defenderla y pensó en ti para sucederle… debes de asumir tus responsabilidades, eres una kunoichi de konoha al fin y al cabo…- la senju dio un nuevo trago, aparentando indiferencia, aunque Naruto se fijó en que fue más ansioso de lo normal. Fuese lo que fuese lo que la pasaba por la cabeza, lo ahogaba en alcohol. El rubio entrecerró los ojos… esa mujer estaba enfadándole de verdad.

-Mis responsabilidades se pueden ir a la mierda junto a la aldea entera, Jiraiya…- declaró con burla, para servirse un nuevo vaso de sake.- Y en cuanto a hiruzen…- Naruto apretó los puños… que tuviese mucho cuidado esa mujer aquí…- …se lo buscó él solo. Siempre hablando de servir a la aldea, de traer la paz al mundo… y mira cómo ha acabado. Pudriéndose con ese sombrero ridículo… esa aldea solo trae desgracias…

-YA ESTÁ BIEN.- Gritó un furioso Naruto, levantándose de su asiento con rabia. Jiraiya, sin dirigirle la mirada, le agarró del chandal para evitar que hiciese una estupidez, mirándole Naruto con desprecio.- Estamos perdiendo el tiempo, vámonos de una puta vez Ero sannin… no vale para el puesto. Está tan ebria que no podrá llegar ni a la puerta del bar sin ayuda…

-Controla a tu mascota, Jiraiya… rebuzna demasiado…- se burló Tsunade ante ese insulto, atrayendo la atención del joven.

-La única que rebuzna aquí eres tú, vieja de mierda.- insultó Naruto de vuelta, y los demás presentes temblaron. La había llamado vieja… el insulto que esa mujer no toleraba. La senju fijó sus ojos en Naruto y dejó salir un poco de su chakra, buscando poner en su lugar a ese payaso disfrazado de naranja, amedrentarlo. Y, para su sorpresa, ese niño no retrocedió ni un palmo. Shizune había sentido un escalofrío, incluso Jiraiya se había tensado, pero ese niñato… ese niñato no solo no se aterraba, incluso redoblaba su apuesta, puesto que se subió a la mesa para mirarla desde arriba.- Si ese es tu chakra, los he visto mucho peores…- la retó, arqueando una ceja la senju.

-Tienes la boca demasiado grande, mocoso… ¿acaso he dicho alguna mentira?- le espetó, bebiendo con una sonrisa burlesca. Aunque a Jiraiya, dentro de su tensión, le llamó la atención algo… Tsunade no solía fijarse en nadie, pero ese niño había captado su plena atención.

-Has insultado a una persona muy preciada para mi… jiji sarutobi me cuidó cuando me intentaban matar a diario, y murió por defendernos a todos, por defender la aldea... ten un mínimo de respeto, ha hecho mucho más bien al mundo que tú…- exigió, apretando los puños. Como esa mujer siguiese insultando a su abuelo oficioso, la iba a golpear, desde luego que iba a hacerlo.

-Chiquillo, sé perfectamente quién es Hiruzen sarutobi, me entrenó junto al pervertido a tu espalda… y déjame decirte algo: todos sabíamos que iba a morir así. Perdió toda su vida en una puta causa perdida, y al final su propio alumno le mató… tanto va el cántaro a la fuente, que al final se ahoga…- explicó de forma despectiva, volviendo a beber con ansia para taponar sus propios recuerdos, los recuerdos de las dos vidas que la arrebató la hoja. Jiraiya se fijó en ello, pero Naruto no… bastante tenía con no golpearla…

-Por algo estás sola… Shizune no aguantará mucho más contigo, es difícil estar con alguien que no es capaz ni de ser agradecido a su maestro…- la insultó con visceralidad el jinchuriki, y toda la mesa se quedó en silencio. Shizune estaba aterrada: ese chiquillo era, con diferencia, la persona que más había insultado a su maestra desde que viajaban juntas. Jiraiya temía por la vida de su alumno, aunque compartiese sus observaciones. La senju debía de superar de una maldita vez su pasado. Y Tsunade… simplemente se levantó y puso su cara a la altura de la del chico.

-¿Vas a tener huevos para decírmelo otra vez en la calle?

Pues si, los tuvo. Cuando le retó, se esperaba que el chiquillo se arrugase, pero no lo hizo. Así que le humilló todo lo que pudo, venciéndole usando solo el dedo índice de su mano izquierda (si hubiese usado el de la diestra, lo habría matado). Y el chico, lejos de retirarse, redobló la apuesta. Con la sangre escurriéndose por su frente, la gritó que no se atreviese nunca más a insultar el puesto de hokage, porque algún día él sería su legítimo dueño y se lo haría pagar. Y Tsunade senju por un momento no vio a ese chico… vio a sus dos personas más queridas, a Dan y Nawaki, que también buscaron lo mismo en vida. Ser hokage, liderar la aldea, salvar a todos. Y ambos murieron sin retractarse de sus palabras, sin ceder ni un palmo de terreno… como ese chico que tenía frente a ella. Era como oírles hablar, o como oír hablar a su propio abuelo… debía de ser culpa del alcohol…

Pero acto seguido volvió a sorprenderla, esta vez atacando con un rasengan imperfecto, ¡un rasengan! Y solo con trece años… vale que le hizo morder el polvo aún así, pero podría haberla matado si hubiese bebido un poco más y sus reflejos hubiesen sido más lentos… A ese chico le gustaba apostar duro, visto lo visto, y a ella también… por eso decidió hacer una nueva apuesta. Le gritó que, si quería ser hokage algún día, debía de aprender a usar el rasengan. Si no, solo era un bocazas. Así que, si era capaz de dominarlo en tres días, ella se retractaría de todo lo dicho sobre Konoha. Es más, le daría el collar del primer hokage como muestra de respeto. Pero, si no era capaz de lograrlo, si fracasaba, debería de renunciar a su sueño. Konoha necesitaría a alguien fuerte, no a un niñato sin talento. Se había jugado mucho… el colgante era muy valioso, pero no temía por el, era una apuesta segura, al fin ganaría en algo… era imposible que ese chiquillo dominase esa técnica en tan poco tiempo…

Pero la senju subestimó dos cosas. Para empezar, su mala suerte apostando. Tsunade podría apostar a que iba a amanecer al día siguiente, y provocaría un eclipse, o una noche eterna. Y, por otro lado, subestimó la tenacidad de ese chiquillo. No solo ganó la apuesta… lo demostró de la forma más espectacular posible. Salvándole la vida a la ojimiel y destrozando a su agresor con un rasengan perfecto. Aún a pesar de sufrir una herida mortal. Y volvió a ver a su abuelo, a su prometido y a su hermano en él. Eran la misma persona en esencia. Tsunade se descubrió a sí misma desesperada por salvar a ese niño, usando cada gota de su chakra, dispuesta a usar su alma incluso. Ese chico la recordaba lo mejor de su hermano pequeño, lo mejor de su abuelo, lo mejor de su difunto prometido… todo aquello que dejó de ver en Konoha y por lo cual la abandonó. Ese niño era la clase de persona a la que la senju podía seguir. Por eso, cuando Naruto se curó gracias a sus cuidados, le entregó su colgante, un sincero reconocimiento de su valía como sucesor de hashirama senju. Y le dio un beso, uno cariñoso, su forma dulce de pedirle perdón por ser tan brusca con él el día que se conocieron. Y, no contenta con eso, hizo algo más…

-Me alegra que aceptes el nombramiento, tsuna…- agradeció Jiraiya, mientras ambos sannin bebían para celebrar que Konoha iba a tener un godaime hokage que no fuese un putero declarado. Debían de aprovechar, Naruto estaba descansando vigilado por shizune, y al día siguiente debían de partir de vuelta a Konoha… allí lo iban a tener crudo para emborracharse, una con su puesto de líder y el otro espiando…

-No seas zalamero Jiraiya, sabes que lo hago para evitar que destruyas todo aquello por lo que mi abuelo y mi tío trabajaron…- repuso la senju, dando un suave trago a su vaso de sake. El peliblanco sonrió de lado… ese trago no era ansioso, no era una desesperada llamada de auxilio… era calmado, refinado. Solo tres días con él y ya la estaba salvando… ese niño era un puñetero angel…

-Lo haces porque Naruto te ha ganado la apuesta, no me intentes engañar…- el gama sennin bebió también, satisfecho.- Un consejo: nunca apuestes contra él. Es tan cabezota que no sabe perder. Siempre se sale con la suya.

-Ya me he dado cuenta… por eso he aceptado: mi puesto solo es provisional. En cuanto ese chiquillo esté listo, le tiraré ese horrible sombrero a la cara y saldré huyendo…- bromeó, aunque el nombrar a Naruto la hizo sonreír ligeramente.- ¿Cómo se apellida, Jiraiya? No me lo habéis dicho todavía ninguno…

-Uzumaki…- respondió con tensión el hombre. Tsunade arqueó una ceja ante esa respuesta y ese gesto de miedo y vergüenza… ya volvía el Jiraiya de siempre, aquel que no soportaba apenas…

-Me alegra que sea familia mía por parte de mi abuela, pero… rubio, ojos azules, rasengan, el sueño de ser hokage, hacer de canguro tuyo… esperaba OTRO apellido…- recriminó veladamente. Esta vez fue Jiraiya el que dio un trago ansioso a su vaso de sake, suspirando la senju.- Tranquilo, no le voy a decir nada, es tarea tuya… incluso me alegro de que estés con él recuperando el tiempo perdido. Dime… lo que dijo de que nuestro sensei le protegía cuando le intentaban matar de niño… ¿es verdad?- Jiraiya asintió en silencio, sin atreverse a hablar. No en vano, él era responsable indirecto… si hubiese estado allí, Naruto habría tenido una infancia mucho más amable. La senju, en cambio, apretó el caso hasta romperlo, fruto de la rabia… le conocía de tres días y ya enfurecía por solo pensar que alguien le hiciese daño...- Me parece que ya tengo pensada mi primera medida como hokage…

En Konoha, mientras tanto, ya era de noche. Los habitantes de la aldea en su mayoría dormían, o bien gastaban su tiempo en locales de ocio o en trabajos nocturnos. Konoha era una aldea tranquila, no tenía el bullicio de tanzaku o ciudad capital, por la noche podías perfectamente tumbarte en el césped del parque del monte hokage y contemplar las estrellas en calma… salvo esa noche. En esa noche, las voces de alarma sonaron entre las patrullas shinobi. Había un incendio, un incendio a las afueras de la muralla… en el barrio uchiha. Iluminada por las llamas de lo que en su día llamó hogar, Satsuki contemplaba todo con una excitación creciente. Nada más despertarse en el hospital, y acompañada de una confundida Sakura, la pelinegra había ido a comprar gasolina al puesto civil más cercano, y gastado la tarde en empapar cada edificación de su propiedad. Había incendiado cada edificio, cada casa, cada mueble… no había dejado nada libre de las llamas.

Con el zippo de su hermano en su mano izquierda, el origen de la primera chispa, ahora sus ojos negros no reflejaban oscuridad, no… reflejaban luz. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, lo veía claro, veía claro lo que debía de hacer. Se había aferrado demasiado tiempo a los fantasmas de su familia, a su apellido, a su papel en esa aldea. Había intentado huir haciéndose kunoichi, había intentado olvidar y pasar página enamorándose… y todo ello había sido un grave error. No, ella no era una mujer normal… no iba a ponerse vestidos, no iba a casarse, no iba a formar una familia y cocinar para el marido de turno. No… ella era una vengadora. Y cada uchiha muerto en ese infierno de llamas que antes fue el barrio uchiha clamaba por esa venganza… faltaba un muerto más para estar en paz. Uno solo… el más importante. Satsuki dibujó una siniestra sonrisa, esa sonrisa que ponía los pelos de punta a todo aquel que la viese. Podía verlo en esas llamas… veía sangre, veía poder… y, sobre todo, veía el mangekyo, la llave para lograrlo todo. Su objetivo de vida… su sonrisa se afiló tanto que casi la privó de mejillas, haciendo estremecerse a su acompañante…

-Sa… Satsuki…- tartamudeó una cohibida Sakura. Había contemplado todo con preocupación, cómo Satsuki lo hacía arder el barrio entero, y en serio la entendía, aunque no compartía esa decisión. Llevaba desde que Satsuki llegó a ese lugar deseando hablar con ella, calmarla, pero no se había atrevido a abrir la boca ante esos ojos… tenía la sensación de que la uchiha podría matarla sin variar el pulso ni un instante cuando tenía esa mirada… puede que esa sonrisa espeluznante la hubiese provocado tanto miedo que la había empujado a actuar…

-Si, Sakura…- respondió la ojinegra, sin mirarla tan siquiera, sin borrar esa sonrisa. La pelirrosada luchó por seguir hablando y no obedecer a su instinto, que la gritaba que estaba mejor en casa con sus padres… No, Satsuki era su amiga, quería ayudarla, y eso sin contar esa promesa de cuidarla que le había hecho a su baka favorito…

-No… no debiste de quemar este lugar… alguien… alguien podría salir herido al apagar el fuego, o quizás necesites en un futuro algo de ahí…- expuso. Fuera del hecho de quemar un barrio entero por capricho, la uchiha había sido muy metódica. No se había reservado más ropa de la necesaria para sus misiones ninja, no se había guardado fotos, ni un solo recuerdo… ¡ni tan siquiera había dejado sin tocar algún edificio de ese barrio para poder dormir shannaro! Sin embargo, Satsuki no la dejó seguir hablando. Simplemente, la tomó del mentón y la besó con fiereza. No fue un beso clásico de los que se solían dar cuando se besaban también con Naruto… no. Satsuki llevaba totalmente la voz cantante, la manejaba como quería. Sus ojos, en un principio abiertos por la impresión, se fueron cerrando mientras notaba esos labios sobre los suyos, recorriéndola, la lengua de la ojinegra explorándola. Puso sus manos sobre las caderas de la uchiha y se dejó manejar, sin darse cuenta del gesto perverso de la ojinegra. Cuando Sakura comenzaba a responder con pasión, a dejarse llevar por esa extraña sensación cálida en el vientre, Satsuki se separó, frenándola.

-Esto ha sido por portarte bien, Sakura…- la felicitó, observando a la joven sonrojarse de nuevo al despertarse del ósculo y comenzar a caer en lo que estaba haciendo… y en lo que deseaba hacer. Bien… la gustaba esa reacción, así que no separó sus ojos de los de la ojijade antes de continuar hablando.- Y he pensado que esta noche dormiré contigo…

* * *

 **Y fin! Bien, dejemos a satsuki para el final. Hoy aparece un pj que, si bien no fue muy bien desaerollado por kishimoto (el mismo lo reconoce eh), si que me parece vital. Tsunade Senju. Tsunade es vital en el desarrollo de Sakura por obvias razones, pero sobre todo en el de naruto: le aporta una madre, una mujer que le quiere con toda su alma y que hace el trabajo que la pobre kushina no pudo hacer. Vereis a tsunade tomar medidas con la hoja, os lo aseguro.**

 **Y en cuanto a Satsuki... doy inicio a la Satsuki yandere. Hasta ahora Satsuki era una chica con un toque yandere que tenia controlado, una chica que se esforzaba por cambiar y luchar contra si misma... eso se acabo. Llevo un tiempo queriendo desarrollar un pj femenino yandere fuera de un lemmon, y Satsuki es mi prueba. Es realmente dificil, se trata de hacerla una cabrona malnacida y a la vez atractiva para el publico, pero tengo fe. Me inspiro en pjs como Shiro de Deadman Wonderland (la mejor yandere que he visto hasta la fecha joder, una hija de la grandisima puta a la que quiero como a ninguna), Revy two guns (sobre todo en el aspecto, mirad la portada del fic)... digamos que creo que tengo captada la esencia.**

 **En fin, naruto cuando vuelva se va a encontrar una desagradable sorpresa, porque, seamos claros... ¿os fiáis de satsuki? Un saludo y nos leemos!**


	15. Acosadora

Cap14: acosadora.

 **Buenas de nuevo! ya os dije que este mes ire un poco mas rapido para publicar, que tengo que recuperar material de enero y adelantar de marzo (si, otro examen a tumba abierta). Espero que os guste, es sakuracentrista, que quiero trabajar un poco mas el triangulo amoroso (y si, por el lado de ELLAS dos, nadie se esperaba esta jugada vistos los reviews xD). Un saludo y nos leemos, seguramente con ese fic de evangelion que llevo prometiendo tanto tiempo...**

 **Uzumaki albert:** buenas! Pues si, no te haces una idea de lo que se esta preparando con satsuki... es de esos momentos en los que dices "X personaje hace mucho que no aparece" y de pronto BAM. Naruto esta evolucionando, pero todavia necesita un momento traumatico que le de motivacion... ya veras...

Y contestando tu PD... lo sé, y va in crescendo... hoy vas a tener mas :P un saludo y disfruta!

 **Guest** : hola! contesto a ambos a la vez, porque, si no es del mismo autor, la respuesta sera identica XD

Con itachi solo he hecho una cosa: ser consecuente. En la serie, itachi fue un pj mal hecho, comparto la opinion de GuibelReviews en este asoecto: itachi parece que escribió su propio manga de lo que lo queria el mangaka. Itachi NO puede ser el herie despues de lo que hizo con el clan uchiha, de, literalmente, matar a mujeres, infantes recien nacidos, personas inocentes, a su propia madre... incluso lo he parodiado en fjaka cuando sasuke explica en la escuela que su ejemplo a seguir es su hermano mayor xD Itachi es un buen pj si eres consecuente con que es irreversible lo que hizo. Aqui le he dado una vuelta de tuerca mas, basandome en que no hay un solo uchiha sano mentalmente en la serie. No quiero adelantar mas sobre el, pero, si itachi te parecio impresionante... no has visto al uchiha mas fuerte...

Espero que te guste el resto de la obra, un saludo!

 **LordShadowBlade** : saludos amigo! Si, más de diez capitulos preparando ese momento, y ahora se van a ver las consecuencias hasta el final de la primera temporada. Espero que guste, nos leemos!

 **DeathAlex5978** : buenas! No pasa nada hombre... a ver, no te niego que me encanta ver reviews, pero lo primero es que guste y se entienda el mensaje. Me alegra que te guste, y en ello estoy... por lo pronto, este mes tienes doble racion xD Un saludo!

 **Shinasu ewige liebe:** hola! Me alegra leerte!

Pues si, aqui hay un triangulo amoroso en toda regla, y lo he hecho con el objetivo de que no sepas por quien decantarte. Es mas, sabes que soy narusaku, pero aqui me esfuerzo en poner al mismo nivel a satsuki. No te negare que, despues de lo de itachi, el narusatsuki va a mutar, como quien dice, pero seguira existiendo ese triangulo. No te dire con quien acabara naruto, puede que todas, puede que ninguna... incluso voy a jugar con otras chicas externas a ellas dos, como Ino, hinata o Shion.

Y si, lo de itachi es mas logico como lo he puesto aqui, aunque ya me he ganado las primeras criticas... no veo logico que matase a civiles y niños, ni que raiz no se aprovechasecde ello. Es mas, en mi futuro naruharem voy a desarrollar mucho raiz, y ofrecera explicaciones de lo ocurrido esa noche. Y en cuanto al final de la serie... qué te voy a decir que no sepas ya... vaya esperpento...

Y tendre qye modificar eso, si, esa previsión de capitulos fue previa a la gran reestructuracion de la obra para desarrollar este triangulo amoroso. Bueno, no te distraigo mas, espero que te guste. Un saludo!

* * *

-aaaaaaaaaaaa- personaje hablando

- _aaaaaaaaaaaa_ \- personaje pensando

- **aaaaaaaaaaaa** \- ser sobrenatural hablando

- ** _aaaaaaaaaaaa_** \- ser sobrenatural pensando

RENUNCIA DE DERECHOS: Algunas veces me pregunto, ¿y si nosotros somos un fic de un grupo de escritores aficionados? Si es así, no nos quieren nada si nos tienen leyendo esto XD sea como sea, obviamente el mundo Naruto pertenece a masashi kishimoto, mientras que Satsuki es una creación del fandom. Yo solo aporto esta historia.

* * *

Corro. Corro como nunca, creo que nunca he corrido tanto. Es curioso, no lo hago por un peligro, o por huir de alguien, como otras veces. No, corro por felicidad. Creo que es un momento feliz de mi vida. No diré que es el más feliz… quizás hace un año podría haberlo dicho, pero cierto baka se ha encargado de que no pueda decir algo como eso de forma categórica. Cuando logró que la clase entera me respetase tras pintar el monte hokage de rosa, cuando le di mi primer beso, cuando me convenció para seguir siendo ninja, cuando le decía sonrojada que no tendríamos una cita ni en un millón de años… Si, no sé si es el momento más feliz de mi vida, hay mucha competencia gracias a kami. Pero puedo decir ahora que estoy feliz. Si, lo he logrado, ha sido difícil, pero lo he conseguido. Y quiero compartirlo con él. Me da igual que sea de noche y esté agotada, calada hasta los huesos y seguramente con fiebre… quiero verle. Abrazarle, besarle… compartirlo con él. Llego a su barrio, subo corriendo por la pared del edificio usando mi chakra para ahorrar tiempo, y llamo con tal ansia a su puerta que casi la tiro abajo. Y, cuando él me abre, no puedo evitar saltar a sus brazos.

-Me ha aceptado, me ha aceptado, me ha aceptado, ¡ME HA ACEPTADO!- grito de emoción mientras mi baka me sostiene en brazos. El pobre, por un momento ha puesto cara de susto al abrir, seguro que se ha fijado en mi deplorable aspecto. Mi pelo enredado, despeinado y mojado; mi vestido lleno de agua y barro… si, no es mi mejor presentación. Pero sonrió de verdad, sobre todo porque él sonríe también, conmigo. Le gusta verme feliz… está bien que alguien se sienta así por ti, no podría vivir sin ello ya. Es una de las razones por las que es MI baka. Tras unos segundos abrazándome, y yo besándolo con euforia entre gritos de alegría y risas, consigue articular palabra.

-Supongo que Shizune nee te ha aceptado como aprendiz, ¿no?- pregunta, conteniendo la risa. Yo por un momento frunzo el ceño… ¿shizune nee? Mira que tiene problemas Naruto con el protocolo…

-Shizune sama, baka… no puedes ir llamando con el "nee" a la asistente de godaime sama… ¿qué va a pensar la gente si te oye?- le digo seriamente, reprendiéndole. Y, por supuesto, Naruto sonríe travieso, y me desarma. Esos ojos y esa sonrisa son una combinación terrible… que conste que no me lo he planteado eh, pero, si tuviese una familia con él, rezo para que no los hereden mis hijos… sería incapaz de reñirlos…

-A ella no la importa… incluso ya me llama con el kun, y me deja jugar con Tonton, que es lo que más quiere en este mundo.- Suspiro en respuesta… es una batalla perdida. Solo espero que no llame con algún apodo a Tsunade sama… esa mujer tiene carácter, es explosiva y poderosa, puede matarlo si se pasa de la raya, por muy favorito suyo que sea…

-Como sea… Si, Shizune sama me ha aceptado como aprendiz.- anuncio con emoción contenida. No porque no me haga ilusión, no os equivoquéis… lo hago porque no es exactamente como dice Naruto…

(Flashback inicia)

Veo amanecer desde mi ventana mientras me termino de alisar el pelo y poner mis mejores pendientes. No es la primera vez que veo amanecer, lo cierto es que no soy de dormir mucho, a lo sumo seis horas diarias, y sustituyo lo que falte con mi amado café. Desde niña he sido inquieta en ese sentido, no me gusta perder el tiempo durmiendo… bueno, salvo cuando duermo con el baka. No sé si odiarlo por ello… es tan cálido que puedo estar dormida hasta el mediodía sin problemas, es como un puñetero somnífero shannaro… El caso es que no es raro que madrugue… lo raro esta vez es el motivo. Me he pasado una hora maquillándome, buscando qué ponerme, ensayando qué decir, cómo presentarme… quiero… no, NECESITO causar una gran impresión. Incluso noto mi corazón latir acelerado al pensarlo. Porque hoy voy a conocer a mi ídolo, a mi ejemplo a seguir, a esa mujer cuyos libros me he leído hasta dejar las cubiertas sin dibujo por el desgaste de mis dedos. Hoy voy a conocer a Tsunade senju, la mejor kunoichi médico de la historia, y nueva godaime hokage.

Casi mato a Naruto por no decirme a QUIÉN iba a buscar cuando salió de misión con ese asqueroso pervertido. Tendría que habérmelo dicho, LE HABRÍA ACOMPAÑADO SEGURO. Vamos, estaría dispuesta a correr el riesgo de que ese viejo verde me viese cambiándome con tal de conocer a Tsunade Senju. Pero no, Naruto decidió ser obediente y discreto con su misión justo en esta. Mi boca casi se cae al suelo al ver a esa diosa de la medicina entrar en Konoha… ¡escoltada por mi Naruto! Joder, y parecían muy cercanos, incluso hizo mención al papel de Naruto en su decisión de aceptar el cargo. Por supuesto, en cuanto pillé por banda a ese baka le hice contarme absolutamente TODO lo que sabía de ella. Se llevó un buen par de capones por decir tonterías, como que la había visto más tiempo ebria que sobria el día que la conoció… eso es mentira, Tsunade sama es una eminencia, seguro que es abstemia… pero, por lo demás, confirmó lo que ya me imaginaba: es extraordinariamente fuerte, y una diosa de la medicina. NECESITO QUE ME ACEPTE COMO DISCÍPULA.

No es una tontería lo que quiero, ni tampoco un mero capricho. Desde niña me he leído cada libro escrito por ella. Su tomo sobre medicina civil, sus estudios sobre regeneración celular usando chakra, su doctorado sobre uso de chakra médico durante operaciones a corazón abierto… este último es mi libro de mesa de noche, es perfecto, una pasada de libro. Creo que, quitando a su asistente, que OBVIAMENTE se sabrá esos libros de memoria, nadie en todo Konoha sabe más de esa mujer y de su trabajo que yo. Por eso quiero que me enseñe. Y por eso me he arreglado tanto y he pedido cita a primera hora con ella. Para mi sorpresa, me la han concedido… debería de haberme parado a pensar el por qué. Estuve dos horas esperando a que llegase Tsunade… dos horas… A ver, que me pareció justificable, seguro que estaba operando a corazón abierto, aprovechando el amanecer para comenzar su trabajo, como me gusta hacer a mi. Kami santo, si seguro que somos almas gemelas. Si, lo sé… pobre de esa niña ingenua que esperó en esa sala…

-Shizune, ¿puedes callarte un segundo? Entre tu charla y mi resaca voy a tener que usar el byakugou para sobrevivir…- murmura Tsunade sama. Esto… ¿ha dicho resaca? No, debo de haberla oído mal… o quizás sea argot médico, y se refiera a un postoperatorio complicado… si, debe de ser eso, debe de estar cansada por las operaciones que ya ha realizado… incluso puede que no haya dormido la pobre… es un ejemplo a seguir. Por cierto, el día que la nombraron hokage no me pude fijar por la capa ceremonial, pero… ¿no anda un poco… cargada… de delante? Mi primera reacción ha sido tragar hondo al verla, y no por estar ante mi heroína. No, ha sido por ver los mayores pechos que he visto en mi vida. En serio, eso NO puede ser natural. Y si hay una forma de lograrlos, quizás deba de preguntársela… shannaro, debe de medir tres cifras de sostén como mínimo…

-Tsunade sama, es que ya llevamos dos horas de retraso con la agenda… ¡no puede quedarse dormida así un martes!- la recrimina esa mujer de pelo negro corto. Shizune katou, Naruto me ha hablado de ella. Dice que es muy agradable, y en serio lo parece, aunque lo que acaba de decir no me cuadra… ¿quedarse dormida? ¿Tsunade sama? Debe de ser un error… pero el sonoro bostezo que devuelve mi "ejemplo a seguir" me hace replantearme mi forma de pensar… quizás no sea tan ejemplar como... Aghhh, no, Tsunade senju no tiene fallos, voy a presentarme antes de que vuelva a blasfemar de pensamiento…

-Tsunade sama… bu… buenos días…- saludo, casi temblando de los nervios. Kami santo, ¡estoy ante Tsunade senju, esto es real! Vale que es mi jefa y que tarde o temprano iba a reunirme con ella, pero… pero… ¡AHHH, ES TSUNADE SENJU! Aunque me cohibe un poco la mirada que me devuelve. Es como… de decepción. No… no puede ser decepción. Me he maquillado, puesto mi mejor vestido… aparento formalidad y buen aspecto, eso debe de ser bueno…

- **Ahí cometiste tu primer fallo, viéndolo con perspectiva…** \- me interrumpe en mi recuerdo inner.- **...maquillarte frente a Tsunade sama… imperdonable…** \- tengo que asentir antes de volver a recordar… la primera impresión no fue buena…

-¿Quién es… esta niña?- pregunta extrañada la rubia, suspirando su asistente y yo encogiéndome ligeramente. Ese tono no expresaba emoción, más bien molestia e irritación…

-Es Sakura haruno, su cita de las siete, Tsunade sama…- la ojimiel frunce el ceño.

-¿Recibo a gente a las siete de la mañana?

-Si, Tsunade sama… recibe gente en su horario de trabajo, que es de siete a siete, y no de doce del mediodía a cuatro de la tarde…- recrimina de nuevo Shizune.

-¿Recibir a gente a las siete todos los días? ¿Qué soy, un vampiro? A ver chiquilla, vamos a acabar con esto rápido…- dice, dirigiéndose directamente a mi por primera vez.- ¿A qué has venido? Si es para felicitarme por mi nombramiento, hay un buzón ahí fuera para esas cosas… junto al contenedor de reciclaje para papel y cartón casualmente…- comenta, y yo trago hondo otra vez. Vale que la primera impresión no está siendo la mejor, pero… joder, es Tsunade senju, a lo mejor se la está atascando un poco los primeros días del cargo y por eso parece tan… brusca…

-N… no, Tsunade sama…- tomo aire, la hora de la verdad…- Vengo… ¡vengo a que me acepte como aprendiz, Tsunade sama! Quiero aprender cada secreto de la medicina junto a usted… he leído cada uno de sus libros, y es mi ejemplo a seguir, y si me acepta yo prometo…

-Ahórrate el discurso, no quiero aprendices.- me corta de golpe, inmisericordemente. Si, esa palabra define muy bien a Tsunade senju, ahora que lo pienso. Aunque en ese momento me quedé en shock, tanto que creo que incluso boqueé como un pez fuera del agua. La rubia se adelantó a cualquier pregunta que fuese a hacerla.- A ver chiquilla, ves lo que pone en esa puerta, ¿no?- asiento, todavía en shock. Pone godaime hokage.- Pues ese puesto me tiene demasiado ocupada como para tomar aprendices. Si quieres ser médico, ve al hospital y pide a un shinobi que te enseñe. Y con esto creo que doy por terminada la reunión… ¡Shizune!- exclama dirigiéndose de nuevo a su asistente, que pega un bote del susto. Por unos momentos me ha mirado con pena… debo de haberme quedado de piedra...- ¿Qué toca ahora?- Shizune le tiende un papel con su agenda del día, rodando los ojos la senju.- ¿reunión con los consejeros homura y Koharu? Me apetece más dormir, diles que se ha alargado la reunión con esta chica… cómo se llamaba…- mira los documentos para acordarse y yo noto mi autoestima hundirse ya del todo… ni de mi nombre se va a acordar en cinco minutos.- …Sakura haruno…

Salgo del lugar como un zombie tras esta SOBERANA PALIZA que le ha dado esta mujer a mi autoestima… joder, qué mal. ¿Alguna vez os ha pasado que veis la foto de, no sé, un plato de comida en un restaurante, se os hace la boca agua pensando lo maravilloso que va a ser comerlo, y luego os habéis dado de bruces contra la realidad? Os han puesto un plato asqueroso, que en nada se parece a la foto, y os habéis quedado con cara de tonto… Si, creo que es una buena forma de explicarlo. Aunque pronto mi shock da paso a la ira… Le debo una GRAN disculpa a Naruto por los coscorrones, creo que incluso fue excesivamente amable. Esa desgraciada está a la altura de su puñetero compañero de equipo, solo que cambiando lo pervertido por lo alcohólico. Porque si, me he dado cuenta de que el aliento la olía a Sake, ¡y eran las putas nueve de la mañana de un martes! ¿Se puede saber cómo ese puto par de globos semovientes han conseguido el puesto? ¡El baka seguro que lo haría mucho mejor shannaro, por lo menos es abstemio!

Salgo del lugar con el ceño fruncido, no estoy para que nadie me moleste en este momento, y la gente con la que me cruzo lo sabe, se apartan con miedo. Y hacen bien… estoy deseando destrozar algo a golpes. Incluso golpeo un muro cercano al salir, imaginándome que es la cara de esa desgraciada… por supuesto, lo tiro abajo, en esta aldea no saben construir bien y todo se viene debajo de un simple golpe cuando me enfado. Se me pasan por la cabeza mil ideas… repetir el golpe contra los pilares maestros de la Torre, poner su rostro en el monte hokage bizco a puñetazos, pincharla esos dos globos… pero hay una que no se me pasa por la cabeza. Rendirme. Ah no, puede que sea una vaga alcohólica polioperada, pero los libros no mienten: una sola neurona de esa mujer tiene más conocimientos médicos que el resto de aldeas juntas, eso es imposible de falsificar. He leído sus libros y tratados de medicina, SON PERFECTOS, así que, mal que me pese, no me voy a rendir. Necesito que me enseñe ninjutsu médico, lo necesito para cumplir mi objetivo. Por eso no me voy a ir de aquí… no sin una maestra.

Y así me paso todo el día, esperando a la puerta de la Torre hokage, sin moverme un centímetro. La primera impresión ha sido nefasta, pero no estoy aquí para hacer amigos, estoy aquí para hacerme fuerte. Fuerte para cumplir con mi meta shinobi, y no me pienso rendir. Fijaos si estoy determinada a aguantar, que Ino no se atreve a replicarme cuando la ordeno ir a buscarme comida rápida y agua para varios días a un puesto cercano. No me pienso mover de aquí hasta que me acepte, literalmente. Bueno, salvo para ir al baño... Cuando algo se me mete en la cabeza, no paro pase lo que pase. Mi madre dice que es porque somos tauro, famosos por nuestra obstinación, pero yo no creo en esas chorradas. Creo en que no me van a regalar nada, y que por ello debo de esforzarme. En todo el día no vuelvo a verla, ni tan siquiera se asoma a mirar desde su despacho la muy… pero me da igual. No me pienso mover. Por muchos desprecios y dificultades que se me atraviesen…

-Vaya… sigues aquí. ¿Es que tus padres no te quieren en casa?- me pregunta al salir del trabajo con un tono burlesco, fresca como una rosa, con ese escote de operada al aire. Aunque por un momento ha mirado el muro que tiré de un puñetazo... Su asistente niega mirando al suelo ante esa broma, y yo… yo tengo que esforzarme en no gruñirla… si la respondo con un golpe, me pondría a su nivel.- Te dije que fueses al hospital a buscar un maestro, ¿es que no lo has entendido?- la miro fijamente. Puede que sea mi hokage, pero a mí no se me encara nadie shannaro.

-No necesito un ninja médico, la necesito a usted… y no me pienso mover de aquí hasta que me acepte.- declaro, y ella me mantiene la mirada unos segundos antes de reírse con burla.

-Pues vas lista chiquilla… pero bueno, si te empeñas, quédate aquí, pero fuera de mi torre. Allí solo hay personal esencial, y tú ya sabes que no lo eres. Aunque no sé para qué te doy una orden… en cuanto haga un poco de frío correrás a las faldas de tu madre y no te volveré a ver…

Ohhhhh, esta mujer no sabe con quién está tratando. ¿Qué voy a correr con mi madre? Voy a quedarme a dormir aquí joder. Cuando he dicho que no me voy a mover de aquí, lo he dicho en serio, y ya veremos si mantiene esa cara de vieja amargada cuando vuelva mañana de resaca y me vea a mi aquí, esperando. ¿Me quiere fuera de su torre? Estupendo, no me hace falta entrar, solo necesito sus conocimientos y experiencia, no esa mierda de torre. Me acomodo en la misma esquina de la calle donde estoy y me preparo para dormir un poco tras cenar. No estoy preocupada por los posibles maleantes… tengo el sueño ligero, y mucha mala leche que descargar, casi me harían un favor si deciden intentar violarme, podría dar salida a mi ira homicida. Aunque dudo mucho de que aparezca alguno. Incluso los transeúntes se apartan atemorizados cuando me quito los pendientes y los tiro al suelo con rabia. Tras quitarme el maquillaje con un trapo y agua embotellada, cierro los ojos… espero al menos soñar con algo bonito, porque vaya puta mierda de día.

Hay un dicho popular que empieza con "ten cuidado con lo que deseas…". ¿El sueño fue bonito? Si, mucho… y no… es algo complicado. Volvía a estar en mi cuarto, hace unos días… la noche que se quedó a dormir Satsuki conmigo. Kami santo… A ver, no me iba a negar a que durmiese conmigo, es mi… ¿novia?... como mínimo mi amiga íntima, y necesitaba un techo donde dormir. Pero llego a saberlo todo y la preparo la cama de invitados. Para empezar, su pijama, o el mío más bien. Tuve que dejarle uno, ¡ella había quemado toda su ropa en el complejo uchiha! Pero, claro… no calzamos igual, sobre todo por arriba. La vi salir del baño con uno de mis shorts de dormir y mi camiseta, y no pude evitar mirarla de arriba abajo. Joder, intento no hacerlo, juro que me creía totalmente heterosexual hasta que inicié esta relación a tres con mi baka y Satsuki. Salió andando como si nada con su pelo negro liso y suelto, esas piernas torneadas, su trasero perfectamente contenido en mi ropa, y mi camiseta bastante más ceñida que a mi. Y sin nada más... Y yo me quedé mirándola. Craso error…

-¿te gusta cómo me queda?- me preguntó, con una sonrisa traviesa, mordiéndose el pulgar. Y mirándome ella también de arriba abajo. Me sentí como una gacela frente a un tigre… y eso me puso la piel de gallina y me hizo entreabrir los labios, para mi vergüenza. Solo pude tragar mientras ella se acercó, lentamente, sin dejar de mirarme. Se me puso a centímetros, rozando su nariz con la mía, incluso podía captar su olor. No olía a perfume, pero aún así me gustó cómo olía. Casi tanto como…- A mí me encanta cómo te queda el tuyo…- Me susurró al oído, acariciando mi brazo desnudo de la que bajaba su mano.

Acaba posando su mano izquierda "inocentemente" en mi cadera… digo "inocentemente" porque sus dedos contactan con mi trasero por encima de mi short al terminar su viaje, y aprietan ligeramente. Y yo respondo entreabriendo los labios para quejarme… o para gemir. Nunca lo sabré, ella capturó mi mentón con sus dedos índice y pulgar y me dio un beso. Mis besos con Satsuki y Naruto no pueden ser más diferentes: con Naruto no me gusta dejarme dominar. Quiero que sea mío, quiero marcar el territorio desde el minuto uno, que sepa que es MI baka y que ahí mando yo. Con Naruto es algo necesario, si no su cabeza llena de aire nos llevaría a la ruina. No quiere decir que no pasemos… a mayores… su lengua, mi lengua, nuestras manos, mis gemidos… me encanta besarle. Y a él le encanta besarme, lo noto. Confesaré que cuando me rodea con sus brazos en esos besos, y cada vez con más fuerza, deseo que demos… el paso, no sé si me entendéis…

Pero… no es lo mismo que los besos con Satsuki. No es ni mejor ni peor eh, simplemente no son comparables. No sé qué me pasa con mi compañera de equipo, no sé si será atracción, inexperiencia en besos con mi mismo sexo, miedo… puede que todas juntas. Pero, cuando me besa, no me da opción, soy un juguete en sus manos. Dejo su lengua entrar y saborearme, respondo tímidamente con la mía… sé que la gusta que la responda, aunque la deje mandar. Lo puedo notar: puede que Satsuki sea fría como el hielo, pero, en estos casos, no es de piedra. Gime, y yo la respondo, y gemimos juntas… me pierdo en su olor, cierro los ojos… y, cuando me quiero dar cuenta, estoy sobre mi cama, con ella encima, marcando el ritmo. Una parte de mi quiere poner un freno a esto, aún cuando la otra está deseando gemir su nombre en alto. Una parte de mi quiere que esto sea diferente, que sea más pausado, más tierno, no tan… sexual. Si, la imagen de cierto chico viene a mi mente siempre que pienso en hacer el amor.

Pero en ese momento poco puedo hacer. Estoy en la cama, con ella encima. E intentado poner mi pierna por medio, levantar la rodilla lo justo para crear un espacio entre las dos y poder serenarme… y me ha salido mal. Ella ya ha tomado ese espacio, y ha sonreído divertida cuando ha notado lo que he hecho… para luego apoyar su trasero y su intimidad sobre la piel de mi muslo. Gimo aún con Satsuki besándome, esta vez el cuello… está húmeda. Ya he dicho que Satsuki no es de piedra. Está casi tan húmeda como yo… es curioso, con Naruto me excita mandar… con Satsuki, dejarme manejar. A pesar de que Satsuki parece querer llevarme a la zona donde no hago pie… Tiene mis brazos aprisionados sobre mi cabeza con una sola mano, es imposible liberarlos. Satsuki es más fuerte que yo en este cuarto. Y su mano libre juega a recorrer mi piel descubierta. Siento como recorre mi muslo, hasta llegar a mi trasero, y se detiene allí a apretar. La gusta mi trasero, se la nota mucho. Aunque no sé si el que sus dedos estén rozando lo justo mi intimidad por fuera del pantalón es casual o buscado… solo sé que me está volviendo loca.

-Sa… Satsuki… oh Kami…- casi lo grito… me acaba de marcar con chupón (otro más de las decenas que me ha hecho desde que empezamos a compartir la tienda de campaña del baka, y que tendré que atribuirle al pobre Naruto para que mi madre no se escandalice demasiado), y luego me ha dado un ligero mordisco mientras se relame… su boca sale de mi cuello, y desciende hasta mi pecho, haciéndome abrir los ojos con fuerza. Intentó forcejear, pero es imposible… tengo todas mis fuerzas destinadas a una sola cosa. No gemir demasiado alto.- Mis… mis padres… ahhh… están en la habitación de al lado… nos van a oír.- musito. Ya lo dije antes: una parte de mi piensa en eso y se aterra… y la otra, para mi vergüenza, está deseando que Satsuki no me haga caso y mis temores se cumplan. Tengo un problema, lo sé, y el ver a Satsuki con el culo en pompa sobre mi muslo, notar sus dedos rozándome… ahí abajo… y ese pelo negro regado sobre mi vientre de la que ella recorre mi piel con su lengua no ayuda. Y, mientras, el rostro de Satsuki se detiene sobre mi seno izquierdo, cuyo pezón se trasparenta sobre mi camiseta de tirantes, y me sonríe traviesa.

-Te oirán a ti… yo voy a tener mi boca ocupada…- declara, y pasa su lengua por mi camiseta, a la altura de mi pezón. Noto cómo se endurece, cómo roza mi camiseta, y respondo apretando su pierna entre las mías y mordiéndome el labio para no gemir en voz alta.- Veo que también eres sensible aquí…- debo de hacer algo. Kami, debo de hacerlo, o en unos segundos haré algo irreparable… por muy excitada que esté, no quiero que mi primera vez sea así…

-Satsuki… onegai…- la ruego, y clavo mis jades en ella. Y, por unos segundos nuestras miradas se cruzan...

Un estornudo me despierta. Mi propio estornudo. Vuelvo a estar en la calle, durmiendo donde me apoyé para echar una cabezada de la que espero a Tsunade sama. La calle está desierta, y yo me repongo como puedo mientras me sereno. Menos mal que no hay nadie, pienso… de seguro que he gemido. Lo que me faltaría sería que alguien me viese así, o gritando el nombre de Satsuki en sueños. Aunque ese momento con Satsuki se acabó justo ahí en realidad: la rogué que parase y ella, tras unos segundos, aflojó el agarre de mis muñecas y suspiró. A pesar de la excitación, a pesar de las ganas que una parte de mi tenía de que siguiese, no era lo que yo quería en realidad. Y, en cierta manera, creo que ella tampoco lo quería. No sabría decir qué pasa por la cabeza de Satsuki… hace unos días si que era capaz, pero, desde esa misión que la mandó al hospital, no sé lo que piensa. Solo sé que me hizo caso y, sin decir nada más, se durmió a mi lado. Y al día siguiente no supe nada de ella, se levantó antes de mi y se fue. Me preocupa… ¿estará bien?

Pero otro problema me distrae de Satsuki. Ese estornudo se debe a un bajón en las temperaturas, y eso me hace temer una cosa… lluvia. Nunca he destacado por mi suerte: en lugar de enamorarse de mi un Neji hyuuga de la vida, se enamora de mi "súper baka" y tengo que moldearlo poco a poco para que no grite y tenga algo de higiene… En lugar de acabar en un equipo normal, como el de Ino cerda, acabo en el equipo 7, y saliendo con mis dos compañeros a la vez en un triángulo amoroso que me tiene las hormonas a flor de piel. Estoy convencida de que con Ino no me pasaría lo que me ocurre con Satsuki… aunque pensar en ella conmigo en la misma situación que Satsuki me hace sonrojar. Aghhhh, eso sí que no, tengo que hacer algo con esa pervertida que llevo dentro… Volviendo a mi reflexión: nunca he destacado por mi suerte. Y, como me temía, se pone a llover a mares. Para un día que estoy a la intemperie, y llega el diluvio. Pero, por mucho que me esté calando, por mucho que tenga frío, no voy a moverme de aquí. No hasta que Tsunade senju me dé una oportunidad. Cierto baka me demostró que si quieres algo, no debes de rendirte jamás. Por algo soy su novia, porque el "no" no es una respuesta válida…

-Mira a quien tenemos aquí… aún…- oigo la voz de ese súcubo a mi lado. En serio, el magnicidio es una opción cada vez más atractiva. Yo estoy calada, tiritando por el frío, con mi mejor vestido lleno de barro y desprotegida bajo la lluvia… y ella, en cambio, recién duchada, seca, contenta y bajo un paraguas sostenido por su asistente. Su puta madre…- Mira que tienes mala suerte eh… no solo te vas a ir de vacío, encima llueve…

-Tsunade sama…- le recrimina veladamente su asistente, que me ha estado mirando con pena desde que ha llegado. Bueno, si la senju cada vez me cae peor, esa chica morena… shizune se llamaba… cada vez mejor. Tsunade la mira arqueando los hombros.

-¿Qué? La estoy intentando hacer un favor shizune… supongo que estará mucho mejor en casa con sus padres que aquí haciendo el ridículo para nada… oh, espera, a lo mejor no es así… dime… ¿Cómo te llamabas?

-Sa… Sakura…- tartamudeo. No lo malinterpretéis, no es por nervios, es por el puto frío… realmente quería gritárselo para que lo recuerde de una puñetera vez…

-Eso, Sakura… dime, niñita, ¿tus padres no te quieren y por eso no vas a dormir a casa?- se burla, y yo aprieto los dientes mientras la miro fijamente. ¿Espera amedrentarme? Lo lleva claro… y creo que lo ha entendido por mi gesto, porque arquea una ceja. No está acostumbrada a que la respondan, al parecer… Reúno el poco calor corporal que me queda y vuelvo al ataque.

-Mis padres me adoran… y estarán muy orgullosos cuando me acepte como aprendiz…- qué puto gusto ver esa ceja arqueada. Y encima ha inspirado con fuerza… me ha vuelto el calor al cuerpo.

-Chiquilla… voy a ser clara contigo, no dejas de ser una kunoichi de konoha y debes de estar en buena forma para cuando te ordene alguna misión… no sé, capturar a tora o algo así…- Esas misiones las superé hace muchísimo, hija de…- ¿Te acuerdas que te dije que te fueses al hospital para que te enseñasen a ser médico porque yo no tengo tiempo para adiestrarte? Realmente me sobra, tengo un grupo de asistentes que lo hace todo por mi, como Shizune. Yo solo me siento y firmo papeles. Si no te acepto es por ti, fíjate…- Me mira de arriba abajo.- Mira tu aspecto: Eres enclenque, débil, claramente no te tomas en serio tu profesión. Deberías de estar mucho más musculada, y tener unas reservas de chakra mucho mayores… eso me indica que, seguramente, te dedicaste a perseguir chicos en lugar de entrenar durante la academia. No me interesan niñatas, y menos si son de un clan de poco poder que no puede pagarme bien por mi tiempo. Acepta un consejo: vuelve con tu mamá y búscate un buen hombre con el que formar una familia… aquí no encajas.

Joder, si me hiciesen resumir a Tsunade senju en una palabra, sería inmisericorde. En… ¿Cuánto ha sido? ¿Veinte segundos?... literalmente me ha llamado: enclenque, débil, poco profesional, inmadura… luego me ha dado de revés con ese comentario machista de que me convierta en ama de casa, y, para terminar, ha llamado pobre a mi clan. Creo que esta mujer está abusando mucho de su puesto de hokage, si fuese cualquier otra persona ya estaría volando hacia Kumo. Aunque creo que sé por qué lo dice: busca precisamente eso, ofenderme. Que llore, que me deje llevar por la ira, que me dé por vencida. Lástima que sea Sakura haruno. He estado TODA mi vida sufriendo desprecios. No nos confundamos, no llego al nivel del pobre Naruto, pero tampoco ha sido todo un camino de rosas. Mi frente, el origen extranjero de mi padre, mi falta de pecho, el ser una empollona, mis escasas reservas de chakra, mi genio…

Me han insultado cien mil veces, soy resistente a esas cosas. Es más, en mi época de fangirl desarrollé una gran habilidad, la habilidad de hacerme inmune a los daños en mi autoestima. Si, la de renunciar al puto amor propio… prefiero maquillarlo un poco, es una puta mierda de habilidad, pero una habilidad al fin y al cabo. En su día la usaba para no cejar en mi persecución del chico de turno… ahora para no frenarme en mi persecución de un objetivo, de mi sueño. Ya lo dije en el bosque de la muerte: no puedo saltar el muro de mis límites, como Satsuki. No puedo tirarlo abajo de un cabezazo, como Naruto. Pero puedo arañarlo y desgastarlo, ladrillo a ladrillo, hasta que se caiga solo. Puedo ser la más terca, y sobre todo si es por mis amigos. Puedo renunciar a mi amor propio por una simple razón: soy insignificante, y por lo tanto puedo aguantarlo todo.

-…- Sin contar que, aún tiritando por el frío, Tsunade senju me ha dado información útil. Para empezar, se está haciendo la tonta con lo de no saberse mi nombre. Se lo sabe, y sabe también el origen de mi apellido. Haruno no es muy diferente de esos apellidos civiles a primera vista, salvo por un detalle. Es un clan. Humilde, pero un clan, con sus derechos y deberes. Y ella lo sabía al despreciarlo. Ha leído mi ficha, ergo se ha tomado algunos minutos de su vida en informarse. Si quiere echarme, va a tener que esforzarse más…- Encajaré. Así que acépteme como aprendiz.

¿Le he dado una orden a la hokage? Si. Sé que no me va a obedecer, pero me da igual. Ha buscado amedrentarme para que me rinda, con esta respuesta la he ganado esta batalla. Tsunade senju me mira unos segundos con un gesto neutral para luego irse hacia su torre sin dirigirme palabra alguna. Hasta deja detrás a Shizune. Por cierto, tengo que invitar a algo a esa mujer… me ha dado su paraguas antes de seguirla. Menos mal, no voy a negar que, como siga mojándome por la lluvia, voy a pillar la peor hipotermia de la historia… y esta espera va para largo. Me paso las siguientes horas esperando, como el día anterior. No voy a negar que las cosas han mejorado un poco con este paraguas. Al menos ya no me estoy mojando. Sigo teniendo frío, y la comida rápida de mi almuerzo no es que sepa precisamente bien comparada con la de mi madre, pero no me quejo. Incluso me tomo unos minutos para ir a un rincón del callejón a asearme un poco.

Y, cuando vuelvo, me encuentro una sorpresa. Algo que me arranca una sonrisa aún entre el frío. Mira que es baka mi Naruto… vuelvo a mi puesto de vigilancia (o acoso) y me encuentro una caja de dangos de fresa, otra de ramen ichiraku y una chaqueta naranja. Parece que se ha enterado de mi "brillante" plan para convertirme en ninja médico. No le quise decir nada, el pobre Naruto bastante tiene con lo de Satsuki… desde que la llevó al hospital, Satsuki no le dirige la palabra. Le esquiva, le ignora… Naruto la ha buscado más de una vez para hablar, para intentar arreglar las cosas, pero ha sido imposible. Muchos días ni tan siquiera la podemos localizar… le he dicho que quizás Satsuki necesite espacio, que no conviene agobiarla, y ahora mi pobre baka se pasa el día entrenando para no comerse la cabeza. No me gusta verle así… quiero verle feliz, no triste… se merece ser feliz. No le he dicho nada de mi reunión con Tsunade porque no quiero preocuparle… pero parece que se ha enterado. Y que quiere ayudarme, tengo que darle un buen beso cuando todo esto acabe.

Esta noche me dejo llevar por el olor de la chaqueta de mi baka, y no tengo uno de esos… sueños… con Satsuki. Gracias a kami, me da pavor pensar en que se me escape algún gemido en medio de la calle, o diga algo en sueños. Malditas hormonas… Aunque creo que también me ha ayudado a dormir el saber que esa vieja amargada de la hokage se ha quedado trabajando en su despacho. Seguro que tiene una montaña de papeleo y sus "numerosos asistentes" se han cansado de aguantarla y han dimitido, dejándola sola en esta vida, abandonada, sin razón para vivir. Y ahora está tirándose de los pelos, llorando, sufriendo por su mal karma… oh si, eso me hace sonreír en medio de mi corto sueño. Me vuelve a despertar el sol del amanecer, llena del polvo y de la mugre del lugar… aunque al menos no llueve. Y la chaqueta de Naruto es calentita… ya no tirito tanto… La luz del despacho de la hokage sigue encendida, se ha pasado la noche entera ahí… bien, seguro que hoy no va a tenérselo tan creído la muy…

A primera hora de la mañana, la hija de un sistema solar lleno de putas decide salir a leer la prensa en su balcón. Hace sol tras un día de lluvia ininterrumpida, y allí puede relajarse, leer y fumar. La veo fumar tranquilamente, sentada en su silla acolchada del balcón, y beberse lo que estoy segura que es una taza de un excelente y delicioso café… porque lo huelo desde aquí, llevo tres días sin mi vicio personal, soy como un adicto con síndrome de abstinencia ahora mismo. Vale, punto para ella esta vez… y creo que ella también está pensando lo mismo. Sonríe mientras mira en mi dirección, y saluda burlesca con su taza al aire… ohhh, algún día asesinaré a esa mujer, no os imagináis cuánto la odio ahora… Si piensa que por esta guerra psicológica me va a vencer, lo lleva claro… aguanto todo el día sin problema, con mi chaqueta dándome calor y estas ansias asesinas dándome fuerzas… SI, EL ODIO ME DA FUERZAS, no soy una santa, ¿vale? Y, justo cuando está anocheciendo, la veo salir… seguro que viene a burlarse de nuevo antes de irse a dormir a su cómoda cama… y yo aquí, tiritando de frío… la vida es tan injusta…

\- Veo que tienes mucho tiempo libre…- declara. Esta vez no se está riendo, no lo parece al menos… no, parece mucho más serena de lo normal…- ¿Debo de enviarte ahora mismo a alguna misión para que no te aburras? Así me dejarías en paz…- sugiere. Si, puede hacerlo, sería jugar sucio, pero puede hacerlo. Puede ponerme a cazar al gato Tora hasta que se aburra, y con ello cargarse mi protesta frente a la torre… veo que se lo está empezando a tomar en serio, punto para mi…

-Si es su deseo, hokage sama…- reconozco en voz alta. Pero no dejo de mantenerla la mirada… si cree que eso será suficiente, va lista…- Cumpliré con mi misión y volveré exactamente a este mismo sitio.- exacto. Puede librarse de mi un par de días, pero que no lo dude… nunca se librará de mi para siempre. Y lo ha entendido, porque suspira sonoramente.

-¿Y si te ordeno no hacerlo y rendirte?- También puede dar esa orden, ponerme entre la espada y la pared. O mi vida kunoichi, o mi sueño. Pero no puedo tener lo primero sin lo segundo, así que no tardo ni un segundo en responder.

-Entonces tendrá que juzgarme por desobediencia, hokage sama… porque no voy a rendirme jamás.- digo, y creo que nunca he dicho nada tan en serio. Si tengo que acabar en prisión, acabaré en prisión, pero no pienso darme por vencida. No estoy haciendo nada malo realmente, solo quiero que me dé una oportunidad, es algo justo, ¿no? Creo que no puede juzgarme y rechazarme sin dármela shannaro… En cambio, Tsunade se cruza de brazos, y me mira con severidad. Es obvio que estoy agotando su paciencia, pero me da igual… no pienso rendirme.

-¿Se puede saber a qué viene esta obsesión, niña?- me sorprende con esa pregunta, y yo frunzo el ceño mientras ella continúa hablando.- Entiendo que quieras aprender de mi, como cada shinobi médico de esta aldea. En menos de una semana aquí he recibido ya tantas solicitudes como la tuya que tendría que clonarme para atenderlas todas. Pero tu caso es el más… iba a decir ridículo, pero quiero que razonemos, así que diré extraño… yo NO entreno gennin desde hace tres décadas. No tienes opciones en tu estado actual, tendría que moldearte desde cero, y eso es tarea de los chunnin y jounin de la aldea, no de la hokage. Vista tu terquedad, tendrías posibilidades si acudieses a mi con la edad de mi actual asistente, ya asentada en el nivel jounin, con algo que ofrecerme a parte de palabras. Pareces realmente desesperada porque sea aquí y ahora, y no entiendo el por qué… Así que te convendría explicármelo o largarte ya…- vale, esto no es una negativa, me ha dado opción. Una opción que no sé si entenderá, pero… es una opción. No la voy a desaprovechar…

-Tsunade sama… le diría que es porque la admiro y es mi sueño, y no estaría mintiéndola, pero en ese caso, habría actuado como usted ha dicho. Si, soy consciente de que estoy pidiendo un trato preferente sin credenciales, que no tengo nada que ofrecerle salvo palabras y esfuerzo, pero… es por… otra persona.- el gesto de hastío de la senju me hace apretar los puños con rabia… me tiene por una niñata caprichosa, y encima sin metas personales, cuando no es así joder… ¿Cómo explicarla todo? ¿Cómo poner en palabras este sentimiento? Este… miedo… Quizás sea el momento de ser… visceral…

"Yo… yo he tenido en mis brazos a alguien muy preciado para mi… muriéndose. Le he visto sufrir, retorcerse de dolor y yo… yo poco pude hacer por él… Intenté tratarlo con lo poco que sé, con lo que he leído en sus libros, y se salvó, pero… sé que fue porque es alguien especial. Cualquier otro habría muerto. Y esa persona… esa persona es un baka, un cabeza de alcornoque que no sabe salir ileso de una pelea… un tontorrón con un sueño imposible que sufrirá mil heridas de la que lo hace posible…- me sonrojo al pensar en él. En Naruto, mi baka… lo quiero. Joder que si lo quiero, lo adoro. Ya lo he dicho, quiero verle feliz. Y, para ello, no debe de sufrir. Él me ayuda a mejorar, me protege… yo quiero hacer lo mismo por él.- Esa persona… necesita algo mejor que lo que yo le ofrezco ahora… necesita algo mejor que una niñata que solo sabe llorar. Necesita una igual, alguien capaz de ponerse a su altura, de acompañarle… necesita a una kunoichi que haya aprendido de usted. Y la necesita ya, es tan baka que en serio puede estar ahora mismo haciéndose daño por ser tan baka…

-..por eso… por eso no puedo esperar hokage sama…- murmuro, temiendo que esa mujer no haya entendido nada entre tanto baka… pero es que, ¿se os ocurre una forma mejor de definirle a él?- No soy de rogar, pero… si con ello puedo salvarle la vida la próxima vez que sea herido, lo haré. Se lo suplico, Tsunade sama… enséñeme todo lo que sabe. Me esforzaré, nunca me verá quejarme, o fallarla. Sé que soy una lástima de kunoichi… pero también sé que con su ayuda puedo ser la mejor…- finalizar con una súplica no sé si es la mejor manera, pero ya he dicho que iba a ser visceral. Y eso implica no guardarse nada. Tsunade espera unos segundos, mirándome fijamente, como si viese a través de mi alma… me incomoda, pero no tengo miedo. No voy a rendirme, porque mi objetivo es simple: curar la próxima herida de Naruto. Y luego la siguiente, y la siguiente… y, para ello, necesito a esta mujer. Por muy mal que me trate.

-Ese… baka…- la senju sonríe de lado, asintiendo, para luego seguir.- …esa persona preciada… ¿Qué le ocurrió y qué hiciste por ella?- pregunta, y vuelve a pillarme a contrapie. Me está… me está preguntando… con curiosidad. ¿Eso es bueno, no? Dudo un segundo, antes de responder.

-La… la causa no sé cuál fue exactamente, Tsunade sama. Mi… mi compañero tiene un kekkei genkai extraño, no he encontrado información sobre él por mucho que he buscado. Solo sé que le da muchísimo chakra, y que tiene su origen en un extraño tatuaje en su vientre… Orochimaru… el… el sannin…- titubeo porque estoy hablando del compañero de equipo de esta mujer, quizás no debí de nombrarlo. Pero Tsunade no reacciona de forma especial, así que sigo.- Orochimaru le puso un sello en ese tatuaje, un sello de los cinco elementos como pude leer después, y lo dejó inconsciente. Su temperatura corporal cayó en picado, y pude identificar que se debía a un bloqueo de su chakra. El chakra es energía, la energía genera calor, por lo que el cuerpo humano la necesita para sobrevivir. No… no tenía nada para tratar el problema una vez diagnosticado, transferirle mi chakra habría sido contraproducente: no le habría dado más que unos segundos de alivio, y yo habría quedado tan debilitada que no habría podido defenderle… estábamos en medio de una zona de guerra, no era una opción. Así que… combatí los síntomas. Yo… emmm… usé mi propio cuerpo para subirle la temperatura corporal…- vuelvo a sonrojarme, y digo más bajo esta parte. No puedo evitar recordarle dormido, a pesar de lo tenso del momento… Kami santo, estaba tan guapo…

-…- Tsunade sigue mirándome, sin variar el gesto, hasta que asiente ligeramente y se dispone a hablar. La hora de la verdad…- Acompáñame…- me ordena.

Vale, no sé si ha funcionado o no, pero al menos parece que esto se mueve. Pego un ligero bote al recibir esa orden, y acto seguido trago hondo y me dispongo a seguirla rumbo a la torre al parecer. Supongo que ya no tengo prohibido entrar… o que me está llevando a las celdas anbu para librarse de mi. Espero que no sea esto último, a ver cómo se lo explico a mis padres si es así. No creo que lo haga, sería muy cruel… bueno, pensándolo mejor, esta mujer puede hacerlo perfectamente, no es una persona gentil. Es brusca, directa, falta de compasión… no entiendo cómo Naruto sigue vivo después de conocerla. Si a mí me ha tratado así, a Naruto, con su cero decoro y respeto por la autoridad… En fin, la suerte está echada. No me he pasado tres días viviendo como un personaje de los miserables para ahora huir… La sigo al interior de la Torre, hasta una sala donde nos espera Shizune con unos documentos en una mesa. Tsunade se apoya en otra mesa, y se sirve un vaso de sake antes de volver a hablarme.

-¿Dices que te has leído todos mis libros no?- asiento, con algo de duda.

-S… si, como su asistente, ¿no?- Shizune niega con un gesto de horror, y mi inner se tira de los pelos mientras mira al cielo, ¿soy la única imbécil que se ha leído esos libros?

-Shizune se ha centrado en lo más útil, no se ha tragado ese rollo que escribí de doctorado, por poner un ejemplo… ni yo he sido capaz de leérmelo tras escribirlo…- nota mental: tengo gustos de lectura raros…- Pero para lo que nos interesa, será útil, pues no tendrás problema en describirme que le ocurre al paciente del informe que hay en la mesa…

-Es… ¿es una prueba?- Tsunade suspira y da un trago al vaso. Joder, qué pregunta más estúpida acabo de hacer, por supuesto que es una prueba. Me acerco al informe, que Shizune me tiende gentilmente y, tras unos segundos mirando la radiografía del paciente, frunzo el ceño.- Esto… esto está mal, Tsunade sama… han puesto los órganos mal…- Tsunade me sigue mirando, en silencio, y yo carraspeo un poco antes de seguir.- … creo… creo que han puesto el sistema digestivo humano rodeado de los órganos de un... cerdo, diría yo viendo el tamaño, y lo hinchado del hígado...- miro más de cerca ciertas partes de la radiografía, y me aventuro a dar un diagnóstico.- …han colocado un tumor a posta en la foto para que parezca más humano, no crecen así en esa zona según he leído en sus libros... este paciente no existe…- sentenció categóricamente. A ver, no soy médico, pero he leído suficientes libros de esta mujer para saber que lo que estoy viendo es imposible. Y mis temores de fallar se disipan al ver primero a Shizune dibujar un gesto de sorpresa… y, pasados unos tensos segundos, a Tsunade asentir y sonreír de lado.

-Bien, creo que me doy por vencida contigo…- anuncia, levantándose de su mesa.- Me vas a dar el día de mañana de descanso de verte, que buena falta nos hace a ambas…- su… supongo que es un cumplido…- Y empiezas pasado mañana a las seis de la mañana…- Sonrío como una niña pequeña, pero la senju no se deja interrumpir.- No sonrías tanto… no voy a tener piedad contigo. Tú misma has pedido que te dé un trato excepcional, y no pienso perder mi tiempo. O te pones a mi nivel, o te quedas fuera, sin segundas oportunidades, ¿está claro?- Afirma, y yo trago hondo mientras asiento. Joder, ha sonado terrible…- Y obviamente no le digas nada a nadie, oficialmente eres aprendiz de shizune, que no quiero que se cierra la voz de que acepto aprendices… no me apetece entrenar a los herederos sin talento de los clanes…

(Flashback fin)

-¡Enhorabuena Sakura chan! ¡Estoy muy orgulloso de ti!- exclama mi baka conmigo todavía en brazos, con esa sonrisa que podría iluminar todo konoha, y yo me sonrojo antes de darle otro beso. Aunque, al separarnos, tiene que hacer el baka…- Aunque Shizune nee ha sido un poco dura dattebayo… eso de burlarse de ti, y de dejarte allí bajo la lluvia… voy a decirla algo mañana…- comenta con un cierto tono de rencor hacia la pobre Shizune, que ninguna culpa tiene en esta historia. He tenido que cambiar los nombres entre Tsunade y Shizune al contarle la historia a Naruto, obviamente, ¡Tsunade sama me ha ordenado mantener en secreto que es ella quien me entrena! Y Naruto es un puto desastre guardando secretos…

-Te… tendría un mal día, no… no insistas mucho en ello…- intento desviar la atención. Lo que le faltaba a la pobre Shizune es quedar como una ogresa…- lo importante es que lo he logrado y… ATCHUUUS

Si, no podía salir incólume de estos tres infernales días… Con la emoción de la prueba, superarla y celebrarlo con Naruto no me había fijado. Llevo tres días a la intemperie, uno con lluvia, y ahora pago el precio: mi temperatura está un poco alta. Tsunade sama no es estúpida, desde luego… creo que ese día libre que me ha dado antes de empezar ha sido por esto… Aunque todo puede que sea por tener a Naruto tan cerca, en pijama… dejémoslo en un cincuenta cincuenta. Y, como es un cincuenta cincuenta, no puedo negarme cuando me ofrece quedarme esta noche a dormir… con él. ¿Qué? ¿Sabéis lo que le he echado de menos estos días? Desde que se fue de misión con Jiraiya no he tenido un momento de novios decente… Y soy una chica educada, tuvo el detalle de darme comida y una chaqueta en mi lucha contra Tsunade sama, lo mínimo es darle un premio… y… y… seguramente el calor que desprende me ayudará a evitar un catarro, está en juego mi salud y… un momento, ¿qué hago yo dando tantas explicaciones? Es mi novio y no vamos a hacer nada más que dormir shannaro…

-Naruto… gracias por… la ropa…- le agradezco, sonrojada como un farol. Si, quedarme a dormir me ha permitido darme una buena ducha de agua caliente, y poner mi ropa a secar tras lavarla un poco mi baka. Y, como no voy a dormir desnuda, me he adueñado de una camiseta suya, una que me tapa hasta la mitad de los muslos. Con cualquier otro estaría cohibida y no me atrevería, pero, con Naruto…

-De… de nada, Sakura chan… te… te queda mucho mejor que a mi…- murmura. Digo que con Naruto es diferente porque su reacción me sube la autoestima al cielo. Ha sido verme aparecer con su camiseta y ponerse rojo como un tomate e intentar disimular el gesto para contener su hemorragia nasal. Si tengo alguna duda sobre si le parezco atractiva, solo tengo que ver cómo me mira, cómo si fuese la única en el universo… Aunque eso no quita que ponga una obvia barrera al tumbarnos juntos en la cama.

-Como imites a tu nuevo sensei te mando a volar de un puñetazo…- le advierto con un tono serio, y él asiente y se pone rígido como un soldado. Una cosa es dormir juntos, y otra que se pase por pervertido, yo he venido aquí solo a dormir…

- **Ya… y por eso ya estás abrazada a él…** \- comenta inner. Si, no he tardado ni diez segundos en coger… la postura. Y el pobre Naruto ha tragado hondo.

- _Es… es por aprovechar el calor…_ \- No sé por qué intento todavía engañar a mi inner… Si, no lo voy a negar: una parte de mi desea que mi baka se pase de listo. Que me acaricie, me bese, una cosa lleve a la otra… Hace mucho que tomé la decisión de que mi primera vez sea con el baka. Se lo merece, le amo, me hace sentir especial y no puedo vivir sin él. Esa parte de mi es la que me ha hecho poner mi pierna sobre las suyas bajo la manta, no la necesidad de calor. Pero… pero no quiero que sea así, tan… brusco… conmigo cansada, con fiebre, de golpe en su piso… No, Naruto se merece algo especial, y yo quiero que sea así. Y sé que el también, Naruto no es de esos pervertidos que se aprovechan de una chica, es tierno, despistado pero muy cariñoso… por eso estoy tan tranquila durmiendo con él. Naruto es un caballero, nunca se va a propasar. Estoy tan a gusto que, de la que me voy durmiendo gracias a ese agradable calor que desprende, no puedo evitar murmurar algo.- Te prometo que me voy a esforzar para poder protegerte, Naruto…

-Lo sé…- me contesta, acariciándome suavemente el pelo mientras él también se va durmiendo. Kami santo, me quedaría aquí para siempre…- Te… te quiero mucho, Sakura chan. Y estoy orgulloso de ti.- aprieto un poco más el abrazo con mis últimas fuerzas, una señal de agradecimiento antes de dormirme, y murmuro mi última frase antes de que me venza el sueño.

-Y yo a ti… baka…

(Sueño de Naruto)

Por supuesto, el rubio se durmió casi al mismo instante que ella. Sakura solía decir que su calor la hacia dormir como un bebé, pero ella también tenía ese poder con Naruto, solo que con su olor. Joder, adoraba ese olor, ese olor a cerezo de su pelirrosada. Estaba feliz. Ya habían dormido otras veces juntos, pero siempre en equipo, con Satsuki. Le encantaba dormir con ambas, pero este momento era diferente. Era íntimo, romántico… por eso la había dicho que la quería. Ese te quiero era especial, era una confirmación en toda regla de su relación. Y por eso estaba tan feliz. Quizás por eso recordó cierto momento del día anterior en lugar de soñar con algo nuevo… recordó un momento relacionado con su Sakura chan. Volvía a estar en el despacho de la hokage hace dos días, ese día que llovió tanto. La senju le había convocado a media tarde sin darle un motivo, pero, cuando vio a Sakura con un paraguas haciendo guardia fuera, y le explicaron la situación, lo entendió todo… y se sintió orgulloso de su novia. El fracaso no es una opción.

-Te reconozco que es tan terca como me contaste en nuestro viaje hacia Konoha…- concedió la ojimiel, sentada en su trono hokage, sonriendo Naruto en respuesta.

-Ya… cuando se propone algo es más terca que tú, baa chan…- la vena de la frente de Tsunade se hinchó nada más oír ese apodo que me había puesto el rubio.

-Y dale… que no me llames así, que me siento vieja…- gruñó la ojimiel. Joder, vale que era IMPOSIBLE que Naruto se dirigiese a ella con el sama que exigía su cargo, pero… como mínimo Tsunade, no BAA CHAN. Así se dirigía ella a mito, maldita sea… un arqueo de hombros del rubio indicó a la dirigente que ahí también tenía las de perder, así que la senju decidió ponerse seria.- Naruto, entiendo que es tu compañera de equipo, por eso estoy teniendo… piedad de ella…- Shizune tosió a un lado mientras revisaba documentos en su escritorio… piedad dice…- …pero no veo que tenga lo que hay que tener para ser mi aprendiz. Parece más una muñequita que una kunoichi, y yo soy la quinta hokage de konoha, no puedo gastar mi tiempo en entrenarla… deberías de hablar con ella…

-Como si pudiese convencerla, baa chan…- se jactó el rubio. Sakura le llamaba cabezota, pero ella…- pero, sobre lo que de que no tiene lo que hay que tener, te equivocas.- el rubio no solía ponerse serio a menudo, pero, en este momento, lo hizo, captando toda la atención de las féminas allí presentes.- En el bosque de la muerte, durante el examen chunnin, nos atacó orochimaru, y nos dejó fuera de combate a Satsuki y a mi. Sakura chan se quedó sola, en medio de territorio hostil y con nosotros dos de peso muerto… y no nos abandonó. Nos cuidó, nos atendió aún sin medicinas encima y luego nos defendió de un grupo de ninjas de Oto. No me ha querido nunca contar lo que la dijeron, pero no soy estúpido… sé… sé que no fue fácil para ella…- La godaime se imaginó a lo que se refería el jinchuriki. Una chica sola en el bosque frente a los esbirros de orochimaru… violarla solo era una más de las diversas cosas que la podrían hacer…- Y logró aún así aguantar hasta que Satsuki se recuperó y los venció a todos… ella sola y sin chakra ni recursos contra tres. Si no quieres entrenarla, no puedo obligarte, pero no es una muñequita. Es mi compañera de equipo, y daría mi vida por ella.- expuso el uzumaki, dejando la sala en silencio. Era una constante de Naruto: el don de la dialéctica cuando era necesario. En cada pelea, cada situación difícil, cada momento crucial, las palabras salían de su boca y provocaban el efecto deseado. Como ahora, que Tsunade acabó sonriendo tras unos segundos.

-Muy bonito, pero… ¿Por qué debería yo de gastar mi tiempo en ella?- inquirió. Realmente, preguntaba por no mostrar debilidad ante el jinchuriki, pero tenía claro algo: en esa clase de momentos, la tenía ganada. Era como ver a dan, a nawaki y a su abuelo hablar a la vez… la hokage tenía un grave problema para ser neutral con Naruto de por medio. Y si ya sonreía con esa picardía, como estaba haciendo ahora…

-¿Apostamos? Si aguanta un día más sin rechistar, la das una oportunidad… y si no, te llamaré "Tsunade sama" para siempre…- ofreció, arqueando una ceja Shizune. Ese niño sabía PERFECTAMENTE el punto débil de la dirigente de konoha.

-Acepto.- Si, la senju era incapaz de rechazar una apuesta. Y eso que sabía que Naruto nunca perdía una. Es más, quizás por eso había apostado ahora: era la forma perfecta de darle la razón a Naruto sin ceder. Aunque la ojimiel, ya con el objetivo de la reunión decidido, decidió ser… mala… ella también.- Y dime… Nieto… ¿ella es tu novia?- preguntó con una sonrisa maliciosa. Y tuvo que contener la risa al ver el cambio radical de registro del ojiazul.

-Emm etto…- Naruto se puso rojo como un semáforo, chocando las puntas de los índices entre si, mirando al suelo. Y Tsunade solo pudo pensar una cosa: adorable. Simplemente adorable con esa expresión inocente de niño pequeño. Gracias a Kami, el efecto Jiraiya no había hecho efecto en el rubio…- Pues… yo… yo creo que si, pe… pero… en público ella me dice que no lo grite… y… nos hemos dado besos y…

-Suficiente…- le rescató la dirigente, ya satisfecha por ese momento embarazoso que le había hecho pasar. Se reclinó en la silla y miro al rubio con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.- Si ya os habéis "dado besos", supongo que tendré que tratarla como si fuese mi nieta…

* * *

 **Y fin por hoy. Hoy toca seguir con esa preparación para el gran momento de la primera temporada, concretamente asentar a Sakura y su motivacion. Espero que os haya gustado, me encanta escribir sobre sakura sufriendo un entrenamiento estricto de una maestra cabrona (si habeis leido KnK, sabréis que lo de hoy no ha sido nada xD). No me parecio logico lo facil que lo logro sakura en la serie... joder, que es tsunade senju, leyenda de la medicina y godaime hokage, estoy seguro de que tiene cosas mas importantes que hacer que entrenar a una gennin, por muy amiga de naruto que sea. Aqui le ha costado a Sakura lograrlo, pero logra su objetivo, y sirve para entenderla mejor como pj.**

 **Y en cuanto a Satsuki... volvemos a verla de refilon. Me quiero dar de cabezazos contra la pared por no nombrar en el cap anterior mi principal inspiracion para hacer una chica yandere: ZERO TWO de Darling in the franxx. Obviamente la de la primera mitad de la serie. Esa chica es la definicion de pj femenino yandere PERFECTAMENTE hecho, si habeis visto la serie, lo entendereis perfectamente. Si no... esperad al siguiente episodio. Espero no tardar mucho, un saludo!**


	16. Hazme daño

Cap15: hazme daño

 **Buenas a todos! sabeis de ese dicho "mierda de unos, oro de otros"? pues viene a cuento ahora. El plan original era examinarme de mi oposicion el 23 y publicar el 25/26, peeeeeero resulta que al presidente de mi pais le parecio una buena idea montar una manifestacion feminista de 100000 personas el 8 de marzo, si, en medio de una pandemia mundial. Resultado? Estado de alarma, cuarentena de todo el pais y mi examen en suspenso hasta nueva orden. Para que os quejeis de vuestros presidentes... En fin, fuera politica, para que los españoles e italianos os entetengais en medio de esta cuarentena; y el resto tb, que cojones... aqui teneis otro capitulo del Satsuki shinden. Espero que os guste, nos leemos!**

 **Uzumaki albert:** Buenas! Si te ha parecido la leche, no has visto el tercer encuentro yuri que queda... esto va en progresion. Exacto, en la serie me acuerdo que frunci el ceño cuando la acepta como aprendiz así, sin mas. Joder, que es la hokage, lo minimo es que sea difícil; si es que es posible que te enseñe. En fin, aqui la pobre se lo ha ganado, y me ha permitido desarrollar un poco mas a Tsunade, y ya puestos mostrar la progresion del narusaku.

Espero que lo de hoy te guste (me da que si), un saludo!

 **Shinasu ewige Liebe:** hola! No toques las campanas todavia, que lo de Satsuki y Sakura no ha acabado... Digamos que ambas tienen un problema. Y si, tsunade aqui queria que actuase con la logica que exigen su vida y cargo, me gusta que os haya gustado, valga la redundancia.

Sobre otras chicas... a ver, quiero aprovechar para que participen. No quiere decir que se ampliará este triangulo amoroso, solo que... no son estancos a relacionarse con otras personas. Esta hinata, que tiene una historia no resuelta con el rubio que yo creo que merece algo de desarrollo (no necesariamente amoroso); luego Ino, que no deja de tener algo de envidia sana por su amiga y que quedara muy bien cuando intervenga; con Shion lo has calcado, sin contar que tengo reservado para ella un papel especial...

Y en cuanto a no matar a alguien... no prometo nada, pero tranquilo, esta historia esta pensada para 40 capitulos, matar ahora seria ridiculo (si se da el caso). Espero que lo de hoy te guste, un saludo!

 **Rotex** : saludos! siempre alegra un comentario tan ameno, muchas gracias!

Gracias, lo primero, y me gusta que te enganche esta obra, esta para eso. Si, satsuki quizas es lo que necesitó naruto canonico, eso o echarle huevos y hacer un yaoi... porque vamos, la historia es un continuo narusasu, y lo dice un narusaku convencido eh. Aqui he podido meter a Satsuki... y en modo yandere. Adoro escribir sobre tsundere y yandere, y en Satsuki queda PERFECTO esto ultimo. No has visto hasta donde puede llegar, hoy veras un narusatsu muy explícito... en todas sus vertientes.

Si, me has pillado, trabaje mucho este triangulo, tanto que reescribi los primeros capitulos incluso. Sakura influye en naruto, Naruto en Satsuki, Satsuki en sakura, por eso se complementan tan bien. El problema es... que itachi y orochimaru se han metido en medio de esta relacion perfecta, y eso traera comsecuencias. No te quiero adelantar nada del final, pero digamos que no pueden estar separados (NINGUNO), tu mismo lo has dicho. Y si, tienen 13 años, pero joder, es un mundo donde ya tienen trabajo de asesinos a los 12... me extrañaría mucho que alguna kunoichi llegase virgen a los 16 si estan continuamente en riesgo de morir... Y sobre meter mas chicas... a ver, el narusaku esta asentado, pero si se da el caso de que satsuki salga, eso provocara dificultades obviamente. Digamos que en naruto dejaria un vacio inmenso, y en sakura por ende... Aun con todo, veras mas parejas, eso te lo puedo asegurar; y mas escenas de estos tres juntos tb.

Sobre las habilidades de Naruto, no te negare que manejara futon con mas variedad que en el canon, pero no soy amigo de chetarlo con mokuton y cosas asi. No teniendo a kurama... la clave de su poder esta en kurama, de ahi que a satsuki le llame tanto la atencion. En 3/4 capitulos vas a ver una pequeña parte de ese potencial. Porque el chakra naranja es mierda comparado... Y sobre los POV de otros, si, me encanta escribir asi. Transmite mucho del pj en concreto escribir desde su punto de vista. Falta uno de karin, otro de shion, otro de jiraiya, otro de tsunade, quizas otro mas de ino centrándose en Naruto y mordiendose coquetamente el labio... ya tu sabes ;)

Pues te diria que no puedo mas rapido, pero como no puedo salir de casa en un mes por culpa de la cuarentena, probablemente veras algo mas este mes. Vamos, salvo que me contagie obviamente, que espero que no xD Espero que hoy te guste el capitulo, un saludo!

 **Jdelvillar569** : Hola! Gracias por releertela, y si, era necesario que estuviese mas complicado para sakura lo de aprender de la mejor. La pobre lo tendrá dificil, pero ahora esta mejor articulado su power up en mi opinion. Me gusta justificar bien TODOS los power up.

Gracias por los animos, espero que te siga gustando, un saludo!

 **Higuy** : saludos! No te creas que no lo he pensado, pero... no aportaría tanto como crees (juego con ventaja, yo sé el porque de todo). Ya explote la muerte de Sakura a manos de sasuke en "la oscuridad en ti" y tiene el siguiente efecto: acelerarlo todo. Naruto pierde motivacion y se vuelve oscuro, Sasuke mas de lo mismo, y tienen que matarse si o si. Aqui voy por otro camino... digamos que Satsuki busca algo de sakura...

Lo que te puedo asegurar es que el vuelco vendrá de Satsuki, que para algo es el pj central de la historia. Espero que te guste lo de hoy, un saludo!

 **Guidonani** : buenas! Pues si, ¿que pasara entre estas dos? digamos que en el siguiente capitulo tendras la mayoria de la información, y en el cuarto contando este... una buena explicacion de la forma de actuar de satsuki con ella. Gracias por leerme, espero que te guste lo de hoy!

 **Samkk** : saludos! Muchas gracias, lo primero! Sinceramente, yo solo articulo bien la trama antes de escribir nada, siguiendo una idea. Creo los pjs, los relaciono y escribo prestando mucha atencion a los detalles. Me gusta que os parezca buen fic a todos, espero mantener hoy el nivel. Un saludo!

* * *

-aaaaaaaaaaaa- personaje hablando

- _aaaaaaaaaaaa_ \- personaje pensando

- **aaaaaaaaaaaa** \- ser sobrenatural hablando

- ** _aaaaaaaaaaaa_** \- ser sobrenatural pensando

RENUNCIA DE DERECHOS: Algunas veces me pregunto, ¿y si nosotros somos un fic de un grupo de escritores aficionados? Si es así, no nos quieren nada si nos tienen leyendo esto XD sea como sea, obviamente el mundo Naruto pertenece a masashi kishimoto, mientras que Satsuki es una creación del fandom. Yo solo aporto esta historia.

* * *

De noche, en Konoha había mil lugares diferentes. Barrios residenciales tranquilos, llenos de calma y de familias durmiendo… Barrios de ocio, con numerosas luces y abarrotados de bullicio… La torre del hokage, con sus ninjas de guardia, preparada para cualquier eventualidad. Y, como en toda gran urbe, había lugares ideales para no ser visto. Rincones oscuros, sin ventanas para alejar oídos indiscretos, llenos de mugre por la falta de limpieza. Perfectos para hacer algo sin que nadie te viese. Por eso Fukkatsu había elegido ese callejón oscuro… era ideal para poder quedarse a gusto, nadie le oiría gemir con su ultima conquista, nadie le interrumpiría mientras disfrutaba de su mejor golpe de suerte. Kami santo, que al fin le hacía caso… vaya mujer. Vale que la chica era un poco joven… bueno, muy joven. Tenía trece años frente a sus más de cuarenta, teóricamente esa chica debería de estar durmiendo en su casa. Pero no era así… los shinobi eran raros, si le preguntaban… lo mismo no les veías en siglos que te aparecían en un bar de madrugada aún a tan corta edad. No… esa edad era solo un dato… esa chica no tenía trece años de mentalidad.

A lo largo de su vida, Fukkatsu había conocido a decenas de mujeres diferentes… de joven había sido atractivo, un hombre fuerte de pelo castaño claro, y por tanto no le faltaron las novias. Incluso hoy día, a pesar de su alopecia y su gran barriga, no se privaba de visitar el Barrio rojo para disfrutar de alguna veinteañera por unos ryu. Si, había conocido muchas mujeres, y ninguna había sido tan directa como esta. En medio del bar se había puesto a hablarle, a interesarse por su vida. Le había halagado, acariciado sutilmente, cruzado las piernas entre suspiros mientras le escuchaba, sentada en su taburete de bar… incluso le había susurrado que quería ir a un lugar más tranquilo para "hablar". Hablar decía… esa chica no estaba buscando hablar, claramente. Estaba buscando recibir la follada de su vida. Qué cuerpazo tenía, con unos pechos bastante desarrollados para su edad, un culo prieto y redondo nacido del ejercicio diario, una fina figura, y un pelo y ojos negros que, sinceramente, la convertían en la mujer más atractiva con la que se iba a acostar. La iba a dejar sin poder andar semanas…

-Y dime, Fukkatsu kun… ¿aquí podemos hablar? Está un poco oscuro…- murmuró la chica, mirando alrededor con algo de miedo mientras chupaba una piruleta de fresa con forma de pequeño corazón que la habían regalado en el bar con la consumición. Fukkatsu disimuló su sonrisa perversa… ese toque inocente le estaba poniendo a mil.

-Tranquila chiquilla, aquí no nos molestará nadie… y si alguien lo intenta, yo te protejo…- la respondió, poniendo sus manos en sus hombros. Buscó con la mirada un buen lugar donde empezar a desnudarla, y lo encontró a unos metros. Oh si, Kami hoy le quería… encima iba a poder cumplir una buena fantasía.- ¿por qué no te sientas ahí? Es para que no te manches los zapatos…- se excusó, señalando un contenedor cercano cerrado. Follarse a ese monumento de mujer sobre un contenedor, hacerla sentirse sucia antes de clavársela tan hondo que la dejaría embarazada… estaba con el pene como una roca solo de pensarlo. Y encima sus bastardos llevarían apellido ilustre, todo eran ventajas…

-¿Aquí?- preguntó inocentemente la chica señalando al contenedor, asintiendo Fukkatsu en respuesta. La joven obedeció, subiéndose al contenedor de un ágil movimiento y siguiendo con su juego con la piruleta. Fukkatsu se había fijado en cómo la chupaba, en cómo la atacaba con la lengua… joder, la mamada de esa chica iba a ser legendaria…- Fukkatsu kun… yo… yo no tengo mucha experiencia en… esto…- reconoció con un suave sonrojo, y al hombre poco le faltó para reír de excitación. Ese rollo de niña enfadada con papá, inocente y virginal… bufff… se la imaginaba gritando su nombre al viento, diciendo que su pene era enorme y que la iba a reventar. Le daría tan duro que no podría pensar en otra cosa que no fuese repetir y dejarse hacer cada cosa que le ordenase… por delante, por detrás, con algún amigo a la vez… esa chica iba a ser su esclava sexual, lo tenía claro. Se acercó a ella relamiéndose, sobre todo cuando la chica "inocentemente" se posó en sus brazos por detrás del torso, marcando más sus pechos.

-Por supuesto… déjame que te enseñe…- la susurró, quitándole la chaqueta a la mujer y aprovechando para besar su escote con un gorgojo lascivo. Esos pechos alzados, turgentes… puro sexo joder… La chica dio un ligero grito de sorpresa de la que Fukkatsu tiraba su chaqueta a un lado y aproximaba su pelvis hacia él, comenzando a desabrocharse el cinturón.

-¿Seguro que no nos oirán por muy alto que gritemos?- volvió a preguntar, y Fukkatsu asintió ansioso mientras seguía intentando bajarse los pantalones. Por supuesto que nadie les iba a oír, se había asegurado de ello, y en ello estaría si su enorme barriga no dificultase el proceso, maldita sea… Y, por estar distraído, no vio la siniestra sonrisa de la fémina.- Buen chico, Fukkatsu kun…

-URGGGHHH…- emitió de forma ahogada Fukkatsu, cuando un kunai se clavó en su barriga. Un kunai empuñado por la joven. Los ojos del hombre se agrandaron mientras el dolor le superaba, trastabillando y cayendo al suelo incluso mientras la mujer se bajaba del contenedor. La dirigió una mirada de confusión, todavía sin entender lo que ocurría, y la pelinegra le miró con un gesto de fingida sorpresa.

-¿Te he hecho daño?- preguntó, sin dejar de chupar esa piruleta con gusto. Parecía… indiferente después de lo que había hecho. El mismo gesto inocente… pero ahora lo entendía, era un cebo. Fukkatsu se estremeció: ese gesto había pasado de ser excitante a terrorífico… todo al son de esos ojos negros, que ahora le miraban desde arriba con frialdad. Eran como dos pozos sin fondo…- Ya te dije que soy nueva en esto, una virgen… se trataba de meterla hasta el fondo, ¿no? El problema es que no sabía por dónde hacértelo, así que elegí esa enorme barriga tuya, pero ahora estás sangrando…- la chica sacó la piruleta de su boca mientras miraba unos segundos a un lado y asintió para si con un gesto sorprendido, para luego dirigirle una mirada de asco.- Claaaaaro… era metérmela tú a mi, no yo a ti… siento decírtelo, pero no eres mi tipo, eso no iba a pasar nunca…- se burló, acercándose lentamente. Fukkatsu apenas pudo arrastrarse, su complexión y la herida del vientre se lo impidieron, por lo que se dejó llevar por el miedo.

-No… no me hagas nada… yo… no tengo nada que darte, no… URGGHHH…- balbuceó entre sollozos, pero la kunoichi le pisó la mano para callarle.

-Me das dolor de cabeza cuando suplicas… No es lo que hayas hecho o tengas, Fukkatsu kun… es lo que has dicho antes.- la fémina se agachó en cuclillas para acercar más su bello rostro al de su víctima.- Cuando entré al bar, te habría ignorado como el gusano que eres, pero estabas hablando con unos amigos y captaste mi atención… insultabas a cierto chico, decías que había… cómo era el término… ah si, "hechizado" a la hokage con su poder de demonio…- la pelinegra frunció el ceño.- He oído miles de insultos para él… baka, estorbo, dobe… pero los que le odiáis de verdad siempre usáis el mismo… "demonio". Es raro que todos los imbéciles de este pueblo uséis exactamente el mismo insulto, casi parece más una definición… ¿Por qué le llamáis demonio, Fukkatsu kun?

-…- Fukkatsu apretó los dientes con dolor. Todo esto… ¿por ese malnacido? ¿Todo por insultar al niño demonio? Tenía que ser una broma…- No… no puedo decir nada, hay pena de muerte si…- La joven apretó más su mano bajo su pie y arqueó una ceja. Un claro mensaje, "te merece la pena correr el riesgo"- ARGGHH… está bien, hablaré… Él… él destruyó la aldea hace más de una década… es… es un jodido demonio, el kiuby…

-El kiuby destruyó la aldea, y Minato destruyó al kiuby… no me digas que vuestro problema es que faltasteis todos a esa lección de historia…- amenazó la joven, sonriendo siniestramente. Fukkatsu tragó hondo.

-N… no, ese demonio… ese demonio adoptó la forma de un niño tras vencerlo yondaime sama… de… de ese niño rubio… y cuando se libere nos matará a todos… si… si la hokage entrase en razón...- confesó el pobre desgraciado, quedándose unos segundos la chica en silencio, seria. Luego, levantó el pie de la mano del hombre.

-Mira que os gustan los cuentos de ángeles y demonios en esta aldea, Fukkatsu kun… no te voy a negar que tiene una vena salvaje que me pone a mil, pero… ¿Naruto? ¿un demonio? Sabría reconocer a alguien de mi gremio…- murmuró para sí con decepción, para luego asir el kunai con más fuerza.- En fin, gracias por la información, te prometo que será rápido.- el hombre iba a gritar, pero el arma de la chica penetró en garganta sin piedad, asomando su punta por el otro lado del cuello.- ¿Qué? Creo que querías metérmela hasta el fondo del vientre y hasta el fondo de la garganta… todos queréis lo mismo, ya nos advirtieron en las clases de seducción kunoichi… yo solo cumplo tu fantasía, pero cambiando de protagonista. Y no me mires así, Fukkatsu kun… conocías la historia de mi hermano cuando me seguiste el juego en ese bar, y ya sabes el dicho… la fruta nunca cae muy lejos del árbol…

Satsuki abrió de pronto los ojos de su sueño. O más bien recuerdo, su mente estaba recordando esa misma noche mientras dormía, rememorando esa conversación. No entendía una puta mierda, ¿Naruto? ¿Un demonio? Era ridículo, si así lo fuese no quedaría una piedra en pie después de lo que le hicieron en la infancia. Les habría matado a todos y cada uno, más siendo uno tan poderoso como el kiuby. Y mucho menos le integrarían en el cuerpo shinobi, ¿darle conocimientos de ninjutsu a la reencarnación del kiuby para que les mate mejor? Más ridículo. En su confusión mientras se alejaba andando tranquilamente de ese callejón, decidió que la vendría bien distraerse un poco, y la mejor manera que se la ocurrió era durmiendo acompañada, como algunas noches de ese mes. A su lado, Sakura dormía boca abajo. Satsuki se fijó en su figura delineada bajo la manta. Su trasero perfecto, sus curvas… Le encantaba hacerla gemir, jugar con ese cuerpo como si fuese suyo… la gustaba que fuese tan sumisa con ella. Era suya. Aunque esa noche hubiesen acabado… mal. En fin, tampoco tenía tiempo para pensar en eso… alguien entraba por el balcón del cuarto, y el olfato indicó a Satsuki quién era…

-Sakura chan, ¿estás despierta?- saludó Naruto con un susurro desde la ventana, removiéndose con un ligero gemido Sakura por despertarse de golpe. A esas horas de la mañana, sigilosamente… su baka volvía a traerla el desayuno "por sorpresa"… entre comillas porque lo hacía cada mañana. Sakura no se quejaba, ¿dangos y su baka? Era una forma perfecta de levantarse por la mañana, incluso estaba atenta a esos momentos y le solía esperar despierta. Adoraba esos detalles de su novio, solo que esta vez la había pillado durmiendo, todo por culpa de… Sakura abrió los ojos repentinamente y se despertó de un salto, con un gesto de congoja… en ninguno de los momentos anteriores había coincidido con…- Sa… ¿Satsuki?

El rubio abrió los ojos con sorpresa al encontrarse a su novia acompañada de su otra novia. O al menos presuntamente su otra novia. Llevaba días sin verla, desde que tuvo que irse de hospital para cumplir su misión de buscar a baa chan. Cuando volvió, la uchiha había pedido el ser voluntaria, por lo que ya no estaba en su habitación, ni en ninguna otra parte. Sospechaba que la pelinegra le había estado rehuyendo, y el uzumaki realmente no tenía forma de localizarla: la aldea era muy grande, y el complejo uchiha era un cúmulo de ruinas ennegrecidas. Baa chan no había ayudado mucho, solamente sabía que seguía en el servicio activo, pero que se encontraba sin misiones en ese momento, como el resto de equipos gennin. Había llegado a la conclusión tras hablar con Sakura de que lo mejor era esperar a que Satsuki apareciese, pero no se esperaba que estuviese ahí… con Sakura chan… durmiendo en la misma cama. Muy… unidas. Hubiese reaccionado de una forma menos… impresionada… pero su novia de pelo rosado, muerta de vergüenza, se tapó con pudor con la manta… al parecer estaba en ropa interior… como Satsuki, que reaccionó a la pregunta arqueando una ceja.

-Así me llamo, dobe…- respondió la fémina, levantándose del colchón. Naruto contuvo inconscientemente la respiración. Sakura había usado la manta entera para cubrirse, por lo que Satsuki no se estaba tapando con nada… bueno, vista su familiaridad de movimientos, como si lo hubiese hecho de tener oportunidad. Puede que Naruto no fuese un pervertido, pero cualquier hombre hubiese reaccionado como él: el rubio se fijó en el cuerpo de Satsuki bajo esa ropa interior. Llevaba un juego de ropa interior de dos piezas de color negro, con la parte de abajo cubriendo su trasero a duras penas. Delimitaba perfectamente sus caderas con curvas y resaltaba sus esbeltas piernas, sabía que Satsuki no se fijaba en la ropa que se compraba, pero aún así estaba perfecta. Y de la parte de arriba… definitivamente, Naruto se había quedado un poco corto en sus previsiones, no pudo evitar clavar sus ojos ahí. Y, para su vergüenza, notó como un ligero hilo de sangre caía por su nariz. Sonrojándose, apartó la mirada de inmediato.

-Lo… lo siento, Satsuki…- se disculpó. Se lo había visto hacer a su sensei de pelo blanco mil veces, y nunca le había gustado cómo miraba a las mujeres, y menos aún cómo las hacía sentir con esa mirada. Seguro que Satsuki estaría incómoda… pero, para su sorpresa, la joven solo se acercó a él y le volvió a girar el rostro para que la mirase. Se quedaron mirándose a los ojos unos segundos, como si la joven buscase ver algo en Naruto, hasta que la uchiha decidió hablar.

-No lo sientas, mejor prepárate para entrenar conmigo…- ordenó la pelinegra, para luego reparar en el hilo de sangre de la nariz del rubio. La ojinegra se mordió el labio, satisfecha por tener ese efecto en su novio, y se la retiró con su pulgar en un gesto lento, para luego chuparse el dedo con un gesto lascivo, todo sin retirar sus ónices de los zafiros del jinchuriki.- Me llama la atención tu sabor… tu sangre sabe muy fuerte…- sentenció, metiéndose en el baño de Sakura tras recoger su ropa para cambiarse, sin decir nada más.

-…- el rubio no estaba para analizar el contenido de esa última frase en ese momento. No sabía qué le ocurría, pero fue ver a Satsuki en ropa interior y sentir ese extraño hormigueo en el vientre… y ya lo del dedo le había dejado con cierta parte del chandal muy… apretada. Sacudió el rostro tras oír la puerta del baño de Sakura cerrarse, y miró a su novia ojijade con un gesto confundido.- ¿ella…?

-S… si, Naruto…- reconoció Sakura, aún tapándose con la manta y recriminándose mentalmente este fallo. Joder, estúpida, estúpida, estúpida, ¡tendría que haber pensado en esto! Llevaba ocultando a Naruto lo de Satsuki desde el día en que incendió el complejo uchiha. No era porque se sintiese culpable por dormir con Satsuki… entre los tres había una especie de pacto no escrito, eran pareja cada uno de los otros dos, ella podía dormir con Satsuki si quería. No, era por un mal presentimiento. Algo le decía que era mejor intentar encauzar ella a Satsuki antes de confesarle a Naruto dónde estaba para que hablasen. La notaba rara, inestable… sobre todo tras lo que había ocurrido en esa misma cama esa noche… y por ello la quería lejos de su novio. Quería a su Naruto a salvo, y algo la decía que para ello debía de mantenerla separada del uzumaki. Pero ahora todo le explotaba en la cara… Maldita sea, debería de haber estado más atenta, pero… todo fue tan repentino…- Na… Naruto, puedo explicártelo…

-No te preocupes, Sakura chan. Confío en ti, si no me contaste esto antes seguro que fue por alguna razón.- concedió Naruto con un tono serio, mirando a la puerta del baño. Puede que esa madurez hubiese sorprendido a otros, pero Sakura sabía la razón. Al igual que ella percibía algo malo, Naruto también. Sabía que algo no iba bien con Satsuki, y ahora estaba pensando en ello tras recobrarse de esas palabras con la pelinegra semidesnuda. Tras unos segundos, volvió a hablar.- ¿estás bien?- la pregunta la pilló a contrapié. Tan rara y violenta estaba siendo la situación que no había caído en que esa habilidad del rubio para detectar si su novia uchiha tenía problemas también se daba con ella. Se preocupaba por ella, la quería también, y se había fijado en que la haruno estaba afectada por algo. La joven no pudo evitar sonrojarse, y sentirse más culpable aún. Iba a volver a hablar, pero la puerta del baño volvió a abrirse, saliendo una Satsuki ya vestida para la acción.

-Ya hablaréis luego, ahora toca entrenar uzuratoncachi…- sentenció, acercándose a la ventana. Sakura iba a hablar para unirse, pero Satsuki la miró fijamente desde el alféizar.- Tú mejor quédate… ya hablaremos a la noche…- la ordenó. Sakura normalmente habría reaccionado con un enfado, pero, con Satsuki era incapaz. Era como si esos ojos negros tuviesen la habilidad de paralizarla, de arrebatarla las ganas de desobedecer. La atraían y al mismo tiempo la aterraban. Entrenar hoy quedaba descartado

Tanto Naruto como Sakura se dedicaron una mirada rápida seguida de un asentimiento. Hablarían de esto luego, ahora era más importante no perder de vista a la uchiha. Sakura tendría sus razones, en el fondo Naruto ya se olía que lo hacía para evitar problemas… Simplemente, la visitaría y la dejaría explicarse cuando acabase el entrenamiento. Además, llevaba días buscando la oportunidad para hablar con la uchiha, y le vendría bien estar solo con ella, sería más fácil lograr que se abriese. No habían hablado de lo de itachi, ni tan siquiera se habían visto desde que la llevó al hospital… pero, mientras saltaban de azotea en azotea rumbo al campo siete, la ojinegra ignoró cada intento del rubio por entablar conversación. Naruto apretó los labios con frustración… ¿estaría enfadada con él? Todavía se sentía culpable por no quedarse con ella en el hospital… pero, joder, ¡le habían amenazado con meterle en la cárcel si no iba a esa misión, dattebayo! Y Sakura chan había tenido que convencerle aún así… argghh, tendría que haberse quedado… Satsuki claramente necesitaba apoyo ahora, alguien cerca, hablarlo…

-Sa… Satsuki…- habló Naruto nada más llegar al campo de entrenamiento, buscando forzar esa conversación, visto el pasotismo de la uchiha. La fémina ignoró su llamado en un principio, mirando dentro de su bolsa de equipo, y el uzumaki arqueó una ceja… Naruto tenía un mal presentimiento a veces, quizás la consecuencia de su terrible infancia. Detectaba el peligro, lo olía podía decirse. Y, por momentos, como cuando la joven se quedó mirando unos segundos un kunai con una mirada ausente, su cuerpo se tensaba, como si temiese un ataque. Era ridículo, pero le ocurría.

-¿has traído kunai y shuriken?- preguntó con un tono monocorde la fémina, asintiendo un confundido Naruto mientras tomaba una de sus armas para enseñarla.

-Si, pero… antes querría hablar, no hemos hablado de lo que pasó con tu herm…

No pudo completar la frase. Quizás no fue una buena idea iniciar el tema de conversación citando al hermano psicópata de su novia… o quizás Satsuki no le escuchó nada a partir de ese "Si". Solo supo que, sin ningún aviso adicional, la uchiha se lanzó a por él con un kunai en la mano y su sharingan activado. Por puro instinto bloqueó el ataque del arma de la pelinegra, y se agachó justo a tiempo para esquivar una patada directa al rostro. Retrocedió un paso, intentando frenar el combate, pero Satsuki no hizo el más mínimo caso y siguió con su asalto. Y con una intensidad… inusitada. En un entrenamiento, si bien hay una exigencia, hay también una regla no escrita: los contendientes son compañeros shinobi. Por tanto, no se usan ataques que pueden terminar con la vida del otro, no sin antes hablarlo al menos. No se atacaba con el kunai a puntos vitales, se permitía al rival levantarse si se tropezaba… digamos que los ninja luchaban a un setenta y cinco por ciento de capacidad, por resumirlo. Y, aunque Naruto y Satsuki eran muy competitivos entre ellos, nunca cruzaban esa raya.

Pero hoy no era así. Por parte de Naruto si, había que aclarar. El rubio, entre lo sorpresivo del ataque y que no quería hacerle ningún daño a Satsuki, no estaba luchando ni tan siquiera al cincuenta por ciento de capacidad. Pero, por parte de Satsuki… su kunai volaba de un lado a otro, y siempre buscaba lugares vitales. Cuello, rostro, corazón, hígado… el uzumaki tuvo que destinar su única arma de defensa a cubrir esos puntos, a costa de recibir algún corte de vez en cuando. El ojiazul incluso empezaba a sentir algo de miedo. El rostro de Satsuki se contraía por momentos, preso de la rabia, con su sharingan fulgurando y rotando sobre sí mismo en cada ataque. Incluso la oía en sus fallos gruñir con frustración, y dejar escapar alguna lágrima. Estaba atacando de forma visceral, sin reservarse nada. Intentaría preguntarla por ello, frenar la pelea, pero, en ese momento, en serio temía por su vida. Sus temores se vieron confirmados cuando la pelinegra reforzó su kunai con raiton para destrozar el del rubio al intentar bloquear un ataque, penetrando su defensa. Solo los reflejos de Naruto evitaron una herida más grave.

-…- el rubio se llevó la mano al pómulo, con un gesto que mezclaba sorpresa, dolor y miedo. Ese ataque… ese ataque le hubiese entrado por el medio del rostro si no hubiese movido la cabeza. Y, aún con sus reflejos, le había rozado, y dejado una herida profunda en un lateral de la cara, una que tardaría en regenerar por culpa del chakra raiton de Satsuki. Miró su mano manchada de sangre, y luego a Satsuki, esperando una disculpa, un gesto de sorpresa… algo. Pero solo se encontró con dos ojos negros carentes de emoción.

-Deja de contenerte… o te dejo tuerto en el siguiente ataque…

Esa amenaza no era una puta broma. Todas las alarmas de Naruto se encendieron al ver ese color rojo que ahora bañaba su mano. Satsuki no iba a contenerse lo más mínimo, iba con todo. La pregunta era, ¿por qué? Quizás estaba dejando salir su frustración, todo el dolor acumulado, quién sabe… no creía que quisiese matarle aún así. Su instinto, esa habilidad que poseía desde niño y que le permitía distinguir las buenas de las malas personas, no le transmitía que Satsuki lo fuese. Y además, por momentos, parecía estar pasándolo mal… esos momentos en los que apretaba el mango de su arma con fuerza, rechinaba los dientes con rabia, incluso se la aguaban los ojos… Pero, en otros, disponía esa pose fría, y le provocaba un escalofrío. Puede que no quisiese matarle, pero podía hacerlo si las cosas se salían de control. Debía de ponerse serio, debía de luchar con más intensidad, hacerle frente… por el bien de ambos. Ya hablaría con ella después.

Pero, una cosa es querer y otra poder. Naruto se lanzó al combate de inmediato, ignorando el dolor de su mejilla, buscando desarmar e inmovilizar a Satsuki… pero no fue con la misma intensidad que la uchiha. Naruto quería luchar, pero tenía un límite: no quería hacerla daño, y menos aún matarla. Satsuki, en cambio, si bien Naruto creía firmemente que no quería lo segundo, lo primero tenía claro que sí que era la intención de la pelinegra. Atacó de frente, esquivando una nueva estocada de la ojinegra… una dirigida a su ojo, para su preocupación… e intentó golpearla la mandíbula de un puñetazo. Satsuki, por primera vez en la pelea, tuvo que esquivar, e incluso bloquear con su antebrazo la patada lateral del rubio. Naruto siguió presionando, apoyando las manos en el suelo para continuar atacando con las piernas. Satsuki esquivó de nuevo, y Naruto convocó cuatro clones para seguir atacando. Pero seguía teniendo el mismo problema… falta de ganas de hacer daño.

Ya se pudo ver en las preliminares, en el combate entre los dos gennin hyuuga. Neji, con una técnica inferior, pero queriendo hacer daño; y Hinata, con una técnica superior al ser entrenada por el patriarca del clan, pero sin querer hacer daño. El resultado fue hinata en el hospital una semana, y a un paso de morir si no hubiesen frenado la pelea los jounin sensei. Y, ahora, en el campo siete, se repetía la historia con otros actores. Satsuki esquivaba y bloqueaba ataques con desgana, esperando solo una cosa: que Naruto se pusiese a su nivel. Ver esos ojos rojos tan extraños. Pero no parecía ser lo que iba a ocurrir, por lo que decidió pasar al ataque. De un salto, pateó las cabezas de dos de los clones, uno a cada lado, disolviéndolos. En su caída, aterrizó con su rodilla sobre la nuca de otro, aplastándolo. Y, por un momento, se fijó en los últimos dos Naruto… y atacó con su kunai. Clavó el arma en el cuello de uno, mientras ambos la miraban con incredulidad. El que el objetivo se disolviese en humo no evitó que el rubio se quedase congelado…

-…- Satsuki había dudado a cuál de los dos atacar antes de hacerlo. No sabía cuál de los dos era el auténtico. Y eso implicaba que había asumido como posible que su objetivo fuese el Naruto real, y aún así había dado una estocada mortal. Solo la suerte le había librado de morir, no la piedad de la pelinegra. Ella… ¿ella por un momento pensó…? No pudo completar su pregunta en su mente, Satsuki ya le había saltado encima, y se encontraba ahora sobre él, en el suelo, aprisionando su brazo izquierdo con su mano libre, apoyada sobre su pelvis con la suya… y con su kunai junto al cuello del rubio.

-Patético, Naruto…- no había una media sonrisa soberbia, no había un gesto de satisfacción, ni tan siquiera una burla… solo un desprecio visceral, y su nombre pronunciado con ese tono frío, decepcionado… Cuando Satsuki le llamaba de esa forma, Naruto tragaba hondo, como ahora. El frío tacto del puñal sobre su garganta se acrecentó con el pasar de su saliva, dejándole todavía más petrificado.- Así no vas a conseguir jamás ser hokage... no llegarás ni tan siquiera a la mayoría de edad.- la uchiha sonaba ahora… ¿preocupada? Era como si desease que la hiciese daño al defenderse, que fuese a por todas contra ella…- ¿Quieres dejar de contenerte? No te imaginas lo que me cabrea que lo hagas conmigo...- Satsuki movió ligeramente el kunai sobre el cuello del rubio, haciéndole apretar los dientes al sentir esa afilada hoja a un paso de degollarle, obligándole a responder.

-Satsuki, no… no voy a ir con todo…- murmuró Naruto, amedrentado.- …somos compañeros shinobi, solo estamos entrenando, no luchando por nuestras...- iba a recordarle esa regla no escrita de los combates de entrenamiento, intentar hacerla entrar en razón, pero la uchiha apretó los dientes con rabia y encendió su sharingan. Estaba furiosa, su mano temblaba incluso. Parecía afectada por esa respuesta.

-Te equivocas. Somos shinobi, no el puñetero cuerpo de salvación... nos entrenan para esto.- espetó con enfado, para luego quitar el kunai del cuello del rubio con un segundo de temor, con los ojos aguados… y ponerlo en el costado de Naruto, con la punta lista para penetrar entre sus costillas y llegar al corazón. El uzumaki dio un pequeño respingo al sentir ese puñal pincharle, incluso hacerle daño, aunque sin penetrar todavía. Se habría liberado si las piernas de Satsuki y su otra mano no le tuviesen totalmente aprisionado.- Nos entrenan para matar o morir, y a eso se reduce nuestra vida, no hay entrenamientos ni combates amistosos. Por eso los shinobi somos diferentes a los civiles… y por eso mismo tú y yo lo somos aún más…- Por un momento, la joven se mordió el labio, mirando los labios del ojiazul.- Quizás… quizás tú seas el único como yo, el único que puede ponerse en mi piel…- reconoció con un extraño suspiro mezclado con un sollozo, para luego volver a endurecerse de nuevo y clavar esos ojos fríos y negros en el rubio.- El resto son hormigas... no puedo ponerme en su lugar, ni ellas en el mío, estamos a niveles diferentes. Y para nosotros, los shinobi también son hormigas. Sé que he nacido para algo grande, y también sé que tú también.- afirmó, aproximando su rostro al del rubio, sin apartar su arma. Era como si buscase algo en sus ojos, algo que Naruto estaba escondiendo. El uzumaki se revolvió, incómodo.

-No es cierto…- contestó Naruto, destilando rabia contenida. No creía en eso, en absoluto, no se consideraba mejor que nadie. Tampoco peor, debía de aclarar, pero lo que le estaba diciendo Satsuki era cuanto menos que todos sus seres queridos eran sacrificables. Satsuki pareció entrever esa rabia, puesto que le dirigió esa sonrisa gatuna llena de soberbia que le enseñaba cuando le vencía.

-Se te da fatal mentir, Naruto…- le susurró con crueldad al oído, erizando el pelo del rubio. Aún en estas circunstancias, el olor de la pelinegra llamaba la atención de, rubio. Era adictivo.- ¿Te crees que no he visto ese lado que intentas ocultar? Llamarlo kekkei genkai fue inteligente, pero ya no me engañas, un kekkei genkai no funciona como lo tuyo… tengo mis teorías, pero lo resumiré en algo: toda persona oculta dentro un demonio, y tú pareces tener uno poderoso…- El ojiazul tragó hondo. Sabía que Satsuki no sabía que era un jinchuriki, dudaba incluso que supiese que existían los jinchuriki, pero era inquietante ver que había dado en el clavo con esa afirmación.- Y, como no entrenes a ese demonio, un día llegará una hormiga, y te matará.- la boca de Satsuki se deformó en una sonrisa psicótica, una que hizo a Naruto recordar al último shinobi al que se la había visto… Satsuki uchiha mostraba en ese momento sus lazos familiares, y eran escalofriantes. No entendía cómo un rostro tan bello podía dar tanto miedo.- El poder es la clave, los poderosos prevalecen, no sufren... en la cúspide de la pirámide, no hay depredadores, solo presas… ¿no aprendiste nada de cuando eras niño? Siempre con moretones, cicatrices, sangre seca en esos jirones que llevabas por ropa…- cuestionó la pelinegra, frunciendo el ceño el rubio.

-Aprendí que ellos toman sus decisiones y yo las mías… y aquí sigo, con vida…- desafió el rubio. A pesar de estar aterrado, algo dentro de él le exigía contestarla, no darle la razón. Satsuki le miró fijamente con una mueca serena, aunque su ligero movimiento de pelvis indicase otra cosa… le agradaba ese Naruto. Ahí estaba su gran rival. Y algo más que la encendía como nada. Tuvo que volver a centrarse e ignorar ese hormigueo tan extraño.

-No te atribuyas el mérito que tiene la suerte… Se pasaron toda tu infancia intentando matarte, y no lo lograron gracias a la casualidad y al cuerpo anbu, que literalmente te vigilaba veinticuatro horas… con más o menos acierto, pero siempre cerca de ti, recordando a quién intentase asesinarte que no era buena idea pasarse de la raya…- repuso la ojinegra, y Naruto apretó los dientes. Nada que discutir a eso, era cierto… podría haber muerto mil veces, el no sabía defenderse en esa época…- Pero, algún día alguien te intentará matar en serio, y no tendrás tanta suerte… tendrás que defenderte.- reveló la joven, clavando sus ojos en los del rubio. Era… era como si le estuviese advirtiendo, como si no fuese una simple previsión que podía no cumplirse… era como si lo dijese con la total seguridad de que se cumpliría. La uchiha acarició su mentón con el dedo índice de su mano libre, para luego apretarle la mandíbula y obligarle a no apartar la mirada, deseando gravar a fuego en su mente lo que estaba diciéndole.- Dime, Naruto, ¿podrás? ¿Te defenderás? ¿O dejarás que te mate una puta hormiga por no actuar? Si no te defiendes, les darás la razón a todos... no valdrás nada. Y que te quede bien claro una cosa…- Satsuki apretó los dientes con furia, con rabia, acercando su rostro lo máximo posible al del rubio, casi como si fuese a morderle.- …solo YO puedo decirte lo que vales, nadie más...- la mirada de Satsuki pasó a transmitir de nuevo decepción.- Aunque dudo mucho que estés a mi nivel, visto lo visto... Sería tan fácil matarte ahora...

-Sa… Satsuki…- balbuceó Naruto, preocupado por su novia. Parecía una montaña rusa de emociones, pasaba de cero a cien en segundos, de un estado de furia a una frialdad glacial, de crueldad a lágrimas… y ahora le miraba de forma extraña, con la mirada perdida, como si estuviese en otra parte. No estaba en sus cabales en ese momento. Iba a continuar hablando, intentando traerla de nuevo con él, pero la mano de Satsuki pasó de su mandíbula a su cuello… y comenzó a apretar.- Me… me estás ahogando…- se lamentó, luchando por respirar.

-Sería tan fácil… solo tendría que apretar…- murmuró para si la uchiha, ignorando al rubio, apretando su nuez con los dedos hasta que sacudió ligeramente su rostro y pareció volver. La joven fijó sus ojos en los de Naruto de nuevo tras unos segundos, por unos instantes necesitó situarse, incluso miró su propia mano con incredulidad. Sin embargo, ni la retiró, ni aflojó el agarre… solo fijó sus ojos en Naruto, con furia… incluso odio.- Solo tendría que apretarlo con una mano hasta que lo oiga crujir... ¿Qué harías si te partiese el cuello, Naruto? ¿Gobernarías Konoha desde una silla de ruedas? ¿O intentarías impedírmelo?- preguntó con sadismo, sin dejar de apretar su cuello. Naruto, aún con todo, no se estaba defendiendo. No sabía si era por el miedo o por esa absurda sensación de superioridad moral, pero ni con una mano libre se estaba defendiendo. Se la había dejado libre a propósito, pero no la usaba. Y eso la enfurecía. La enfurecía tanto que la uchiha decidió dar un paso más. Acercó su boca al oído del uzumaki.- ¿Tienes sangre en las venas…- susurró de forma tenue, tanto que Naruto ignoró por un momento esa falta de aire para entender lo que estaba diciendo. Sabía que a Naruto le encendía su olor, y sentir su aliento en la oreja. La joven sonrió con crueldad antes de completar la pregunta… Si, si había alguien en el mundo que podía enfadar a Naruto, era ella.- …o la directora del orfanato tenía razón con lo de tu madre?

Naruto abrió los ojos de golpe. Se esperaba insultos, más momentos de tensión, incluso la posibilidad de que Satsuki apretase más fuerte su cuello y le obligase a actuar… pero no esto. Esa referencia a la directora de su orfanato. Recordaba cuando le contó sobre ella a la uchiha. Satsuki le había preguntado en un descanso del entrenamiento si nunca había investigado sobre sus orígenes, o sobre el clan uzumaki, ya que había leído que se trataba de uno de los grandes clanes de Konoha, y que quizás podría reclamar ingresar en él y mejorar su situación. Sin embargo, el rubio le había contestado que no tenía ninguna curiosidad por saberlo. Ante el gesto de incredulidad de la ojinegra, que, como buena uchiha, había sido educada en la literal adoración a su clan, el rubio se reprendió mentalmente. Para un miembro de los grandes clanes era impensable que un shinobi de orígenes nobles no moviese cielo y tierra para descubrir los orígenes de su clan. Y, como Naruto sabía que si no daba más explicaciones, Satsuki seguramente se lo tomaría como un desprecio hacia los grandes clanes, y por extensión al suyo, decidió contarla uno de sus truculentos episodios de su infancia para que entendiese el motivo de su desinterés.

Un día, en el orfanato, Naruto reparó en una cosa: algunos niños tenían padres. No había que equivocarse, puede que Naruto tuviese tres años en esa época, pero no era estúpido, sabía que todos los niños tenían un tou chan y una kaa chan, había observado a muchas familias en el parque cuando lograba escabullirse del orfanato. Lo que llamó la atención del rubio fue que algunos niños que estaban allí SI que habían conocido a sus padres. No todos eran como él, que no recordaba otra cosa que el orfanato. Por tanto, quizás a él también le llevaron sus padres allí. Quizás alguien sabía la razón, o quiénes eran incluso. Podría encontrarlos y hablar con ellos, recordarles que existía. Quizás se habían olvidado de su hijo sin querer, a lo mejor eran tan despistados como él y le habían perdido, y ahora estaban preocupados, buscándole. En su ingenuidad, acudió a quién le pareció que podría saberlo mejor, la directora del orfanato. Ella hablaba con muchos adultos, seguro que lo sabía todo. Y era agradable con los niños, sus compañeros la querían mucho… seguro que le ayudaba.

El rubio recordaba ese momento y se daba cabezazos contra una pared en su mente… Al Naruto de cuatro años JAMÁS se le habría ocurrido preguntarle nada a esa mujer. Con el resto de niños era simpática, agradable, pero con él era como el resto de adultos… cruel. Le odiaba. Le contempló con una mirada de desprecio infinito cuando la asaltó a la carrera en el patio para preguntarla, y escuchó en silencio la pregunta del niño. Y, después… se dio el gusto. "¿Quiénes fueron tus padres? No sé sus nombres, no vinieron en tu ficha. Solo sé que tu padre era un alcohólico de mierda que embarazó a tu madre por error y luego huyó. De ahí que seas un niño cobarde y enclenque. Y tu madre… tu madre fue más lista al menos. En cuanto te parió, le diste tanto asco que te tiró a un contenedor de basura y se fue para no volver jamás. Te pusimos el apellido uzumaki porque es el que llevan los niños que nadie quiere, aunque es injusto para el resto de huérfanos que lo lleves… en tu caso, el mejor habría sido demonio…"

Era difícil hacer enfadar a Naruto. Curiosamente, tenía una predisposición natural tanto a pelear, como a no hacerlo: quería luchar con la gente, pero sin hacerles daño, solo por el simple gusto de discutir. Crear lazos mediante la confrontación, no romperlos. Pero, cuando el uzumaki se enfadaba de verdad… mejor no estar cerca. Y, desde que tenía uso de memoria, había una cosa que le enfurecía sobre cualquier otra: mencionar a su madre de forma despectiva. Objetivamente no tenía explicación para ello: si no la había conocido, debería de no importarle lo que dijesen de ella. Pero, cada vez que alguien era cruel con él, o le trataba mal, le consolaba una sensación cálida en lo más recóndito de su paraje mental. Como si alguien le abrazase. Era extraño, pero reconfortante. Y, cuando alguien le decía que su madre no le quería, o que le había tirado en un vertedero, esa sensación cambiaba, y le transmitía ira, le hacía hervir la sangre. Como si gritase que no era cierto. Y, nada más decirle eso la directora del orfanato, por primera vez en su vida, se enfadó de verdad.

Recordaba todo nítidamente. Recordaba su cuerpo tensarse, como si de pronto se hubiese activado algo dentro de él. Algo ardiente, algo violento, turbio. Recordaba sus ojos arder, ser capaz de pronto de ver hasta en los rincones más oscuros de las ventanas del edificio. También venía a su mente la sensación de clavarse las uñas en las palmas y, para su desconcierto, hacerse unas heridas profundas, como si sus dedos llevasen en ese momento garras afiladas. Sus dientes apretarse, como si hubiesen crecido. Recordaba que derrepente llegaron a su nariz mil olores diferentes, aromas que no había captado jamás antes. Algunos le asqueaban, otros le ponían más furioso… y otros le gustaban. Como el que empezó a despedir la directora. Pasó del repugnante hedor que años más tarde identificó como el que transmitía la inquina y las ganas de hacer daño, al penetrante y llamativo olor del miedo. Sus ojos se abrieron, su cuerpo comenzó a temblar. Chilló de terror y retrocedió asustada, pero no supo qué más pasó a partir ese momento. Los señores disfrazados de animales que jiji tenía siempre alrededor aparecieron y le durmieron con un gesto de manos. Y, cuando volvió al orfanato unos días después, había una nueva directora y los demás niños le rehuían.

Si, era difícil enfadarle. Pero Satsuki lo había logrado al recordarle ese momento. Básicamente, había insinuado que, si no se defendía, era porque su madre le había tirado en un vertedero nada más nacer. Se había propuesto no seguirle el juego a la pelinegra: era obvio que tenía problemas, y quería dejar que se desahogase antes de hablarlo con ella. Estaba dispuesto a recibir insultos, burlas, incluso heridas, la quería y quería que estuviese bien. Pero… no esto. Sus ojos volvían a arderle, su olfato a captar cada detalle del ambiente. Agarró con su mano libre el brazo con el que Satsuki le estaba estrangulando, y lo apartó de sí sin miramientos, clavándole las garras. La empujó para ganar espacio y, antes de que la pelinegra pudiese reaccionar, la mandó a volar de una patada. Intentó controlar su fuerza, pero, aún con todo, la uchiha voló unos tres metros antes de caer y rodó otros tres. Se levantó lentamente mientras la uchiha hacía lo mismo, y lo único que le frenó en volver a cargar fue la información que le transmitía la pelinegra.

Lo primero fue el olfato. Satsuki, como no, olía a peligro. Olía también a inquina, odio, rabia… no era una novedad, siempre tenía ese componente en su olor, en mayor o menor medida en función del momento. Ahora despedía un fuerte olor a esas sensaciones, pero no era nada sorprendente, Naruto ya había reparado en ello durante su "entrenamiento" sin necesidad de recurrir a su olfato. Era de lo poco que quería cambiar de su novia. No, lo que le confundía era que también le transmitía el aroma de la satisfacción, del orgullo… y otro más dulzón que no podía identificar todavía, a pesar de que los últimos años lo estaba percibiendo cada vez con más frecuencia, sobre todo en sus novias. Y cada vez más potente, si le permitían añadirlo. Pero lo que le confundió de verdad fue la expresión de Satsuki nada más levantarse. Parecía haber puesto fin a esa maraña de sentimientos, haberse centrado. Le miró, y, en lugar de recriminarle o seguir insultándole, le dedicó un gesto que le hizo apretar los colmillos. Esa sonrisa soberbia suya, esa expresión de "eres un perdedor", ese gesto con el que le recordaba a un gato. Cómo odiaba ese gesto… y cómo odiaba que ella supiese que lo odiaba y lo usase para provocarle.

Se volvieron a lanzar al combate sin mediar palabra, no tenían nada que decirse en ese momento, aunque el resultado de la lucha cambió radicalmente esta vez. Satsuki ya había identificado que Naruto tenía dos estilos de combate, el normal, y el "berserker". El normal era caótico, previsible, pura improvisación del rubio. No ofrecía problemas a su sharingan, y si no fuese porque el rubio lo combinaba con clones, tampoco lo necesitaría para contrarrestarlo. Ella estaba entrenada en el estilo del puño interceptor, el estilo uchiha, le sacaba kilómetros en lo referente a taijutsu. Pero, cuando Naruto se… enfadaba de verdad… su estilo cambiaba. Ningún shinobi estaba preparado para contrarrestar ese estilo. Zarpazos, mordiscos, fuerza sobrehumana, regeneración avanzada… Naruto se comportaba como una puñetera bestia. Incluso parecía preferir apoyarse en sus cuatro extremidades en lugar de solo sus piernas, como si estuviese más cómodo así. Era parecido al estilo inuzuka, pero con un matiz: los inuzuka eran humanos fingiendo ser animales. En el caso de Naruto, parecía un animal cansado de fingir ser humano. Satsuki tenía las de ganar contra el primer estilo, pero contra el segundo… incluso con su sharingan lo pasaba mal.

Se lanzó al frente con su puño listo, y lanzó un ataque con fuerza al pómulo de Naruto. El ataque impactó… pero el rubio no se movió ni un centímetro. No, simplemente se quedó quieto, con el puñetazo aplastando su piel, sin inmutarse por lo demás. Satsuki tragó hondo un segundo… le había herido, la zona del impacto estaba manchada de sangre, pero, por lo demás, había sido como golpear una pared de cemento. Y ahora la miraba respirando pesadamente, furioso. Le quería ver enfadado, aunque una parte de ella se preguntaba si había sido una buena idea. El uzumaki tomó su puño sin más molestia, y lo apretó con tanta fuerza que hizo a Satsuki apretar los dientes por el dolor. Intentó liberarse atacando con el kunai de su otra mano, pero el rubio simplemente lo agarró por la hoja con su otra mano, frenándolo. A pesar de que le había cortado la palma, no lo soltó ni mostró dolor alguno. Simplemente, mandó de nuevo a volar a Satsuki contra un árbol cercano de una patada.

La uchiha impactó con violencia contra el tronco, astillándolo y dejando escapar un ligero gruñido de dolor. Realmente le había dolido mucho, se habría roto algo si no hubiese reforzado sus articulaciones con chakra para evitar lesiones, pero no quería mostrarse débil ante el rubio ahora que al fin la tomaba en serio. No, este Naruto le gustaba… al fin se defendía. Eso era lo que quería. Sin embargo, no pudo seguir luchando, Naruto ya estaba encima. Era MUY rápido en este estilo de combate. Solamente usando su mano izquierda, atrapó ambas muñecas de la pelinegra, impidiendo su liberación al pegarlas contra el castigado árbol sobre su cabeza. La uchiha intentó dirigir chakra a sus piernas para saltar y escapar, pero el shinobi no iba a permitírselo. Parecía percibir los flujos de chakra en ese estado, era extraño. Naruto simplemente lanzó un puñetazo desde abajo, impactando al tronco de la planta por el hueco entre sus piernas, para luego levantarla apoyando la pelvis de ella en su antebrazo. La levantó como si no pesase una mierda, y aproximó su rostro furioso al de Satsuki con un rugido gutural, dispuesto a morder si volvía a abrir la puta boca. Pero la ojinegra volvió a sorprenderle esta vez.

Satsuki gimió.

No fue un quejido lastimero, no fue un gruñido de dolor malinterpretado. No. Había gemido, y sonoramente, nada más ser levantada. Para su vergüenza, Naruto sabía distinguir ese tipo de gemidos, su sensei de pelo blanco no tenía ningún reparo en llevarse chicas a su habitación aún viajando con él. Y ellas gemían como Satsuki ahora. Y ese olor dulzón… nunca lo había notado tan intenso. Le embriagaba las fosas nasales, y le impedía pensar en otra cosa que no fuese… tocarla de otra manera, por así decirlo. Y podía notar su antebrazo mojado, justo en la zona donde contactaba con la pelvis de la pelinegra. Estaba empapada. Contempló sus labios entreabiertos unos segundos, su forma de respirar de forma entrecortada, agitada, sus pupilas dilatadas. Ella le miraba de una forma extraña ahora… y él también. Incluso desactivó su modo biju al sentir como Satsuki le acercaba más hacia ella usando sus piernas, esta vez de forma delicada, suave. Sus labios se fueron aproximando con miedo por parte de ambos, todo sin parar de mirarse a los ojos, y entonces… dejaron de contenerse de nuevo.

Satsuki fue la primera en atacar, cerrando los ojos y besando al uzumaki. Kami santo, no sabía lo que la ocurría. Le pasaba siempre que se acercaba demasiado al rubio, cada vez que subían la intensidad en cualquier aspecto de su vida: ese extraño hormigueo, ese calor… no entendía lo que era, y al principio era algo problemático que la dificultaba concentrarse, así que con el tiempo había aprendido a camuflarlo. Pero ahora… ahora la había superado totalmente. Fue levantarla Naruto con violencia, vencerla, someterla, y sentir esa sensación multiplicada por mil. Había perdido el aliento un segundo, tensado sus músculos, incluso gemido. Le había resultado imposible contenerse. Y ahora quería más. Besó los labios del rubio con fuerza, hambrienta. Siempre le besaba de forma posesiva, pero ahora era diferente. Parecía necesitarlo como el oxigeno. Y Naruto respondía poniéndose a su altura, como siempre. En este caso incluso decidió imponerse. Intodujo su lengua en la boca de la kunoichi en medio del beso, buscando dominarla. Se lo pedía el cuerpo, someterla, hacerla suya. Hacerla gemir como antes… odiaba su sonrisa soberbia, adoraba su gemido de entrega.

Y eso logró. Satsuki gimió de forma ahogada al sentir la lengua de Naruto explorarla, dejándose hacer. La excitó muchísimo que hiciese eso. Naruto quería más, pero sintió de pronto que el peso de la joven podía vencerle como consecuencia de no usar el chakra naranja. Y ese lado pervertido que TODO hombre llevaba dentro le dio la clave para solucionarlo: su mano izquierda dejó de aprisionar las muñecas de Satsuki (le daba igual si intentaba matarle ahora, sinceramente) y se unió a la otra para sostener a la uchiha de su escultural trasero. Sus dedos, casualmente, rozaron por fuera el punto exacto, justo la zona más empapada del short de entrenamiento de Satsuki. La joven volvió a gemir, cada vez más excitada. Joder, sabía que Naruto era tan virgen como ella, y que ese roce con los dedos era un accidente, pero le daba igual: la estaba enloqueciendo. La ojinegra envolvió con sus brazos la cabeza de Naruto, y trabó sus dedos en su pelo por detrás. Quería más, y era su forma de pedírselo.

El peso acabó venciendo a Naruto, o más bien se dejó vencer. Quería preocuparse solamente de Satsuki, no de chorradas como la gravedad. De acariciarla, besarla, morderla, devorarla… era la pelea con la uchiha que más ganas tenía de vencer. Acabaron en el suelo, ella debajo, él arriba. Su pelo negro largo regó el suelo, mientras la joven se dedicaba a pedirle más a Naruto. Sin dejar de besarlo, la uchiha bajó la cremallera de la chaqueta del rubio, y se encontró con un problema molesto, una camiseta. No, esa camiseta no pintaba nada ahí, y no tenía tiempo para pedirle que se la quitase. No, quería acariciar la piel del rubio YA, por lo que optó por la vía rápida. Arrancársela con sus propias manos, de un tirón. Naruto se hubiese quejado, pero Satsuki le compensó a su manera. Esta vez fue el rubio el que emitió un gemido ahogado al sentir a la uchiha besándole el pecho, jugando con su lengua alrededor de su pezón. Puede que Satsuki pareciese fría, pero Naruto sabía que realmente era fuego, como su elemento principal. Solo había que saber encenderla.

Pero el uzumaki no quería parar de disfrutar de ella para solo disfrutar él. De besarla, de hacerla gemir. De hacerla suya. Hasta en provocar los gemidos del otro competían. Realmente se movía por instinto, no tenía la más mínima idea de que hacer en teoría. Hubiese agradecido leerse alguno de esos libros horribles de Ero sannin, al parecer explicaban estas cosas, pero ya daba igual. ¿El cuerpo le pedía besarla? Besaba. ¿Acariciarla? Acariciaba. ¿Llegar más lejos? En ello estaba. Tomó a Satsuki del pelo por detrás, y dio un ligero tirón para que expusiese su escote y cuello para él. Lo suficiente para obligarla a obedecer. Y Satsuki lo hizo emitiendo un gemido de gusto. Con el cuello expuesto, el rubio atacó y succionó. La uchiha gimió cada vez más duro y alto mientras sentía como Naruto la marcaba. La excitaba que lo hiciese, y mucho, tanto que le arañó el pecho con su mano derecha. Nada más terminar con su cuello, envalentonado por los sonoros gemidos de la fémina, Naruto recordó un nuevo objetivo.

Recordaba esa misma mañana… la recordaba perfectamente. Como Satsuki salió de la cama de Sakura solo en ropa interior. Recordaba, y recordaría hasta el día de su muerte, lo jodidamente guapa que estaba su novia en ropa interior. Sus curvas, sus caderas… sus pechos. ¿Qué? Desde luego, no era como Ero sennin, pero tampoco era un monje. Puede que fuese ingenuo para pillar indirectas, pero es que eso no fue una indirecta precisamente. Satsuki era como un gato y, en ese momento, solo la faltó ronronear. La encantaba tentarle, aún en esa pose fría, su forma de mirar a Naruto solía transmitirle un mensaje. Tócame si te atreves. Y se iba a atrever. Ya que ella le había lamido el pecho, lo justo sería que él también lo hiciese. La subió como pudo su camiseta de entrenamiento, hasta dejar a la vista sus pechos cubiertos por un sujetador negro. Los pezones de ella asomaban ligeramente sobre la prenda, erectos. Kami santo, esos pechos eran perfectos, para su edad eran grandes, pero en absoluto se acercaban a los de baa chan. Mucho mejor. Satsuki abrió los ojos con fuerza cuando sintió los labios de Naruto rodear el pezón de su seno izquierdo tras apartar su ropa interior, endureciéndolo aún más, y arqueó la espalda en un sonoro gemido cuando le sintió dar un pequeño mordisco.

-Sigue… ahhh… justo ahí dobe…- el que le insultase con ese mote no hizo más que encender al rubio. Significaba "estúpido", y por supuesto, Satsuki lo decía en ese sentido al principio. Como Sakura chan con baka. Pero, con el tiempo, el uzumaki averiguó lo importante no era el insulto… era el mensaje detrás. Provocar más que insultar. Satsuki siempre le provocaba.

-Cierra la boca… teme…- espetó pasando al otro pecho, notando a Satsuki asirle el cabello por atrás con fuerza.

Si él era un dobe o estúpido, ella era una teme, o "cabrona". El ojiazul, movido por puro instinto, recordó que el mayor gemido se lo regaló cuando la levantó en el tronco… cuando la tocó ahí abajo. Descendió su mano libre a la entrepierna y simplemente acarició. Satsuki volvió a gemir y abrir los ojos con fuerza. Kami santo, notaba cada pelo de su cuerpo erizado, corrientes eléctricas recorrer su espalda… Naruto la estaba volviendo loca. Ansiosa por hacerle gemir como ella, por satisfacerle, su mano izquierda decidió… atreverse tanto como el rubio. Descendió por los abdominales marcados del ojiazul, recreándose en el buen estado de forma de su novio, y entró en el pantalón. En las clases de seducción kunoichi de la academia nunca había prestado excesiva atención, más allá de cómo evitar un embarazo usando chakra o lo más básico. No se veía en un futuro seduciendo, ella sería una vengadora. Ahora pensaba que quizás podría haber estado más atenta. Aunque lo que sabía era suficiente, creía saber lo que quería su Naruto. Por eso buscaba dentro del pantalón… ahí estaba el premio gordo.

-¿Qué has dicho… uzuratoncachi?- Dibujó una sonrisa perversa al ver a Naruto gruñir y temblar ligeramente nada más tocarle en el punto justo. Apretó el miembro de su novio con un poco de fuerza. Notaba el pene del rubio duro como una roca, cálido, entero para ella. No tenía experiencia previa para juzgarlo, pero la daba igual, tenía claro que era grande a su juicio. Movió su mano de arriba abajo, dejando al rubio congelado. Oh si, le gustaba… y eso la hizo suspirar en un gemido ahogado. Atrajo al rubio para quedar frente con frente, asegurarse de tener toda su atención, sin parar de mover su mano arriba y abajo sobre el pene de Naruto.- Di… me… dobe… te… ahhh…- tuvo que volver a gemir. Naruto había superado el impacto y volvía a acariciarla ahí abajo. Cada vez se notaba más cerca de su climax.- ¿te gusto?- Naruto, por supuesto, asintió. ¿Qué pregunta estúpida era esa? Tenía en su mano izquierda la prueba dattebayo…- ¿Y harías lo que… ahh, sigue… te pidiese?- Naruto asintió, confuso. Eso por descontado. Sin parar de mover su mano sobre el pene de Naruto, la pelinegra lanzó su última frase.- Hazme… ahhh… hazme daño.

-…- Naruto se volvió a quedar quieto, aunque esta vez no fuese por placer. Era por pura y simple incomprensión. Había dicho… ¿daño?- ¿co… cómo?- Satsuki apretó los dientes.

-Quiero que me hagas daño… te lo estoy pidiendo.- repitió. Todavía movía su mano sobre el miembro del ojiazul, buscando distraerlo y que no pensase en la orden, pero, aún provocándole ese placer, el uzumaki conservó el raciocinio, y frunció el ceño. Satsuki también lo hizo.- Hazlo.

-No.- repuso Naruto. Jamás. ¿Hacerle daño a Satsuki? Prefería renunciar al ramen.

-¿y si te hago esto?- atacó Satsuki, atrayendo a Naruto hacia si. Volvió a besarlo, con fiereza, introduciendo su lengua en él. El rubio, a pesar de su desconcierto, respondió como pudo, pero de pronto Satsuki decidió morderle el labio inferior. Y no de forma suave, como había hecho él con su pezón antes. No, lo hizo con fuerza, provocándole sangre. El ojiazul se apartó con un gesto de dolor de la fémina, tocándose el labio y eliminando todo contacto con ella. No era una herida grave, pero joder, dolía. Satsuki le miró, aún tumbada.- Hazme daño…- Naruto frunció aún más el ceño. Esta vez no sonaba como una provocación… parecía una súplica. Y los ojos de la uchiha ya no eran dos pozos negros sin fondo… expresaban tristeza, frustración, dolor. Incluso estaba empezando a llorar.

-Satsuki chan… no te voy a hacer daño… nunca…- intentó calmarla el ojiazul, transmitirla que él no era como itachi, que nunca la dañaría. Pero recibió una respuesta exponencial. La uchiha apretó los dientes con rabia, todavía llorando ligeramente.

-Entonces no me toques…- le despreció, apartándole de un empujón. Naruto sacudió su cabeza sin entender bien lo que ocurría, mientras la pelinegra se volvía a poner bien la ropa y se levantaba de la que se serenaba.- Si quieres que follemos, golpéame aquí y ahora.- ordenó, para luego volver a intentar provocarle con esa sonrisa gatuna.- Y no me digas que no quieres follarme…- se jactó, mirando la entrepierna del rubio. La erección era EVIDENTE, tanto que un sonrojado Naruto se tuvo que "reacomodar" el pantalón.

-Quiero… que hagamos el amor… pero no así. No sé qué cojones te pasó contra itachi, pero esta no eres tú.- declaró, levantándose también. Satsuki le dirigió una mirada de desprecio.

-Soy así… somos así. Somos apex, estamos para cazar y vencer.- enunció con un tono de voz serio, desafiando con la mirada al rubio.- Y si no valemos para eso, mejor morir.- sentenció. Naruto la sostuvo la mirada con la misma seriedad antes de contraatacar.

-Mi sensei tiene un dicho para cuando me obsesiono con entrenar y no pienso en otra cosa… "En el bosque, el lobo obsesionado con cazar vive tres años. El burro que descansa y come tranquilo, vive nueve."- declaró, para luego mirar con tristeza a la ojinegra.- Necesitas hablar de lo de tu hermano, Satsuki, no es una opinión, es una verdad. Y, hasta que quieras hacerlo… el que no quiere estar contigo soy yo. Ni para entrenar… ni para lo otro.

El rubio soltó la bomba de golpe, y sin decir más se fue. Le dolía en el alma hacerlo, una parte de él le gritaba que se quedase y aguantase lo que viniese, pero su lado más analítico había ganado esta batalla. Podía sentirlo, podía verlo incluso.., Satsuki necesitaba hablarlo, y estaba intentando evitar el tema como fuese. Y eso la estaba destrozando. Se había propuesto darle tiempo para prepararse, pero veía que era contraproducente. La pelinegra se estaba descontrolando a medida de que la dejaban hacer lo que quisiese. Había que ponerle un límite, un "hasta aquí", no darla más opción que sacar el tema y arreglarlo. Y esperaba que funcionase. La dejó sola en el campo de entrenamiento, congelada. Su Naruto… ¿su Naruto la había dejado? ¿A ella? Intentó fingir que no la importaba tras unos minutos ahí parada, mirando el lugar por donde se había marchado su rubio. Se dispuso frente al tronco donde había comenzado todo y ensayó su taijutsu, buscando distraerse. Pero estaba furiosa. Furiosa con el mundo, con la aldea, con Itachi, con el puto sello que pugnaba en su clavícula por vencerla… y con Naruto… sobre todo con Naruto… no solo por dejarla a medias… sobre todo por conocerla tan bien. Y por otra cosa, ya puestos…

-otra vez…- golpeó el árbol con fuerza, las ramas temblaron.- …con respuestas…- otro puñetazo. La corteza se agrietó, y ella fingió que no estaba comenzando a sangrar.- …de… de…- no la salía la palabra, por lo que se frustró más y golpeó con más fuerza. Apretó los dientes por el dolor, pero el tronco empezaba a quebrarse.- …argghh, ¡DE DOBE!- chilló, dando esta vez un último puñetazo con toda su fuerza, uno cargado de chakra. El tronco del árbol se partió por la mitad por el golpe, cayendo de lado con un quejumbroso sonido. A Satsuki no la importó, pensaba en otra cosa.- ¡SI EN EL PUTO BOSQUE NO HAY BURROS!- gritó al cielo, desesperada.

Y luego volvió a gritar, dejando salir su frustración. Apretó los dientes, buscando serenarse. Debía de hacerlo, debía de aislarse, centrarse en su meta vital, en su objetivo. Su nii chan. Contempló el tronco destrozado frente a ella… ni se había dado cuenta de que lo había reventado en su descarga de puñetazos. Aunque empezaba a notarlo en su mano izquierda, la dominante, la del último golpe. La sangre por las astillas clavadas comenzaba a deslizarse por sus dedos, rumbo al suelo. Se quedó mirándola con un gesto frío. Sangre… siempre la recordaba un momento concreto. El de su madre muerta en el suelo, junto al resto de su familia. Era el color del suelo en ese recuerdo, el color del cielo en las imágenes del tsukuyomi. Y el de los ojos de su hermano mayor. Esos ojos... Abstraída otra vez en esa imagen de los ojos de su nii chan, comenzó a dibujar con sangre en su palma derecha. Sus ojos negros siguieron el trazo de su dedo, un patrón concéntrico con tres puntas. El mangekyo sharingan de su nii chan. La clave de todo.

Sonrió con demencia, contemplando ese dibujo. No pensaba en otra cosa, no quería otra cosa. Era el objeto de adoración de todo su clan, desde que uchiha madara lo disciplinó y mostró al mundo su auténtico fuerte, como había leído en la biblioteca de Konoha. Poder… poder para todo lo que deseases. Para cobrarte una venganza. Para matar con dolor a tu hermano. Un poder inmenso… que requería pagar un precio inmenso… ¿sería capaz de pagarlo? Se llevó la mano a los labios de forma inconsciente. Los tenía hinchados, sensibles de tanto besarse con Naruto. Recordaba también esas sensaciones, esa electricidad, esa necesidad de que la hiciese suya. Joder, todavía estaba húmeda ahí abajo incluso. Y lo que le había dicho él… lo que le había pedido ella también... aghhh, ¿por qué tenía que ser todo tan difícil? No entendía cómo Naruto tenía esa influencia en ella, y en parte le odiaba por eso… y en otra, deseaba correr tras él y no soltarlo. Apretó los puños y se dirigió a seguir entrenando… a ver si al fin se aclaraba, joder…

* * *

 **Y fin! Comentando el capitulo, empezamos con un poco de Satsuki mostrando esa faceta sadica. En el fondo, todo el capitulo va sibre eso si os fijais, lo que cambia son los destinatarios. Primero el extra, luego sakura, luego naruto. Y, como veis, satsuki actua de diferente manera en cada uno. Solo hay que ver el lime subidito de tono con naruto... ¿que opinais? ¿que quiere satsuki? Lo que esta claro es que, sin sello e itachi por medio, naruto y satsuki no podrian entrenar sin follar antes como animales de las ganas que se tienen... xD**

 **Su modo yandere esta cada vez mas marcado, y eso implica distribuirla en ambas vertientes. La de "te follo aqui mismo" y la de "te mato aqui mismo". El pobre naruto ya no sabe que hacer. Su reaccion me parece lógica, Satsuki necesita hablar de su problema y no lo hace, lo que no va a hacer Naruto es dejarse golpear sin responder jamas y obedecerla. Sobre todo tras ese golpe bajo... Recordar: Sakura domina a naruto, naruto a satsuki, satsuki a Sakura. El problema es que esto va a estallar de un momento a otro... lo vereis en el proximo capitulo. Un saludo y hasta entonces, si no viene el coronavirus a buscarme a casa!**


End file.
